Luz de luna
by Ishtar4
Summary: Fate es una estudiante de música. Segura, trabajadora y de sociedad media. En un viaje conoce por casualidad a cierta pelirroja que esta fuera de su alcance, o al menos eso piensa ella. Nanoha siempre ha vivido bajo el ala de sus padres ¿Qué sucederá cuando estos se enteren? Una historia de amor que lucha por sobrevivir ante los prejuicios y adversidades. (Adaptación) Nanofate
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! les traigo esta nueva historia, "Luz de Luna" le pertenece a Ana Lozano, ¿alguien ya la conoce? :) (¿tatuistas? xD) ****En si, no es la historia de la que tanto hablaba, la otra es lo triple de larga y me di cuenta que tardaría en su adaptación por lo que decidí irme por una más fácil. (a la otra le ando corrigiendo un poco la redacción... lo cual me quita más tiempo) Quiero creer que también seré constante con esta en sus actualizaciones pero mi prioridad es acabar primero "El lado ciego del amor" por lo que intentaré postear esta dos veces por semana.**

**Bueno, ¿listos para leer? Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta :)**

**Disclaimer: "Luz de luna" ni los personajes de MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.**

* * *

**LUZ DE LUNA**

EL DESTINO EN EL CAMINO

¡Bah!, ¡Si no quieres verme más aquí se termina todo!, le gritó a Ginga, su compañera de la Academia de Música, sin duda la chica le gustaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a soportarle sus escenas de celos de tiempo completo, parecía que lo único que sabía hacer era decirle – Por qué viste a esa chica... aquella chica te sonrió... por qué hablabas con las chicas del otro grupo de trabajo...en fin... basura.

Ginga le dijo: Lárgate, nunca debí haberte hecho caso, a mí al final sí me gustan los hombres...

Ja -contestó la chica de cabello amarillo-, si seguro, la pasaste tan mal que a todas horas querías meterte a la cama conmigo, hablas así porque no te queda más remedio. Y sin más se dio la vuelta y se largó de aquel restaurante, ambas chicas habían alzado la voz y ahora Fate tenía más de veinte pares de ojos viéndola con recelo mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Fate no se sentía desolada; no, molesta si y bastante, en realidad había perdido el tiempo con Ginga, si; a esa chica le gustaban los hombres, sin embargo, algo debía haber en ella que le atrajo, de lo contrario no hubiesen estado juntas los últimos seis meses, seis meses que ahora estaban botados en la basura.

Se fue a casa, condujo tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad que ahora, a principios de noviembre, se empezaba a vestir de blanco, la nieve había hecho acto de presencia hacía un par de días y aún era soportable el frío con un delgado abrigo.

Al llegar a casa vio a su madre muy entretenida con el televisor, era la hora de ese programa de misterio que tanto le encantaba ver la noche de los viernes; cómo te va Fate, dijo sin despegar la mirada del aparato; a ella también le gustaba ver televisión, quizá lo heredó de su madre, bien, respondió la chica con desgano, ¿recuerdas a Ginga?, la madre asintió con la cabeza y acompañó el gesto con las siguientes palabras, bien sabes que la conozco, esa chica no me gusta, siempre te llama a todas horas y hasta es grosera si le digo que no estás, es muy poses... -pues no te preocupes más- le dijo interrumpiéndola, somos historia, terminamos.

La madre de la pequeña despegó la vista de aquel aparato y la vio con ternura, a ella le había costado aceptar el hecho de que nunca tendría un yerno, tuvo que hacerse a la idea hace tres años cuando sorprendió a su hija besando a aquella niña del colegio, la madre lloró mucho, el padre dijo que lo más importante era que seguía siendo su hija, aunque muy en el fondo pensó que era una de sus locuras pasajeras; como cuando decía que quería ser paracaidista, en fin, luego de algunas peleas, regaños y lloriqueos, mamá y papá comprendieron y aceptaron que definitivamente a Fate le gustaban las chicas. Aunque con la niña del colegio ya no pasó nada, pues se asustó tanto cuando la madre de Fate les descubrió, que hasta pidió que la cambiaran de escuela.

¿Qué pasó, estás bien? Preguntó con tono cariñoso, no te preocupes mamá, le dijo, no se acabó el mundo, sólo estoy un poco molesta, ¿sabes? Estoy pensando en que tal vez debería alejarme un poco de aquí, quizá vaya a pasarme estos días que tengo de descanso a la cabaña de Shirakawa, estás segura Fate?, -le contestó mientras la abrazaba-, si, mañana me iré luego del medio día, -dijo- supongo que tendré que comprar algunas cosas para llevar. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, -añadió la madre pensando que quizá la pequeña se sentía mal por lo pasado con Ginga, si lo sé, contestó, ustedes son los mejores padres del mundo y besó sus mejillas.

Subió a su habitación y empezó a arreglar las cosas que llevaría, ropa, discos, sus ocultos cigarrillos, etc. Al cabo de media hora llegó el padre, aunque no lo escuchó sabía que su madre le contaría lo ocurrido y la decisión de pasarse unos cuantos días lejos de casa... ¡Fate! –gritó la madre- para que bajara a cenar, al bajar abrazó a su padre quien cariñoso le dijo: Así que vas a aclarar tus pensamientos... si, contestó- creo que a veces uno debe alejarse de todo para empezar de nuevo, aunque la verdad, ya extraño la tranquilidad del río.

La cabaña había sido heredada por su padre, antes había sido de sus abuelos, no era muy grande, se encontraba cerca de la frontera entre las provincias de Gifu y Toyama; Shirakawa-go era una villa tranquila, de hecho lo seguía siendo, algunas personas con posibilidades económicas lo veían como un lugar de retiro, dada la cercanía con Unimari a escasos Kilómetros, por ello la chica tenía algunos vecinos, digamos ricos. Algunas de las mejores memorias de su infancia estaban en ese lugar, además que una u otra conquista había conocido ese sitio, ahora, sin duda allí también estaba el inicio de lo mejor de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, raro en ella, pero quería tener todo preparado para salir con luz y llegar con luz, además ya empezaba a hacer frío y era mejor estar resguardada pronto en casa, el trayecto no duraría más de un par de horas, no sabía en ese momento que su vida cambiaría a treinta kilómetros de su destino, es decir, su destino la estaba esperando en ese preciso lugar.

Al final, salió de Unimari poco después de las cuatro, se le hizo tarde, como siempre, mientras conducía el viejo Lada Niva verde que había sido de su padre, iba pensando en que a pesar de haber salido ya con varias chicas no podía decir que había amado a alguna, disfrutaba de su compañía, sin duda en la cama había algo, pero amor, amor, no.

Cuando pasó por Gokayama volvió a llenar el tanque de combustible y aprovechó para comprar una botella de sake, como buena patriota japonesa debe beber el agua que la nación le brinda, además de seguro en la cabaña no habría leña y mientras la conseguía sería bueno usar la calefacción líquida. Estaba muy contenta, volver a Shirakawa era como renacer, necesitaba la soledad y tardes completas en el piano, el viejo piano en donde aprendió las primeras notas, el piano que vibraba y le hacía vibrar cuando pulsaba las teclas y le arrancaba los sonidos de "Luz de Luna" además, quizá los chicos de la pandilla aún estuvieran allí para pasar las noches a la orilla del río cantando sin que nada les importase.

Cuando faltaban alrededor de treinta kilómetros para llegar vio a la orilla de la carretera a esta chica pelirroja, estaba sentada en una piedra al lado de su lujoso y de modelo reciente BMW utilitaria color gris, se detuvo, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, ayudar niñas ricas no era una de sus metas en la vida, pero no lo pensó dos veces y estacionó su auto delante de aquel ostentoso vehículo. Hola... -dijo levantando la mano en señal de saludo- ¿qué te pasó?- No sé, -dijo la chica de lindos ojos azules de los cuales Fate quedó prendada- de pronto el auto se apagó y no logro encender el motor... gracias por detenerte, nadie lo ha hecho y de verdad necesito ayuda. -No es nada- respondió - veamos empecemos por el principio, Fate Testarossa- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la chica- Nanoha, Nanoha Takamachi -dijo mientras le regalaba una bella sonrisa y estrechaba su mano, con el contacto de aquella pequeña mano de la chica de los ojos carmesí Nanoha sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco, un poco nerviosa volvió a reír y soltó la mano de la rubia.

Veamos, dijo Fate, ¿tienes combustible? –Claro- respondió, llene de nuevo el depósito en Gifu; bueno, eso es bastante cerca, no es falta de combustible –continuó Fate- ¿puedes levantar el seguro? veré si no es el acumulador... ¿Tú sabes de mecánica? Preguntó la pelirroja con un gesto de extrañeza en el rostro; tanto como saber de mecánica, no, pero tengo algunos años de conducir sola y pues he aprendido lo mínimo como para poder resolver algunas cosas por mí misma, dijo Fate, aunque no se percató que eso sonó un poco grosero pues Nanoha contestó, yo soy un poco tonta para eso, aún no puedo valerme por mi misma en la carretera, murmuró mientras bajaba la mirada... -no quise decir eso –dijo sintiendo como su cara se tornaba roja, sintió el calor en ella- además saber un poco de autos no significa que sea muy inteligente, como soy hija única, mi padre me ha enseñado lo que quizá le hubiera enseñado a un chico, tú no te ves como una chica tonta -terminó enfrentando su mirada- descuida, no me molesté, sólo que supongo ser la preferida de papá me ha privado de algunas cosas que no se me permiten hacer porque no son adecuadas para una "señorita" contestó agregando algo de sarcasmo a esta última palabra. A ver, dijo Fate, ¿tienes herramienta en este auto? -sí- respondió y enseguida se encaminó para abrir la puerta posterior de la camioneta sacando una caja metálica nueva, la traía haciendo un poco de esfuerzo por el peso, Fate se acercó para ayudarle con la caja, ¡qué bien preparada viene "señorita", dijo imitando el sonido que Nanoha había utilizado algunos segundos antes y colocó la caja junto al vehículo, pues viene con el auto, respondió, ¿qué necesitas? –dijo mientras abría la caja- Alcánzame dos desarmadores y extendió la mano en espera de la herramienta. Tomando los desarmadores le advirtió -retírate un poco-, mientras hacía saltar chispas al hacer contactos con los bornes del acumulador, Nanoha dio un leve salto cuando escuchó el pequeño estallido, sin duda tiene carga, dijo la aprendiz de mecánico- pero creo que conectaré mi acumulador al tuyo para darle carga, quizá no tenga suficiente, no te entiendo, comentó Nanoha con un poco de vergüenza, pero si tú lo dices... Fate rió en su interior, la chica no era tonta, sencillamente había vivido una vida en la que sus problemas eran siempre solucionados por empleados pensó, una niña de papá y mamá... se encaminó hacia su auto y lo estacionó justo enfrente del de Nanoha, abrió para dejar al descubierto el motor y sacó los cables para la corriente, cuidadosamente los colocó en su sitio, sentía como Nanoha la miraba, parecía que estaba realizando una operación a corazón abierto al ver la admiración en sus ojos, esa sensación le gustó... mucho... anda, sube y prueba si arranca, dijo mientras hacía lo mismo con su auto... Nada, dijo desde su asiento Nanoha -déjalo –respondió- no es el acumulador.

¿Sabes Nanoha? –dijo Fate sentándose junto a ella en su camioneta- estamos mal, no puedo hacer nada por tu auto, pronto oscurecerá y está empezando a hacer frío, ¿Podría algo salir mejor? Preguntó Fate con un poco de sarcasmo. Tengo té –dijo Nanoha- siempre que viajo a Shirakawa traigo un termo, ¿tú vas a Shirakawa? Interrogó Fate –sí-contestó Nanoha, mis padres tienen una casa a la orilla del río, la compraron hace como dos años, Fate esbozó una sonrisa. Seguramente vives cerca del cruce hacia la iglesia –dijo la chica de los ojos carmesí- si, respondió Nanoha, ¿tú eres de Shirakawa? - No, soy de Unimari, sólo voy a pasar unos días a la cabaña de mis padres, pues mira que casualidad, las dos somos de Unimari y ambas tenemos casas en Shirakawa -yo no dije casa –aclaró la chica del cabello rubio- es una pequeña cabaña, no como tu casa que es casi un palacio -¿conoces mi casa?- Preguntó Nanoha, mira, si vives cerca de la iglesia estás en la región "Hifu" dijo Fate, la cabaña de mis padres está en la región "Nishikawa" – Nanoha rió- Fate continuó- tu mundo y mi mundo están tan distantes como de aquí a la luna. Nanoha dejó de reír, se sintió avergonzada aunque no sabía exactamente por qué -¿sabes qué?- volvió a hablar Fate, saca ese té mientras yo traigo algo para mejorarlo, ya empieza a hacer mucho frío –se levantó dando un pequeño saltito y se encaminó a su auto.

Nanoha se perdió por unos segundos, viendo caminar a esa chica tan alta, debía rebasar el metro setenta, le daba seguridad, sentía que estando esa bella chica de piel clara como la nieve, de cuerpo lindo, hermosos ojos carmesí, grandes ojos carmesí y cabello rubio no había nada que temer, había estado a punto de romper en llanto cuando notó que se hacía tarde y nadie se detenía para ayudarla, ella no podía hacer nada, su teléfono estaba muerto, había olvidado conectarlo a la toma de corriente la noche anterior y ahora no era más que un lindo aparatito inútil... Fate –pensó- definitivamente es especial... Nanoha venía luchando en su interior hacía más de un año, luego de que le diera un sí al chico que la venía cortejando por varios meses, su noviazgo duró poco, casi una semana, si, le besó, le abrazó pero no hubo ni mariposas en el estómago ni luces de colores al cerrar los ojos, tenía muchos amigos, pero no se sentía atraída físicamente por ninguno de ellos, es más, había algunos artistas que consideraba atractivos, pero imaginarse en alguna situación física con ellos no era algo que pasara por su mente, sin embargo, a veces se sorprendía pensando en algo íntimo pero siempre con chicas, no sabía que le pasaba, algo andaba mal con ella sin duda, así que mejor terminó ese "noviazgo" y decidió darse tiempo para pensar.

Fate buscó entre las cosas que traía la botella de sake que había adquirido en Gokayama, se tomó unos segundos para ver a través del vidrio del auto, allí estaba la chica, ¡qué chica!, en tan solo minutos esa pelirroja le hizo sentir lo que no había sentido con ninguna de sus aventuras, aún no le había besado y ya tenía su sabor en la boca, pero que va, esa chica estaba tan fuera de su alcance, de la tierra a plutón- pensó en voz alta- era una chica rica, bella y sin duda con miles de pretendientes sino es que con novio, preciosa era una palabra inútil al tratar de describir la belleza de aquella diosa, sus cabellos rojos eran el marco perfecto para aquellos ojos azul cielo que podían opacar cualquier paisaje por hermoso que fuera, su carita pecosa y su sonrisa bastaban para sentir la vida con sólo verlas...

El té sabrá mejor si le ponemos un poquito de calor –dijo riendo la rubia al volver con la botella en la mano y un cigarrillo en la comisura de sus labios- Está bien, contestó Nanoha riendo también, sólo que tendremos que compartir la tapa, como usualmente viajo sola no tengo ninguna taza o vaso, ¿no te molesta? -Cómo le iba a molestar, iba a poder estar en contacto con la chica que le había quitado el aliento aunque sea por la tapa de un termo- Para nada, bebe tú primero, luego beberé yo. Gracias, dijo Nanoha mientras Fate agregaba una cantidad de sake al té de la pelirroja. Nanoha bebió un sorbo e hizo un gesto, casi se ahoga –perdón- dijo Fate, le puse mucho sake, no... sólo que yo no soy buena bebiendo, aunque hubiera sido una gota sin duda igual me ahogaría, rió coquetamente; de manera inconsciente estaba coqueteando con Fate.

Ya se que vamos a hacer, dijo Fate mientras daba una calada al cigarrillo, remolcaremos el auto hasta tu casa, igual yo tengo que ir por allí, tengo una cadena en el auto y todo estará bien, Nanoha puso una cara de sorpresa, eso de conducir el auto mientras era arrastrado por otro le daba miedo, no sabía si lo podría hacer bien, Fate notó el nerviosismo de Nanoha y le dijo: Yo conduciré tu auto y tú llevarás el mío, lo único que tienes que hacer es no correr, porque si no el auto se caerá a pedazos y te quedarás con el volante en la mano, -la chica de cabello suelto sonrió al hacer este comentario final- Nanoha sonrió también y Fate pensó que si la chica volvía a reír la tendrían que recoger con espátula, estaba que se derretía por ella. Nanoha estuvo de acuerdo con esto, Fate bebió el té que le correspondía tratando de sentir el sabor de Nanoha en la tapa de aquel termo, guardaron las cosas, termo, caja de herramientas y cables de corriente, luego Fate colocó hábilmente la cadena para unir los dos autos, Nanoha observaba a la chica trabajar, admiraba esa seguridad y confianza en sí misma que identificaba a Fate, esa misma confianza y seguridad que a ella le hacía falta a veces.

Bueno su majestad... empezó diciendo Fate, Nanoha la interrumpió – No seas así, me harás sentir mal. En realidad le decía su majestad porque eso era lo que pensaba, allí estaba su reina -olvídalo –contestó Fate mientras lanzaba la colilla del cigarrillo a un lado- no lo volveré a hacer, anda, arranca y marchémonos que pronto oscurecerá...

Los padres de Nanoha estaban preocupados, habían estado tratando de comunicarse con ella pero solamente les respondía el contestador de la casilla de teléfono, en casa habían dicho que salió muy temprano, que ya debería estar en Shirakawa, Shiro, el padre de Nanoha, caminaba de un lado a otro, se encontraba desesperado, su hija, su favorita estaba en problemas, él lo sabía, la conocía muy bien, ella no era de las que se iba a entretener por ahí y perder la noción del tiempo, ella era una chica responsable y no creía que su ausencia se debiera a cosas de chicos, como habían dicho unos amigos y vecinos que les acompañaban esa tarde en la casa a la orilla del río. Lindy no se cansaba de repetir que deberían salir a buscarla, pero por una u otra razón no lo hacían.

Fate iba dentro de aquel lujoso vehículo y no pudo contener la risa al ver mentalmente la imagen del viejo y destartalado Niva, jalando aquel ostentoso auto, además, la única manera en que ella viajara al volante de un auto de sueño, como ella misma decía, era porque ésta estaba descompuesto, a pesar de llevar los vidrios arriba, el frío empezaba a helarle los huesos, al menos Nanoha llevaba la calefacción de su Lada, pero ella había cometido el error de no llevarse la calefacción líquida, el sake, los kilómetros transcurrieron lentos, el frío de verdad ya era hasta doloroso pero se sentía contenta de haber conocido a aquella princesa de cabellos rojos y de haberle sido útil...

Nanoha al volante del Niva pensaba en que podía reconocer que la chica de ojos carmesí le gustaba, era atrevida, segura y bella, cada vez que Fate reía o gesticulaba al hablar, cosa que hacía con una velocidad impresionante, ella se quedaba sin aliento, era seguro, Fate le gustaba y los deseos empezaron a asaltarla... por ir un poco distraída estuvo a punto de atropellar un ciervo que saltó desde un lado del camino, frenó intempestivamente y por su lado Fate, quien también venía pensando con una buena dosis de hormonas apenas tuvo tiempo de frenar, accionar los frenos fue difícil, pues cuando el auto está apagado los pedales están durísimos...

Al fin, Nanoha dobló a la izquierda en el camino y se introdujo a un sendero a los pocos metros se encontraba la puerta eléctrica que cerraba el paso, Nanoha habló por el intercomunicador y enseguida las puertas se fueron corriendo dejando ver el camino en medio de un hermoso jardín, Fate estaba impresionada, aquello era sin duda un palacio de cuento de hadas, bueno, no podía ser menos sabiendo quien era la princesa que albergaban aquellas paredes. Nanoha estacionó frente a la casa y bajó del auto, antes de ir a saludar a sus padres quienes habían salido a su encuentro Nanoha se dirigió hasta su auto, Fate abrió la puerta y bajó, estaba casi cianótica, el frío parecía haber sido demasiado, Nanoha no lo notaba porque había estado con la calefacción, pero Fate...

FIEBRE

Por Dios Fate, estás congelándote, toma ponte mi abrigo, dijo la pelirroja mientras empezaba a quitárselo... No, dijo Fate, dame un segundo, me pondré otro abrigo que tengo en el auto. Los padres de Nanoha se acercaron y abrazaron a su hija quien les dijo brevemente lo ocurrido, el auto se detuvo, Fate le ayudó y allí estaba, al tiempo los amigos de los padres de Nanoha bajaron a saludarla y miraron a Fate despectivamente mientras ella se ponía el otro abrigo y quitaba la cadena que había atado a los dos autos... Fate lo notó.

Gracias por haber ayudado a nuestra hija, dijo Shiro, mientras buscaba su cartera en el bolso del abrigo, le debemos algo... ¡Papá! –interrumpió Nanoha- disculpa Fate, no se que decir... Fate estaba molesta, la habían ofendido, ¿por qué creían que hacía las cosas por dinero?- fue un placer Nanoha, me marcho, tengo que llegar a la cabaña, dijo Fate, no es nada señor, fue un gusto, adiós... Fate sólo le dirigió una mirada a Nanoha con la cual se despedía, subió a su auto y se retiró le lugar.

Fate se maldecía a sí misma, ¿por qué no había dicho nada?, ella no era así, esa gente la vio con desprecio y no hizo nada, el frío había sido demasiado, se estaba sintiendo mal, al fin, dobló a la izquierda en cruce a su cabaña, allí estaba, oscura y pequeña, pero sin duda más humana que toda la gente de aquel palacio, a excepción de Nanoha, por supuesto.

Papá, no debiste tratar a Fate de esa manera, -le recriminó Nanoha a su padre- lo siento princesa, pero pensé que a esa chica le haría falta el dinero, no fue mi intención ofenderla –concluyó Shiro.

Pero fue bueno que se retirara molesta, dijo Veyron, el vecino amigo de la familia, quien había mirado con desprecio a Fate- esa chica no es precisamente alguien con quien te quieras relacionar Nanoha, es una chica problemática...

A mí me pareció una buena chica, me ayudó, ¿por qué dices eso de ella? –preguntó Nanoha-

Pues ella vive en una de esas cabañas que están río abajo, como a cinco kilómetros, la conocemos desde chica, siempre con los muchachos, haciendo escándalos en el río, bebiendo, fumando y cantando hasta altas horas de la noche, incluso... ¿Incluso qué? –preguntó la mamá de Nanoha, quien tenía una cara de preocupación, su hija había estado con casi una "delincuente"- Incluso –continuó Veyron- trae vergüenza a este lugar, algunas veces trae "amiguitas" desde Unimari, es una de esas que se acuesta con chicas, una lesbiana.

La madre de Nanoha casi tiene un infarto, Nanoha tenía esta cara de extrañeza, Fate era buena chica y si en efecto era lesbiana eso no era un delito, es más, quizá fuera una ventaja.

Pues a mi me sigue pareciendo una chica muy buena y amable, ninguno de los que pasó por el camino se detuvo y eso que uno de tus hijos pasó Veyron, creo que fue Fortis –dijo Nanoha- además no es un delito que le gusten las chicas, en ese momento vio a sus padres, se la comían con los ojos, cómo su niña iba a decir semejante cosa... -vienes muy cansada Nanoha- dijo su padre, mejor hablaremos de esto mañana, comamos y descansemos, mañana será otro día.

Fate abrió la puerta de la cabaña y distinguió la silueta del piano, su amado piano, cargó todo lo que traía, maleta, abrigo, víveres, que no eran más que jamón, pan y algunas latas, en fin, todo lo que necesitaba y encendió las luces, debía buscar leña para la chimenea sino moriría de frió, por suerte encontró algo de leña que había dejado la vez anterior, ¿cuándo había sido? Ah si, la vez que vino con esa chica, ¿cómo se llamaba? Gina o Ginga, era chistoso, ya no le importaba, ahora su mente tenía una nueva inquilina, una inquilina permanente... Nanoha.

Nanoha daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en Fate, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en la mirada que le dirigió cuando se marchó molesta y ofendida, mañana, dijo Nanoha, mañana la veré y le pediré disculpas, quizá no haya sido tan malo después de todo el que su padre hubiera dicho aquello, ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para ir a buscarla.

Fate durmió, pero no fue un sueño tranquilo, después de tomar un baño caliente y hablar por teléfono con su madre se había ido a la cama del cuarto de sus padres, que era donde ella dormía cuando iba sola... o acompañada, apenas comió un poco de carne que había sacado de una lata, la fiebre se fue apoderando de su cuerpo y la venció, estaba dormida pero sólo porque su cuerpo estaba rendido ante la fiebre, no cabía duda el frío sí había sido demasiado.

La mañana estaba preciosa, Nanoha abrió los ojos muy temprano, en realidad había dormido muy poco pero se sentía feliz, vería a Fate nuevamente. Bajó a desayunar, la comida estaba bien, el rumor del río hacía de ese momento una verdadera delicia. Nanoha comió pausadamente, disfrutó de los sabores y los olores, si, haber ido a la casa del río había sido una buena idea, iría a casa de Fate cerca del medio día, la invitaría a comer y... Hola hija, dijo Shiro dándole un beso a su retoño y sacándola de sus dulces pensamientos, -hola papá ¿cómo amaneciste? Contestó la pelirroja – pues no tan bien como tú, te ves radiante, pareces contenta o es mi imaginación –dijo con una sonrisa el padre de la chica- nada especial, mintió, papá me prestarías tu auto, quiero ir a agradecerle a Fate lo que hizo, ayer no pude darle las gracias, tú sabes por qué, dijo viendo a su padre a los ojos- claro, te lo presto... ¿por qué tienes que ir a ver a esa chica?... dijo desde atrás Momoko, la madre, no creo que sea necesario... Mamá, por favor, Fate fue muy amable y creo que se lo debo, dijo Nanoha sintiéndose mal por el tono que usaba su madre al decir "esa chica"... déjala, intervino Shiro, una niña bien educada como Nanoha debe demostrar en todo momento exactamente eso, su buena educación, agradecerle es lo correcto, además, nuestra niña no es ninguna tonta, no permitiría jamás dejarse influenciar por una chica sin dirección. Nanoha calló, no quería problemas.

Nanoha se bañó, se arregló y sin proponérselo se estaba arreglando para causar una buena impresión, la chica a la que iba a ver sentía atracción por las mujeres así que no estaba de más verse bien. Bajó con el bolso en la mano y ante un segundo pensamiento, sacó solamente un poco de dinero de la cartera y su identificación y los guardó en el bolsillo posterior de sus vaqueros, ella sabía que esos pantalones le estaban quedando un poco justos, eso era bueno, su figura en ropa ajustada era todo un espectáculo. Tomó las llaves del Mercedes Benz de su padre y salió de casa.

Fate estaba en la cama, ardía en fiebre y no podía salir del intranquilo sueño que ésta le producía. Apenas era consciente de que estaba mal, la leña en la chimenea se había acabado al filo de la media noche, así que se había arropado con todo lo que tenía, ahora no estaba haciendo tanto frío, pero ella así lo sentía a causa de la fiebre.

Eran quizá las doce cuando Nanoha se detuvo en la carretera para preguntar por dónde podía quedar la cabaña de Fate Testarossa, no tuvo necesidad de preguntar nada, justo al frente se encontraba el auto de Fate estacionado bajo un roble, Nanoha notó el cambio de ritmo de su corazón al saberse cerca la chica de cabello rubio y mirar penetrante. Que bien –dijo para sí- ella está en casa... se arregló un poco el cabello apenas consciente de que estaba dispuesta a coquetear, se introdujo al auto y viró para introducirse al sitio.

Llamó a la puerta unas tres veces y no obtuvo respuesta. Pensó que quizá Fate estaría cerca de allí pues su auto la delataba, caminó un poco por el lugar y observó cómo a unos cincuenta metros estaba la orilla del río, el sitio le gustaba, era tranquilo. Al no ver a Fate por ningún lado hizo un nuevo intento, pero por la puerta trasera de la cabaña; al tocar la puerta ,que estaba abierta, cedió suavemente, Nanoha volvió a hablar –Fate- dijo con voz suave... nada. Caminó por la pequeña estancia, notó que aunque no estaba ricamente amueblada era un sitio acogedor, notó el piano, a ella le encantaba escuchar piano, sus notas la transportaban a otro mundo. Subió los escalones y se encontró en ese pequeño pasillo abrió la puerta de la derecha y encontró la habitación de Fate, lo sabía porque todo lo contenido allí eran cosas de una chica, la pequeña cama, las fotografías en la mesa de noche, muñecos y juguetes... rió un poco para sí, ese era el mundo de Fate y ella quería pertenecer a él. Salió de la habitación y abrió la puerta que se encontraba en el medio, nada, era el baño, así que no le quedaban más opciones, era la puerta de la izquierda. Al abrirla la imagen la llenó de ternura, sintió cómo las lágrimas estaban tocando las puertas de sus ojos, Fate estaba hecha un ovillito, dormía, arropada con muchas frazadas, Nanoha había notado el frío del lugar al entrar pero venia bien abrigada, se acercó a la cama y sin detenerse a pensar pasó su mano por la frente de Fate, suave para no despertarla, pensó, al sentir la piel caliente de la rubia retiró la mano para volverla a colocar en el mismo segundo, ¡Por Dios! –exclamó- Fate, háblame, decía mientras sacudía un poco a la rubia, cuando se percató de lo que hacía, estaba parada en el área de la cocina buscando algún recipiente, encontró una olla y subió con ella, la llenó de agua fría del baño y tomó una toalla, sabía que debía bajar la fiebre de Fate, se sentó a su lado e introdujo la toalla en el recipiente, exprimió el exceso y la colocó en su frente mientras seguía hablándole. Fate, responde por favor –suplicaba la pelirroja- abre los ojos, por favor Fate, contéstame; al cabo de unos minutos Fate abrió los ojos y sonrió a la pelirroja, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, ¡Fate! Contesta – gritó un poquito Nanoha-

TE CUIDARÉ

Fate volvió a abrir los ojos y le pregunto: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí?, vine a buscarte, estás mal Fate, no te vuelvas a dormir, enseguida vengo, dijo mientras arropaba bien a la pequeña y se levantaba -no es nada- replicó Fate pero Nanoha ya había salido de la habitación.

Nanoha bajó veloz los peldaños, tomó su auto e hizo rechinar los neumáticos mientras dejaba el lugar, se dirigió al centro del pueblo que aún quedaba como a ocho kilómetros, buscó a algún médico; un rótulo le hizo girar bruscamente el auto, Busco al doctor -señorita -dijo agitada- siéntese, dijo la enfermera quien conservaba todavía restos de acné adolescente. Es una emergencia –gritó- llame al doctor. Al escuchar el pequeño escándalo el médico abandonó su oficina y se encontró con Nanoha, ¿Qué sucede señorita? –preguntó- Venga conmigo, mi amiga tiene una fiebre altísima, necesito que me acompañe –dijo en tono suplicante la pelirroja- deme dos minutos –contestó el médico- enseguida estoy con usted.

El médico no pudo quedar menos impresionado al observar el físico de aquella chica y el auto en el que se conducía, él la siguió en su viejo Yugo. Al llegar Nanoha bajó del auto tan rápido como pudo y condujo al médico hasta la habitación en que se encontraba Fate. El médico reconoció a la chica oji carmesí, él sabía de quien se trataba, ya había tenido noticias de ella, pero vaya conquista que había hecho esta vez, una chica linda de Mercedes Benz y todo... bueno, pensó, seguramente esta pelirroja está loca, es la única manera en que podía ser, según su concepción de vida, ninguna chica en su sano juicio saldría con otra chica. Doctor por favor, dijo Nanoha ante la inactividad del médico- ya... ya vamos a ver que le pasa. Luego de tomar la temperatura, vaya, esta chica sí que tiene fiebre, dijo mientras observaba el cuarenta y dos en el termómetro, escuchó su corazón, le tomó el pulso y concluyó, tiene un resfrío severo y cuídese o usted también lo tendrá si no enciende esa chimenea esta noche, dijo el médico con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro que no le agradó para nada a Nanoha, ¿Qué debo hacer para que se mejore? Preguntó Nanoha olvidando lo de la estúpida sonrisa, pues haga que beba cosas calientes, que no vuelva a enfriarse demasiado, calor, estas pastillas y calor son todo lo que necesita... -Nanoha –interrumpió Fate, quien no había sido consciente de todo lo que acababa de pasar- estoy bien, no te preocupes, sólo tengo un poco de fiebre. -No hables- dijo Nanoha mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, descansa, yo te cuidaré. El médico había observado toda la escena, vaya que tienen suerte las lesbianas, pensó otra vez, la pelirroja es sin duda hermosa. Nanoha se sentía incómoda con el médico y ya que había cumplido su cometido era hora de deshacerse de él. -¿Sus honorarios doctor? –preguntó la pelirroja- ah, si claro, dijo él nombrando la cantidad, Nanoha pagó con el dinero que llevaba, aunque Fate había insistido en que registrara los bolsillos de sus pantalones y lo pagara de allí.

En cuanto Nanoha abandonó al médico en la puerta de la cabaña regresó al lado de Fate. Bueno -le dijo- ahora me toca a mí hacer algo por ti, te tomarás estas pastillas – dándoselas en la boca mientras le acercaba el vaso con agua- Gracias, no se cómo agradecerte lo que hacer por mí.- Nada, estamos a mano, disculpa por lo de ayer, mis padres no son malos, sólo que se han acostumbrado a ser de esa manera-

Nanoha sintió un vacío en el estómago, ya eran las dos de la tarde y aún no comía, ¿Quieres comer algo? Le preguntó a la chica de cabello amarillo como el cielo. No tengo mucha hambre y tengo un poco de frío, iré a cocinar alguna sopa –respondió Nanoha- no es que sea buena cocinera pero una sopa podré hacer, dijo mientras le sonreía a Fate, ésta sonrió también y le contestó: pues sólo que hagas sopa de pan o jamón pues es todo lo que traje, yo tampoco soy buena cocinando así que sólo traje algo para un bocado, cuando vengo sola acostumbro comer en algún pequeño restaurante del pueblo. Entonces ya vuelvo, dijo mientras tomaba las llaves del auto que había colocado momentáneamente en la mesa de noche. No, no te vayas, suplicó Fate – enseguida vuelvo, contestó, iré por algo para cocinar y un poco de leña, este lugar está muy frío... bajó las gradas nuevamente, condujo su auto por el mismo camino que le había visto salir corriendo hacía un rato aunque ahora un poco más calmada. Compró algunos víveres en el mercadito del pueblo, pasó a una de las tiendas del camino y llevó un poco de leña, no mucha, pues con el pago del médico y la comida ya no le quedaba más dinero en los bolsillos, cocinó una sopa de pollo, quizá no era la mejor pero hacía lo que podía, encendió la chimenea y llevó un plato con sopa a Fate, quien lo bebió mintiendo un poquito acerca de lo delicioso que estaba; Nanoha sabía que mentía y sonreía al pensar que esa chica que estaba con fiebre quería quedar bien con ella.

Al filo de las seis de la tarde empezó a nevar, grandes copos de nieve llenaron pronto el marco de la ventana de la habitación, Fate había vuelto a dormir, aún tenía fiebre pero estaba cediendo, Nanoha por su lado observaba a la pequeña, se miraba tan indefensa, parecía un pequeño cachorrito enfermo, Nanoha sentía un dolor extraño dentro de ella al ver a Fate así, estando así, vigilando su sueño, pensó en llamar y casa y lo hizo, con el teléfono celular en su oído empezó a caminar por la habitación hasta acercarse a la ventana...

Aló, papá –dijo Nanoha- estoy en casa de Fate –contestando a la pregunta que hizo su padre- ella está muy enferma y me quedaré haciéndole compañía esta noche... el padre de Nanoha parecía contrariado al otro lado del teléfono, pero conocía a su hija y él no podía negarle nada, luego de varias recomendaciones y decirle que si necesitaba algo llamara colgó luego de desearle buenas noches.

Fate despertó mientras Nanoha aún estaba en el teléfono, Dios, era tan hermosa y estaba allí, cuidándola, siendo su enfermera, Fate sonrió mientras imaginaba a Nanoha con una pequeña falda blanca y un sombrerito del mismo color en la cabeza, aún tenía fiebre, estaba empezando a alucinar.

¡Ya despertaste! –dijo Nanoha con genuina emoción- esta nevada está terrible, me quedaré aquí contigo esta noche... si no te molesta –dijo haciendo un gesto infantil con sus labios- Para nada; respondió Fate- pero no creo que disfrutes tu estadía, mi casa no es tan cómoda como la tuya -No seas tonta- dijo Nanoha, estoy aquí por ti, además me encanta tu casa –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama- A ver enfermita, cómo te sientes –Preguntó mientas ponía una mano en la frente de la chica alta- mucho mejor ahora que tengo enfermera –contestó guiñando un ojo – Nanoha se sonrojó, había electricidad en el ambiente sin duda, la piel se le estaba erizando.

Cuéntame de ti, dijo Fate, en realidad estaba interesada en saber todo sobre Nanoha- ¿qué quieres que te cuente?- dijo la pelirroja... no sé, todo... -uy, no te parece que todo es demasiado- contestó Nanoha en tono coqueto, estaban jugando las dos, estaban coqueteando abiertamente, Fate lo sabía, Nanoha lo sabía y estaban dispuestas a seguir jugando.

Pues bien... dijo Nanoha, tengo 19 años ¿y tú? -Yo tengo 19, pero pronto cumpliré 20, el 20 de febrero, estudio en la Academia Estatal de Música –dijo ahora Fate- yo llevo el segundo año de Psicología en la Estatal de Unimari... -¿Tienes novio?- Interrogó Fate, sabiendo que le devolverían la pregunta ... No, ¿y tú? -no tengo novia... por ahora – buena movida Fate , pensó para sí, ya estaba, ya se lo había dicho, quería ver que cara pondría la pelirroja... que raro, no se sorprendió- Ya sabía que te gustan las chicas – le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, vaya los estudios de psicología le estaban sirviendo para algo, enseguida notó las intenciones de Fate cuando le lanzó la pregunta, - ¿Si? , cómo lo sabes... -los amigos de mis padres me dijeron que de cuando en cuando te ven venir con alguna que otra chica, vaya, eres toda una conquistadora... –lo dijo para que sonara a broma, pero esa era la verdad, quién podría resistirse a los encantos de aquella chica de ojos color fuego, ella sin duda ya había sucumbido, ya era de Fate- Aventurillas, repuso ésta, nada serio...

Nunca había conocido a una chica que le gustaran las chicas, puedo ¿preguntarte algunas cosas?... dijo Nanoha con un poco de pena, era cierto, hasta ahora, a sus diecinueve años aún no había conocido a ninguna lesbiana y sí le asaltaban miles de dudas... Fate sonrió seductoramente. "Con una condición" –dijo la rubia- pregunta a pregunta, verdad y verdad... -¿cómo es eso?- Preguntó Nanoha- tú preguntas yo contesto la verdad, yo pregunto y tú contestas... -Ok, como tú quieras- esta será una noche divertida...

¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que te gustaban las chicas? –primera pregunta de Nanoha- siempre lo supe, jamás vi a los chicos más que como amigos, en realidad me he sentido más identificada con ellos, tú sabes, ser fuerte, no dejarte de nadie, incluso he peleado por hacer valer mi opinión.

Mi pregunta, dijo Fate sonriendo, ¿por qué no tienes novio? -Creo que no me he enamorado- aunque hay alguien que me gusta mucho... dijo mientras bajaba la mirada al completar su respuesta... Fate notó la pequeña perturbación de Nanoha.

¿Cuántas chicas has tenido y por qué no estás ahora con alguna?- Esa es trampa- dijo Fate- esas son dos preguntas. -Tú contesta- repuso Nanoha mientras hacía cosquillas en el costado de ésta. -Seis o siete, quizá tres de ellas vinieron aquí... a esta misma cama- dijo mirando a los ojos a Nanoha, quien se perturbó un poco, Fate hablaba de sexo en esa cama donde ella estaba sentada en ese momento... un agradable calor se apoderó del vientre de Nanoha, quien imaginó por unos segundos como sería estar con Fate... en la cama.

Y no estoy con ninguna chica porque recién terminé con la que salía, Ginga, era muy celosa y además a ella le gustan los hombres... pero se divierte con chicas, dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

Mi pregunta... empezó Fate, pero Nanoha le interrumpió, podemos continuar el interrogatorio en la mesa, tengo hambre, ¿tú no?... si, un poco, -contestó Fate- vamos, continuó Nanoha, prepararé unos sandwiches, esos me salen mejor que la sopa de pollo, dijo y bajó la cabeza... la sopa estaba riquísima –dijo Fate- no mientas, sé que no estaba muy bien, ¿recuerdas que yo también me la tuve que comer?... dijo mientras sonreía... vuelve a sonreír... dijo Fate en un susurro, ¿qué? -Preguntó Nanoha- No, nada, repuso la chica... pero Nanoha sí la había escuchado.

Los sandwiches estaban bien, muy ricos –dijo Fate- mientras daba otra mordida al bocadillo, aunque la sopa... –¿la sopa qué? – interrogó Nanoha- a la sopa le faltaba sal, el pollo estaba duro... Ok, ya sé, dijo, yo también la comí... sonrió.

-Bueno Fate, tu pregunta...- ¡ah! Si, ¿cuántos años tenías cuando hiciste el amor por primera vez? –sí, esa pregunta era comprometedora, Fate sonrió al ver a la pelirroja ponerse del color de su cabello, levantando la vista y viendo a Fate directamente a los ojos dijo: Nunca he hecho el amor-la pelirroja parecía avergonzada, era un poco menor que Fate y no había amado... Fate intentó comprender la actitud de Nanoha... -ya llegará tu momento Nanoha- le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos- y será algo lindo, así como tú...

Nanoha estaba a punto de pronunciar palabra cuando debido a la nevada la energía eléctrica se interrumpió –Fate-... dijo un poco asustada –tranquila- dijo ésta- no te muevas, me levantaré a buscar una linterna, por aquí creo que hay una... Nanoha escuchó cómo Fate buscaba en los cajones hasta que un rayo de luz iluminó aquella pequeña cocina comedor, buscaré unas velas, espera - dijo mientras daba la lámpara a la pelirroja- a ti te servirá más Fate –dijo Nanoha tratando de alcanzarle la linterna – Fate ya había desaparecido del pequeño cuarto y escuchó desde otro lugar, yo conozco mi casa, ahora estoy contigo... la platica continuó a la luz de las velas, ambas chicas contaron su vida, Fate le contó a Nanoha el incidente que hizo que sus padres supieran sus inclinaciones, Nanoha contó a Fate lo del novio de casi una semana; aunque no le contó por qué duró tan poco aquel noviazgo.

¿Sabes Nanoha? Me quiero dar un baño, calentaré agua en la estufa, -deja, yo lo hago- dijo la pelirroja levantándose en el instante... -¿Por qué eres así conmigo?- Preguntó Fate... -no lo sé, respondió sincera, pero cuando estoy contigo quiero poder hacer cosas por ti– dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba alguna olla para el agua... -Gracias, gracias por cuidarme- dijo Fate acercándose a Nanoha por la espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla... Nanoha se estremeció, el calor que había sentido en su vientre hacía un rato volvía a llegar, ahora se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo... lástima, Fate ya se había separado de ella y la miraba desde la silla.

Mientras Fate se bañaba Nanoha puso más leña en la chimenea, la casa estaba tibia, pero no por mucho tiempo, ella sabía que la leña no sería suficiente para toda la noche... vio a Fate salir del baño -Vamos a dormir, sugirió la chica, realmente estoy cansada... Claro, respondió Nanoha, me prestas algo para dormir, no creo poder hacerlo con estos pantalones... -Vamos, en mi maleta debo tener algo, aunque dudo que encuentre algo que te haga lucir tan bien como esos...- dijo sonriendo, su fiebre había desaparecido, claro que había notado las perfectas curvas de Nanoha, la manera en que esos vaqueros ajustaban y hacían evidente las formas de la pelirroja no era algo que hubiera pasado desapercibido.

Supongo que no será problema si compartimos la cama, dijo Nanoha, Fate se sorprendió, ¿Nanoha quería estar con ella en la misma cama?, La leña se consumirá pronto, si estamos juntas podremos darnos calor, dijo la pelirroja en respuesta a la interrogante silenciosa de Fate. Claro, no hay problema. Nanoha se puso la camiseta y los pantalones del pijama que Fate sacó de un cajón, la camiseta le quedó un poco holgada, Fate usaba una talla más, sus senos se dibujaron a través de ella, Fate la vio, esa visión que calentó la sangre de sus venas la acompañaría toda la noche. Se acostaron y se arroparon, al filo de la media noche Nanoha notó que Fate estaba temblando, puso su mano en la frente y notó que de nuevo la fiebre se estaba apoderando de ella; se levantó y buscó las pastillas que había prescrito el médico, toma estas pastillas, susurró al oído de la chica, ésta obedeció aún dormida. Nanoha se metió entre las sábanas de nuevo, giró su cuerpo y abrazó a la chica de los ojos de fuego para darle su calor, la rubia descansaba en el arco que formaba el cuerpo de Nanoha quien pasaba un brazo sobre ella y tomaba su mano.

* * *

**Okay, ¿les gustó? espero que sí, mis ojos están viendo borroso y todo, así que espero perdonen algún error que se me haya pasado jiji :P ¿Sabían que Shirakawa si existe? bueno, no es el lugar original que planteaba la autora (tuve que adaptarlo a un lugar de Japón) ¿Cómo lo imaginaron? yo siempre imagine algo así: (busquen en internet porque no puedo poner links xP)**

**Los siguientes capítulos probablemente no sean tan largos, no sé ustedes pero lo sentí de esa forma (tb por salud mental, a ver cómo me va adaptando 3 a la vez jajaja) pero estén al pendiente ;) haré todo lo posible por no quemarme el cerebro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alooooha, les dejo la continuación, este capítulo esta súper cursi (bueno, en general toda la historia jaja) las cosas se dan muy rápido entre estas dos... espero les guste!**

**Gracias por los comentarios¡ espero saciar un poco su cursilería nanofatera ;P**

**Disclaimer: La historia "luz de luna" ni MSLN me pertenece, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.**

* * *

¿TOCARÍAS PARA MI?

Fate despertó temprano, se descubrió prisionera del abrazo de la pelirroja, la sentía, sentía su respiración en el cuello, sus senos rozando su espalda y su mano enlazada con la de ella, deseó que ese momento fuera infinito, no quería respirar para no romper esa magia, fue justo allí cuando se dio cuenta de que era así como deseaba amanecer por siempre, abrazada a Nanoha, supo entonces que estaba enamorada de aquella chica pelirroja...

Fate giró un poco, con mucho cuidado hasta quedar frente a Nanoha, tenía sus labios tan cerca que casi los rozaba, esa chica era hermosa despierta, dormida, de cabeza o como fuera, contempló a la pelirroja durante más de veinte minutos, respirándola, memorizándola, absorta ante tal belleza... Nanoha despertó y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la chica de ojos rojos, no habló, las dos quedaron enganchadas, una en los ojos de la otra, Fate fue quien rompió el silencio... Buenos días enfermera... hola, dijo Nanoha mientras miraba a Fate con una mirada tierna y pensó que seria lindo poder tener ese panorama todas las mañanas, el bello rostro de la chica de cabello rubio que la miraba como si quisiera leer en su alma. -Cómo te sientes?- Interrogó mientras colocaba una mano en la frente de Fate -bien, mucho mejor que ayer, gracias a tus cuidados- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, quizá demasiado cerca de los labios, Fate se levantó de un salto, se sentía nerviosa, como si fuera la primera vez que estaba con una chica, se sentía casi como se sintió al dar su primer beso –vamos, yo preparo el desayuno.-

Vamos Fate, decía para sí mientras preparaba unos huevos con jamón, tú has estado con chicas, no te cortes, anímate... -Qué bien huele eso- dijo Nanoha mientras bajaba por aquellas escaleras... -se van a quemar si no me quitas la vista de encima y los quitas del fuego- dijo riendo... -si, si, ahora...- Fate se había quedado petrificada viendo a Nanoha bajar con unos shorts que eran de ella, justísimos, y con la camiseta con la que había dormido... -espero que no te moleste, busqué entre tus cosas y me gustó éste...- no, para nada, lo que es mío es tuyo... -dijo Fate pensando que si le pidiera su corazón no tendría por qué dárselo, ella ya lo tenía.- ¿Donde encontraste más leña? A media noche ya no quedaba nada... -recordé que mi padre guardó un poco en la pequeña bodega que hay atrás...- contestó Fate a la pregunta de la pelirroja. -Así que saliste de casa a congelarte... Dios, qué te pasa?- Dijo Nanoha poniendo cara de enojada, Fate lo notó y en un tono suplicante respondió –te juro que sólo estuve fuera dos o tres minutos, además ya no tengo fiebre- Nanoha se acercó a la chica de ojos rubí, la abrazó y le dijo al oído, -No quiero que te pase nada y esos huevos ya se quemaron... -rió, Fate dirigió su atención al desayuno, aún no había pasado lo que Nanoha había dicho pero si estaba por pasar, así que retiró la sartén del fuego y rió también... -me engañaste- dijo riendo. -Caíste...-

Desayunaron casi en silencio, el diálogo lo mantenían a miradas, Fate se sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo, no podía dejar de ver a Nanoha, sus ojos, sus manos mientras tomaba los cubiertos, de cuando en cuando dirigía la vista a los perfectos senos de la pelirroja, ésta se dio cuenta de que Fate se la comía con la mirada, le gustaba eso, no se sentía acosada, Fate la veía con aprecio, la veía como ella veía algunas obras de arte... vaya presumida que eres Nanoha, se dijo a sí misma, tú una obra de arte... -que bien que dejó de nevar-, comentó Nanoha para hacer plática, -eso no quiere decir que te marcharás ¿verdad?- Preguntó Fate con carita de preocupación -No, claro que tengo que marcharme pero no lo haré ahora, luego del almuerzo, te parece?- Si no queda más remedio, dijo Fate inconforme. Ayer vi que tienes un piano, ¿tu padre toca?, si un poco, quien toca el piano soy yo, recuerdas, Academia de Música... -ah si, casi lo olvido, por cierto, anoche el apagón interrumpió mi siguiente pregunta- ¿cuál es? Interrogó la pelirubia -¿tocarías algo para mí?- si me la sé, claro que tocaría algo para ti... pero será luego de que llame a mis padres, acostumbro llamarlos cuando estoy aquí, para que sepan que aún vivo; ellos ya me conocen, dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo a Nanoha –anda- llámalos, dijo, yo me bañaré y estaré lista para la interpretación.

Mientras Nanoha tomaba el baño, Fate llamó a su casa... mamá... muy bien- respondió ante la pregunta de su madre, ayer tuve fiebre pero ya estoy bien, una amiga me está cuidando... en serio mamá, es sólo una amiga... de verdad, la conocí cuando venía, le ayudé con su auto... no te preocupes, ya estoy bien... si mamá me portaré bien, dale un beso a papá, pero sólo uno eh, adiós, te quiero.

Su madre al escuchar eso de "una amiga me está cuidando" pensó que Fate había vuelto a las andadas, se había ido con otra chica, ella y su esposo sabían que la chica algunas veces se llevaba alguna "amiga" a la cabaña, a Lindy no le gustaba, pero Clyde disfrutaba un poquito, si Fate hubiera sido un chico, sin duda sería muy popular, le recordaba a él mismo cuando tenía su edad. Su hija era un diablillo.

Nanoha bajó con su atuendo del día anterior, sus ajustados vaqueros, -Ok, ahora quiero mi concierto privado...- ¿Qué quieres que te toque...? -dijo haciendo que sus palabras sonaran en doble sentido, Nanoha no se intimidó y contestó ... -Lo que tu quieras...- eso fue mucho, Fate se puso nerviosa, Nanoha la arrinconaba cada vez, sin embargo, no sucedía más, según Fate a la chica le gustaba jugar. Tocaré mi favorita, dijo, Luz de Luna, es una pieza hermosa... era verdad, esa melodía era especial para Fate, quizá porque había tardado en aprenderla y porque se empeñó en hacerlo tan bien que de verdad se sentía orgullosa de cómo lograba interpretarla... es linda, dijo Nanoha, anda toca, terminó y se sentó en una butaca de la sala. Fate tomó su lugar frente al piano, primero el calentamiento, dijo al tocar unas escalas y la magia comenzó...

TE AMO

Fate tocaba con el alma, lo hacía con los ojos cerrados, esa pieza la hacía sentir casi como la hacía sentir la pelirroja... Nanoha se sintió invadida por las melodiosas notas, que bella interpretación, casi sin darse cuenta caminó hasta donde estaba sentada Fate y la acompañó en el banco, Fate se percató de la cercanía de la pelirroja, giró su cabeza y encontró sus ojos... en ese momento todas las piezas tomaron su sitio, una a una cada parte del rompecabezas que llamamos destino reclamó su lugar, desde ese mismo segundo se había acabado la historia de dos almas, era una sola la que habitaba esa habitación, Fate dejó de tocar el piano y se acercó poco a poco a Nanoha, ella sabía lo que venía, es decir, su cuerpo estaba esperando ese momento, entreabrió sus labios y cerró los ojos, el beso de Fate estaba empezando, suavemente sintió como sus labios la tocaban, cómo la chica de aspecto rebelde enredaba las manos en su cabellera suelta, ella misma atrajo a Fate hacia sí tomándola por la cintura, empezó a sentir el sabor de la rubia, sin duda era dulce, sus bocas eran las primeras en saciar toda la excitación contenida, reconocieron sus sabores, sus lenguas se abrazaron tímidamente, Fate acariciaba el cabello de Nanoha, sentía cómo su sangre gritaba el nombre de la chica que ahora la besaba más confiada, la timidez quedó atrás, se entregaron al beso como si en ese acto debieran plasmar toda la pasión de la vida, entregaron su corazón en cada caricia, Nanoha sintió mariposas en el estómago y vio luces de colores con sus ojos cerrados, incluso sintió su cuerpo lleno de un calor agradable que le pedía que diera un paso más...

Se separaron sin querer hacerlo, quizá fue una exigencia física para obtener el oxígeno necesario, Fate vio en los ojos de Nanoha su reflejo y pronunció las palabras que su corazón le gritaba... Te amo Nanoha... y yo a ti,... no he podido dejar de pensarte desde que bajaste de tu auto hace dos días... bajó un poco la cabeza, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Preguntó, sabía que sus padres no la comprenderían... querernos, respondió Fate, ya solucionaremos las cosas... y el beso se repitió...

Pasaron un par de horas sentadas en la butaca en la que había estado Nanoha, sólo que ahora quien estaba sentada era Fate y Nanoha lo estaba en las piernas de ésta... plática... besos... más plática... más besos... más besos, Fate al cabo de un rato llamó por teléfono a la pizzería de la localidad, -no es la mejor pizza del mundo, pero sin duda está mejor que la sopa de ayer- dijo mientras reía de la cara enrojecida de Nanoha. La sopa había ido a parar al fregadero. Comieron la pizza y salieron a caminar a la orilla del río, Fate y Nanoha se abrigaron bien antes de salir, unieron sus manos y se sintieron fuertes... si tú no quieres decir nada a tus padres, está bien, por ahora, porque llegará el momento en que se tengan que enterar... -será sólo por un tiempo, tengo que esperar el momento justo... no quiero que por apresurarme quieran separarme de ti- Te amo pecosa, sonrió Fate, y yo a ti, monita...- Fate tomó en sus brazos a la chica y le dijo: Si quieres que lo niegue, lo niego, si tú quieres que esperemos, espero, si me pides que deje de amarte... no puedo.

Jamás te pediría eso... pero por ahora me tengo que ir, dijo con una carita triste, mis padres deben estar preocupados, pero esta noche te invito a cenar, paso a las siete por ti -...está bien... déjame...oh me está empezando la fiebre... todo está perdiendo el color... dijo Fate mientras parecía desmayarse- sigue ensayando, aún te falta mucho para ser una buena actriz dijo Nanoha mientras le daba un beso de despedida -Ok, te estaré esperando...

La madre de Nanoha estaba ansiosa, ¿a qué hora llegaría su pequeña?, cuando vio estacionarse al Mercedes Benz, suspiró aliviada. Que bien que estás de vuelta, dijo mientras Nanoha pasaba por la sala, hola mamá, dijo acercándose para darle un beso, ¿no te pasó nada? -Interrogó- ¿qué podría pasarme mamá?. Fate me cuidó muy bien... -aouch, Nanoha error, pensó.- Es decir, Fate es una buena chica, ¿acaso no me vas a preguntar si ya mejoró? -Supongo que debe estar mejor, después de que le llevaste un médico... son demasiadas atenciones para una...- Nada mamá, no te refieras a ella en ese tono... -wow, Nanoha jamás había dicho algo tan atrevido a su madre...- Qué dijiste? Preguntó en un tono un poco molesto... -cómo te enteraste de lo del médico?- Llamaron a tu padre diciéndole que te habían visto llegar a la casa de esa chica y que llevabas al médico... –mentira- al padre de Nanoha lo llamó la secretaria con restos de acné, ella los había visto a él y a la pelirroja el verano pasado, cuando ella trabajaba en la floristería, así que quiso quedar bien con aquel hombre de dinero, contándole que su hija estaba en mala compañía. Para ese momento no sólo lo sabían los padres de Nanoha, ya lo sabía todo el pueblo.

¿Dónde está papá? Inquirió- en el río, pescando. Contestó la madre. Nanoha se encaminó al sitio señalado y abrazó a su padre mientras estaba distraído, ella siempre se había llevado mejor con él, ella era su favorita, ya estás de vuelta hija, dijo con genuina alegría. Si, ya estoy de vuelta... ven, saluda a Veyron y a Fortis. Fortis era hermano de Yunno el chico que al parecer sus padres habían elegido como el candidato perfecto para Nanoha, ella por supuesto era totalmente indiferente a aquel muchacho, ahora con mayor razón esa idea estaba descartada –Hola- dijo mientras besaba las mejillas de padre e hijo, como estás de guapa Nanoha, ¿verdad Fortis? dijo Veyron, si, contestó el joven, te ves muy contenta... será porque me estás viendo, terminó; de hecho estoy muy contenta y quizá si tengas algo que ver con eso... gracias por no parar hace dos días en la carretera... los veo luego, dijo la chica pelirroja y se alejó, era cierto, si Fortis hubiese parado para ayudarla jamás hubiera conocido a Fate, así que le estaba muy agradecida por ser un desatento.

Nanoha se acostó en su cama mientras reía, nada importaba, podía venir la tormenta mas grande, eso no era nada, era feliz, empezó a revivir aquel momento con Fate, sus besos la hacían volar, estaba completamente enamorada... ¡Nanoha! La llamada de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos -¿Si?- hoy se quedarán a cenar con nosotros Veyron y Fortis, te esperaremos para que nos acompañes. No me quedaré a cenar mamá, ya tengo un compromiso... -la madre de Nanoha abrió la puerta- ¿se puede saber con quién es ese compromiso? -Le prometí a Fate cenar con ella, lo siento, pero adquirí ese compromiso con anterioridad...- Vaya Nanoha, tres veces en un día... mejor tranquilízate, así era, estaba tan emocionada y tan segura de amar a Fate que empezaba a contestarle a su madre y a su padre de otro modo... -lo siento mamá, es que de verdad ya tengo un compromiso- dijo suavemente para calmar a su madre quien tenía un poco de enojo en los ojos, además no soporto a Fortis, es un presumido que cree que el mundo gira en torno a él. -Espero que no se repita esto del compromiso, esa chica no me gusta- Tranquila mamá, es sólo una cena...

Fate tomó un baño, estaba frente al espejo pensando que debía ponerse, hasta ahora Nanoha la había visto en solamente en pijamas o en su ropa de viaje, con aquel gran abrigo, quería impresionarla, estaba segura de que tenía lo suyo. Se decidió por unos vaqueros negros, sus botas para la nieve y aquella camisa de cuello alto que tanto le gustaba, se pondría su abrigo y el cabello bien peinado con una coleta baja.

Nanoha habló con su padre acerca de los compromisos adquiridos, de lo presumido de Fortis, hasta de agradecer los favores, quería el auto de nuevo y no quería problemas por no estar presente en la cena...

-Además papá... dijo – es solamente una cena... si claro, eso no se lo creía ella. -No necesitas mi auto- contestó su padre cediendo por lo tanto a sus razones, tu auto ya está listo... ¿ah si?, ¿qué era lo que andaba mal? Preguntó aunque en realidad no estaba interesada, una de las fajas del generador, nunca hubieras podido arrancarlo... dijo con una sonrisa; papá, nunca hubiera podido hacerlo aunque hubiera algo sencillo, ¿recuerdas que no sé nada de autos? -y no tienes por qué- dijo el padre, ¿de qué te serviría?... -tienes razón papá, pensó, si pudiera hacerlo tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a Fate...- y sonrió, -¿fue gracioso lo que dije? Preguntó extrañado el padre... No papá, sólo pensaba en algo que ocurrió, iré a cambiarme para ir a cenar, te veo luego, le dio un beso y se dirigió a su habitación, tenía que seleccionar algo lindo, tenía que verse bella para su amor... esa chica la volvía loca, sin darse cuenta se encontró sonriendo, ella sí sabía la razón, tenía nombre y apellido... Fate Testarossa... volvió a reír, Nanoha estás definitivamente loca de amor... dijo para sí misma mientras se ponía una blusa de seda gris y sus pantalones negros... también ajustados, a Fate le encantan así, pensó.

Te ves preciosa... dijo Fate arrebatándole un beso a la aparición que tenía en la puerta de la cabaña, Nanoha sonrió... luego del beso. Tú te ves espectacular... dijo perdiéndose en la mirada rojiza de la chica, Fate comprendió el lenguaje de amor, Nanoha lo tenía en ese momento en los ojos, Fate se acercó suavemente y rodeó su cintura, para poder cerrar la puerta tras de ella, vamos, entra o nos congelaremos las dos...

Tú que conoces el pueblo dime, a dónde podemos ir a cenar... Fate pensó en lo divertido que sería tener la vista de todos los curiosos, todos sabían de ella y cada vez que había llevado a alguna chica eran el centro de atracción, incluso en alguna ocasión una que otra "señora respetable" se santiguaba ante el paso de aquella chica... Creo que sé a donde, vamos, dijo tomando su abrigo y dando la mano a Nanoha.

Vaya, por un momento pensé que vendrías en un carro más ostentoso cada vez... dijo Fate con un poco de sarcasmo... No, el más ostentoso es el de mi padre y ya lo traje... dijo mientras le daba las llaves del vehículo para que lo condujera y pasaba una mano juguetona por el cabello revuelto de la chica de ojos carmesí... ¿quieres que conduzca yo? Preguntó Fate mientras recibía las llaves, -claro, yo ya conduje tu auto y ahora tu conducirás el mío, de verdad, no arrastrado. Además tú eres quien conoce mejor el pueblo...- Ok, dijo Fate abriendo la puerta de la camioneta... pasa princesa dijo a la pelirroja mientras hacía una reverencia... Nanoha le plantó un beso en la boca y rió... ay Fate...

La rubia era feliz a lado de aquella chica de ojos azules, estaba viviendo un sueño... Nanoha... dijo con una expresión seria en el rostro... ¿Si? Preguntó extrañada ésta... de verdad te amo y tomó su mano, Nanoha se acercó a su cuello y le dio un beso, Fate perdió el control un poquito, ese beso la había hecho cerrar los ojos, eh, mejor luego dijo Nanoha, y colocó su mano en la pierna de Fate... así llegaron hasta el centro del pueblo.

Llegaron al mejor restaurante de la localidad, La Casa del Esturión o algo así, Fate pidió a Nanoha que no se bajara del auto, ella dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del vehículo... siempre quise hacer esto con una verdadera princesa, Nanoha rió, le encantaban las atenciones de Fate, ¿Por qué haces esto? Preguntó, de pronto había tenido dudas, quizá Fate soñaba con ser un chico o de alguna manera ella iba a tomar ese lugar en esa relación -¿Te molesta?-... no, sólo quiero saber, dijo viéndola a los ojos -mira, así soy yo, no es que pretenda ser el "hombre" en esta relación, sé perfectamente que soy una chica a la que le gustan las chicas, pero no puedo evitar comportarme como lo hago- dijo bajando la mirada, pensó que quizá Nanoha se sentía incómoda con eso... -Bien, no hay problema- le dijo mientras tomaba su mentón y lo levantaba para volver a ver el sol, sus ojos, a mi me encanta que me atiendas... ¿Vamos?

Cuando Nanoha hacía algo que la hacía parecer perfecta resultaba con algo más, no deja de sorprenderme, pensó Fate mientras caminaba a su lado sintiéndose grande y entraba al restaurante... tan solo cruzaron la puerta del local, se hizo un silencio incómodo, Fate señaló el camino a Nanoha con la mano y caminó detrás de la pelirroja hasta una mesa que se encontraba en una esquina... -¿te das cuenta...?- dijo Fate mientras ambas se sentaban -¿el silencio? Preguntó Nanoha, el silencio y esto, dijo Fate... cuando se comenzó a oír un murmullo. Se ve que eres famosa Fate... dijo mientras reía un poco, pues ahora tú también lo serás... dijo riendo un poco más.

Las miradas venían de todos lados, mientras ordenaban Fate notó cómo el mesero observaba a Nanoha... ésta no lo había notado, sólo tenía ojos para su chica... ¡Hey, si ya terminó de ver puede traer lo que le he pedido!, dijo Fate en un tono un poquito alto. Nanoha se sorprendió. -¿por qué le hablaste así?- Preguntó cuando el mesero se había retirado, no me gustó la forma en que te miraba, así solamente te miro yo... dijo sonriendo. -Celosa...

El pescado había estado muy bueno, en realidad delicioso, esa era una de las ventajas de comer en un pueblo cerca de un río, luego de una hora siendo asesinadas a miradas, llegó el postre, Nanoha quiso darle un trozo de aquel pastel a Fate y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo recordó lo que su madre había dicho acerca del médico y ciertamente todos los ojos de aquel local estaban a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento. -Cuando llegué a casa mis padres ya sabían que había llevado un médico a verte...- -¿se molestaron?- preguntó preocupada Fate, no, pero eso me hace pensar que debemos cuidar lo que hagamos cuando estemos rodeadas de tanta gente, -ya... dijo Fate- está bien, ya te dije, lo ocultaremos hasta que tú decidas que sea de otra manera.

¿Por qué no volvemos a la cabaña? Preguntó Fate con una mirada seductora, ya no más Fate, pensó la pelirroja, mientras hacía un sacrificio por no besar a su chica en ese preciso momento, así la viera todo el pueblo.

Fate pidió la cuenta y aunque Nanoha insistía en pagar, puesto que era ella quien había hecho la invitación, no pudo con la voluntad de su amada, es nuestra primera cita, así que pago yo, dijo terminante.

LUZ DE LUNA (segunda parte)

Se condujeron despacio hasta la cabaña, allí estarían a salvo de todas aquellas miradas. –Fate, ¿volverías a tocar el piano para mí?- Suplicó la pelirroja, recuerda que no pude escuchar la melodía completa- dijo mientras abrían la puerta- Claro dijo Fate, lo que tú quieras... Fate fue por un par de vasos y el resto de aquella botella de sake que habían empezado juntas... ¿quieres ahogarte un poquito? Dijo Fate acercándole el vaso a Nanoha, un poquito por qué no, quizá me ayudes dándome respiración de boca a boca, dijo coqueta, entonces mejor te doy la botella, contestó Fate riendo un poquito más.

NADA QUE TÚ NO QUIERAS

Tomó nuevamente su sitio en el banco, ¿te sientas junto a mí? Preguntó a Nanoha, ésta no contestó, se levantó y tomó el lugar junto a su amada... Luz de Luna empezó de nuevo, jamás una chica había apreciado éste talento particular de la chica de cabello rubio, Nanoha sin embargo parecía en otro mundo cuando Fate tocaba el piano... Guiada sólo por sus deseos, Nanoha puso su mano en la entrepierna de Fate, la respiración de ésta se detuvo unos instantes, la pasión estaba tomando posesión de su cuerpo... esa chica que tenía junto le provocaba sensaciones que nunca había sentido. Dejó de nuevo las teclas y atrajo a Nanoha hacia ella para besarla, sin darse cuenta, estaba sentada a horcajadas en el banco y se estaba moviendo para abrazar a Nanoha por la espalda, sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de aquella blusa de seda, Nanoha respiraba rápidamente, también era presa del deseo, sus besos poco a poco fueron insuficientes y la pequeña Fate tomó a Nanoha en sus brazos y la acomodó en la alfombra de aquella salita, todo era tan rápido, la blusa de Nanoha había desaparecido y ella se sorprendió luchando con el botón de los vaqueros de Fate, quien encima de ella mordisqueaba su cuello y acariciaba sus senos. En ese instante de conciencia Nanoha habló... paremos Fate... suplicó... Fate se sorprendió un poco pero enseguida recordó que aquella chica jamás había estado así con ninguna mujer... jamás había estado así con nadie... Fate separó sus manos de aquellos perfectos senos y las deslizó hasta la cintura, viéndola a los ojos a Nanoha le dijo en un susurro... no pasará nada que tú no quieras, jamás te forzaría a algo que no desees... y besó sus labios...

Nanoha sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras, que Fate no se había molestado porque las cosas no pasaron como debieron pasar, Nanoha recuperó su blusa y Fate abrochó sus pantalones que al fin habían cedido... hablaron... Jamás he estado con nadie, dijo Nanoha, y de verdad deseo que la primera vez que haga el amor sea contigo, estuve a punto de dejarme llevar, pero necesito un poquito de tiempo, y besó los labios de su amada, ya te dije... contestó Fate imprimiendo un nuevo beso, no pasará nada que tú no desees, yo sabré esperar. Se hace tarde dijo Nanoha viendo el reloj de su muñeca, me debo ir... espera, yo iré en mi auto detrás del tuyo, quiero estar segura de que llegas bien...

Así lo hicieron, no sin antes darse el beso de despedida en casa, sabían que no podrían hacerlo a las puertas de la de Nanoha... Fate observó cómo se perdían las luces traseras del auto al cerrarse las puertas eléctricas... se quedó unos segundos más, sacó un cigarrillo y sonrió, ella era la chica más afortunada sobre la tierra.

Fate no pudo dormir esa noche, se sentó a la mesa de aquella pequeña cocina y brindó en solitario por su buena fortuna, no podía dejar de sentir el sabor de Nanoha, recordaba cada detalle de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar a los pies del piano, Nanoha le quitaba la respiración, enloquecía sus venas y revolvía sus hormonas... jamás había sentido con ninguna chica lo que había sentido con ella... sonrió, y aún no te has acostado con ella Fate, se dijo, tratando de imaginar ese momento, regresó al piano y tocó hasta que la venció el sueño por la madrugada... cualquiera que hubiera escuchado a Fate esa noche sabría que estaba enamorada, interpretó como nunca...

Los padres de Nanoha le vieron llegar, la chica se les acercó para darles un beso a cada uno y retirarse a su habitación a descansar, estaba radiante, su sonrisa indicaba que había pasado una velada muy agradable, ellos no preguntaron nada, aunque a su madre su felicidad no le gustó mucho, esa chica de cabello rubio no le era de fiar, algo no andaba bien, ella lo sabía pero no podía hacer nada, Nanoha nunca había dado motivos para ser reprendida, es más, si alguien era un ejemplo de responsabilidad y sensatez esa era su hija, así que decidió pasar por alto esto, pronto estarían de regreso a Unimari y cada una estaría en sus cosas, Nanoha sólo está agradecida, pensó, cuando esté en su ambiente la rebelde esa será historia.

Nanoha estaba tumbada en la cama, pensando en quizá debió haberse dejado llevar por el momento, debió dejar que Fate le hiciera el amor, lo deseaba, deseaba haber sentido a aquella chica, descubrir eso que su cuerpo añoraba y ella le había negado... sin embargo, por un momento pensó en lo que había dicho Fate la otra noche acerca de las chicas que había llevado a la cabaña, las chicas con quien se había acostado y según ella eran sólo aventurillas... será mejor esperar Nanoha, se dijo, debes estar segura de no ser solamente una más de la lista de conquistas de Fate, aunque... al final no importaría con tal de ser de ella, de sentirla otra vez en su piel como la había sentido, sentir sus labios por su cuello y por qué no... por todo su cuerpo. Nanoha se estaba excitando un poco, sintió ese calor que había sentido hacía un rato, a dormir Nanoha, pensó mientras se arropaba y se preparaba para soñar con su chica de ojos carmesí.

* * *

**Bien, sé que fue un poco pequeño jiji pero prometo que lo siguientes estarán un poco más grandes :)**

**¿Cómo ven la historia? Dejen sus comentarios! hasta la próxima :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oleee, les dejo la continuación de volada, menos mal le tenía un poquitín adelantado porque sino no alcanzo jiji.**

**GRACIAS a los que me dijeron de los diálogos, la verdad ya sabía pero arreglarlo me tomaba más tiempo, espero que así se entienda mejor ;)**

**Disclaimer: La historia "Luz de luna" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo de adaptación.**

* * *

LOS CHICOS

Fate despertó al filo de las once, ese martes si había estado enferma parecía muy lejano, se sentía perfecta, era hora de hacer algo por el río, pensó en llevar a pescar a Nanoha, sí, eso era buena idea, incluso tal vez buscaría a la pandilla para pasar un buen rato. Decidida tomó un baño y se arregló para ir a buscar a Nanoha, enfundó su cuerpo en unos pantalones térmicos azules y vistió su sudadera roja, además llevaría el abrigo que hacía juego con el atuendo, debía verse bien para la pelirroja.

Nanoha se sorprendió mucho al escuchar a la chica del servicio diciéndole que una joven la buscaba y decía llamarse Fate Testarossa, Nanoha pidió que dejaran pasar su auto, se arregló el cabello y observó su imagen al espejo, sus padres le vieron bajar como el viento las escaleras y conducirse a la puerta de entrada... Fate estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta, Nanoha quedó de una pieza al verla a través de los vidrios, se miraba tan bella con ese abrigo de piel, sus manos estaban metidas en él, observaba el jardín hasta que Nanoha le habló... Fate... dijo casi en un susurro, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no lanzarse a sus brazos, Fate se volvió hacia la voz de su amor, sonrió mientras sostenía un cigarrillo en sus labios, lo retiró con su mano izquierda...

-Nanoha, no he podido hacer otra cosa que pensar en ti- dijo en voz baja mientras acercaba su rostro al de Nanoha para besar una de sus mejillas, Nanoha cerró los ojos para sentir el contacto de esos labios, se ruborizó.

-yo iba a ir a buscarte... -dijo la pelirroja- sólo estaba buscando la excusa

–bueno- ya no la busques, te invito a pasar la tarde en el río, iremos de pesca...

-eso suena bien... pero pasa, te presentaré a mis padres.-

Nanoha condujo a Fate por el hermoso y rico salón que ocupaba la sala de visitas hasta la sala familiar, allí sus padres conversaban mientras bebían té.

-papá, mamá, ella es Fate, la chica que me ayudó el otro día...- el padre de Nanoha se levantó inmediatamente y estrechó la mano de la pequeña.

-lamento lo del otro día- dijo sinceramente, -no quise ofenderte, muchas gracias por haber ayudado a Nanoha

La madre de Nanoha no se levantó, saludó con un gesto desde su asiento.

-pasa adelante Fate, siéntate- le dijo mientras señalaba una silla frente a ellos, Nanoha la tomó de la mano y se sentaron juntas en un sofá contiguo al padre de la pelirroja.

-Así que eres de Unimari, preguntó la madre de Nanoha

–si- respondió la interpelada, vivo allá con mis padres

-¿estudias? Volvió a inquirir mientras tosía un poco... por el humo del cigarrillo de Fate, ésta notando la incomodidad de la mujer buscó con la vista un cenicero

-Toma- dijo Nanoha acercándole uno...

- gracias- sonrió la rubia y tomó el cenicero rozando las manos de su amada.

-En la Academia Estatal de Música...

-Fate toca el piano muy bien...- interrumpió Nanoha quien a su vez pensaba que tocaba muy bien el piano y otras muchas cosas...

-Además de bonita, talentosa- dijo el padre de Nanoha- espero poderte escuchar algún día.

-yo también- sonrió forzadamente la madre de Nanoha.

-Bueno, ¿qué dices? -Preguntó Fate a Nanoha... quería abandonar pronto aquel lugar, la madre de Nanoha la hacía sentir muy incómoda, su padre había sido cortés, pero su madre la devoraba con los ojos, como tratando de ver más allá de lo parecía.

-Ah, si, papá, mamá, Fate viene a invitarme a dar una vuelta por el río y pescar, ¿no hay problema si voy?- Preguntó viendo a su padre más que a su madre, puso la carita que él no podía resistir.

-claro... pero...- padre y madre respondieron

-¿qué mamá?- Preguntó Nanoha

-hoy va a venir Yunno para ir a montar a caballo

-ay mamá, tú ya sabes lo que pienso de Yunno...

-Ve hija- dijo el padre, no quería verse desautorizado ante una extraña, además que la chica le había caído bien y por si eso no bastara, Nanoha no quería saber nada de Yunno, por qué forzarla... -Ve y que se diviertan.

Nanoha se levantó de un salto y tomó la mano de Fate, quien sólo alcanzó a decir ¡Mucho gusto!, permiso...

Fate entró a la habitación siendo jalada por Nanoha, en cuanto cerró la puerta la pelirroja arrinconó a la rubia y empezó a besarla.

-te amo Fate, te juro que si no nos venimos te beso delante de mis padres...- dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la rubia, Fate abrazó el cuello de Nanoha y correspondió al beso, primero suavemente y luego con más pasión. -Pero salgamos de aquí- dijo Nanoha, quiero estar contigo... Nanoha tomó su abrigo y salió con Fate de la casa.

-¿Quién es ese tal Yunno?...- preguntó Fate mientras conducía

-un chico que le encanta a mi madre, trata de que lo vea hasta en la sopa, según ella es con quien debería casarme...

-¿y tú que piensas? preguntó de nuevo un poquito seria. Nanoha percatándose de su leve molestia se acercó hasta su mejilla y le dio un beso...

-yo tengo a la persona que amo a mi lado en este momento... Yunno es un presumido que detesto- Fate sonrió con satisfacción, ella también llevaba a su lado a la persona amada.

-Bueno, y a dónde vamos a ir, pues ya pasamos por la entrada a la cabaña- dijo Nanoha mientras miraba desaparecer el sitio al lado izquierdo del auto.

-Iremos río arriba, hay un sitio excelente donde pescar, conocerás a algunos de mis amigos de aquí, además ya arreglé lo de la comida para no tener que volver sino hasta más tarde...-

-¿tú hiciste algo para comer?- Preguntó la pelirroja -¿acaso piensas vengarte por lo de la sopa?... rió.

-No, esa me la pagarás más adelante, ya verás... ya verás.

Al llegar al punto acordado con sus amigos, a quienes había llamado por teléfono, detuvo su auto bajo unos abetos, junto a un Lada aún más viejo que el de ella y más pequeño... –Vamos- dijo tomando a Nanoha de la mano.

-¡Hey!- gritó la chica de aspecto implacable mientras levantaba su mano y la dirigía a aquel grupo compuesto por tres chicos y cuatro chicas... –Hola- dijo abrazando a cada uno.

-Fate, hace tanto tiempo- dijo Chrono, un chico alto y delgado, de cabello oscuro...

–si, hace mucho- respondió ésta.

-Les presento a Nanoha...-

-"una amiga"- interrumpió Shamal un poco sarcástica

–No- dijo Fate, ella es mi vida... y bajó un poco la cabeza... Nanoha tomó su mano y alargó la otra mientras decía mucho gusto a cada uno de los amigos de Fate.

-Nanoha Takamachi...- dijo la pelirroja a todos.

–Chrono- dijo el chico de ojos azules.

–Verossa- dijo el de cabello verdoso

–Shamal- dijo la chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio

–Signum-... dijo la chica que tomaba la mano de Shamal.

-Thoma- dijo el castaño de baja estatura.

–Schach- dijo la pelirosada abrazada a la cintura de Verossa

-Arisa- dijo al último la chica delgada y rubia que sostenía las cañas para pescar...

Bueno chicos, dijo Fate tomando la iniciativa, como siempre, a pescar se ha dicho... las cañas fueron repartidas, Nanoha y Fate una, Verossa y Schach otra, Shamal y Signum otra y la última para Thoma, Arisa y Chrono. Se posesionaron al lado del río, Fate sostenía la caña abrazando a Nanoha para "enseñarle" la técnica de la pesca, Nanoha sabía cómo pescar pero se divertía mucho escuchando las instrucciones de Fate y sobre todo siendo abrazada por ésta.

-Fate...- preguntó -¿por qué habló Shamal en ese tono?

-¿Viste que Signum la abrazaba?- Respondió sin contestar a la pregunta hecha.

-Si...-

-pues hace un tiempo Signum y yo…- dijo rascándose la cabeza… -pero eso fue hace mucho, ahora solamente somos amigas -continuó ahora con un tono de disculpa, quizá no se sienta tan cómoda con eso...

- No te preocupes -dijo Nanoha- lo que hayas hecho en el pasado allí está, a mi sólo me importa el presente y el futuro, yo estoy consciente de que no soy tu primer chica, olvídalo...

-Fate amaba a esa chica, otra en su lugar se hubiera puesto celosa de que hubiera organizado un encuentro entre ella y una "ex", dio un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja y rieron mientras luchaban con una buena pieza. El pez fue devuelto al cauce, Arisa, Schach y Signum estaban empezando a juntar maderos para hacer una fogata, Nanoha dejó a Fate y se acercó para ayudar, mientras tanto Fate se dirigió a donde se encontraban Chrono y Shamal ya que Thoma y Verossa habían ido al pueblo por unas botellas de sake.

-te veo muy contenta Fate -dijo Chrono mientras daba un pequeño puño en su brazo

- lo estoy Chrono, lo estoy...

-disculpa lo del comentario- dijo Shamal, como siempre nos has presentado a tus chicas como "amigas"...

-lo sé- dijo Fate, Nanoha es diferente, ella es el amor... -dijo con una mirada soñadora, rieron los tres.-

¿Puedo ayudar? Dijo Nanoha agachándose para recoger unos maderos.

–claro- respondió Signum, eres muy amable...

-¿Tú eres la hija de Shiro Takamachi? -Preguntó Schach

- si- respondió la pelirroja

-tienes una casa preciosa- agregó Arisa, mi padre y yo hemos ido a dejar leña alguna vez, de verdad es hermosa...

-Gracias- respondió Nanoha -¿hace mucho tiempo que son amigas de Fate?

–Años- respondió Signum, incluso...

-¿incluso qué? Preguntó la chica de los ojos azules

–nada- agregó Signum.

-Yo sé que tú y Fate...

- ¿te lo dijo? -Interrumpió la "ex"

- si, no hay problema, no me voy a molestar por eso. Contestó brindándole una sonrisa -perfectamente sé que nadie se puede resistir a sus encantos...yo al menos no pude- dijo riendo pícaramente.

Al tiempo volvieron Verossa y Thoma -¡Llegó la calefacción!- gritaron al bajar del auto con cuatro botellas de sake, una en cada mano, todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego, comieron sushi que habían llevado las chicas amigas de Fate, ésta y Nanoha se sentaron en la misma piedra, comieron ambas del mismo plato como lo hicieron las parejas que las acompañaban, bebieron sake y rieron mucho. Fate contaba chistes, los chicos hacían bromas, en fin, era un momento encantador. Luego de la comida Nanoha y las otras cuatro chicas, recogieron los platos, Fate hablaba con Verossa, éste corrió hasta el auto y sacó su guitarra.

-Bueno, llegó la hora del show- dijo Thoma, Verossa empezó a tocar la guitarra y Schach empezó a cantar, tenía una linda voz, Nanoha reconoció la canción y empezó a cantarla en voz baja, Fate que estaba acercándose hasta ella para estar juntas notó que cantaba

- tienes una linda voz... -le dijo al oído desde su espalda... Nanoha se sorprendió, casi nunca la habían oído cantar, se avergonzaba un poco

-Canta para mi...- suplicó Fate sentándose a su lado y besando sus labios, Nanoha se ruborizó, Fate la estaba besando en público, sin embargo se tranquilizó, nadie se extrañó, claro, ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver a Fate besar chicas... correspondió al beso...

-me da un poco de pena...

- yo toco y tú cantas, le dijo levantándose para ir por la guitarra, interrumpió a Verossa y le pidió la guitarra- Nanoha va a cantar...- dijo como explicándose... -¿cuál?- preguntó Fate a la pelirroja... Nanoha respondió el nombre de una balada, Fate empezó a rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra y Nanoha empezó a cantar... con sus ojos cerrados, para evitar encontrarse con miradas Nanoha cantaba, la letra de esa balada sonaba tan personal, amar y esconderse, decía parte de la letra, Fate tocaba pero estaba totalmente impresionada al igual que el resto de los chicos, Nanoha de verdad cantaba hermoso...

Cuando Nanoha terminó de cantar, como por un impulso todos empezaron a aplaudir.

-cantas soberbio- dijo Signum

–si- afirmó Chrono, Fate aún no salía de su estado de asombro... se levantó y abrazó a Nanoha por la cintura

-te amo- le dijo, gracias por cantar para mi, eso fue hermoso... Nanoha cambiaba de colores, nunca había recibido tales elogios... terminaron la tarde cantando a todo pulmón, Fate abrazaba a su pelirroja y la besaba, Nanoha se sentía confiada, correspondía a todos los cariños de su amada, bebieron sake, Fate fumó algunos cigarrillos.

–Bueno- empezó Fate, tenemos que marcharnos, se está haciendo tarde y debo llevar a Nanoha a su casa...

-Si, seguro- dijo irónicamente y con una sonrisa Signum, -…a su casa...- Nanoha se ruborizó.

-en serio, dijo Fate un poco seria, y por favor chicos, no comenten lo de Nanoha y yo, no queremos que sus padres se enteren...

-Bueno, yo ya sabía que estabas con una nueva chica "con la hija del rico" dijeron hoy en la tienda de carne- comentó Schach.

-en el pueblo todos aseguran que ustedes dos están juntas, además, Nanoha tú llevaste a un médico a que revisara a Fate el domingo...- agregó Shamal.

-por Dios- dijo Nanoha un poco molesta, en este pueblo no saben callarse la boca...

-lo siento…- dijo apenada Shamal -no lo digo por ti- respondió la pelirroja -pero ah...- dijo sin terminar lo que quería decir...

Se despidieron de todos, la promesa de pasar otra tarde como esas fue hecha, claro, el silencio de la pandilla estaba garantizado, cuando Nanoha se despedía de Shamal y Signum con un par de besos éstas le dijeron como en un secreto...

-Nanoha, Fate te ama, jamás la habíamos visto así de feliz...

- sé que me ama, yo también la amo...

-suerte a las dos...-

Eran ya las siete de la noche, cuando se conducían en el viejo Niva de vuelta a la casa de Nanoha.

-Mañana tengo que volver a Unimari- dijo Fate con voz triste -el jueves debo volver...

- ¿Por qué?, respondió Nanoha besando una de sus mejillas -espera hasta el sábado, yo me iré ese día...

- tengo un trabajo Nanoha, por las mañanas enseño piano un par de horas en un colegio privado, tengo que ayudar con el gasto de la casa, tú sabes, no somos ricos...- Nanoha se entristeció, la pasaba tan bien con Fate en esos cuatro días había vivido más que en toda su vida...

-pero me iré lo más tarde que pueda, quizá podamos salir a dar una vuelta en bote, me iré por la noche

- Yo iré a tu casa mañana -le dijo Nanoha- no se que inventaré pero allí estaré, si te vas mañana quiero pasar todo el día contigo, luego me tocará resistir casi tres días sin verte...

-Te amo Nanoha- dijo la chica de ojos color fuego mientras la besaba

-ya Fate- dijo Nanoha al ver que no era abandonado el beso, estamos por llegar a casa.

Fate dejó a Nanoha en la puerta y se marchó, debía hablar con sus padres, debía reportar que vivía, volvió a la cabaña feliz, habló con sus padres, tocó un poco el piano y se acostó, estaba un poco cansada, mañana debía estar como nueva, Nanoha vendría.

-¿Nanoha no crees que un poco tarde para una vuelta por el río?-preguntó su madre al verla entrar.

-mamá es temprano, replicó tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

–Arréglate, iremos a cenar al pueblo con Veyron, Yunno y Maia, desde que viniste no te han visto, escasamente has saludado

-Está bien, dijo conforme la chica de ojos azules, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar todo hoy para poder salir mañana. Subió a su habitación y se dispuso a mudarse de ropa, mientras se la quitaba sentía en ella el olor a Fate, su perfume se había impregnado durante los abrazos, incluso sentía un poco el olor de sus cigarrillos... este pensamiento la llenó de deseo "debiste haber hecho el amor con Fate" se recriminó, sin embargo, el pensar como sería cuando llegara el momento también la excitaba.

El padre condujo hasta el pueblo, mientras pasaban por la cabaña de Fate, Nanoha perdió su mirada en ese lugar, vio la luz de la salita y supuso que allí estaría la chica que la traía loca, cerró los ojos y dio un repaso por los últimos cuatro días de su vida, había cambiado todo diametralmente, las dudas que había tenido respecto de sus gustos quedaron atrás en tan solo minutos, tenía a quien amar y se sentía amada, incluso estuvo a punto de ser de alguien por primera vez.

-vaya este es un viaje que no olvidaré…- dijo en voz alta

-¿por qué?- Preguntó el padre...

-¿por qué, qué?- Repuso ésta sorprendida

-¿por qué será un viaje que no olvidarás?

"Vaya Nanoha" pensó, estás de cuidado pensando en voz alta... -nada papá, es que me he divertido mucho... "si supieras" pensó... esta vez en silencio.

Al llegar al restaurante, a aquel al que había ido con Fate, se encontraron con la familia de Yunno, su padre Veyron y su madre Maia, las miradas volvieron, aunque Nanoha sabía perfectamente a qué se debían, sonrió, ya en la mesa pidió exactamente lo mismo que había comido la otra noche, incluso el mismo mesero la atendió, solamente que esta vez no se atrevía a mirarla, al ordenar el postre un nuevo mesero se acercó...

-pastel con almendras- dijo esta al tiempo que levantaba la vista... -¡Hola!- dijo amablemente

-hola Nanoha- respondió aquel chico de cabello verdoso... Verossa -enseguida traigo tu pastel...- y se retiró.

-De dónde conoces a ese mesero- preguntó la madre un poco molesta, toda la velada Nanoha había estado distante, apenas conversaba con los amigos de la familia y ahora... ahora estaba muy amable con un mesero...

-es Verossa, un amigo de Fate y ahora mío.- Dijo sin darse cuenta de hablaba con demasiada seguridad. Esa chica sigue sin gustarme, pensó Momoko, la madre, pero pronto nos iremos.

Nanoha terminó su postre y cuando estaba por retirarse buscó con la vista a Verossa, permiso, dijo al levantarse, se dirigió hasta él y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla...

-Adiós Verossa, suerte

-Adiós Nanoha, se feliz... con Fate -susurró, Nanoha rió y él también, Yunno se sintió un poco celoso, pero no dijo nada.

- Nos vamos, dijo Nanoha a su padre mientras se tomaba de su brazo, su padre sonrió y le dio un beso, esa era su pequeña... volvieron a casa, a descansar.

UN JARDÍN PARA NANOHA

Fate se levantó muy temprano, llamó a Chrono, tenía que hacer ciertos arreglos y Chrono debía ayudarle, aún hacía mucho frío cuando sacó el auto y se dirigió a casa de su amigo...

-Chrono, espero que puedas ayudarme- le dijo cuando le abrazaba para saludarlo

-seguro Fate, ¿Cuándo tu Chrono no ha podido resolver tus problemas?...

- nunca... vamos -dijo abriendo la puerta del vehículo... Chrono fue señalando el camino, Fate estaba feliz... cuando Nanoha viera... seguro iba a sorprenderla...

Nanoha despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, se quedó un rato en la cama pensando en qué hacer para poder ir donde Fate sin que fuera un problema... bueno su padre no lo era, sin embargo su madre... debo verte Fate, decía en voz alta, debo estar contigo, luego será hasta que lleguemos a Unimari. La verdad no me fallará, bueno parte de la verdad.

-Fate se va mañana, quedamos en hacer algo sin importancia, sólo es hoy... mañana estaré completamente para ustedes...- dijo la pelirroja al solicitar el permiso a sus padres a la hora del desayuno, un poco inconforme la madre accedió, su padre en cambio era feliz al ver a su pequeña feliz..

-anda, nosotros te tenemos todo el tiempo, además esa chica debe conocer mejor éste lugar. Que te diviertas...- convencer a su padre siempre había sido fácil, sin embargo a su madre...

La madre desconfiaba de todo, no, desconfiaba de Fate. Esa chica tenía algo que Nanoha admiraba, si no, por qué Nanoha deseaba estar con ella, definitivamente no era por afinidad en gustos, esa chica estaba tan por debajo de Nanoha... quizá es lástima... no, es algo más... pensaba mientras terminaban el desayuno.

-Mamá... si, hoy me marcho... no, quizá llegue a las siete -mintió, sabía que saldría más tarde- no te preocupes, si mamá estoy bien... no mamá, en serio, no pasa nada... te quiero, te veo más tarde.

La madre de Fate la conocía muy bien, sabía que su retoño tramaba algo, ¿volver tan tarde? A ella le gustaba viajar con luz, además sonaba tan contenta, no parecía que recién había terminado una relación de seis meses, algo está pasando aquí, dijo riendo para sí, Fate.. Fate...

Nanoha decidió ir al pueblo, Fate se iba y quería regalarle algo para que la recordara los casi tres días que no la vería... que podrá servir, se dijo, ya sé... así que sabiendo lo que compraría se dirigió al almacén más grande que vio en el pueblo.

-Señorita, ¿puede mostrarme ese encendedor?- Dijo señalando uno metálico que estaba en la vitrina...

-¿este?- Preguntó la dependienta.

-si, ese... ¿pueden ustedes grabar algunas palabras en él?- Preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja

-si, sólo dígame el texto y lo haremos, no toma más de quince minutos...-

Fate tenía todo preparado, sólo esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara el auto de la pelirroja, ¿y si la llamaba? No, ella dijo que llegaría, -¿por qué no viene? ¿Habrá tenido problemas? Mejor la llamo...- las emociones de Fate estaban al borde, no soportaba más tiempo sin ver a aquella chica que había robado su corazón. Al fin, por el sendero, ese pequeño trayecto de quince metros entre la carretera y la cabaña, el auto gris de su pelirroja hizo su recorrido, fue eterno, Fate observaba desde la ventana del cuarto de sus padres, sus manos sudaban frío, sintió como si un nudo se formase en su garganta... al ver descender a la escultural chica de ojos azules, con su cabello flotando, los rayos de sol dándole un rojo aún más intenso, con su abrigo oscuro, Fate alargo su sonrisa, apenas podía creer que aquella chica la amara, que aquella chica tan perfecta hubiera puesto sus ojos en ella, que aquella diosa hubiera bajado de algún monte Olimpo sólo para amarla a ella.

Nanoha llamó a la puerta... no hubo respuesta, la escena se repetía, rió un poco, sólo falta que esté con fiebre, se dijo, bueno, allí estaba el auto así que ella debía estar allí, al ir por la puerta de atrás encontró un trozo de papel con una nota: "¿Te gustaría ir de pic nic?... ¿te gustan las fresas?" -Fate...- dijo la pelirroja mientras arrancaba la nota de la puerta y empujaba –wow- la cocina estaba iluminada por velas, las primera formaban una flecha que conducía a la pequeña salita... Nanoha las siguió -¿Qué juego es este?- Preguntó en voz alta sin obtener respuesta, Ok, Ok, voy a seguir la flecha, seguía hablando alto, caminó hasta la salita y en el pasamanos de las gradas, al principio encontró otra esquela... "¿brindarías conmigo?... ¿quieres quedarte con mi corazón?... Si, Fate –gritó- ¿dónde estás?... siguió la ruta hecha con velas y con dos notas de su amada, al finalizar los peldaños la ruta de velas terminaba, Nanoha automáticamente se dirigió a la habitación de los padres de Fate, vacía... ¿Fate? Preguntó, no quedaba más remedio que volver al juego, abrió la puerta del baño... nada, te tengo... dijo divertida mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Fate...

Nunca esperó ver lo que tenía al frente... cientos de flores... la habitación olía delicioso, de todos los colores, clases y tamaños. Aunque el invierno estaba empezando ya era difícil ver flores... Fate se había esforzado... Nanoha sintió unas pequeñas manos que taparon sus ojos...

-¿Quién soy?- Susurró a su oído mientras daba un beso a éste...

-mi amor- respondió Nanoha mientras se giraba para besar la boca de la rubia... -esto es lindo- dijo al interrumpir el beso -¿cómo hiciste, mira las flores... son tan lindas...-

–espera- dijo la chica de aspecto travieso, aún faltan más cosas... Fate había preparado su habitación para que pareciera un jardín, la llenó de flores, tenía música suave,

-¿te gustan las fresas?- Preguntó seductoramente.

-Claro, respondió la pelirroja, me gustan todas las frutas...

-que bien, aquí tengo varias...- Fate había conseguido frutas de varias clases, incluso tropicales...

-me encantan las naranjas... ¿conseguiste?- Dijo mientras tomaba el cítrico en su mano -wow Fate esto sí que es especial...

- No tanto como tú... -dijo repitiendo el beso...

Se recostaron en la cama de Fate, juguetearon, se abrazaban, se besaban, su amor era tan grande que compartieron momentos de silencio para contemplarse una a la otra, comieron frutas, Fate insistía en dar de comer en la boca a la pelirroja, compartieron naranjas, fresas y vino en medio del jardín que Fate había hecho para su amada.

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde se escuchó el ronco sonido del motor de un auto... Nanoha se sobresaltó un poco

-¿quién será?- preguntó

–tranquila-dijo Fate -vamos, es parte de la sorpresa...- Fate abrió la puerta, allí estaban Shamal y Signum.

-la comida para la princesa- dijo Shamal mientras hacia una reverencia con las viandas en las manos, Nanoha sonrió, pasen chicas, pasen, dijo invitándolas

-si queremos llegar a viejas será mejor que no- dijo riendo Signum, Shamal agregó -Fate se encargaría de acortar nuestros días si no nos largamos... adiós- dijeron al tiempo que daban sendos besos a la pelirroja y la rubia -que se diviertan...- ambas rieron y se alejaron... -Vaya, dijo Nanoha, ¿qué es todo esto?

-¿Sorprendida?- Preguntó Fate

-si, y muy feliz- dijo lanzándose a sus brazos, amaba tanto a esa chica con fuego en los ojos...

-a comer, dijo Fate, espero que te guste. Nanoha se dirigió a la cocina para buscar platos, cubiertos... -umm, umm- dijo Fate, tú eres mi princesa, yo te atiendo, la tomó de los hombros y la sentó a la mesa, llevó todo lo necesario, sirvió el guiso que trajeron sus amigas... cordero agridulce, puré de calabaza y vegetales frescos...

-espero que esté a la altura de tus expectativas- dijo Fate mientras ponía la servilleta en las piernas de Nanoha...

-por Dios Fate, cómo hiciste todo esto, ¿vegetales frescos?...

-¿más vino querida?... -dijo eludiendo la pregunta

-Anda, dime ¿cómo hiciste todo esto?...

-Ok, sabrás mis secretos. Chrono trabaja en un invernadero, las flores las tengo en préstamo, sin embargo, podemos quedarnos con algunas, las frutas... Verossa, las pidió para él en el restaurante, la comida, ya viste, Signum y Shamal aceptaron cocinar para nosotras, yo solamente llevé los ingredientes que conseguí con ayuda de Chrono, bajó la mirada un poco, no hice mucho, en realidad quienes hicieron todo fueron los chicos...

-No, Fate-, quien logró que ellos hicieran todo fuiste tú -gracias- dijo dándole un beso

-aunque aún falta, dijo Fate retomando su actitud...

-¿dime qué más?- Suplicó Nanoha...

-luego, luego, por ahora comamos, esto está delicioso.

Al terminar de comer Fate sugirió un paseo por la orilla del río.

-ya no se que esperar, dijo Nanoha, seguramente tienes una sorpresa allí...

-vaya, ya me vas conociendo...- cierto, al llegar al río Fate tenía preparado un pequeño bote, un par de abrigos más gruesos, una botella de vino y un pequeño paquete... ayudó a Nanoha a subir al bote, inició la marcha del motor y empezaron a moverse...

-¿Y en esto quién te ayudó?- Preguntó la pelirroja

–Thoma- contestó Fate, su padre es pescador y pues este es su bote...

-eres increíble Fate, nunca pensé que trataras así a tus chicas...- dijo siendo un poquito irónica al usar las palabras "tus chicas".

-Esta es la primera vez que lo hago- dijo en un tono un poco molesto, nunca había hecho algo así por una de "mis chicas", añadió usando el sarcasmo de Nanoha...

-Lo siento Fate, yo sólo estaba bromeando, en serio que no quise molestarte- Nanoha se sintió mal, era una tontera, en realidad no quiso decir lo que dijo, es decir, había algo dentro de ella que le decía que Fate estaba haciendo todo eso especialmente para ella, se arrepintió de hacer ese comentario, molestó a Fate por nada, despacio, para no perder el equilibrio se acercó a Fate –perdona- no fue mi intención molestarte, sé que todo lo que has hecho es especialmente para mi, no te enojes... Fate no pudo resistir su cara de arrepentimiento. Dejó el timón del pequeño bote y se sentó junto a Nanoha.

-te amo... no imaginas cuanto...- le dijo justo antes de besarla.

-Toma.. dijo Fate acercando el pequeño paquete que estaba en el bote.

-¿para mí?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Si, para ti...- Nanoha quitó delicadamente el envoltorio, allí estaba una libreta... la abrió y todas sus páginas estaban escritas...

-No lo leas aún, debes leer unas cuatro o cinco páginas cada día, es para que me recuerdes mientras nos volvemos a ver y quiero... dijo mientras desabrochaba la cadena que colgaba de su cuello con un dije triangular... que uses algo que estimo mucho... me la dio la abuela, la he llevado desde que nací, en realidad representa lo que soy, y estará junto a ti como yo deseo estarlo... Nanoha besó a Fate con toda la pasión de su cuerpo, besó sus labios, su rostro, su barbilla y de allí poco a poco fue deslizándose hasta su cuello, Fate suspiraba y correspondía a todas las caricias hechas por su amada, los abrigos eran demasiado gruesos para poder sentir completamente, pero ellas se podían sentir aún sin tocarse, se amaban y eso era lo más importante...

-Ya son las seis de la tarde- dijo Fate, iniciando la marcha de regreso hasta la rivera del río cerca de la cabaña.

-como quisiera que aún estuviera amaneciendo, dijo apesadumbrada Nanoha -me ganaste- dijo viendo el rostro de su amada niña de ojos carmesí...

-¿por qué?- Yo te tengo un regalo, pero no se compara para nada con todo lo que hiciste por mi hoy...

-esto no es una competencia...- dijo Fate riendo un poco, aunque su corazón estaba cayéndose a pedazos por tener que dejar de ver a su amada pelirroja. Llegaron a la orilla, Nanoha fue a su auto y sacó una pequeña cajita de la guantera. Toma, es para ti... Fate tomó la cajita, la abrió y encontró un costoso encendedor de plata con una inscripción "Te amo... lo sé" L.

Fate agradeció el detalle, ella también sabía que amaba a la pelirroja, esa era una verdadera declaración de amor... Fate cargó con todo lo que debía llevar, lavó los platos antes de salir; no permitió que Nanoha lo hiciera aunque había insistido, tomó algunas de las flores de invernadero que estaban en su habitación y se las dio a Nanoha, los chicos llegarían el día siguiente para llevarse el resto a su respectivo sitio, se despidieron en la sala de aquella cabaña, ambas lloraron un poco, no querían separarse, pues como ellas mismas sabían, ya no eran dos, eran una.

Fate condujo detrás de Nanoha y paró un instante para decir adiós nuevamente, sólo que esta vez con un beso en la mejilla, tenía que conducir 120 kilómetros y amenazaba la tormenta, Nanoha prometió llamar dentro de un par de horas a su casa para escuchar su voz y corroborar que había llegado sin novedad. Nanoha entró a su bello palacio y Fate tomó el camino por el que había venido cuatro días antes...

TRES DÍAS

-Nanoha y ¿esas flores?- Preguntó la madre al verla llegar aquella tarde.

-...te las envía Fate, mintió, no podía decir que eran de ella.

-¿Fate?...

-Si mamá, dijo que debía haber traído un presente el otro día, entonces me dio estas flores para ti.

-¿Has estado llorando?-no mamá, es que tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza, volvió a mentir, la verdad es que sentía el corazón hecho un rompecabezas, puros trocitos...

-¿dónde está papá?

- Creo que en la habitación, hay fútbol en la TV...

-iré a verle y decirle que ya estoy de vuelta

-De acuerdo, ve-

-Papá ¿Se puede?

-Claro, pasa hija- dijo aquel hombre de poco más de cuarenta, quizá se miraba un poco mayor por las pequeñas canas que habían empezado a nacer hacía un par de años.

-¿cómo te fue?

- Muy bien, contestó sincera la pelirroja, este... papá, el sábado ¿a qué hora tienes pensado que regresemos a Unimari?

-No sé, estaba pensando que a eso de las cuatro, incluso por qué irnos el sábado? Podríamos irnos el domingo

- ¡No! -gritó un poco Nanoha- este... no puedo quedarme hasta el domingo, incluso estaba pensando en marcharme antes que ustedes el sábado, quizá a eso de las ocho de la mañana

-¿tienes algo que hacer?

-Este... si, me llamó Hayate, el trabajo que nos dejaron en la universidad aún no está terminado y debemos entregarlo el lunes... ella volverá el viernes por la noche de Yamagata, así que es urgente que me marche lo más temprano el sábado.

-Mira, no quiero que viajes sola, quizá vuelva a pasar algo con tu auto y ahora no estará la chica del otro día- rió el padre de la chica de ojos azules -nos iremos temprano, pero no a las ocho, te parece a las diez?

- Ok, papá, te quiero, dijo dándole un beso... Shiro no podía negarle nada a su pequeña, era su favorita y sus hermanos lo sabían, ella era como él, una soñadora, si, con los cabellos rojos y ojos azules de su madre pero su personalidad como la de él.

El camino parecía más oscuro que de costumbre, lo único que mejoraba el ánimo de la chica de cabello rubio era la idea de que el tiempo no se detiene, el sábado llegaría, era inevitable. Volvió a detenerse para llenar el tanque del combustible, sólo que ahora lo hizo en Gifu, "aquí..." pensó, aquí se detuvo Nanoha también hace cuatro días... pronto será sábado, el tiempo pasará. Cerca de veinte kilómetros más adelante la nevada había interrumpido el paso por una de las vías de la carretera, tendría que esperar en fila hasta que tocara el turno de esa vía, quizá esperó más de cuarenta minutos, Nanoha me va a llamar y yo no voy a estar en casa, carajo, ella se va a preocupar. Fate aceleró un poco, sintió como levemente el carro patinaba, no, se dijo, mejor voy despacio, no voy a matarme y perder a Nanoha para siempre, más vale tarde que nunca...

Nanoha observaba los minutos jugar la vuelta en el reloj, parecía que avanzaban para volver a retroceder, Fate se había ido hace apenas una hora y parecía un siglo, esperaba que pasaran las dos horas acordadas para llamar a la casa de Fate y volver a escuchar su voz. -¡Nanoha! Ya está la cena...- Nanoha bajó, jugó con la comida un poco sólo para decir; no tengo hambre, me iré a mi habitación... padre y madre se quedaron extrañados

-¿qué le pasa e Nanoha?- Dijo el padre.

-No lo sé, contestó la madre, aunque ella sabía que ese malestar tenía nombre-

-Al fin- dijo Nanoha, marcó el número que le había anotado Fate en la pequeña libreta que le había dado por la tarde.

-Aló... Si- contestó una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono...

-Buenas noches, disculpe, ¿se encuentra Fate?

- No -dijo la misma voz aunque sonaba un poco preocupada -no se encuentra; ¿quién habla?

-Mi nombre es Nanoha, mucho gusto, usted debe ser su mamá

-Si, dijo otra vez la voz, le diré que llamaste- Yo volveré a llamar como en media hora, ¿no le molesta?

-No, claro llama, igual le diré que llamaste

- Gracias, buenas noches...

-buenas noches Nanoha-

Clyde, el padre de Fate, al escuchar el sonido del teléfono se acercó, quizá era su pequeña quien llamaba, escuchó brevemente la conversación y al colgar Lindy le preguntó...

-¿quién era?

- Una chica llamada Nanoha, buscaba a Fate, sonaba un poco preocupada, dijo que llamaría más tarde.

-Mmm, no crees que ya es muy tarde? no sé por qué decidió salir tan tarde de Shirakawa

-Fate se trae algo entre manos Clyde, y ahora esta chica Nanoha la llama...

-tú conoces a Fate amor, sencillamente no puede evitarlo

-parece que te divierte.. dijo Lindy con una leve sonrisa.

-Es mi hija y la amo como es- dijo el comprensivo padre -además, si quieres la verdad me recuerda mucho a mí mismo a su edad

-yo se a que te refieres, dijo otra vez la madre -todas la chicas estaban detrás de ti en el pueblo- Clyde sonrió.

-pero sólo la más bella me consiguió, mientras daba un beso en los labios de su esposa escucharon cómo la cerradura de la puerta hacía su singular ruido, la puerta se abrió y una pequeña silueta se dibujó en el marco de ésta.

-¡Fate!- Dijo la madre mientras abrazaba a su hija

-por Dios, parece que vuelvo de la guerra...- su padre también la abrazaba ahora...

-estábamos muy preocupados por ti- dijo con tierna voz Clyde, mientras pasaba su mano por el pelo revuelto de su hija

-bueno, ya estoy en casa, dijo con una leve sonrisa...

- ¿quieres comer algo?- Preguntó la madre...

- no mamá, no tengo hambre... ¿no me ha llamado nadie por teléfono?

-Hummm, ¿tiene que llamarte alguien?...

-no... bueno...si, me tiene que llamar Nanoha

-ya llamó, hará unos diez o quince minutos...

-¿qué le dijiste?- ¿qué le iba a decir? Que no estabas...

-¿Qué dijo ella?- Preguntó con más insistencia la chica ojirubí

-calma señorita, dijo que llamaría como en media hora, pero explícame, por qué tanto interés por parte de las dos, ¿no te fuiste a Shirakawa para aclarar tu mente?

-si mamá, deja que llame Nanoha y luego te cuento, ¿Ok?

-De acuerdo hija, pero me cuentas...

Fate tenía que ir al baño, llamado de la naturaleza, pero no quería moverse de aquella salita hasta poder escuchar a Nanoha al teléfono, tanto Clyde como Lindy la observaban, estaba inquieta, se sentaba, se paraba, caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Ya, por favor Fate- dijo el padre tratando de sonar serio, me estás poniendo nervioso, parece que están a punto de dictar sentencia o algo parecido, quédate quieta

-lo siento papá, es que estoy ansiosa... verás- dijo mientras volvía a su marcha frente al teléfono -conocí a Nanoha el sábado, tenía un problema con su auto y decidí ayudar- en eso sonó el teléfono -¡Yo contesto!- Dijo lazándose contra el aparato.

-nadie te va a arrebatar el teléfono Fate -dijo la madre mientras movía su cabeza negativamente...

-¿Aló... Nanoha?... si, estoy bien... es que hubo un deslizamiento, si, no te preocupes, duerme tranquila... ¿de verdad? yo también... de verdad, está bien, mañana a las ocho, si, estaré esperando tu llamada, si, estaré esperando ansiosamente el sábado... te amo...

Ante las últimas palabras de la rubia sus padres parecieron extrañados, ellos habían escuchado alguna que otra vez a la chica hablar por teléfono con sus "amigas", sin embargo, las palabras "te amo" no salían de la boca de aquella chica... hasta hoy. Cuando Fate giró para quedar frente a sus padres tenía cerrados los ojos, sonrió un poco antes de abrirlos sólo para encontrar los de sus padres que aún tenían esa cara de sorpresa. Se sonrojó un poco...

-voy al baño... ya regreso...- dijo antes de salir casi volando y subir las gradas hacia su pequeña habitación...

Nanoha la amaba, lo primero que le preguntó fue: ¿estás bien? por qué llegaste tan tarde? ¿No fue nada grave? Te juro que si no te escuchaba no iba a poder dormir... quizá hubiera salido a buscarte... te quiero... ¿de verdad me quieres? Mañana te llamaré a las ocho, ¿estarás allí verdad? ¿Esperarás hasta el sábado por mi?... yo también... dijo la pelirroja antes de colgar. Sus preguntas no la molestaban, evidenciaban un genuino interés en ella, y si, estaría esperando ansiosamente al sábado sólo que ahora tenía que hablar con sus padres...

Nanoha fue feliz al escuchar la voz de Fate, por su cabeza habían pasado un desfile de terribles ideas, pensó por un momento que podría perder a su amada de aspecto rebelde... ella ya no podría vivir sin aquella mirada carmesí, sin aquellas manitas que tan bien parecía conocer los deseos de su cuerpo... estar sin Fate ya no era una opción... era imposible. Se recostó tranquila, ella estaba bien y en casa, ahora podría dormir.

-Bueno... ya estoy aquí, qué quieren saber, aunque ya es muy tarde, debo dormir y mañana trabajar... quizá sería mejor...

-nada, unos minutos y ya- dijo la madre, ellos la apoyaban, pero quedaron siempre en decirse la verdad...

-está bien- dijo resignada -como les dije, conocí a Nanoha en la carretera...- Fate contó a sus padres las partes de la historia que debían saber, ella ayudó a Nanoha y luego ella le cuidó con lo de la fiebre, se agradaron, de hecho si empezaron algo, pero los padres de la pelirroja no saben nada, así que estará un poco difícil, Nanoha volvería el sábado a Unimari y ellos la conocerían...

Fate dio un beso a cada uno y se retiró para dormir, de verdad estaba cansada, pero era feliz... justo antes de apagar la pequeña lámpara de la mesa de noche su padre llamó a la puerta.

-¿Fate... puedo pasar?- Claro papá, pasa, aquel hombre alto y de cabello oscuro, como el de su hija, sólo que ésta se lo teñía, más personalidad había dicho cuando llegó a casa completamente cambiada, se sentó a la orilla de la cama

-te veo muy feliz hija, ¿estás segura de que no es algo pasajero?

-No papá, de verdad amo a Nanoha, tú sabes que jamás me referí a alguna chica de esa manera, siempre te he dicho que me gusta, me agrada, pero amar... sólo sé que amo a Nanoha, pues esto que siento no lo había sentido por nadie antes y es tan grande que no me cabe en el cuerpo...

- Vaya, esto es serio, dijo riendo un poco, -¿y es bonita la chica?- Dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo cómplice

-bonita parece insulto, es sencillamente hermosa, espectacular, bella, ay papá no hay palabras para poder describirla...

- bueno, mejor duerme "lobita" , así le llamaba cariñosamente su padre, si sigues hablando así yo terminaré soñando con Nanoha aunque no la conozca...

-ya la conocerás... ya la conocerás-.

Esos dos días y medio pasaron lentos, pero los padres de ambas chicas notaron los cambios en cada una de ellas, Fate por su lado estaba la mar de positiva, todo era lindo, incluso estaba empezando a ayudar a su madre en la cocina, no mucho pero era algo... Nanoha por su lado, parecía ansiosa, esos dos días no soltó la libretita, leía y leía, pasaba del comedor al jardín, de la sala a su habitación, leyendo, habló poco con sus padres y cuando la familia de Yunno llegó a cenar la otra noche a su casa desapareció en la habitación fingiéndose enferma... solamente quería leer las palabras de amor que su rubia había escrito...

"Sé que estás pensando en mi, porque yo también te estoy pensando, ¿alguna vez pensaste que podrías llegar tan lejos?, te amo, no sabes cuanto y solamente deseo volver a estar contigo para perderme en tus bellos ojos, allí está la vida, volver a besar tus labios, perderme en el rojo de tus cabellos y dar gracias a quien sea por dejarme ser parte de tu vida, sé que sabes que te amo, yo también sé que tú me amas, sé que tus ojos no me pueden mentir, tengo tu olor en mí, y cada vez que respiro lo respiro, soy de ti, así como tú eres mía, porque eres mía verdad? Sé que si..." así, página tras página la chica de ojos rubí fue desnudando su alma y puso en papel su corazón, la pelirroja leyó y releyó, y mientras lo hacía su corazón nunca dejó de gritar Fate...

* * *

**Había olvidado lo empalagosa que era esta historia haha xD ¿cómo les ha parecido? algún romántico por ahí?**  
**Creo que voy a mover la historia a categoría M porque tiene una que otra escena no tan apta para chiquishos (tampoco se emocionen, esta bastante light, están advertidos por si no la ven por aquí ;))**

**Háganme saber cualquier cosa ;)  
Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Hoy estoy muy feliz porque por fin tengo tiempo después de una semana laaaarga como ella sola. **La historia será movida a categoría M para que no la pierdan de vista ;)****  
**

Gracias por comentar, espero que la cursilería les guste porque aquí les va un poco más :P

Disclaimer: "Luz de luna" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

**¡EN DOS HORAS ESTÁ AQUÍ!**

-Papá apresúrate, ya son las diez- Nanoha estaba usando un tono un poco imponente con su padre

-ahora hija, sólo termino de hablar con Veyron, no serán más de quince minutos...- Nanoha estaba totalmente intranquila, quería estar ya de vuelta en Unimari, allí estaba esperándola la razón del palpitar de su corazón. La madre no decía nada, se limitaba a observar a la pelirroja, ésta se percató de que estaba siendo estudiada por ella -es que tengo que reunirme con Hayate, el trabajo para la universidad aún no está terminado, es urgente y falta mucho...- a Nanoha la explicación le sonó convincente... sin embargo a la madre...

Fate parecía un rayo, aquella mañana de sábado, limpió lo más que pudo, su madre la observaba como si esa chica fuera otra y no su hija -tranquila Fate, es sólo una chica..-. dijo el padre desde su sofá

-no papá- repuso ésta -no es una sólo una chica, es Nanoha y todo debe estar perfecto...

- Bueno, por mi mejor si viene todos los días, así no haré las tareas de la casa sola

-bueno, bueno, mucha plática- interrumpió Fate, debo seguir -papá levántate y mueve el sofá al otro lado, aquí no se ve bien...- el padre obedeció sólo por no contrariar a su pequeña, estaba esforzándose y él no sería quien estropearía la felicidad de su hija...

A eso de las doce, los quince minutos de su padre se convirtieron en casi dos horas, Nanoha estaba dejando atrás la puerta metálica que resguardaba su palacio, iba riendo, conducía sola su auto, sus padres iban apenas unos cuantos metros más adelante, pero ella iba sola y podía hacer lo que le diera la gana... Fate, Fate, empezó con una voz baja hasta encontrarse gritando el nombre de su amada, debía avisarle que ya iba de camino, que pronto se volverían a ver.

El teléfono interrumpió las actividades de Fate en su casa, desde su habitación le escuchó, bajó tan rápido que casi cayó, -¡yo contesto!- Venía gritando desde que sonó, desde su habitación que ahora lucía bastante cercana a como su madre siempre había deseado.

-¿aló... Fate?

- Si, ¿dónde estás?

-apenas saliendo de Shirakawa, pero en un par de horas estaré en Unimari, te llamaré en cuanto llegue...

- espero tu llamada, ten cuidado que ahora no estoy yo para resolverte los problemas -dijo al tiempo que reía

- te amo, te espero... -Nanoha colgó, debía poner toda su atención al camino, debía llegar con bien para poder ver de nuevo a la chica de su corazón.-

Fate estaba saltando frente al teléfono, -¿qué mosco te picó?- Dijo la madre bromeando

-¡en dos horas está aquí!- dijo saltando al cuello de su madre y dándole un beso, ¡en dos horas está aquí...! esas dos horas transcurrieron, o no, sencillamente cada vez que Fate miraba el reloj apenas habían pasado segundos desde la última vez que lo había visto, incluso llegó a pensar que el tiempo le jugaba la vuelta y en lugar de avanzar retrocedía...

Teléfono de nuevo...

-¡yo contesto!- ...ya me sé esa canción de memoria... dijo el padre mientras sonreía, nunca había visto a Fate tan ansiosa como ese día

-¿aló, Fate?

- si

-¿ya estás en Unimari?

-¡Si!, justo ahora estoy entrando al casco de la ciudad

-¿dónde nos vemos? Preguntó Fate llena de desesperación

-te esperaré frente a la Galería shifu como en cuarenta minutos

-de acuerdo, te he extrañado tanto...

- muy pronto nos veremos... te amo...

- yo también...- Fate colgó el teléfono, subió como un rayo las gradas hasta su habitación... al llegar se lanzó a su cama y abrazó la almohada, tenía que descargar de alguna manera toda su emoción, en su corazón ese abrazo era para la pelirroja que ahora se encontraba a la distancia de cuarenta minutos...

Nanoha ni siquiera bajó sus maletas, apenas hubo llegado se despidió de sus padres, la pequeña estación hecha fue para refrescarse un poco y revisar su aspecto, tenía que verse bien para Fate, de camino a encontrarse con aquella chica decidió llamar a Hayate

-hola, soy yo, Nanoha- por favor no llames a casa preguntando por mí- a la chica le extrañó el requerimiento de su amiga

-¿por qué?- Interrogó.

-acabo de decir que voy a tu casa

-yo no estoy allí, recuerdas, llego hasta el lunes, aún estoy en Yamagata

- lo sé- dijo la pelirroja, te tomé de excusa, el lunes te cuento pero por favor no llames a casa, si quieres hacerlo hazlo a mi teléfono... -Ok, no llamaré a tu casa, pero el lunes debes contarme en que estás metida...- sentenció la amiga.

Hayate era amiga de Nanoha desde que tenían cinco años, los padres de ambas eran exitosos empresarios, y aunque no las unía ningún lazo familiar ellas se querían como hermanas, era raro que Nanoha le mintiera a sus padres, ¿en qué estaría metida?, bueno, ella el lunes lo sabría.

Fate bajó con su abrigo en la mano

-vuelvo en un rato- dijo a modo de despedida

-espera Fate- dijo su madre seria, ven un minuto... solamente quiero decirte que no debes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas

-mamá, de verdad, Nanoha no es un juego- dijo con plena convicción -de verdad mamá, no es un juego... vuelvo- y salió de su hogar, tomó el auto y se dirigió al encuentro de su amor, de su vida...

Fate fue la primera en llegar, estaba tan nerviosa que decidió fumar uno de sus cigarrillos, caminaba de un lado a otro, pudo haber esperado en el auto pero la misma ansiedad la sacó de él... estaba desesperada... el nerviosismo no le hizo ver el auto de la pelirroja, quizá pasó mientras ella daba la espalda a la calle para reiniciar su marcha frente a aquella galería, Nanoha enseguida le reconoció, supo que era ella cuando vio aquel rubio cabello y su corazón cambió de sitio... allí estaba la chica que tanto amaba y tanto la amaba. Estacionó el auto, caminó sigilosamente aunque su corazón temblaba, aunque era más evidente en su cuerpo... cuando Fate le vio doblar la esquina salió a su encuentro, a decir verdad corrió, a Nanoha le sorprendió la fuerza de su chica, ella era ligeramente más pequeña y pesaba unos cuantos kilos menos, pero sintió como los brazos de aquella chica la alzaban como si fuera una pluma mientras sus labios se juntaban con los suyos... Nanoha correspondió al beso, la gente desapareció, el mundo era sólo de ellas, por unos breves segundos nada importó, fue hasta que el beso concluyó que Nanoha se ruborizó, unos cuantos peatones vieron aquella escena con ojos inquisidores.

-cuanta falta me has hecho- Dijo Fate iniciando la plática

-y tú a mi- contestó la pelirroja -parecía que el tiempo no pasaba- dijo mientras tomaba sus manos, por un momento se percató de la mirada de la gente...

-¿podemos marcharnos de aquí?- Fate supo muy bien a qué se debía esa petición

-pronto te acostumbrarás- le dijo comprensiva -vamos, iremos a un pequeño café que conozco, es tranquilo.-

Se organizaron, Fate iría al frente, Nanoha le seguiría, ninguna de las dos podía dar cabida a lo que sentía su corazón, al llegar, Fate tomó de la mano a la pelirroja, caminó con ella por en medio de aquel café hasta llegar a una mesa que se encontraba casi oculta, ella era una habitual allí, aunque ahora la chica que le acompañaba era otra, allí, justo antes de sentarse una frente a la otra repitieron el beso, ahora Nanoha estaba más confiada, sus manos pasaron de la cintura de su compañera a sus caderas mientras Fate jugaba con sus cabellos y acariciaba sus mejías. Hablaron poco, mirarse bastaba para decirse todo lo que llevaban dentro, luego de un té y unas galletas que apenas fueron mordidas Fate le dijo que quería presentarle a sus padres, Nanoha pareció contrariada -no te preocupes Nanoha, mis padres me comprenden y ahora mismo sé que están esperando a que lleguemos, estoy segura que te amarán enseguida, así como yo...-

Se repitió la procesión, Fate delante, Nanoha detrás, se condujeron por las calles de Unimari hasta llegar a aquel barrio de clase obrera, ciertamente era un barrio un poco descuidado, graffiti aquí, un auto abandonado allá, en fin, no era un cuadro muy agradable, el auto de Nanoha era demasiado brillante y moderno, contrastaba totalmente con aquel ambiente... Nanoha parecía no ver nada de eso, ella sólo iba pendiente de aquella cabeza que sobresalía en el auto de adelante, su amada chica de ojos rubí.

Fate hizo girar la llave al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la pelirroja, no sabía por qué pero se sentía nerviosa, quizá era que esta vez iba a presentar a una chica como su amor, no como su amiga, Nanoha tenía las manos un poco húmedas, era la primera vez que enfrentaba eso, iba a dar la cara como una chica que amaba a otra chica y tenía que hacerlo con los padres de ésta...

-Mamá, papá...- dijo parándose frente a ellos que estaban sentados en la sala -ella es Nanoha, de quien les he hablado, la chica de quien estoy enamorada...- la pelirroja se encontraba del color de su cabello y aunque temía enfrentar la mirada de los padres de Fate lo hizo al momento que extendía su mano blanca para saludarlos...

-Mucho gusto, Nanoha Takamachi...- el padre de Fate se levantó y estrechó la mano de aquella chica, su hija no había mentido, de verdad era bella y muy educada

-estás en tu casa, soy Clyde...- la madre de Fate también se levantó

-Lindy, bienvenida- dijo mientras la estrechaba con los brazos y daba un beso en su mejilla derecha. Por unos segundos se hizo un silencio -¿quieres beber algo?- Preguntó la madre

-un poco de agua por favor...

- siéntate -dijo Clyde- en serio estás en tu casa...

–gracias- dijo la pelirroja, brindándole una sonrisa al padre de Fate, la chica de cabello rubio no soltaba la mano de su chica

-Fate...- ¿si papá? -dijo al salir de su estado de ensimismamiento- nadie te va a quitar a Nanoha, si sueltas su mano quizá pueda sentarse...

-si lo siento- dijo viendo a Nanoha a los ojos, la pelirroja se sentó y dio un sorbo al agua que la madre de Fate le había dado... -Nanoha estudia psicología...- anunció la chica de ojos rubí

-¿ah si?- dijo el padre interesado -¿cuánto tiempo llevas en la carrera?

- Dos años, respondió

-bueno Fate- dijo el padre, quizá ahora alguien te entienda por primera vez en la vida- y rió. Nanoha acompañó la sonrisa de Clyde, Fate era tan parecida a su padre, siempre con algún comentario gracioso

-¿supongo que te quedarás a cenar con nosotros?- Dijo Lindy con una sonrisa -nos encantaría tenerte como invitada-

Nanoha estaba impresionada, los padres de Fate de verdad eran comprensivos, la trataban con tanta naturalidad, como si solamente fuera una buena amiga de Fate, poco a poco empezó a sentir más confianza con los padres de su chica, se fue relajando hasta encontrarse charlando animadamente con ellos, la situación actual, películas clásicas, la guerra, incluso la música, quien hablaba muy poco era Fate quien observaba a la pelirroja con profundo amor, fijándose en cada uno de los gestos de aquella, la manera de mover las manos al acentuar sus palabras, la manera en que entrecerraba sus ojos cuando su padre decía algún chiste, cómo enfrentaba las miradas con una claridad impresionante.

Lindy sintió algo especial por esa chica, era muy diferente a todas las chicas que Fate alguna vez les había presentado, aquellas eran calladas y parecían no interesarse en ellos, eran solamente unas fiesteras, sin temas de conversación, pero Nanoha, Nanoha era una chica dulce, bien educada, con buenas maneras y tenía sinceridad en los ojos, esta chica sí le agradaba para compañía de Fate, incluso hacía que Fate se calmara, ella había notado los silencios de su hija, quien en otra situación sería quien hablara hasta por los codos, ella notó la devoción de la mirada rubí de Fate, era cierto, no estaba jugando.

-Bueno, dijo Lindy levantándose del sofá donde había estado acomodada, la platica está muy interesante, pero debo preparar la cena, aún no se prepara sola...

-¿puedo ayudarle?- Dijo Nanoha levantándose al mismo tiempo -No debes molestarte...- contestó la madre..

-de verdad que no es molestia, quiero hacerlo...

- de acuerdo, vamos...

–permiso dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose al padre de Fate y dirigió a Fate una mirada y una sonrisa...- pronto estará la cena... – dijo.

Clyde sacó a su hija de aquel estado hipnótico...

-Fate... cierra la boca...- Fate reaccionó

-¿qué decías papá...?

- nada, ¿sabes?... me agrada Nanoha, parece una buena chica

-lo es papá, lo es...

- nada parecido a todo lo que te he conocido... -Fate sonrió

-tienes razón, no se parece a ninguna- dijo con un leve suspiro...

- iré a la cocina, ayudaré a mamá... dijo al levantarse...

-si Fate, ayuda a tu madre...- dijo con sarcasmo y rió un poco alto... Fate correspondió a la sonrisa y sacó la lengua a su padre...

-adiós chistoso...-

-No la dejes cocinar sopa mamá... dijo Fate al asomarse por la pequeña puerta que daba a la cocina

-¡Fate! exclamó Nanoha sonrojándose... -no soy buena cocinera- aclaró, pero si usted me dice que debo hacer yo lo hago... dijo mientras bajaba un poco la mirada

-yo también vengo a ayudar- continuó Fate, vamos a hacer la cena...

- insisto en que debes venir seguido Nanoha, comenzó hablando Lindy mientras abría el frigorífico para sacar unas piezas de pollo

-Fate ha estado actuando demasiado comedida, hizo la limpieza, ordenó su cuarto y ahora quiere cocinar!...

-Mamá! -Chilló Fate- me quieres hacer quedar mal...

- Nanoha reía, esos cambios de los que la madre hablaba bien sabía que eran a causa de ella, esa traviesa de ojos rubí la amaba... estuvieron platicando mientras partían unas patatas y algunas zanahorias, Fate se encargó de preparar una pequeña ensalada, nada que ver con la estufa... –dijo- me odia... Nanoha seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones de la madre de Fate, partió el pollo y escuchaba atentamente cómo mezclar los ingredientes...

-llevaré a Arf al patiecito...

- Arf es el perro que tenemos- aclaró Lindy

-lo sé- dijo Nanoha -Fate me habló acerca de ella...

-es mi hermanita...- dijo Fate riendo al marcharse.

-Señora...

- llámame Lindy

-está bien... Lindy... ¿cuál es la comida favorita de Fate?- Lindy observó los ojos de la pelirroja, le alegró escuchar eso, ella ya había comprobado que Fate sentía genuino amor hacia aquella bella pelirroja, pero aunque notaba el dulce mirar de ésta hacia su hija aún no podía decir lo mismo de ella, hasta ese momento, esa pregunta encerraba el querer saber todo de Fate, entrar en su mundo...saberlo todo para complacerla...

-todo lo que se come hija...- contestó sonriendo... Fate adora comer, tiene la ventaja de no aumentar de peso y come como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, lo comprobarás en la cena.

Lindy la había llamado hija... eso sonó tan sincero y tan dulce que deseó volver a escucharlo pronto... Fate volvió a los pocos segundos acompañada de su padre

-saldremos con Fate- anunció el padre, vamos a ir a la abarrotería a conseguir algunas gaseosas, volvemos enseguida...- Fate dirigió una mirada dulce a Nanoha

–ya vuelvo...- dijo sin sonido...

-está bien- respondió la pelirroja, no había problema, se sentía muy cómoda en aquella casa, en compañía de aquellos que empezaba a sentir como su familia, si era la familia de Fate era la familia de ella.

-¡Menudo auto!- Dijo el padre al ver aquel nuevo y lujoso vehículo, -ah si, es de Nanoha... dijo la chica de ojos rubí mientras junto a su padre caminaban a la par del vehículo.

-Entonces Nanoha es una chica con dinero

- si, pero no se le ha subido, ya la ves, es muy amable y sencilla...

- bueno Fate, parece que te has sacado la lotería, Nanoha es un paquete de monerías...

-¡no molestes!- dijo dándole un pequeño puño al brazo de su padre...

-Nanoha... disculpa la pregunta, si no quieres no respondas, pero... ¿has salido con alguna otra chica antes que con Fate?...- esa pregunta tomó a Nanoha por sorpresa, si hubiera estado comiendo algo sin duda se habría ahogado, miró a la madre de Fate y casi en balbuceos contestó...

-Fate es la primer chica con quien salgo- el color carmesí se apoderó de su rostro... -nunca antes había salido con una...

- ¿y cómo sabes que estás haciendo lo correcto?- Interrogó de nuevo- su intención no era molestar, pero la respuesta de la pelirroja trajo esa pregunta casi por inercia...

–Lindy- dijo levantando la cabeza y viéndola a los ojos, no retadoramente, no sino con completa sinceridad... -amo a Fate

- pues al parecer ella también, dijo al darle un abrazo, -también nosotros te queremos hija...-

En la abarrotería padre e hija compraron las bebidas, Fate se detuvo un momento frente a las frutas, unas ciruelas no vendrían mal, tomó algunas y se dirigieron a pagar... en la abarrotería que estaba a escasas tres calles de la casa de Fate conocían muy bien a la chica ojirubí, le habían visto crecer comprando golosinas algunas tardes, sin embargo, el trato cariñoso de la infancia había sido cambiado por uno frío al llegar a la adolescencia, todos en el barrio sabían de los gustos de aquella chica y aunque no decían nada no dejaban de dirigirle miradas de reproche... "algunos padres no saben orientar a sus hijos" dijo una mujer a otra pero con la plena intención de que escuchara el padre de aquella chica de cabello rubio, quien estuvo a punto de responder

–déjalas papá, ellas no entienden, no gastes tus palabras...- pagaron y se marcharon, Fate con el brazo en la cintura de su padre y éste rodeando el cuello de su pequeña hija...

La cena está deliciosa... dijo Clyde

-Nanoha aprende pronto- dijo Lindy –

-si mamá, sólo no la dejes hacer sopa...- rió Fate

-ya verás que pronto no podrás decir nada de mis sopas- dijo Nanoha riendo un poco también, la platica en la mesa fue agradable, rieron, disfrutaron de la modesta cena, sabía a manjar, Nanoha sonreía a todo lo que Fate decía, Fate observaba con devoción a la pelirroja mientras hablaba, el tiempo continuó su marcha y llegó el momento de la partida.

-Ya debo irme Fate, anunció la pelirroja

-lo sé- dijo cabizbaja

-ha sido un gusto conocerlos, verdaderamente he pasado una tarde muy agradable- dio un beso a cada uno de los padres de su amada

-esperamos que vuelvas pronto- dijo Clyde

-esta es tu casa hija -dijo sinceramente Lindy

-gracias, volveré, no lo duden

- papá, iré acompañando a Nanoha hasta cerca de su casa, quiero que salga con vida de este barrio...- dijo riendo un poco

-no te molestes...- dijo la pelirroja -volverías muy tarde...

-nada, está decidido, ya vuelvo papá

-está bien, dijo éste, sabía que su hija se las arreglaba bien, además era mejor acompañar a la pelirroja, aquel barrio podía ser un poco peligroso para aquellos que no pertenecían a él...

**DOS MESES**

Durante los siguientes casi dos meses las visitas de Nanoha a casa de Fate fueron regulares, no era raro sorprender a la pelirroja a la mesa con ellos en las cenas, mientras en su casa sus ausencias injustificadas se hicieron más frecuentes, cuando se encontraba en casa las conversaciones más grandes de la pelirroja eran sostenidas con su perra, a ella comentaba todo lo que sucedía día a día con Fate, su madre resentía su cambio de actitud, usualmente solicitaba todos los permisos, pero últimamente solamente comunicaba que tenía que salir, un día que su madre le había hecho un reproche ésta contestó que ya era mayor, que en realidad no tenía por qué dar razón de todos sus actos, aunque ella siempre les decía dónde iba, mentía, nunca dijo que veía a Fate...

Fate por su lado adaptó sus horarios para poder encontrarse con la pelirroja al salir ésta de la universidad, pasaba prácticamente todo su tiempo con ella, la chica de mirada rojiza hacía todo lo que podía para demostrar su amor, aunque el dinero no le sobraba, siempre encontraba algo con qué sorprender a la pelirroja, quizá unos chocolates, unas cuantas flores, una tarjeta o un pequeño muñeco de felpa, Nanoha recibía todos los regalos que hacía su amada y correspondía a ellos, en un principio hizo unos cuantos regalos costosos a Fate, pero ella se sinceró y le pidió que no lo hiciera, no es que tuviera algún complejo, pero se iba a sentir mejor si los regalos eran cosas sencillas, como las que ella podía comprar, Nanoha no quiso discutir, sabía que tanto para una como para la otra los regalos no eran lo importante; lo importante era poder estrechar sus manos al caminar por algún solitario parque, juntar sus labios y abrazarse para demostrarse su amor, ellas dos eran más que suficiente...

Nanoha presentó a Fate con su amiga Hayate, ninguna de las dos se agradó, quizá no fuera por antipatía, sino porque Fate notó que a Hayate no le agradaba la idea de que Nanoha saliera con una chica, igual cualquier otra chica le desagradaría, estaba en lo correcto, Hayate pensaba que Nanoha estaba perdiendo la razón, esa chica debía haber hecho algo con la pelirroja para dejarla sin voluntad, ella misma se había visto privada de la compañía de su mejor amiga, pues ahora el tiempo era dedicado por completo a la chica de ojos rubí.

En una de las visitas de Nanoha a casa de Fate, la rubia convino con su amada en verse directamente allí, debía terminar algo en la academia y no podría verse con ella a la salida de la universidad, sería mejor que la esperara en casa, no quería que esperara sola en algún sitio, la ciudad podía ser peligrosa y no quería que nada la lastimase.

-Pasa hija, dijo Lindy al abrir la puerta, que bueno que estés en casa dijo al besar sus mejillas.

-vine para esperar a Fate aquí, dijo mientras colocaba sus libros en el mueble que estaba junto al televisor...

-¿cómo te fue en las clases? Lindy siempre trataba a Nanoha como si fuera su hija, sabía que empezaba a serlo.

-bien, el proyecto en el que estuve trabajando la semana pasada fue el que obtuvo la mejor calificación.

-felicitaciones, seguro que tus padres están orgullosos de ti.

- aún no lo saben, no lo han preguntado, están muy ocupados... dijo bajando la mirada.

-pues aunque no lo sepan estoy segura que están orgullosos de ti, cómo podrían no estarlo... concluyó Lindy.

-¿Puedo ayudar con la cena? Como siempre la pelirroja se ofreció para ayudar con la tarea de la comida, en los últimos días era ella quien la preparaba casi completa, quizá alguna duda con la cantidad de un condimento, pero era ya una estrella en el arte culinario... mientras estaba en la cocina vigilando las llamas para agregar uno a uno los ingredientes Fate llegó a la casa, sabía dónde encontrar a la pelirroja, ella y su madre eran muy buenas amigas, además Nanoha siempre tan atenta y amorosa no perdía oportunidad de ayudar y así complacer el paladar de su amada...

-Hola mamá, dijo al besar su mejilla.

-hola amor, dijo al acercarse a la pelirroja quien esperaba el saludo, aunque supuso que el beso sería en la mejilla, Fate la tomó por sorpresa, besó sus labios y no fue solo un roce... Nanoha instintivamente correspondió al beso, los labios de aquella chica de cabellos rubios la transportaban a otro mundo, se perdieron por unos breves momentos en sus sabores, sintiéndose, el terminar aquel beso Nanoha cerró los ojos nuevamente, quería que la tierra se la tragara, había besado a Fate delante de su madre, sin duda ella se molestaría, al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontró con la mirada de Lindy, Nanoha bajó la suya con el rostro carmesí

-... lo siento... murmuró, Fate también se había ruborizado y tenía la vista en el suelo, nunca había besado a alguna chica en presencia de su madre ni de su padre...

-no tienen por qué avergonzarse, dijo Lindy con voz calmada, sé lo que se siente estar enamorada, eso si señoritas, dijo cambiando el tono a uno más juguetón, no quiero maratones de besos por toda la casa... Nanoha ahora sí estaba roja, aunque se sintió aliviada de no haber molestado a la madre de Fate, de verdad lo hubiera sentido.

Nanoha volvía a su casa todas las noches acompañada desde lejos por su chica, siempre se detenían en la misma esquina a un par de calles de su casa, Fate caminaba hasta el auto de la pelirroja y ocultas tras los oscuros vidrios de aquel auto disfrutaban de escasos minutos de completa soledad para compartir su amor, unas cuantas caricias y algunos besos, aunque siempre vigilando que no se acercara ningún familiar de la pelirroja o la misma policía... las despedidas eran dolorosas, pero la llegada del nuevo encuentro las hacían soportables, muchas veces se encontraron en el juego de seducirse, a veces parecía que no podrían controlarlo, pero al final se despedían deseándose cada día más...

-Nanoha... dijo aquella dulce voz que se escuchaba a través del teléfono, apenas se acababan de despedir aquella noche cuando aquel pequeño aparatito sujeto a la cintura de la pelirroja vibró, por qué no vamos a pasar el fin de semana a Shirakawa? En unos cuantos días llegará la noche vieja y seguramente estarás con tu familia, continuó Fate, Nanoha se limitaba a escuchar, estaba ya en su casa y sus padres frente a ella, pues cuando aquel aparato reclamó atención recién les había saludado; quiero estar contigo sin que nadie nos esté observado.

-ah... si, yo también...- dijo la pelirroja mientras dibujaba con sus labios el nombre de Hayate para sus padres...

-podrías inventar alguna excusa, quizá que pasarás el fin de semana con alguna amiga, ¿qué dices?

-Tienes razón Hayate, dijo sonando un poquito falsa, sería bueno relajarse para volver con bastante energía...

-no te entiendo, dijo Fate, seguramente están tus padres frente a ti... -si, claro, volvió a decir Nanoha, les preguntaré a mis padres si me dan permiso...

-te amo, dijo Fate llevando así el rubor a las mejillas de Nanoha.

-yo también

- mucho... sabes?... continuó la chica de ojos azules... tengo frío, esta cabina telefónica tiene roto uno de los vidrios y me estoy congelando... ¿quieres ser otra vez mi enfermera...?

-claro que sí, Hayate dijo la pelirroja acentuando el nombre de su amiga.

-me cuentas mañana, te amo... dijo Fate antes de escuchar el "yo también" para luego colgar...

Era Hayate, dijo a sus padres quienes ya lo sabían, según ellos, quiere que pase el fin de semana con ella y su familia en Shirakawa, dice que sería bueno relajarnos, ahora que podemos descansar unos días... mentir era una de las nuevas habilidades de la pelirroja, sabía que no tenía otro camino, en el tiempo que llevaba con Fate había intentado algunas veces iniciar la conversación que desembocara en el tema de las preferencias sexuales, cuando lo había conseguido solamente obtenía respuestas negativas, más de su madre que de su padre, pero igualmente juzgaban severamente el no seguir las reglas que la sociedad había escrito con su estricta caligrafía... no había más remedio, si quería estar con Fate tenía que mentir...

-No es problema, ¿verdad papá? Dijo con su mejor rostro de niña buena, sabía que debía dirigirse a su padre para luego obtener el permiso de la madre, quien cedía si su esposo ya había dado su aprobación...

-está bien, pero tienes que llamarnos al llegar para saber que estás bien, ¿cuándo se irían? Preguntó el padre

-no sé, pero mañana les doy los detalles, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al fin, volvería a estar a solas con su amor, podrían disfrutar de su compañía sin ningún temor, volverían a aquel sitio que había sido el que vio nacer su amor...

Desde su habitación la pelirroja llamó a su amiga Hayate.

-necesito que me hagas un favor, empezó Nanoha, Fate y yo queremos ir a pasar el fin de semana a Shirakawa.

-tú y ella o ella te lo sugirió? Preguntó en un tono molesto la amiga de la chica de los ojos azules.

-las dos queremos ir, dijo, pero lo que quiero pedirte es que digas que iré con ustedes a Shirakawa.

-no se Nanoha, mis padres pueden enterarse.

-tú te irás el fin de semana, yo también, no tienen por qué enterarse. -está bien, mañana yo les llamaré para pedir el permiso.

-verás yo ya les dije que me habías invitado...

-ay Nanoha, no deberías estar haciendo esto, no está bien...

-por favor Hayate, yo se que no lo apruebas, quizá deberías tratar más a Fate, te darías cuenta de que me ama y yo estoy loca por ella, la amo como no puedes imaginar...

-está bien, entonces ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Mañana llama a mamá y pregúntale si al final me dieron permiso... mi padre ya dijo que si...

-solamente lo hago por ti Nanoha, aunque no estoy segura de estar haciendo lo correcto...

-lo estás haciendo Hayate, estás haciendo lo correcto..

-Mi amor... susurró Nanoha al teléfono, había que darle la buena nueva a Fate

-eso se escucha tan hermoso en tu voz, respondió la chica.

-¿me llamas porque me extrañas? Dijo coqueta...

-no sabes cuanto te extraño, pero no te llamo por eso, hablé con Hayate.

-ahh, si, y qué cuenta?

-No seas así Fate, nos va a ayudar.

-¿ah si?

-Si, les diremos a mis padres que iré a pasar el fin de semana con ella y su familia a Shirakawa.

-así que... entonces iremos a Shirakawa! Casi gritó la rubia, wow, lo deseaba tanto que por un momento pensé que no iba a ser posible. -entonces está dicho, iremos a Shirakawa pasado mañana... te dejo Fate, debo ir un rato con mis padres... te amo, un beso...

-¿sólo uno?

-cuando te mire te daré el resto...

El día siguiente, viernes, Hayate habló con los padres de la pelirroja, mintió acerca de la invitación para el fin de semana; los padres lo creyeron, Fate pasó a la universidad para encontrarse con su amada, hablaron en aquel pequeño café que acostumbraban frecuentar, se encontraba a escasas cuatro calles de la universidad, así que dejaron en el estacionamiento el de Fate y se marcharon en el BMW.

-ya quiero que sea mañana, dijo Nanoha

-yo también, contestó Fate mientras tomaba una de las manos de Nanoha por encima de la mesa, deseo tanto poder disfrutar de tu compañía en la tranquilidad de la cabaña, quizá ahora si pueda tocar el piano para ti...

-no Fate, ese piano es peligroso... rió Nanoha, no se que haces pero cuando lo tocas me vuelvo otra... sonrió seductoramente, estaban empezando ese juego que venían jugando ya hace varias semanas, aunque ahora en público no se saldría de control, quizá si estuvieran solas...

-¡Mamá!- gritó al abrir la puerta la chica del cabello rubio, ya llegamos. No hubo respuesta, las chicas buscaron en la sala, en la cocina y no encontraron a nadie, que extraño, dijo Fate, mamá a esta hora no falta en casa, ya casi es hora de la cena...

-tu siempre pensando en comida... dijo Nanoha mientras abrazaba la cintura de su chica...

-no, no siempre pienso en comida, respondió Fate besando los rosados labios de Nanoha, pienso en comida para evitar pensar en otras cosas, dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y sacaba la lengua... Nanoha no podía resistir el juego de seducción de la chica oji rubí, besó su boca y empezó a recorrer la cintura y caderas de su amada, Fate sintió su sangre más tibia que de costumbre, Nanoha la deseaba y era evidente la vehemencia del beso, quería absorber la esencia de la chica, quería saber de memoria su sabor, quería beberse su alma y poseer su corazón. El sonido familiar de la cerradura interrumpió ese momento, se soltaron sin querer hacerlo, sus ojos se encontraron y en silencio se lamentaron de que se hubiera roto aquel lazo, lamentaron tener que abandonarse aunque se deseaban tanto...

-¡qué bien que ya están aquí! Dijo Clyde mientras daba un abrazo a Nanoha y Fate le ayudaba con las bolsas que traía.

-traemos algo que les gustará, dijo Lindy más atrás, Nanoha le ayudó al mismo tiempo que saludaba, ¡pizza! Gritó Fate.

-tu madre me obligó a salir por las compras... empezó Clyde con una sonrisa en los labios...y pensamos que hoy era día de complacer a las niñas, así que compramos pizza, qué les parece?... Nanoha y Fate rieron, se sintieron como dos pequeñas chicas consentidas por su padres, como si tuvieran diez años...

La cena, fue divertida, Clyde se pasó imitando el modo en que su esposa hacía las compras, cómo inspeccionaba las etiquetas para ver la fecha de vencimiento, los precios, cómo seleccionaba los vegetales para que duraran en el frigorífico, Lindy por su lado, recreó el momento del pleito por un sitio en el estacionamiento, según ella, Clyde había hecho de esa pequeña batalla la lucha por la liberación de Palestina, en fin, rieron y comieron... justo antes de levantarse de la mesa Fate anunció lo del viaje...

-Nanoha y yo iremos mañana a Shirakawa, los padres de Fate se vieron, Clyde rompió el breve silencio...

-¿eso no te traerá problemas Nanoha?

-Espero que no, respondió sincera, de verdad deseo ir a Shirakawa... -Ustedes deciden que hacer, dijo Lindy, se portan bien... dijo y sonrió un poco...

-mañana vendré temprano, dijo Nanoha, dejaré mi auto aquí e iremos en el de Fate, ya compramos algunas cosas para llevar, continuó Fate, además ya que Nanoha se ha vuelto tan buena cocinera no tendremos necesidad de salir y gastar el dinero en algún restaurante... rió viendo a su pelirroja.

-¡tú cocinarás! Le respondió ésta, recuerda que yo soy tu invitada... la plática luego se desvió a otro tema, minutos más tarde Nanoha se despidió, tenía que preparar su maleta y descansar para estar muy temprano en la mañana en casa de Fate... luego la procesión usual detrás de aquel lujoso auto, la despedida dentro de éste, el beso que cada vez parecía más incompleto...

Nanoha hizo la maleta pensando en Fate, en la ropa que a ella le gustaba, eligió una a una las piezas que llevaría ese fin de semana, sabía que esta vez iba a ser diferente que cuando compartieron la cama en ese mismo sitio, ahora eran pareja, ahora sabía que abrazaría a la rubia no en un gesto protector, sabía que la abrazaría porque la amaba y si Fate se lo pidiera, ella... ahora si...

* * *

Bueno, esto se pondrá dramático el próximo capítulo haha, espérenlo con ansias ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! una disculpa que ayer no subiera la continuación, lo intenté pero mi cuenta parecía estar embrujada o algo parecido ¬¬. En fin, disfrútenlo :)

Disclaimer: "Luz de luna" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

DE VUELTA A SHIRAKAWA

Qué haces levantada tan temprano, preguntó Lindy al ver a su pequeña hija sentada en la sala con un par de maletas...

-iré a Shirakawa, recuerdas?

-si Fate, pero son las cinco de la mañana, quedaron en partir a las ocho verdad?

- si, pero no quiero retrasarme, así que ya estoy lista... la madre de Fate se sentó a su lado, no sabía como decir lo que iba a decir, ya estaba acostumbrada a Fate y Nanoha por la casa, a sorprenderlas labio a labio de vez en cuando, pero no sabía que tan lejos había llegado esa relación.

- te veo muy ansiosa... le dijo a su hija.

-si mamá, es que a veces tengo miedo.

-¿miedo de qué? ...

-de despertarme, y ver que todo ha sido un sueño.

-Se muy bien que amas a Nanoha y sinceramente tanto tu padre como yo sentimos algo especial por ella, es una chica muy linda y cariñosa, a mi me ha ganado muy bien y a tu padre ni se diga, pero... estará bien que pasen el fin de semana juntas... solas... ella me dijo que tú eras la primera chica con quien salía, no sé si debieran...

-mamá, sé por donde vas, dijo bajando la mirada, no hemos llegado tan lejos, no sé cuándo pasará, pero no nos estamos apresurando, nos amamos de verdad y eso es lo más importante. Lindy dio un abrazo a su hija.

-sé que estás haciendo las cosas bien, sé que se aman, sé que se respetan... vamos, dijo dándole la mano, ve a dormir aunque sea una hora más... Nanoha llegará puntual, como siempre...

-¿Te irás en el auto? Preguntó la madre...

-si, respondió la pelirroja, se quedará en casa de Hayate, así cuando volvamos no tendré que esperar a que ellos me traigan, me vendré enseguida...- mentir le salía tan bien ahora que tenía práctica, su madre le creyó. Abandonó su hogar luego de despedirse de su padre y su madre y se dirigió a la casa de Fate...

Fate se encontraba levantada por segunda vez, en realidad solamente se acostó para soñar despierta con su amada pelirroja, iban a estar juntas, solas, claro que iba a hacer algún intento, no podría perder la oportunidad de amar por completo a aquella bella mujer que poseía su corazón... cuando escuchó el sonido del auto de la pelirroja saltó como si un resorte se hubiese accionado, se apresuró a abrir la puerta del garaje para que la pelirroja estacionara, su auto quedaría allí hasta el día siguiente, el de Fate estaba estacionado fuera desde las cinco de la mañana... Se despidieron de los padres de Fate y emprendieron la marcha hacia aquel sitio que ya las conocía...

A Fate le encantaba conducir con la pelirroja al lado, ésta inclinaba su cabeza para colocarla en su hombro, le gustaba sentir la mano de Nanoha en la entrepierna, se había hecho costumbre, Nanoha siempre posaba su mano en la pierna de Fate, la pelinegra no estaba segura si lo hacía de manera consciente o inconsciente, lo cierto era que apenas podía contener sus deseos, el contacto que aquellas manos la mantenían en un estado de ansiedad que no sabía cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo sin meterse en la blanca piel de aquella pecosa de ojos azules...

No hubo ningún contratiempo en el camino, se detuvieron tres veces, la primera en Gokayama, donde Fate repitió la compra del sake, aunque ahora también agregó vino a la selección, luego se detuvieron en Gafu, que fue donde se detuvo Nanoha en aquella ocasión, ellas también llenaron nuevamente el tanque de combustible, por último a la orilla del camino donde se vieron por primera vez, Fate destapó la botella de vino y sacó dos copas de su auto, brindaron por aquel afortunado momento, porque gracias a quien sabe qué, ellas habían unido sus vidas, brindaron por el amor que se tenían y por el resto de sus vidas, las cuales tenían para estar juntas.

Nanoha apenas observó de reojo las puertas corredizas de su palacio, no quería estar allí, en realidad su palacio estaba esperándola cinco kilómetros adelante... había nevado la noche anterior y aunque ahora estaba soleado, hacía mucho frío... al menos una de nosotras dos tiene la cabeza para algo más que para el peinado dijo a su pelirroja, si no es porque mencionas la leña, habría olvidado por completo que cuando me fui no quedó nada... Nanoha rió, mientras jugaba con el pelo de su novia.

-tú no venías pensando en nada más que en mí, te amo por eso- y acercó sus labios para acariciar los de Fate.

-que bien me conoces dijo justo antes de cerrar sus ojos y recibir el beso. Bajaron todas las cosas del auto, ahora si llevaban algunos víveres, Nanoha en verdad había aprendido bastante con la madre de Fate, incluso la chica de cabello rubio había hecho lo propio y podía arreglárselas con los desayunos... primero lo primero, prender fuego a aquella chimenea, el hogar debía estar tibio para poder estar a gusto.

Al frente de la chimenea, viendo la leña arder, las dos chicas se abrazaron.

-no sabes cuánto he deseado tenerte en mis brazos sin que nos estorbe nadie, ni mis padres- Nanoha comprendía el sentimiento de Fate.

-a veces he sentido que estar junto a ti y no abrazarte me mata, continuó la pelirroja.

-cuándo se lo dirás a tus padres...

-no se, aún no es un buen momento, he tratado a veces de iniciar la plática, pero hemos terminado hasta discutiendo casos hipotéticos...

-ya empezaste con tus palabras rebuscadas... dijo Fate riendo y para cambiar de tema, ella no era una chica tonta, pero admiraba totalmente la entrega de Nanoha a sus pasiones, ya fueran sus estudios, la lectura... ella, eso era lo que más le agradaba, ella sabía que era una de las pasiones de Nanoha, sin duda la mayor, pues por ella podía dejar cualquier libro, Fate sabía que aquella pelirroja renunciaría a lo que fuera por ella, el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Ahora no podrás quejarte de mi sopa, dijo Nanoha sonriendo, ¿me ayudarás a cocinar verdad?

-Claro amor, contestó la chica con ojos de fuego, por ti hasta cocino... rieron las dos mientras se dirigían a la cocina para prepararse algo sencillo pero delicioso, Fate lo sabía, todos los días cenaba lo que Nanoha cocinaba con su madre...

Nanoha empezó a notar cómo cambiaba la mirada de Fate durante la comida, hablaba poco pero sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre, si ella se sentía un poco loca por aquel mirar rojizo, hoy sin duda estaría loca por completo, Fate sonreía, ella sonreía, la soledad era tan buena compañía para ellas dos, a veces Fate bajaba la mirada para luego encontrarse con los zafiros de Nanoha... ella ya estaba perdida por aquellos ojos.

-"Si supiera Nanoha cuanto la deseo... cuanto deseo amarla por completo, darle mi cuerpo así como tiene mi alma, sentir y hacerla sentir, pero debo esperar hasta que está lista, será maravilloso cuando llegue el momento, su piel es tan suave, su aroma vive en mi desde el primer día, sus labios, oh sus labios... cuanto deseo que sus ojos me vean a mi en ese momento, deseo ver su rostro mientras me siente, deseo sentirla..., que sea mía, ser de ella, amarla, separarnos para volver a amar, recorrer su cuerpo, besarla y entregarle mi alma... mi vida...mi corazón, quiero mostrarle lo que es el amor, el mío, el de ella, el de las dos, descubrir poco a poco los sitios que ni ella conoce, los sitios que la harán sentir, sentirme, descubrirá conmigo por vez primera que esos sitios existen, me amará con todo su corazón porque yo la amo con todo el mío..." -

- "Fate, ¿por qué me ves así?, tú sabes que logras ver mi alma con tus ojos... ¿me amarás hoy?, sedúceme despacio, sé que quiero hacer el amor contigo, yo no podré iniciarlo sola, empieza tú, anda, bésame y dime que me amas, quiero sentir eso de lo que todos hablan y yo aún no he sentido, quiero que seas tú quien me enseñe a amar... también con el cuerpo, yo sé que tengo tu alma, tú tienes la mía, quiero ser tuya Fate, quiero ser tuya... quiero sentirme completa mientras siento tus manos, ya se un poco cómo se siente, recuerdas... estuvimos a punto... ahh... debí dejarte aquella vez, sé que no soy una aventura, Fate, hazlo, hoy no te diré que esperemos, hoy... quizá consiga el valor para pedirte que me ames, que me des lo que yo quiero, lo que tú quieres, muéstrame lo que es el amor, muéstrame lo que es el amor de piel, de cuerpo, revélame lo que es el amor de caricias y de besos, no sólo en los sitios usuales, no; quiero sentir tus labios, tus manos, a ti, quiero sentirte Fate, quiero sentirte..." -

Mientras el tiempo de la comida fue pasando sus miradas se encontraron muchas veces, los diálogos silenciosos ocuparon la sobremesa, junto con el té caliente bebieron miradas, azules, rojizos, ambas sabían que se amaban, que se deseaban, que querían saber lo que era llegar ese punto, que aunque para algunos es solamente un fin, para ellas sería el principio...

Deja, yo los lavo, dijo Fate al ver a la pelirroja levantar la mesa, ¿tú?... claro, bien sabes que compartimos todo, así sean las tareas... ambas retiraron los platos, Fate los lavó y Nanoha los secó, los silencios se estaban haciendo más grandes.

-¿salimos a dar un paseo a la orilla del río? Preguntó la rubia de mirada profunda.

-estar cerca de aquella chica y a solas estaba haciendo hervir su sangre, pero lo había prometido, no hasta que Nanoha estuviera lista y lo quisiera.

-Nanoha accedió, hubiera preferido quedarse, quería que sucediera, pero aún le faltaba perder ese pequeño dejo de vergüenza, sabía que Fate respetaría su palabra y a ella, y que no intentaría nada por más que lo deseara, ella debía tomar la iniciativa...

Fate se quitó el guante de su mano derecha para tomar la mano de la chica que amaba, Nanoha se quitó el izquierdo y entrelazó los dedos con aquellos que tan bien tocaban el piano, con aquellos dedos que deberían tocarla a ella... caminaron por la orilla del río, observaron la fuerte corriente y se sentaron para conversar...

-A veces siento miedo...- empezó Fate

-...¿de qué?

-De despertarme y darme cuenta que he estado soñando, no puedo creer aún que tú hayas decidido amarme a mí.

-no debes sorprenderte, eres maravillosa, ver tus ojos y tu sonrisa pueden cambiar mi mundo... aunque quizá mi día no empiece tan bien, el sólo verte lo hace inmejorable... te amo...

-no más que yo, respondió la pelinegra... yo haría cualquier cosa por ti... agregó, pruébame...

-ya habrá oportunidad, dijo Nanoha, quizá te pida que hagas la cena, -la haría, pero si te enfermas sería tu culpa completamente... rieron.

-Fate, se está haciendo tarde y tengo frío, ¿podemos regresar a la cabaña?...

-claro, como quieras, sería bueno tomar un baño calientito, ¿quieres acompañarme? Dijo coqueta ... lo siento, se me escapó, pero lo del baño sigue, tú primero, yo después... Vamos a casa, dijo tomando su brazo y empezando a caminar, el trayecto de regreso se compuso de una serie de estaciones, besos, abrazos y caricias, a cada dos pasos necesitaban encontrarse para volver a sentirse...

Tan pronto cruzaron el umbral de la cabaña Nanoha haló a Fate hasta el sofá de modo que la rubia quedara sobre ella, cuando Fate estaba a punto de preguntar el por qué de la actitud Nanoha colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de su novia, al tiempo empezó a recorrer el rostro de su amada con los propios, reconociendo el contorno de aquel bello rostro que ahora tenía deseo en la mirada, mientras recorría con besos el cuello de Fate ésta enlazó sus dedos en los rojos cabellos de su chica, era seda, era fuego.

-Fate... no vas a llevarme a la habitación de tus padres?...

PRIMERA VEZ

-¿De verdad lo deseas?... preguntó un poco insegura la chica de ojos rubí.

-lo deseo desde que te bajaste del auto hace dos meses, cuando levantaste la mano para preguntar qué me pasaba... Fate tomó la mano de la chica pelirroja y la condujo por las escaleras, Nanoha se sorprendió al ver que la puerta que abría Fate era la del cuarto de ella, no la del de sus padres...

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?... porque en esta cama no ha estado nadie, esta cama no tiene ninguna memoria, tú nunca estarás donde alguien haya estado, tú estás más allá... Nanoha al escuchar los motivos sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco, Fate quería estar con ella en un sitio especial, su cama de niña, la cama en donde nadie había estado con ella... hasta ahora, ella sería la primera... la única...

Al pie del lecho Fate tenía abrazada a su pelirroja mientras con suavidad besaba su cuello, sus manos no encontraban sitio donde detenerse, su cintura, sus caderas, libró pequeñas batallas con cada uno de los botones de la blusa de Nanoha, ésta cerraba los ojos y suspiraba con cada barrera menos, sus manos actuando por sí solas buscaron la camiseta que Fate tenía aún dentro de los vaqueros, la sacó del sitio e hizo que Fate levantara sus brazos para liberarla de aquella prenda, extraño, Nanoha estaba ganando la batalla a la ropa, Fate hasta ahora había podido terminar con el último botón, miraba extasiada el rítmico compás del pecho de Nanoha y el de los latidos de su corazón, su pequeño corazón se le saldría del pecho de un momento a otro, al menos así lo sentía, sus manos seguían recorriendo el atlas de aquella chica, sus bocas se encontraban explorándose, sus besos húmedos y delicados solamente las estaban preparando para los placeres por venir, Fate desabrochó el sostén de la chica, no podía menos que admirar las perfectas formas de la pelirroja, sus hermosos y redondos senos se encontraban dispuestos, un rubor había empezado a cubrirlos y era evidente que Nanoha deseaba a la pelirubia, las pequeñas protuberancias color rosa así lo delataban... Fate acomodó a Nanoha en la cama, colocó una almohada suave tras su cabeza, así la vería mejor, mientras besaba sus senos y trazaba con su lengua caminos hasta ahora desconocidos para la pelirroja, los vaqueros de ésta cedieron ante las manos de la chica con ojos que estallaban en deseo, los retiró suavemente de aquellas piernas, igualmente hizo el recorrido en toda su longitud; Nanoha emitía leves suspiros y los "te amo" salían sinceramente de sus labios, Nanoha se deshizo del sostén de Fate sus manos dibujaron sus nombres en la espalda de aquella chica de cabello largo y tupido, con un delicado giro quedó situada sobre Fate, se separó de sus labios para, ahora a horcajadas, empezar a quitar sus vaqueros, Fate miraba el brillo en los ojos de la pelirroja, ésta sonrió al tiempo en que retiraba las bragas de su chica y observaba su hermosa desnudez... era bella, su piel clara, sus lindas formas, tan dulce y delicada... sintió cómo unas pequeñas manos la tomaban por la cintura y ahora se encontraba bajo la chica que recién ocupaba esa posición...Fate besó el vientre de la pelirroja, ahora los suspiros se volvieron sensuales gemidos, las blancas bragas se deslizaron suavemente por sus piernas al igual que los labios de la rubia, ahora la desnudez era de las dos, ni en sueños, que habían sido varios, Fate había podido imaginar tal belleza, el conjunto armonizaba perfectamente, aquella piel blanca salpicada de pecas, el cabello rojo y lacio cayendo sobre aquellos hombros, esos hermosos ojos azules, sus senos, sus caderas, su cintura y todo para ella... se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo... sin prisa recorrió el cuerpo de Nanoha, quien aún sin comprender por completo el mecanismo, dejaba que su cuerpo tomara las decisiones, sintió de pronto los labios de su chica en la entrepierna, sintió cómo era acariciada delicadamente en ese sitio que hasta hoy desconocía como punto de placer... Fate regresó a besar sus labios... Nanoha pudo sentir cómo la vida nacía en ella al sentir a Fate, ella es suave y poco a poco va descubriendo los puntos que hacen que la pelirroja pierda la cabeza... Fate logra cambiar su lenguaje a una cadena de gemidos que se ahogan en su cuello, esa es la vida, ese calor que Nanoha no alcanza a localizar en un punto exacto de su cuerpo, está en todos lados... las manos expertas de Fate le muestran el cielo con caricias...Nanoha la siente, Fate, es Fate quien ahora dibuja amor dentro de ella, quiere sentirla siempre así, Fate recorre cada milímetro de su piel y va reconociendo su sabor, quiere memorizar cada rincón de la pelirroja, esa chica que por primera vez experimenta el amor y es ella, Fate, quien la guía por ese camino... Fate siente cómo las manos de Nanoha buscan dónde asirse, en su espalda se dibujan pequeños surcos provocados por las uñas de Nanoha, no la dañan, pero le demuestran que Nanoha la está sintiendo... las caricias de la pelirroja son suaves, quizá un poco tímidas al principio, pero luego... luego es ella quien aprisiona a Fate contra sí... Fate también disfruta cada afirmación de Nanoha, cada uno de sus gemidos le eriza la piel y la excita aún más, su chica la ama y ella lo sabe al ver su rostro lleno de placer... las caderas de Nanoha aumentan su ritmo, su respiración se vuelve entrecortada, los gemidos son ahora más constantes, más altos, Nanoha experimenta su primer orgasmo... el primero de muchos que disfrutará con la chica de ojos rubí, emite unos leves grititos antes de abrazar con más fuerza a su novia, está satisfecha, su cuerpo se resiste a abandonar el placer que ha sentido, tiembla al contacto de los labios de Fate, tiembla en sus brazos mientras la besa, "te amo" volvió a decir, no más que yo, repuso la rubia mientras quitaba algunos cabellos del rostro de Nanoha quien ahora estaba acurrucada contra ella, con el oído en el corazón de su amada, ese corazón gritaba su nombre, y con ese murmullo poco a poco se fue quedando dormida... Fate estaba feliz, enamorada, observaba el sueño de aquella chica, imaginando que era ella quien también ocupaba la inconciencia de la pelirroja, besaba sus párpados, rozaba sus labios y así, con el calor de aquel ángel durmió junto con ella hasta entrada la noche... aún, después de algunas horas, el cuerpo de la pelirroja temblaba ocasionalmente, pero Fate con sus manos la acariciaba y no le dejaba interrumpir su sueño... el aroma del cabello rojo de Nanoha llenaba los sentidos de Fate, le hizo soñar con estar amando nuevamente a su chica... "no sueñes más Fate", se dijo, algunos sueños sí se hacen realidad...

Nanoha despertó a eso de las once de la noche, encontró sus piernas entrelazadas con las de su chica, el rostro inocente de Fate estaba frente al de ella, jugó con sus cabellos un momento, ahora entendía bien por qué los padres tienen miedo de que sus hijos experimenten el amor, lo que había sentido con Fate, sus manos, sus caricias, sus besos, eso era más fuerte que cualquier lazo que pudiera existir, había volado, Nanoha había tocado el cielo y estaba de vuelta junto a aquel ángel con mirada de diablillo, sonrió ante ese pensamiento, había sido amada a cuerpo completo, las sensaciones empezaron a inundarla nuevamente, cerró los ojos para poder recordar exactamente ese placer... Fate había llenado su cuerpo y su corazón de placer, jamás pensó que se sintiera así, si antes le costaba trabajo separarse de Fate ahora sería imposible, no podía dejar de sentir sus manos, sus labios cuando dibujaron cada una de sus curvas, cuando suavemente fue explorada por su amor, quien descubrió sitios que ni ella conocía, cuando sus manos la llevaron a volar, si, volar... se acercó al rostro de aquella chica de piel clara, besó sus labios y cuando estaba a punto de separarse sintió las pequeñas manos de Fate tomar su cintura para no permitirle la retirada, encima de Fate, Nanoha besaba su boca mientras le daba su alma en esos besos, deslizó sus manos por las piernas de la rubia, el redoble de su respiración le indicaron que estaba tomando el camino correcto, posó sus labios por el cuello de aquella mujer que le había brindado tanto placer, era ella ahora quien deseaba brindarlo, ...no se si pueda hacerlo bien... pero haré lo que quiero... dijo justo antes de trazar con besos una ruta hacia el sur de Fate... su corazón ahora sí se le iba a salir del pecho, los labios sedosos de la pelirroja recorrían sus muslos para volver enseguida a la ingle, la chica de mirada azul sin duda lo estaba haciendo bien, ella también la sintió, sintió cómo su humedad y la de la boca de Nanoha se volvían una, su respiración se volvía corta y agitada, Nanoha fue alargando el placer de su amada cuando iniciaba la retirada para luego volver a empezar, por momentos Fate la sentía dentro de su boca, Nanoha quería absorberla, bebérsela de una vez, luego sentía las manos de la chica en sus senos, "si, Nanoha son tuyos", fue la idea que alcanzó a pasar por su cabeza, Fate no dejaba de recorrer con las manos las formas de su amada, si se lo pidieran podría esculpirla, estaba memorizando su cuerpo, sus manos jamás podrían olvidarla, otra vez el calor en ese sitio bajo su cintura, Nanoha de nuevo estaba queriendo fundirse con Fate, lo estaba logrando, ambas disfrutaron el momento alto del placer de Fate, gimió y mientras murmuraba el nombre de su pelirroja cerró los ojos para ver miles de estrellas de colores, con los ojos cerrados sintió cómo la chica de mirada azul observaba complacida el placer de su amada... entre las blancas sábanas las dos chicas se volvieron una, enlazaron sus cuerpos en un abrazo y respiraron sus alientos...

-debí haberte dejado hacerme el amor hace dos meses... dijo Nanoha, definitivamente no sabía de lo que me estaba perdiendo... con sus dedos dibujaba los labios de Fate quien tenía un brillo especial en los ojos...

-si supieras cuánto te amo...- dijo la rubia mientras un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas hasta la comisura de sus labios...

-claro que sé que me amas, contestó mientras recogía con sus labios las gotas saladas de aquellas mejillas... ¿por qué lloras?... yo también te amo...

-no más que yo, repuso la rubia, tú no lo sabes, pero sería capaz de dar mi vida por ti, o te daría lo que tú me pidieras... lo que fuera...

-yo sólo pido que me ames.

-yo jamás dejaré de hacerlo... Fate abrazó a su pelirroja y el cabello le hizo cosquillas en su mentón... te amo pecosa... y yo a ti hermosa...

Las palabras continuaron casi hasta pasada la media noche, hasta que la naturaleza hizo su reclamo...

-tengo hambre... dijo Fate al saltar de la cama y dirigir su mano para levantar a la pelirroja, Nanoha aún se sentía un poco rara con respecto a su desnudez, pero luego de un par de segundos de vacilación se levantó tomando la mano de la pequeña... se observaron así, en el rostro de Fate se dibujó una sonrisa...

-te han dicho que eres terriblemente bella? Preguntó a su chica...

-si, respondió ésta... Fate puso una cara de sorpresa... me lo dice todos los días con su forma de verme la mujer que amo... terminó la pelirroja.

Bajaron a la cocina ya con la ropa que habían llevado para dormir, se prepararon un par de emparedados y los comieron sentadas a la mesa, algún día escucharé completa Luz de luna... dijo Nanoha casi como si lo dijera para sí misma...

-¿quieres escucharla ahora? Preguntó Fate... sería lindo... aunque definitivamente ese piano es peligroso... rió, aunque no sería mala idea... una mirada traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Nanoha... estaba a gusto, era feliz, estaba junto a la mujer que la amaba y que ella amaba, qué más podía pedir... no le faltaba nada. Fate bostezó justo antes de decir, tocaré para mi amor esta noche... Nanoha le detuvo.

-lo harás otro día, vamos a descansar, tú y yo necesitamos dormir, tengo toda mi vida para escucharte... mañana, otro día tocarás para mi, descansa mi amor... Nanoha sabía que Fate había tenido un día duro, Lindy le había contado parte de la escena de la mañana, había conducido por más de dos hora por la carretera nevada, no había descansado hasta que ella estuvo satisfecha... era hora de dejar que aquella pequeña de carácter inquebrantable descansara... otro día escucharía las notas de ese piano...

Subieron aquellas escaleras tomadas de la mano... aquella cama pequeña volvió a recibirlas para verlas descansar, una en los brazos de la otra, Nanoha acomodó su rostro junto al pecho de su novia... el sueño la venció mientras Fate pasaba una de sus manos por su cintura y con la otra acariciaba su cabello rojizo de su amada... la madrugada fue su descanso y el amor la melodía que resonaba en sus oídos y con sus notas las arrulló hasta que el sol salió por la mañana...

Nanoha fue la primera en despertar ese domingo, Fate la abrazaba como para no dejarla escapar... ese día tenía más color, era más bello que el anterior, al amor había cambiado su forma de ver las cosas... despacio retiró la mano de su chica para no despertarle, quien diría... parecía que no mataba una mosca... pero definitivamente era especial... tenía personalidad, era fuerte, decidida pero delicada a la vez... ella lo había comprobado, su dulzura la había transportado a un sitio en el que quería estar por siempre con ella... bajó para preparar el desayuno... sabía del apetito matutino de aquel diablillo con cara de ángel... mientras se ocupaba de la leche caliente se sorprendió siendo vigilada por aquella mirada rojiza, quien sentada en las gradas había guardado silencio desde hacía unos minutos, la pelirroja se miraba hermosa en ese camisón que dejaba entrever su hermoso cuerpo... su cabello rojo flotaba al compás de sus pasos y sus manos se miraban hábiles en el manejo de todos los utensilios de aquella pequeña cocina...

-Hola... dijo entrecerrando sus ojos azules, ¿cómo amaneciste?...

-en el paraíso... contestó al tiempo que se levantaba, seguramente hice algo muy bueno en la vida para merecérmelo...

-claro que hiciste algo muy bueno... dijo la pelirroja sonriendo coquetamente, ¿acaso no ves mi sonrisa?... pero bueno no es la palabra correcta... maravilloso se acerca más a la realidad... Fate rodeó la cintura de Nanoha con sus brazos, se acercó a su oído y susurró...

-estamos a mano... fuiste y eres maravillosa...

El desayuno estuvo plagado de elogios para la chef, la pelirroja no paraba de reír ante las ocurrencias de su querida novia.

-podemos poner un restaurante... decía, nos haríamos ricas... sin duda no he comido nada más delicioso, llenó su boca y hacía exagerados gestos, por estar de bromista estuvo a punto de ahogarse, por unos segundos la mirada de Nanoha pareció desorbitada, pero enseguida Fate se recuperó, tragó y empezó a reír... parece que te asustaste... ¿verdad?... continuó riendo mientras Nanoha ponía una cara de enfado... soy inmortal, Nanoha, si estoy contigo no me puede pasar nada... dejó de reír y con un gesto serio repitió, ...si estoy junto a ti no me puede pasar nada...

-pues entonces somos inmortales las dos, dijo al tomar las manos de la chica de aquellos ojos rubí sobre la mesa.

Se encontraban en medio de la tarea de lavar los platos cuando Nanoha recordó que no había llamado a sus padres como había prometido.

-llámalos ahora, dijo Fate, diles que ayer no pudiste, pero que todo está bien, que llegas hoy por la tarde... Nanoha marcó el número telefónico de su casa, su madre contestó...

-Hola hija, ya vas a salir?...

-No aún no, quizá poco después del medio día... su madre no se notaba molesta o preocupada, ¿qué habrá pasado?...

-Ayer cuando hablé con Hayate me dijo que estabas tomando una ducha, la han pasado bien?... muy bien mamá, esta vez fue sincera, muy bien, de hecho no me quisiera ir aún, (nunca) pero saldremos después de medio día... Fate había escuchado la conversación y ahora abrazaba a la pelirroja por detrás, rodeaba su cintura y descansaba el mentón sobre su hombro... la cercanía estaba poniendo muy nerviosa a Nanoha... mamá debo dejarte...Fate estaba besando su cuello, si mamá... te llamaré cuando llegue a casa de Hayate para que sepas que pronto estaré en... manos de Fate deslizando suavemente el camisón de la pelirroja por encima de su cintura, ... en casa, si mamá... dale un beso a... Fate acariciando los senos de aquella chica que empezaba a respirar un poquito rápido... a papá, te veo luego mamá... para cuando la llamada había terminado, Fate apenas empezaba, Nanoha giró para encontrarse a su amada concentrada en lo que hacía, sus manos volvían a posesionarse de la figura de la pelirroja, el camisón dejó pronto su lugar, Fate besaba con pasión la boca de Nanoha, subió sus manos hasta sujetar su rostro con ambas, Nanoha empezó nuevamente el rito de la desnudez de Fate, primero la camiseta, se abrazó al cuerpo de la rubia para sentir su piel, los pantalones del pijama estorbaban, desaparecieron luego de que Nanoha recorriera con sus manos la cintura y caderas de su chica, Fate apretó su cuerpo contra el de Nanoha y poco a poco la dirigió hasta el sofá que se encontraba en la salita... sus sabores se confundieron y se amaron lentamente... las caricias de Fate viajaban desde su cabello hasta sus delicados pies, hizo las pausas necesarias, mientras Nanoha volvía a la cadena de gemidos, Fate escuchó varios "si" salir de la boca de aquella chica, escuchó a la pelirroja llamarla por su nombre mientras le agregaba el apelativo de "mi amor", se bebió a Nanoha suavemente y mientras disfrutaba de su sabor Nanoha disfrutaba de sentir a su amada chica dentro de ella, en ella... cuando Fate volvió a sus labios Nanoha giró para colocarse encima de Fate, la contempló y besó su cuerpo la piel de aquella pelinegra era tan suave, recorrerla con los labios era sin duda un placer, su sabor la embriagaba, hubiera podido comérsela para tenerla siempre con ella, dentro de ella... Fate se dejó llevar por la dulzura de los besos de su amada, quien poco a poco identificaba los sitios en que radicaba su placer, quería aprender a hacerla sentir y el empeño estaba dando buen resultado... Fate era, quien ahora, decía el nombre de la pelirroja mientras enlazaba sus manos en los rojos cabellos de ésta... quedaron abrazadas en el sofá por un rato... -tenías razón Fate, dijo Nanoha

-¿por qué? O en qué?...

-dijiste que cuando llegara mi momento de hacer el amor sería lindo... no creo que nadie lo haya podido tener mejor... dijo mientras la besaba... si seguimos así, creo que sería mejor dejar la universidad y dedicarnos a esto tiempo completo... ahora ambas reían, aunque si hubieran podido... claro que se amarían a tiempo completo.

Aquel viaje había terminado, pero su amor apenas empezaba... hicieron las maletas con un poco de pesar, pero sin duda la felicidad que habían experimentado era más fuerte, no dejaron de sonreír el resto del día, quizá no dejen de sonreír el resto de la vida... Mientras Nanoha recogía las cosas del baño, Fate escribió una pequeña nota que ocultó en la ropa de la pelirroja, se sorprendería cuando al deshacer las maletas encontrara aquel pequeño detalle, sonrió mientras la escribió, incluso dio un beso a aquella nota... quizá cuando Nanoha la leyera también le diera un beso... El viaje de regreso se adelantó un par de horas por la amenaza de tormenta, Nanoha habló con Hayate para saber que había hablado con su madre; la amiga recriminó a Nanoha el descuido, ésta se disculpó, pero confesó...

-si no hubiera venido jamás me lo hubiera perdonado... soy feliz Hayate, amo a Fate y ella me ama, Hayate se animó a preguntar si había pasado algo más...Nanoha sonrió antes de responder... No me digas nada, contestó la amiga... tu sonrisa me lo dice todo... ojalá no te arrepientas Nanoha... ojalá no te arrepientas... dijo de nuevo antes de colgar...

Justo antes de dejar aquella cabaña, sentadas en aquel auto, se dijeron te amo casi al unísono, Fate tomó su mano unos segundos, la besó y prendió la marcha del vehículo... Nanoha hizo cara de mortificación...

-¿qué pasa?

-me molesta que tengamos que escondernos... me molesta no poder hablar con mis padres, me molesta que todo mundo nos vea como si fuésemos unas delincuentes o como bichos raros, me molesta que tengamos que negarlo...

-más adelante, dijo Fate, a mi también me molesta, pero no quiero meterte en problemas con tus padres, tarde o temprano entenderán, entonces no tendremos que escondernos, la gente no importa, ellos no entienden, pero nada importa, te amo y eso es todo lo que necesito saber, además de que sé que me amas...

-tienes razón cariño, dijo la pelirroja, todo lo que necesitamos saber es que nos amamos...

MAMA, PAPA...

Nanoha y Fate llegaron a Unimari a eso de las tres, habían tenido un regreso placentero, la tormenta no las había sorprendido en el camino, al llegar a casa de la pelinegra los sentimientos eran contradictorios, se sentían felices y tristes a la vez, por diferentes motivos, claro está, no se verían en un par de días, pues en dos días se celebraba la noche vieja y los padres de Nanoha lo pasaban con los abuelos paternos, no se verían sino hasta que el año nuevo llegara, a tres días solamente, aunque para ellas era como si las hubiesen sentenciado de por vida a no verse, felices claro, porque eran una, porque su amor era completo, mente, cuerpo y alma.

¡Mamá! Ya estamos de vuelta, gritó Fate al abrir la puerta de su modesta casa

-tu padre aún no llega del trabajo, dijo antes de saludar a las chicas con sendos besos, él dijo que llegarían tardísimo, esta vez se equivocó... rió Lindy, ¿cómo les fue?, la pregunta estaba de más, las sonrisas permanentes en los dos hermosos rostros era suficiente respuesta.

-muy bien, dijeron al mismo tiempo, fue muy lindo, dijo en medio de un suspiro la pelirroja, Fate solamente cerró los ojos y sonrió, Lindy no tenía que ser adivina para confirmar lo que sus gestos indicaban, esas dos chicas se habían tenido una a la otra, era evidente. Pues me alegro que hayan tenido un lindo viaje. Saldré unos minutos Fate, ofrecí a Precia dar un vistazo a sus hijos mientras volvía del trabajo, hoy no pudo venir la chica que los cuida, quedan en su casa... dijo al salir por la puerta.

Hasta cuándo nos volveremos a ver? Preguntó Fate con un gesto triste.

-seguramente hasta el primero de enero, no puedo desaparecer de casa de los abuelos, no me lo perdonarían- contestó la pelirroja

-ya sé, ya sé, pero te voy a extrañar horrores, afirmó Fate, yo también te extrañaré, me harás mucha falta y si quieres la verdad, continuó ahora con una sonrisa, te extrañaré tanto en mi cama... se acercó a la chica de cabello rubio y besó sus labios, no dejaré de pensarte un solo minuto... te llamaré justo a la media noche, quiero que sea mi voz la primera que escuches el próximo año, dijo Fate mientas acariciaba el rojo cabello de aquella chica.

Me debo marchar, anunció Nanoha, no quiero irme pero será mejor que llegue a casa, un abrazo al que ninguna quería renunciar fue la despedida, en esta ocasión Fate no acompañaría a Nanoha, el cielo aún estaba claro y no debían arriesgarse a ser vistas, Fate quedó parada frente a su hogar cuando vio doblar la esquina al vehículo de su amada, separarse de ella era cada vez más doloroso, los momentos juntas parecían tan efímeros que sentía que apenas la saludaba cuando ya se estaba despidiendo, cómo quisiera que no te fueras nunca... fue el susurro que salió de sus labios, eran tan sólo tres días, pero parecía la vida entera.

Nanoha puso su mejor cara, ciertamente estaba triste por dejar a su amada y saber que volvería a verla hasta tres días más tarde, pero la felicidad que le hacía sentir su amor pudo más, saludó a sus padres e inventó mil aventuras sucedidas con Hayate, no dejaba de sonreír, a ninguno de los padres la sombra de la duda les perturbó, Nanoha subió a su habitación para deshacer las maletas y darse un baño. Minutos más tarde, su madre, se dirigió a su habitación para comunicarle que su padre tenía invitados a cenar, así que debía vestirse para una cena formal, al llamar a la puerta no obtuvo respuesta, abrió pues Nanoha jamás cerraba su puerta con llave, las maletas estaban a medio deshacer en la cama, se escuchaba el sonido de la regadera, ya se estaba dando la mencionada ducha, a punto de retirarse de la habitación de su hija estaba cuando notó este pequeño trozo de papel de color brillante entre las ropas de Nanoha, su curiosidad fue mayor que el respeto que tenía a la privacidad de su hija, apenas hubo desdoblado aquella esquela sus manos empezaron a temblar, no podía creer lo que leía, Nanoha había mentido, dobló nuevamente el papel, quería entrar al baño e interrogar a su hija, pero debía actuar con cautela para poder descubrir todo el engaño, se marchó de la habitación con aquellas palabras martillando su cabeza... "es maravilloso amanecer en tus brazos, te amo pecosa"...

Momoko sabe que Nanoha no pasó el fin de semana con Hayate, ja, esa muchacha debía saber con quien pasó esos días Nanoha, la chica le había mentido la noche de la llamada, era hora de confrontarla para saber la verdad, el teléfono en casa de Hayate sonó hasta desconectar la llamada, no había nadie, pensó en llamar a Shirakawa, pero decidió esperar, ella sabía que pasarían la noche vieja en casa, mañana hablaría con Hayate y le sacaría la verdad.

Al salir del baño Nanoha terminó de deshacer las maletas, encontró la pequeña nota y en efecto dio un beso a ésta, Fate era así, llena de pequeños detalles que la enamoraban cada día más, se vistió y bajó de nuevo a la sala, su madre le dirigió una mirada que no pudo descifrar.

-cámbiate, le ordenó, tu padre tiene hoy una cena importante y debes vestirte formal, Nanoha obedeció, su madre estaba molesta por algo, quizá sólo eran ideas suyas, manía persecutoria, se autodiagnóstico, regresó con el nuevo atuendo y estuvo muy animada durante la cena, los amigos del padre estaban fascinados con la desenvuelta chica, era encantadora, segura, el mismo padre notó un cambio de actitud en su pequeña, estaba radiante y emanaba felicidad... la madre continuó seria.

La tan esperada Noche vieja llegó, Fate se encontraba dando saltos de gusto al despertar, esa noche hablaría con Nanoha y sin duda mañana le vería, a pesar del frío que estaba haciendo ese día Fate no lo sentía, su clima interior era estupendo, era una playa de los mares del sur en un hermoso día de verano. En su casa los preparativos no eran muy grandes, pero celebrarían la llegada de un nuevo año con mucha ilusión, sobre todo por parte de la pequeña de aquella casa, ahora sí podía decir que sería un buen año, el primero de todos, había conocido el amor.

En casa de Nanoha todo estaba preparado para la celebración del nuevo año, la perspectiva económica de los negocios del padre de Nanoha era sin duda inmejorable, ese iba a ser un buen año, había dicho en el desayuno, Momoko apenas murmuró un "si", Nanoha abrazó a su padre deseándole que todo fuera como el quería, ella también comentó su alegría por el nuevo año, aunque no comentó los motivos.

La madre de Nanoha llamó a Hayate, la chica no pudo hacer nada ante la directa pregunta de la madre de su amiga, "con quién pasó Nanoha el fin de semana y no me mientas esta vez Hayate" ... Fate fue la única palabra que alcanzó a decir antes que Momoko colgara, esa **** muchacha había contaminado a su hija... fue el pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza, sintió el impulso de tomar a su hija por los cabellos y hacerla razonar a golpes, sin embargo, ella lo negaría todo, si le había estado mintiendo esos dos meses no le costaría hacerlo otra vez, ella debía sorprender a su hija con esa para así poder actuar, hasta no tener la pruebas no le diría nada a su esposo, pero en cuanto ella lo confirmara con sus ojos Nanoha se iba a enterar de lo que era capaz, otro país, eso será, Nanoha se irá a otro país...

La celebración llegó, al sonar las doce en ambas casas, los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, las sonrisas y las lágrimas se confundían y hacían de las emociones solamente una excusa, Nanoha estaba pendiente de aquel aparato que pendía de su cintura, vibró como estaba acordado, unas suaves palabras se deslizaron por su oído, su madre, quien no había perdido de vista a su hija desde lo de la nota, observó cómo sonreía y hablaba suavemente, notó cómo cerró sus ojos y sonrió antes de decir "yo también te amo"... Nanoha colgó sin enterarse de que había sido observada, su corazón andaba dando unas cuantas vueltas por su cuerpo, la voz de su amada tenía esos efectos y otros más en ella, deseaba tanto que pasaran las horas, se verían a las cuatro de la tarde en aquel café que ya las conocía.

Fate se sentó en el sofá se la salita, en medio de sus padres se sentía completa, la chica a la que amaba estaba con ella todo el tiempo, quizá ahora no lo estaba físicamente, pero siempre estaba, sus padres la comprendían, también querían a su chica, le iba bien en la Academia de Música, ¿qué le podría salir mal?... sin duda nada, dijo para sí misma,... nada.

A las tres Nanoha dejó a sus padres en la mesa, dijo que saldría así que se daría una ducha, iría a saludar a Hayate, mintió nuevamente, su madre vio entonces la oportunidad, sabía que su hija estaba mintiendo, ahora era el día... Mientras Nanoha se arreglaba la madre llamó un taxi, si quería sorprender a su hija tenía que pasar desapercibida, acordó con el conductor que esperara en la esquina, Nanoha salió con una brillante sonrisa de su casa, iba al encuentro con su amor, la madre ordenó la persecución de aquel auto... calle tras calle su furia iba en aumento, la **** lesbiana había arruinado todo, había hecho perder la razón a su hija, seguramente tenía interés en lo que Nanoha pudiera poseer, esa chica era una muerta de hambre...

Nanoha vio aquel auto verde estacionado y junto a él aquella pequeña con los cabellos revueltos fumando un cigarrillo, ella sabía por qué fumaba, Fate invariablemente por ansiedad o nerviosismo lo hacía, ella ya había aprendido a reconocer las manías de su amada, aunque Fate nunca reconocía estar nerviosa o ansiosa siempre lo estaba cada vez que se separaban por más de dos días, parecía que temía no volver a verla nunca, se sentía complacida ante la devoción de la rubia, aunque no le gustaba que fumara, no era sano.

La madre vio cómo la pelirubia se acercaba al auto de Nanoha, abría la puerta y le saludaba con un par de besos en las mejillas, aún las chicas trataban de no besarse en público, Nanoha aún se ruborizaba, se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a caminar hacia aquel café... La madre dejó el taxi y siguió a la pareja, quienes absortas en sus propios ojos no se percataron de aquello. Antes de tomar sus respectivos lugares una frente a la otra, las chicas se besaron dulcemente, un roce de labios... ¡Quita las manos de encima de mi hija! Fue el grito que resonó en el local, ninguna podía dar crédito a sus ojos, la madre de Nanoha estaba exaltada, su rojo rostro la delataba, estaba casi del color de sus cabellos, Nanoha se sintió morir, su madre le había descubierto. Fate se adelantó para quedar entre Nanoha y su madre... no grite señora, todos nos están viendo.. dijo tratando de sonar razonable, aunque apenas podía respirar, el redoble del andar de su corazón sonaba estruendosamente en sus oídos.

-¡No me digas lo que debo hacer!- Seguía gritando Momoko

-señora, yo amo a Nanoha y eso no lo podrá cambiar, Fate sonó muy segura al decir esto, en un instante sintió cómo su rostro se llenaba de un calor que ardía, la madre de Nanoha le había dado una cachetada, instintivamente posó su mano en la mejilla dolorida.

-¡No hagas eso mamá, cómo te atreves!... en ese momento la madre se disponía a hacer lo mismo con su hija, cuando la firme mano de Fate la detuvo, usted podrá pegarme, pero no a ella, dijo sin gritar pero con un tono fuerte, ahora sus ojos se encontraban un poco más rojos, la madre de Nanoha se sintió intimidada por aquella decidida mirada, en un instante Nanoha sólo alcanzó a decir, perdona Fate, y salió corriendo de aquel lugar...

-¡No quiero volver a verte con mi hija! Gritó por última vez la madre, quien se sintió aliviada por no tener que seguir enfrentando aquella mirada, salió tan solo para ver a Nanoha abandonar el estacionamiento a toda velocidad.

Fate salió de aquel lugar con el corazón destrozado, ¿qué iba a pasar?, seguramente las separarían, Oh Dios, Nanoha estaba en problemas, caminó hasta el estacionamiento y se marcho a su casa, debía hablar con su padre, ella había tomado una decisión pero necesitaba el apoyo de ellos, sí, primero a casa y luego...

El padre de Nanoha escuchó a su hija entrar, venía azotando las puertas, subió las escaleras como un rayo y de nuevo azotó otra puerta, esta vez la de su habitación... esa era una actitud extraña en la pelirroja, sin duda algo malo había pasado, siguió sus pasos en las gradas y tocó antes de abrir la puerta.

-pasa, dijo Nanoha sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía, su padre se sorprendió mucho al ver un par de maletas en la cama y a Nanoha sacando unas cuantas prendas de su armario, sin miramientos introdujo la ropa y luego algunos libros...

-¿qué pasó cariño? Dijo el padre en tono preocupado...

-me marcho papá, perdóname, pero si no lo digo yo te lo dirá mi madre, amo a Fate ... tomó el teléfono de su cintura y marcó pidiendo un taxi, el padre no salía de su asombro, se había quedado sin palabras, justo en ese momento la madre llegó a la casa, subió inmediatamente las escaleras para encontrarse la escena.

-¡qué haces! Gritó

-¡me marcho! Dijo Nanoha segura.

-esa **** muchacha metió cosas en la cabeza de nuestra hija, vociferaba Momoko ante Shiro quien no había pronunciado palabra desde la confesión de su hija, ¡¿Perdiste la razón Nanoha?! Preguntó con un grito la madre... Nanoha calmadamente contestó, si mamá, si amarla es haber perdido la razón así es, perdí la razón, no traten de detenerme, igual me marcharé, el padre sólo atinó a decir, estás echando a perder tu futuro, no papá, Fate es mi futuro... lo siento, mamá, papá, perdónenme, me voy... colocó el teléfono que había tenido en la mano en el escritorio que estaba junto a la ventana, tomó las maletas y bajó las gradas, salió de la casa y abordó el taxi que estaba esperándola, en ningún momento volvió la mirada, iba hecha un mar de lágrimas... Nanoha dio una indicación al conductor y emprendió la marcha...

Fate llegó a su casa, su padre le vio al entrar, se miraba más pequeña, si eso podía ser posible.

-¿qué pasó lobito?, le dijo con cara de susto

-papá, la madre de Nanoha nos sorprendió, ella está en problemas... debo ir a su casa, debo hablar con su padre, no puedo dejarla sola en este momento.

-de acuerdo, dijo el padre... iremos, eres mi hija y debo dar la cara por ti, aunque nos vaya mal, vamos a esa casa...

* * *

Bien, el poco drama que tiene la historia viene en camino xD  
Un saludos a todos, hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!** el pasado Domingo no pude subir la continuación, era eso o "El lado ciego del amor" así que sorry por eso ;)

Sé que esta historia es too much miel derramada jajaja por eso mismo me ha costado resto adaptarla, cada que empiezo es como... "AAAH me empalago...!" pero bueno, aquí su dosis de cursilería.

Gracias por los comentarios! espero les siga gustando ;)

* * *

**ESTA ES TU CASA...Y TÚ, QUITA ES SONRISA DE TU CARA**

Justo al abrir la puerta para salir a la casa de Nanoha; Clyde y Fate se encontraron con la pelirroja sentada en la pequeña grada, sus ojos estaban anegados por las lágrimas, un par de maletas descansaban en el suelo.

-¡Nanoha! Exclamó la pelirubia mientras la abrazaba, ¿Estás bien? Preguntó Clyde al tiempo que se agachaba para estar a la misma altura, la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, Fate no dejaba de besar los cabellos de aquella chica y con sus manos quitaba momentáneamente las lágrimas de su rostro.

-entremos, dijo el padre de Fate mientras tomaba las maletas, Fate tendió la mano a su amada para ayudarla a levantar, el padre dejó las maletas en la sala y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, toma, le dijo a la pelirroja, Nanoha bebió un par de sorbos.

-ya no voy a volver a casa, dijo al fin en medio de un sollozo

-¿Pero qué pasó? Preguntó inquieta la chica de ojos rojizos.

-ni siquiera discutimos, solamente tomé mis cosas y salí, sé que jamás me dejarían estar contigo... Fate tomó las manos de su chica... -mira en que problema te metí...

-no, dijo Nanoha, tarde o temprano iba a pasar, no sé cómo sucedió, pero ya no hay modo de dar marcha atrás, además, dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en aquella rubia, no quiero dar marcha atrás, no quiero estar sin ti... Clyde decidió abandonar la salita, esas chicas tenían que hablar algo que solamente les interesaba a ellas, vuelvo enseguida dijo antes de salir, Fate agradeció en silencio el respeto de su padre.

-mi amor, dijo ahora en un tono un poco bajo, jamás hubiera querido que las cosas pasaran así, me dolía el corazón de saberte sola en casa, mi padre y yo íbamos para allá... Nanoha posó una mano en la mejilla de Fate.

-lamento que mi madre te pegara... nunca debió hacerlo y gracias por defenderme... besó suavemente sus labios... en ese momento el familiar sonido de la cerradura las sorprendió, la madre de Fate entraba por la puerta, al llegar a la salita observó el cuadro, Nanoha sentada, Fate casi hincada a los pies de ésta sujetando sus manos,

-¿Qué pasó? Preguntó con un poco de temor al notar las lágrimas de la pelirroja.

-los padres de Nanoha se enteraron.

-me marché de casa, dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, Lindy se acercó y abrazó a la chica.

-lamento mucho que las cosas pasaran así... Clyde volvió al escuchar que su esposa había llegado, era el momento de tomar cartas en el asunto, a pesar de que ambas chicas eran ya mayores de edad, aún eran unas niñas, debía apoyarlas y encontrarle alguna solución a la situación.

-Bueno Nanoha, creo que igual debemos ir para hablar con tu padre, dijo la rubia, Fate tiene razón intervino Clyde quien ahora estaba parado en la puerta de la salita.

-no por favor, dijo la pelirroja, ninguno de los dos entendería nada, no es un buen momento, jamás les escucharían...

-no importa dijo Fate, te amo y estoy dispuesta a hablar con tu padre, pase lo que pase.

-no Fate, por favor, dijo al tomar las manos de ésta... si me amas no lo hagas...

-llamaré a Hayate, me quedaré con ella esta noche y mañana veré que soluciono, debo buscar un empleo a algo...

-no, dijeron al unísono Clyde, Lindy y Fate, si lo deseas te puedes quedar aquí, terminó el padre.

-no quisiera molestar, respondió Nanoha.

-sabes que no molestas, intervino ahora Lindy, esta es tu casa, en ese momento una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de aquella chica rebelde que no había soltado la mano de su amada... y tú, quita esa sonrisa de tu cara.

-Nanoha dormirá en tu habitación pero tú dormirás en el sofá, dijo el padre queriendo sonar un poco serio.

-no me río por eso, estoy feliz de que Nanoha se quede con nosotros, contestó Fate, ah su padre...

Fate subió las cosas de la pelirroja a su habitación.

-Fate, empezó la pelirroja, igual debo buscar un empleo, no creo que deba molestar a tus padres, ustedes tienen sus gastos y yo vengo de más... la rubia dejó que terminara de hablar, tendré que dejar la univer...

-no, la interrumpió, tú no dejarás la universidad, ya dejaste tu casa por mí, nunca dejaría que abandonaras tus estudios, creo que puedo arreglármelas, pediré que me den un par de horas más en el colegio para las clases de piano, si dicen que no pues buscaré otro empleo, pero tú no vas a dejar de estudiar... Fate abrazó a aquella pelirroja, esa chica de ojos azules había renunciado a todo lo que le pertenecía, había dejado las comodidades, eso no era nada, había abandonado a sus padres para poder estar con ella, Fate no podía hacer menos que ayudar a que Nanoha siguiera con sus estudios, quien lo diría, el sueño más grande de ella se estaba realizando, quizá de manera brusca, quizá sin la poesía que hubiera querido, pero si, su pelirroja y ella serían una, vivirían bajo un mismo techo, aunque su padre ya le había sentenciado al sofá, no importaba, Nanoha estaría allí todo el tiempo.

-Vamos, dijo Fate, bajaré las sábanas para mi y te quedarás en la suite presidencial, rió al hacer este comentario, la pelirroja acompañó esa sonrisa, Fate siempre lograba hacerla reír.

-yo debería quedarme en la sala, dijo Nanoha.

-no, dijo terminantemente la pelirubia, la única que cabe en el sofá soy yo, además desde ahora esa habitación es tuya...

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, Nanoha comió poco, los padres de Fate sabían que aunque se sentía feliz de no haber dejado a Fate se sentía muy dolida por lo de su padres, además la chica los extrañaría.

-deja hija, dijo Lindy al ver que Nanoha empezaba a levantar los platos par lavarlos, yo lo haré.

-quiero ayudar, fue la respuesta de la pelirroja, déjalos.

-intervino Fate, yo los lavaré... tanto Nanoha como Lindy se miraron extrañadas, Fate odiaba lavar los platos, pero esta noche lo haría, Nanoha secó cada uno de los platos que le entregaba su chica, Nanoha se sentía extraña, sí, sentía un pequeño dolor en medio de su pecho, le había dolido dejar a sus padres, pero jamás hubiera pensado siquiera en renunciar a su novia, también sentía una indescriptible felicidad, o algo así, tener a Fate todo el tiempo con ella era una de sus más grandes fantasías, amaba tanto a esa chica que estaba dispuesta a todo.

Esa noche Fate apenas pudo dormir, sabía que su amada estaba tan cerca, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana se decidió, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación, allí estaba aquel ángel pelirrojo, su carita inocente la enamoraba más cada vez que la veía, cómo no amarla, era casi tan bella por fuera como por dentro, jamás me separaré de ti... dijo al besar su frente y volver al pequeño sofá que ahora era su sitio de descanso.

Nanoha se sentía a gusto en aquella casa, con "su nueva familia", por un momento había llegado a pensar que sus padres le buscarían, pero esto no pasó, estos pocos días que faltaban para la navidad sirvieron para tranquilizar sus pensamientos, sus padres estaban muy dolidos sin duda, pero no había más remedio, ella no iba a dejar a Fate por nada ni por nadie... Los días junto a Nanoha eran dulces, Fate se encontraba en un estado de exaltación, reía por todo, jamás había estado tan positiva, estas serían las navidades más hermosas, o mejor dicho, el principio de una serie de maravillosos días, la vida había sido buena con ella, quizá había sido un poco drástico, pero el resultado no podía ser mejor.

-Te pusiste la cadenita, dijo Fate al ver aquella mañana a su pelirroja mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-si, contestó, siempre la llevé conmigo, pero ahora no tengo por qué ocultarla, se sentó al lado de Fate en aquel sofá que ahora era su cama, llevaré orgullosa la cadenita que me diste, siempre debí hacerlo.

-ya no importa, dijo la pelirubia, ahora lo harás... completó el comentario con un pequeño beso...

Lindy habló desde la cocina, ¡Feliz Navidad niñas!... las dos chicas rieron, era cierto ese día era el día de la navidad, la primera navidad juntas ...vamos, vengan a desayunar... durante el desayuno hablaron de la celebración de esa noche, siempre llegaban algunos vecinos, habría que brindar por la buena fortuna y esperar al "Abuelo Helado"... mamá, yo ya no me creo eso...dijo Fate, aunque quizá debiera volver a hacerlo... terminó mirando a su pelirroja, en realidad sentía que tenerla con ella era como un regalo de su Japonés Papá Noel.

Todos los rostros aquella noche estaban radiantes, la navidad les alegraba la vida, era como una promesa de mejores tiempos por venir. Fate llamó a Nanoha lejos de aquellos invitados.

-ven un segundo amor, dijo tomando una de sus manos y la condujo hasta la habitación que ésta ocupaba ahora, tengo un regalo para ti, no es mucho, pero quiero dártelo, Fate sacó una pequeña cajita de el bolsillo izquierdo de sus vaqueros, toma, dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios... allí, de pie en aquella habitación, el corazón de Nanoha temblaba, esa chica le había dado su corazón e insistía con darle más... un pequeño anillo, con una diminuta piedra blanca estaba en sus manos, le hice grabar Nanoha y Fate, dijo bajando la mirada, es sencillo, pero creo que es un símbolo de lo que te amo... Nanoha besó a Fate con amor, suave y largamente.

-te amo, le dijo, cómo quisiera poder darte algo, ya lo has hecho, me haces tan feliz cada día que no necesito nada más... en efecto, Nanoha no había comprado nada, el poco dinero con que había salido de su casa era el de sus bolsillos y aunque su padre le tenía asignada una cuenta bancaria había decidido no tocar un solo centavo, eso hubiera sido indigno...

-bajemos, dijo Fate, ya conoces a mi papá, no parará de hacer bromas de que nos escapamos...

-espera, sí tengo algo para ti... dijo Nanoha al tiempo que desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de su abrigo... "COMPLETAMENTE TUYA" "para lo que quieras"... leyó Fate en la camiseta blanca de la pelirroja, de puño y letra, tendré que esperar para cobrar este regalo, rió la pelirubia, pero te aseguro que lo cobraré dijo acercándose para besarla y hacer un breve recorrido por las curvas de aquella chica, quien cerrando sus ojos besaba a Fate y comenzaba a sacarle el abrigo...

-¡niñas! Fue el grito que interrumpió aquello que recién empezaban... ¡llegó la hora de la cena!...

-que inoportuna... chilló Fate

-tranquila, dijo Nanoha, cuando te cobres el regalo haré que valga la pena la espera... rió pícaramente...

-oh por Dios, esperar... ya no quiero esperar... dijo Fate mientras volvía a colocarse el abrigo.

-vamos, dijo la pelirroja tomando su mano, hay que ir a cenar...

Esa navidad se abrazaron a la media noche, sus corazones no podían estar más felices, se tenían una a la otra, Clyde y Lindy observaban la devoción de aquel par, no tenían ninguna acerca del amor que se profesaban.

-Nanoha de verdad ama a Fate, dijo Clyde, pobre chica, renunció a todo por amor...

-si, completó Lindy, es triste que sus padres no la comprendan, aunque claro que es difícil, recuerdas cuánto tiempo me llevó aceptar y comprender a Fate.

-si, lo recuerdo, pero al final ganó el amor que tenemos por nuestra pequeña.

-si, debo decirte sinceramente que me alegra que Fate haya conocido a Nanoha, es una chica maravillosa, incluso ha hecho que nuestro pequeño terremoto se tranquilice... dijo ahora riendo la madre... era cierto, aquel terremoto había encontrado en los brazos de aquella pecosa amor y tranquilidad.

Fate obtuvo más horas en su trabajo de las clases de piano, tenía que colaborar más con el gasto de casa, ese no era un problema, era un placer, las clases de Nanoha en la universidad reiniciaban y aunque Nanoha había tratado de conseguir un empleo, había fracasado, era difícil encontrar un trabajo, ella era muy inteligente, pero nadie necesitaba en estos momentos a alguien con habilidades en psicología, había estado a punto de aceptar un empleo de mesera en una cafetería, pero Fate no se lo permitió, eso jamás, había dicho la rubia, si alguien tuviera que hacerlo sería yo, pero tú nunca.

Las visitas nocturnas a la habitación de la pelirroja por parte de Fate eran frecuentes, sobre todo desde que Nanoha la sorprendió una madrugada mientras la observaba.

-¿qué haces? Preguntó soñolienta Nanoha

-viéndote, fue la sincera respuesta, me gusta verte mientras duermes, podría pasarme la vida entera viéndote dormir, te ves tan bella.

Nanoha dirigió una mano hacia Fate invitándola a ir a su lado, besos y caricias... nada más, los padres se encontraban tan solo cruzando un pequeño pasillo, esos besos y caricias eran mejor que nada, así que... desde esa noche, Nanoha esperaba a Fate, estaban juntas hasta que Nanoha dormía, entonces Fate regresaba a su sofá.

Aquella noche, la visita de Fate no faltó, Nanoha esperaba como siempre, aquel delgado cuerpo ocupó su lugar junto a ella, esos besos la hacían volar, Fate susurraba a su oído.

-quisiera no tener que irme, quisiera poder pasar la noche contigo y... que nada se escuchara en la habitación de mis padres...

-shh shh, contestaba Nanoha en medio de los besos, calla, no deben escucharnos, si llegan a saber que vienes aquí me echarían de tu casa...

-no lo creo, pero quizá se molestarían, te amo, decía Fate mientras sus manos se colaban en las ropas de la pelirroja, Nanoha suspiraba, el contacto de aquella piel la volvía loca, en su cuerpo estaba grabado aquel placer, el sentido en Shirakawa, el placer más grande que había sentido y le reclamaba volver a sentirlo, Nanoha correspondió a las caricias de su amada dándose vuelta para quedar encima de ella, sin decir palabra, solamente con la señal que indicaba su índice que posaba en los labios de Fate, empezó a quitar los pantalones a rayas del pijama de la chica de ojos carmesí, sus labios se posaron en el vientre de aquella chica que en silencio escuchaba cómo su corazón resonaba en sus sienes, la sangre se agolpaba por todo su cuerpo, ese calor era Nanoha, ese calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo era aquella pelirroja que tenia metida en medio de su alma, Nanoha recordaba cómo la última vez Fate la había sentido, besó su cuerpo al tiempo que retiraba la camiseta y las bragas, quería sentir a su chica, la ropa era un estorbo, Fate al parecer pensó lo mismo, aunque su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse, tomó un respiro y cambió de posición con su amada, le había tomado por la cintura para poder girar sobre ella, también quería ver aquel hermoso cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que sabía le pertenecía, Nanoha la deseaba, era evidente, su pecho estaba agitado, Fate retiró el camisón de aquel cuerpo pecoso, su memoria la traicionaba, aunque cada vez que recordaba aquel momento en la cabaña, venía a su mente el desnudo cuerpo de su querida chica, ese bello cuerpo, ahora le notaba más bello que sus recuerdos, claro, no había nada que se pudiera comparar a la realidad, mientras besaba el cuello de Nanoha, viajó hasta su oído para decirle, "me cobraré el regalo de Navidad", Nanoha rió, "claro, para lo que tú quieras..."

Sus labios se encontraron, había pasión en aquellos besos, Fate besaba el cuerpo de Nanoha mientras con sus manos empezaba a hacer inventario de los sitios que elevaban a su pelirroja, los recordaba perfectamente, Nanoha gemía ahora, shhh, shhh, era lo que Fate decía a su oído, Nanoha trataba de no hacer ruido alguno, pero no tenía poder sobre las reacciones de su cuerpo, Fate regresaba a su boca para que aquellos gemidos se ahogaran en sus labios, Nanoha también recordaba; no, revivía aquella sensación que le hacía olvidar todo, solamente estaban ella y la chica de ojos rubí, nada más existía en aquel universo pintado de caricias y besos, si, era la palabra que salía ahora de la boca de aquella pelirroja, "te amo", decía Fate mientras interrumpía brevemente las caricias tan solo para empezarlas de nuevo, allí estaba otra vez... Nanoha sentía a Fate, deseaba gritar su nombre, esa chica que la poseía físicamente también poseía su corazón, en ella, estaba en ella y Nanoha no quería dejarla ir, los gemidos de Nanoha empezaban a ser más altos, shhh, shhh, repetía Fate en sus oídos, "te amo Nanoha"

-Yo también te amo, fueron las entrecortadas palabras que salieron de aquellos labios, su cuerpo estaba temblando, cómo podía Fate lograr eso en ella, no lo sabía, pero estaba volviendo a volar, Fate la llevaba a otro mundo con sus caricias... Fate dirigió su boca hacia el vientre de su amada mientras con sus manos dibujaba círculos sus senos, quería sentir el sabor de aquella pelirroja, quien al contacto con la lengua de Fate se quedaba sin respiración al tiempo que su cuerpo formaba una curva, "me vas a hacer gritar", advirtió Nanoha, Fate hizo caso omiso de aquella advertencia, nadie podía separarla de su amor, su verdadero amor, Nanoha tomó la almohada y la colocó en su boca, ahogó allí aquel grito mientras clavaba sus dientes en la tela, esa sensación no la abandonaba, no había sido una sola vez, el grito se repitió a los breves momentos, Fate le hacía sentir como nunca, Fate empezó el camino de regreso, su ingle, su vientre, sus senos, su cuello y finalmente su boca, Nanoha tomó el rostro de aquella chica entre sus manos al darle un beso.

-te amo- le dijo mientras ahora acomodaba a Fate sobre la almohada que antes había mordido, tomó una de sus manos, la derecha y pasó su lengua por cada uno de aquellos dedos, esos delgados dedos que sabían cómo tocar sinfonías completas en su cuerpo, sonreía en medio de aquella oscuridad, se dirigió a las piernas de su amada y suavemente besó sus muslos, esa chica era entera de ella así como ella también le pertenecía, trazó caminos a lo largo de aquella piel blanca, ahora era Fate quien redoblaba su respiración y era la pelirroja quien susurraba los shhh, shhh, posó sus manos en los senos de la rubia mientras sus labios sentían el sabor de su cuello "eres dulce" le dijo la pelirroja al oído, "me encanta tu sabor..."

Fate apenas podía contener sus suspiros, aquella chica de verdad revolvía todos los deseos de su cuerpo, esa era su niña, apenas era una mujer, pero era todo, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir los labios de Nanoha en sus senos, estaba jugando a mordisquearlos, que bien la conocía, sabía cuáles eran los puntos que aumentaban su placer, Fate enredaba sus dedos en aquella cabellera de fuego, su corazón estaba cambiando de sitio, Nanoha tomó aquella ruta, la de la última vez, el sabor de su pelirubia la volvía loca, quería volver a sentirla mientras temblaba de placer... Fate sentía la suavidad de los labios de Nanoha en su cuerpo, en aquel sitio en el que ya solamente ella era permitida, las solas ganas de satisfacer a su amor hacían que Nanoha instintivamente encontrara sus sitios, era hermoso escuchar los gemidos salir de aquella boca, era hermoso sentir cómo movía sus caderas para no perder contacto con ella, la pelirroja también disfrutó el orgasmo de la pelirubia, el hacerla sentir la hacía sentir a ella también. Se quedaron abrazadas, el resto de la noche sus pieles no dejaron de estar cerca, Fate abrazaba de lado aquel hermoso cuerpo pecoso, su rostro descansaba muy cerca de la nuca de Nanoha, el perfume de su piel la hizo soñar...

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación de el frente sobresaltó a Nanoha.

-Fate- dijo a su oído, se ha levantado tu padre... la rubia se levantó de un brinco, aún alcanzó a escuchar los pasos de su padre bajando las escaleras, en breves segundos iba a notar que ella no estaba en el sofá, al menos las sábanas habían sido usadas al principio de la noche, pero claro, ella no estaba, tomó sus ropas y abriendo sigilosamente la puerta de la habitación, observó a su padre de espaldas, rápidamente se metió en el baño, enseguida escuchó los pasos hacer el camino de regreso, se mojó el cabello y la cara, tomó una toalla y se envolvió en ella, abrió la puerta del baño y encontró a su padre a punto de llamar en el que había sido su cuarto...

-buenos días papá...- dijo casi sin darle importancia...

-¿qué haces levantada tan temprano?- Fue la lógica pregunta, su chica no era precisamente una madrugadora...

-me levanté para bañarme primero, ahora con Nanoha aquí tendremos que ajustar los horarios para hacerlo, bien Fate, se felicitó a sí misma, esa respuesta había sido brillante, pasó delante de su padre y bajó las gradas.

-Fate, dijo el padre desde arriba.

-¿si papá?- contestó

-la próxima vez que te bañes, deberías hacerlo sin las calcetas... Fate volvió la vista hacia su padre quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro... la cara roja de Fate acabó por delatar todo, bajó la mirada y escuchó a su padre decirle antes de regresar a la habitación... diablillo...

Sentados a la mesa, Fate hacía lo imposible por no encontrar los ojos de su padre, la había sorprendido, y él, por Dios, él era impredecible y bromista...

-¿que tal dormiste Nanoha? Fue la pregunta que hizo antes de un sorbo de té...

-muy bien, gracias, fue la respuesta de la pelirroja quien dirigió una mirada cómplice a su amada.

-por favor papá... dijo Fate, Nanoha y Lindy no comprendieron el comentario... Clyde sonrió un poco y aclarando su garganta dijo: me alegro que hayas pasado buena noche, a ti te alegra también, verdad Fate?...

-¡ya papá! Chilló Fate, gracias y buen provecho dijo al levantarse de la mesa... mientras se dirigían hasta el colegio en donde Fate daba las clases de piano Nanoha interrogó.

-por qué contestaste a tu padre de esa manera?...

-si supieras... contestó Fate, hizo el breve relato de lo sucedido por la madrugada y Nanoha empezó a sonrojarse.

-por Dios, y yo contestándole muy bien gracias... que vergüenza, tu padre si que es un caso...

-¿un caso? Preguntó Fate, es una pesadilla... al final terminaron riendo, al menos no fue mamá, dijo Fate, con ella las cosas hubieran sido diferentes...

Fate se quedó en el colegio y Nanoha tomó el auto para ir a la universidad, así lo habían acordado, luego Fate tomaría un autobús para ir a la Academia y Nanoha pasaría por ella al salir, ese era el primer día después de las festividades del final del año y las navidades, Nanoha tenía que enfrentar a sus compañeros quienes sin duda ya sabrían que ella se había marchado de casa y por supuesto sabrían el motivo.

¡Nanoha! Dijo aquella voz familiar mientras bajaba del auto en el estacionamiento de la universidad, la pelirroja se sorprendió pero también se alegró, era su padre... quiero hablar contigo, dijo Shiro en tono frío.

-habla dijo ella

-no sé cómo pasaron las cosas, pero quiero que vuelvas a casa, si dejas a esa chica haremos cuenta de que no ha sucedido nada, pero tienes que dejarla

- lo siento papá, dijo enfrentando su mirada, te dije que amo a Fate y no pienso separarme de ella, además...

-si quieres, interrumpió él, te vas de viaje, aclaras tu mente y hablamos del tema cuando regreses.

-olvídalo papá, te amo, a los dos, a ti y a mi madre, pero no voy a abandonar a Fate, ella es el amor de mi vida, si no tienes más que decir, tengo que ir a estudiar... se dio la vuelta y dejó a su padre allí, parado en medio de aquel estacionamiento, el nudo en la garganta de Nanoha apenas le permitía respirar, pero todo aquello era cierto, Fate era el amor de su vida y no la iba a abandonar, ese amor le había dado la fuerza para responder como lo había hecho.

El silencio que se hizo en el salón al entrar Nanoha fue la evidencia de que todos lo sabían, ella tomó una actitud diferente a la que hubiera tomado en otro tiempo, sonrió a todos y saludó, colocó su mejor sonrisa en su cara, lo vivido la noche anterior venía a su cabeza y mantener esa sonrisa no requería ningún esfuerzo... Hayate se acercó a su amiga...

-no puedo verle la cara a tu madre... le recriminó a la pelirroja.

-¿por qué? Preguntó extrañada

- ella me llamó y me preguntó "con quien pasó el fin de semana Nanoha, y no mientas otra vez"... no pude hacer nada, contesté que con Fate y colgó, por Dios Nanoha, en qué te metiste, dónde has estado, he llamado a tu teléfono pero nadie responde...

-me marché de casa...

-eso ya lo sé, pero por qué no respondes el teléfono?

-no me llevé más que la ropa y los libros

-pero dónde estás...

-vivo en casa de Fate...

-¡en casa de esa! Gritó la chica y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellas

-si, contestó Nanoha en el mismo tono, en casa de Fate

-calma, dijo Hayate, no quise ofenderte... ni molestarte, todos aquí saben que te fuiste de casa porque andas con una chica, dicen que seguramente te volviste loca, que te afectó esto de la psicología...

-por Dios, Hayate, no seas infantil, si me marché es porque amo a Fate, no podía permitir que nos separaran, ahora sé cómo mi madre se enteró...

-disculpa, pero no me quedó más remedio...

-no importa dijo la pelirroja, quizá debiera darte las gracias, si no es por eso aún estuviéramos a escondidas... gracias Hayate... las chicas tomaron sus lugares en el salón pues el hombre que dictaría cátedra estaba entrando por la puerta, los murmullos se acallaron y el discurso empezó, ningún elemento de aquel salón dejó de dirigir una mirada a la pelirroja, algunos sonreían después de murmurar algo con el de la par, nada importaba, Nanoha era más fuerte que eso, en casa la esperaban los labios más dulces y las caricias que la hacían volar, tenía el cielo frente a ella todo el tiempo, aquellos ojos eran el cielo que deseaba... y lo tenía.

El padre de la pelirroja estaba molesto, su hija le había desafiado por una... era mejor no pensar en ella, pero quizá esa era la clave, su hija estaba enamorada o al menos eso creía, quizá si convenciera a la rubia de dejarla, esa chica era una oportunista, seguro por dinero lo estaba haciendo, pues lo obtendría, él se lo daría para que dejara en paz a su pequeña... recordó el comentario de la Academia de Música y se dirigió al lugar; Testarossa, dijo el director mientras se asomaba a la puerta del salón de la clase de piano, le buscan... Fate no esperaba a nadie, era la primera vez que pasaba eso, sería Nanoha... quizá, pensó al retirarse del banco y dirigirse a la puerta... su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a aquel alto hombre, no podía olvidar el rostro del padre de la pelirroja.

quiero hablar contigo, dijo dirigiendo a su vez una mirada al director para que éste se retirara

-claro, respondió segura la pelirubia, diga...

-aquí no, contestó el hombre, salgamos, Fate estaba muy nerviosa, el padre de Nanoha se miraba molesto pero calmado, no sabía que reacción esperar, era natural que estuviera muy enojado, así que se armó de valor y dijo, claro, dónde quiera... Shiro caminó delante de ella, Fate solamente seguía sus pasos, él abrió la puerta del auto y le indicó con la mano que se sentara, Fate temblaba por dentro, pero estaba decidida a enfrentar a aquel hombre, se condujeron sin hablar y llegaron a un parque, el auto se detuvo.

no sé que le has hecho a mi hija, comenzó, pero sea lo que sea quiero que dejes de hacerlo, quiero a Nanoha de vuelta a casa.

-yo no la detengo, empezó a responder Fate cuando Shiro la interrumpió.

-no importa, quiero que tú la dejes, si es dinero lo que buscas lo encontraste, te daré lo que pidas si dejas a Nanoha, Fate no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, dejar a Nanoha por dinero, jamás.

usted quizá pueda ponerle un precio a su hija, yo no, ella es lo que más vale en mi vida, más que mí misma, no existe una cifra que pueda comprar el amor que le tengo, el hombre que ya había sacado el bolígrafo y la libreta de los cheques se detuvo, Fate volvió a decir, Señor Takamachi, sólo porque comprendo que usted hace esto por amor a Nanoha no le respondo como debería, yo amo a su hija y eso no lo compra nada ni lo cambia nada... permiso... terminó diciendo al tiempo de abrir la puerta del auto y retirarse caminando, dinero, todo lo querían comprar con dinero, incluso el amor de ellas... hasta dónde podía llegar la intolerancia... decidió dejar ese episodio en el olvido, jamás contaría eso a Nanoha, solamente la lastimaría, no podía, no debía decir nada, incluso a sus padres, esa plática quedaría entre el padre de su amada y ella.

Al ver alejarse aquella figura no pudo menos que sentir vergüenza de sí mismo, esa chica le había dado una lección, él había pretendido poner un precio a su hija, esa chica no pudo hacerlo, quizá era cierto ese amor del que habían hablado tanto una como la otra, las dos tenían la misma seguridad en las palabras, decidió alejarse, igual aún le dolía la traición de su hija, así lo veía, quizá más adelante se arrepintiera o...

Los días transcurrieron, Nanoha dejó de ser la atracción de la universidad desde que, hacía pocos días, se había parado frente a todos mientras murmuraban y dijo tan alto como pudo sin gritar, "si, damas y caballeros, estoy enamorada de una chica, vivo con ella, es maravillosa, en todo..." y al decir las palabras finales sonrió y se retiró, todos obtuvieron la respuesta que deseaban, Hayate apenas podía creer lo que había hecho su amiga, algunos de sus compañeros volvieron a la normalidad con ella, algunos dejaron de hablarle, no importa se dijo la pelirroja, mis verdaderos amigos siempre estarán conmigo...

Nanoha pasaba por Fate a la Academia, todos habían observado el cambio de la chica de ojos rubí, incluso Ginga, quien se había acercado para tratar de arreglar las cosas con Fate... la pelirubia respondió que solamente podía ofrecer amistad, ella amaba a otra chica y era muy grande eso, Ginga no insistió, quizá Fate fuera una rebelde, pero ante todo siempre había sido una chica respetuosa de los sentimientos y las relaciones, ella había perdido su oportunidad. -pues te felicito, le dijo, pero felicito más a esa chica, sin duda tiene mucha suerte.

-que va, respondió Fate, la de la suerte soy yo... el terremoto Fate estaba tranquila, siempre sonreía y esperaba ansiosa la salida, todos veían cómo abrazaba a aquella pelirroja que venía en el auto verde todas las tardes.

Fate y Nanoha llegaron a casa temprano, encontraron una nota de Lindy, "casi todo está listo, sólo pongan al fuego la sopa y tendrán la cena, fui al cumpleaños de Mariel, volveré a las 9:00, besos" vaya, dijo Fate sonriendo a su pelirroja, tenemos la casa para nosotras solas, eran aún las cinco y su padre no volvería hasta las siete, ese era su día de suerte... Nanoha tomó de la mano a Fate y la dirigió a la salita, la sentó y ella se acomodó a horcajadas en sus piernas.

-¿hace cuánto que no estamos así? Preguntó antes del beso la pelirroja.

-mucho... dijo en medio de un suspiro Fate, sus manos estaban situadas en las caderas de su chica, besos suaves y lentos empezaron, Nanoha revolvía el pelo de su chica de mirar rojizo, mientras sentía sus labios, sus alientos eran uno, Fate no podía separar las manos de aquel cuerpo que al parecer había sido diseñado para quitarle el aliento y hacerle perder la razón, Nanoha tomó entre sus manos aquel bello rostro que tanto amaba y viéndola a los ojos le dijo: te amo tanto Fate, te amo con todo lo que soy...

Fate sintió conmovido su corazón, esas palabras le erizaban la piel

-tú también sabes que te amo- fue la respuesta, con todo lo poco que soy...

-eres todo, dijo la pelirroja y volvió a los labios de su amada, esos labios eran el mejor vino que había probado, ese sabor la acompañaba siempre desde el primer momento en que lo sintió... Fate sentía lo mismo, el sabor de la pelirroja era todo, haría cualquier cosa por aquella pecosa pelirroja, cualquier cosa con tal de no separarse de ella jamás, esa chica era todo su corazón, ella funcionaba porque tenía al lado a aquella chica de ojos azules, ella lo podía todo porque a su lado estaba Nanoha...

El padre de Fate abrió la puerta, ese día al fin había podido dejar el trabajo un poco temprano, por alguna extraña razón no saludó como lo hacía normalmente, su "¡Ya llegué!" No se escuchó esa tarde, cuando llegó a la salita vio a la pelirroja sentada sobre su pequeña, las niñas estaban besándose, se encontraban en otro mundo, no quiso interrumpir ese momento, él bien sabía que las chicas apenas tenían tiempo a solas, pues siempre estaban ellos, él sabía lo que era querer estar con la persona amada, salió nuevamente de la casa y esperó unos minutos fuera antes de hacer sonar el timbre.

Aquellos besos eran interrumpidos de nuevo.

-¿quién será? Dijo malhumorada Fate.

-no sé, mejor veamos, dijo la pelirroja, se separó de su amada y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-hola querida, dijo Clyde, disculpa, olvidé mi llave y pues... como salí temprano... Nanoha saludó con un beso al padre de Fate, la pelirubia ahora estaba parada en el marco de la puerta de la salita.

-hola papá, dijo y besó su mejilla, él repitió la historia del olvido de la llave, mientras Nanoha traía un vaso con refresco de la cocina, siempre lo hacía con el padre de Fate. La rubia se dio cuenta de que de la bolsa del pantalón de su padre salía el llavero, ella lo comprendió todo y guardó silencio.

-Nanoha, ¿vamos a la abarrotería?

-¿para qué?- Fue la respuesta...

-pues quiero ver si hay... buscaba una palabra, en realidad no quería comprar nada, necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no frente a su padre, quiero ver su hay uvas, dijo al final.

-pues no se, pero si quieres vamos...

-Nanoha- empezó Fate- he estado pensando en que deberíamos buscar un lugar para nosotras dos.

-te refieres a mudarnos?

-si, creo que sería lo mejor.

-¿tú creíste lo que dijo papá acerca de olvidar las llaves?

-Si, las olvidó ¿no?...

-no, las tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, él nos vio, sé que no le molestó, sé que inventó esto del olvido para no hacernos sentir mal, pero de verdad deseo poder estar contigo sin temor a que lleguen mis padres...

-yo también... contestó la pelirroja, pero alquilar un sitio es caro.

-ya veremos, ayer leí una oferta de trabajo que estaba en la cartelera de la Academia, creo que podría tomar otro empleo. Llegaron a la abarrotería y compraron unas cuantas uvas, los vecinos ahora también hacían mala cara a la pelirroja, ella era otra de esas, ya no le daba importancia, tomó de la mano a Fate y caminó con la frente en alto. "si no quieren ver que no miren" fueron las palabras de la pelirroja a su chica.

PEQUEÑO UNIVERSO

Desde ese día se dedicaron a buscar un apartamento, uno minúsculo, comunicaron la idea a sus padres quienes dijeron que por ellos podían seguir allí, pero si era lo que deseaban pues las apoyarían, el padre de Fate llegó una tarde comentando que habían desocupado uno de los apartamentos de aquel edificio que se encontraba como a diez calles de allí, no eran grandes ni lujosos, pero la renta era razonable... "además, tiene tina de baño"... dijo al oído de su hija mientras guiñaba un ojo...

Fate saltó de gusto -iremos a verlo enseguida-... los cuatro fueron al lugar; no era más que dos pequeñas habitaciones y un pequeño baño... con tina, está perfecto, dijo la pelirubia, Nanoha y Lindy no comprendían cómo Fate y Clyde estaban tan complacidos con aquel minúsculo lugar... Fate buscó la mirada de su chica para ver su reacción.

-ya sé, dijo, pero con un poco de pintura, cortinas y un par de cuadros tendrá otra cara, Clyde se ofreció a ayudar con algunas reparaciones que necesitaba... no se habló más, ese sería el apartamento que compartirían. Pasaron la siguiente semana pintando y arreglando el lugar, Fate había tenido razón, con el nuevo color en las paredes, las cortinas que les había regalado Lindy, la buena limpieza hecha el fin de semana el lugar se estaba tornando agradable, ese sería su lugar, ese sería su pequeño universo...

Poco a poco fueron trasladando algunos muebles, la cama de Fate, una mesa y un par de sillas que habían servido como escritorio, un sofá que había sido de la abuela, sus ropas, aquella estufa pequeña que tuvieron que comprar, mientras reunían dinero para un frigorífico guardarían algunas cosas en casa de sus padres, al fin todo estaba listo, en medio de las limitaciones tenían un lugar propio, un sitio que las esperaría para cobijarlas todas las noches... ese día, el de la mudanza, Fate no cabía de la emoción, iba a tener a su pelirroja todo el tiempo posible, a excepción de cuatro horas los jueves, viernes y sábados, había obtenido el empleo que estaba anunciado en la cartelera, iba a tocar el piano de 8:00 a 12:00 de la noche en aquel hotel de lujo que quedaba en la calle que conducía por el mar, ganaría el dinero suficiente para poder mantener el apartamento, eso era lo mejor, Nanoha seguía un poco incómoda por no poder colaborar con los gastos.

-no es justo Fate, yo también debo ayudar, así deben ser las cosas, aquí estamos las dos, tú no tienes que hacer todo...

-sé que si la oportunidad se hubiera dado estarías ayudando, no es tu culpa no encontrar empleo, con lo que gano podemos arreglárnoslas, hagamos un trato.

-dime, contestó la pelirroja.

-no discutiremos problemas de dinero en el apartamento, si tenemos que hablar algo de eso será aquí, en las gradas de la calle, pero dentro no, ¿de acuerdo?...

-claro como digas... en ese momento vieron venir el auto de Clyde, traía las últimas cosas de las chicas, Lindy también venía, esa noche ellas no volverían a casa, la vida juntas estaba empezando, hubo abrazos de despedida, unas cuantas lágrimas llegaron a los ojos de Lindy.

-las voy a extrañar tanto…

-ay mamá, son sólo unas cuantas calles, te aseguro que estaremos en casa mucho tiempo.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, eres mi única hija... Fate abrazó a su madre, ella también los extrañaría, pero no podía negar que, saberse de ahora en adelante una pareja establecida junto con su amada pelirroja, llenaban su corazón de alegría.

Mientras llegaba el momento de la verdadera despedida, Clyde revisaba la calefacción.

-Te dará problemas Fate, advirtió.

-no importa papá luego mandaremos a que la revisen, tenemos suficientes frazadas... lo que extrañaré un poco será la televisión... dijo la rubia.

-Al menos el no tenerla no tendrá los efectos que tiene en las demás casas japonesas... rió el padre, Fate y Lindy empezaron a reír. Nanoha no comprendía el por qué de la hilaridad de aquel comentario, Fate aún riendo empezó a explicar... mi padre asegura que la superpoblación asiática se debe a la falta de entretenimiento nocturno, como la TV, Nanoha se ruborizó pero también empezó a reír, claro, en ellas el no tener una distracción por las noches no iba a tener efectos visibles en nueve meses, es más, no tener ninguna distracción nocturna era un premio más que una pena.

Su primer noche en el apartamento era un sueño hecho realidad, estaban tan emocionadas con saberse a solas y en privado que hablaron casi toda la noche, Fate se sentía feliz de compartir su cama con aquella pelirroja, la acomodaba, acariciaba sus cabellos, Nanoha se acurrucaba junto a ella, era lindo tenerse sin miedos, sentir sus brazos amarrados en ella, sentir sus besos sin miedos ni presiones, tenían una vida para amarse y disfrutar una de la otra, ahora no importaba nada, la guerra, la lluvia, el frío, su amor era tan grande que no habían palabras suficientes para describirlo, esa noche se amaron lentamente, sin temor pronunciaron sus nombres, despacio cada una fue de la otra, volvieron a confundir sus sabores y se abrazaron para ser sorprendidas juntas por el amanecer... su primer amanecer juntas... el primero del resto de sus vidas.

-Pronto celebraremos tu cumpleaños, dijo Nanoha mientras ponía en la mesa el plato con el desayuno para su chica...

-sin duda será el mejor, dijo Fate mientras saboreaba su comida... ya verás que será el primero de los mejores... dijo Nanoha mientras sonreía a su amor y colocaba su plato en la mesa...

Fate sintió cómo su pulso andaba al doble... escuchar a su amada hablar así le hacía imaginar mil cosas que la hacían volar...

Los padres de Fate eran frecuentes visitantes de aquel apartamentito, siempre iban cargando algo para comer, una botella de sake o algún artículo que notaran hacía falta en aquel sitio.

-no deben molestarse, decía Fate, ella bien sabía que sus padres disfrazaban de cortesía la ayuda brindada, a Fate le gustaba sentirse autosuficiente, el padre sabía de eso, su hija también había heredado su carácter...

Nanoha esperaba pacientemente por las noches a que volviera Fate, "no me esperes despierta, descansa" había dicho aquella chica con ojos de fuego, pero no, Nanoha nunca pudo ir a la cama si no era acompañada por su querida chica, intentó un par de veces el consejo, pero era imposible, ella estaba incompleta con su ausencia, así que, aprovechaba esas horas de soledad para poder estudiar, no iba a hacerlo cuando pudiera pasar su tiempo con su novia, así que era mejor sacar provecho.

A mediados de febrero Fate observó cómo su madre y Nanoha conversaban incansablemente, cuando ella llegaba a acercárseles ellas callaban y empezaban luego a hablar trivialidades, Fate sabía qué se traían entre manos, ese 20 ella cumpliría 19 años...

-no preparen nada... decía mientras ensayaba unas notas en aquel teclado que había comprado luego de casi dos años de ahorro.

-quién dice que estamos planeando algo, dijo Nanoha desde la mesa, rió con Lindy.

-nada, no necesito nada, te tengo a ti y mi familia me ama, ¿qué más necesito?

-sueña Fate, no estamos preparando nada... dijo Lindy volviendo a sonreír con Nanoha... la rubia quizá era despistada, algunas veces, pero estaba en lo cierto, para su cumpleaños recibiría varias sorpresas...

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FATE **

El domingo 20 llegó, Fate despertó tarde mientras era acariciada su piel con una rosa roja, los pétalos suaves se deslizaban por su bello cuerpo.

-buenos días dormilona, dijo Nanoha mientras se acercaba para besarle...

-buenos días, respondió Fate frotándose los ojos.

-feliz cumpleaños, fueron las palabras que en un tono musical pronunció la pelirroja... ¿cómo amaneciste?...

-maravillosamente, desde que estoy contigo no amanezco de otro modo... era una respuesta sincera, Fate había olvidado la existencia de la palabra tristeza, las dos chicas padecían de esa amnesia.

-hoy no haré nada más que atenderte, será uno de mis regalos en tu cumpleaños, continuó la chica de ojos azules mientras tomaba su sitio abrazando el cuerpo de su chica, al oído le dijo: cuando comas yo te daré de comer, cuando te bañes, yo te bañaré, te pondré la ropa y...

-¿y qué? Preguntó en medio de una sonrisa la chica de ojos rubí ... -nada, luego... luego te la quitaré... Fate estaba acercándose a Nanoha con aquella chispa en los ojos que la pelirroja conocía bien.

-Te traeré el desayuno... dijo mientras se levantaba y dirigía una mirada seductora a su chica, se paró en el marco de la puerta y giró para dirigirle otra mirada, más tarde solucionaremos eso que está en tus ojos... y salió... Fate sabía que Nanoha estaba jugando, era hermoso, vivían juntas y siempre jugaban a seducirse, siempre el deseo de tenerse era como el de la primera vez, siempre renovado, parecía como si llevaran mucho tiempo sin hacer el amor, aunque justo la noche anterior o quizá algunas horas eran la distancia entre aquel deseo y el nuevo... Fate vio al techo de aquella habitación y sonrió, Ok, jugaremos... se dijo mientras volvía a sonreír...

-Para el apetito de mi amor, empezó Nanoha mientras acercaba la bandeja a la cama, ...jugo de naranja, pan tostado; en el punto favorito, mantequilla y mermelada, cereal y huevos con tocino... terminó la pelirroja.

-Tú quieres que suba de peso... dijo en medio de una sonrisa Fate al momento de tomar con su mano el vaso conteniendo el jugo...

-eso es imposible alfiler, respondió Nanoha al acercar un trozo del pan a la boca de su amor... el desayuno fue lento, Nanoha apenas dejaba a Fate tomar el vaso, ella dio de comer cada uno de los manjares en la boca -servida mi amor...- dijo mientras levantaba la bandeja... ahora vuelvo, veremos lo que sigue...

-Creo qué es hora del baño... dijo Nanoha al volver a la habitación, así que prepárate... dijo al dirigir su mano para sacarla de la cama, la tina estaba llena, había algunas flores en aquel diminuto baño, Nanoha había iluminado el sitio con algunas velas, había agregado al agua tibia sales aromáticas, empezó a quitar los pijamas a Fate, lo hizo despacio y con cada prenda menos imprimía un beso más en aquella piel, sus bronceados hombros, su suave cuello, sus delicados labios... Fate quiso hacer lo propio con las ropas de la pelirroja, "umm, umm" le dijo a modo de negación, espera... Nanoha quitó una a una sus prendas, dejando que Fate observara el espectáculo privado, vamos a la tina, dijo la chica de los ojos azules mientras tomaba la delgada mano de su amada, ella se sentó y sentó a Fate en el medio de sus piernas, Fate sentía aquel cuerpo desnudo detrás de ella, sentía sus senos, Nanoha deslizaba suavemente la esponja por el cuerpo de Fate, quien tenía echada la cabeza hacia atrás para poder besar aquellos labios que quemaban su alma, el agua tibia en sus cuerpos era una delicia, en medio de aquella espuma, la pelirroja deslizaba sus manos por la fisonomía de su novia, cuando Fate intentó darse la vuelta para iniciar aquel maravilloso juego que ambas disfrutaban, Nanoha se lo impidió suavemente y dijo a su oído; es hora de salir de aquí, el baño terminó... Oh, por Dios, esa chica estaba llevándola a los límites de su resistencia, Fate estaba excitadísima y Nanoha parecía dispuesta a seguir con aquel juego de volverla loca... "está bien" dijo casi sin querer decirlo, vamos, salieron de la tina, Nanoha se encargó de secar aquel cuerpo delgado, incluso, secó parte de las gotas con sus labios, pero aún no era el momento, Nanoha tenía preparado algo especial para Fate, así que era mejor probar su deseo para anticipar lo que vendría...

-Tengo un pequeño regalo para ti... dijo Nanoha mientras sacaba un paquete mediano de uno de los cajones de la ropa..

-¿qué tienes allí?... dijo Fate queriendo alcanzar el paquete... -acércate... dijo la pelirroja, Fate avanzó hasta ella, Nanoha pasó su brazo por la cintura de Fate y con la mano acarició sus cabellos. -te amo y aunque quisiera darte más de lo que tengo no puedo, pero te doy todo lo que soy...- dijo tan cerca de los labios de la rubia que no pudo resistir y los besó, Fate estaba emocionada, ella sabía tan ciertas aquellas palabras, Nanoha le daba todo, no había nada más grande que eso... se separaron y Fate abrió el paquete...

-Es la blusa que me gustó el otro día, dijo Fate en medio de un gesto de admiración, hacía un par de semanas mientras estaban comprando algunas cosas para el apartamento, en el centro comercial Fate había perdido algunos minutos observando aquella blusa en el aparador, Nanoha se había quedado rezagada junto con Lindy al charlar con una vecina que Fate particularmente no soportaba, Nanoha de lejos observó a Fate consultar sus bolsillos, luego la cartera y finalmente dirigir una mirada de despedida a la prenda, ese día Fate gastó el dinero que le quedaba en un libro que necesitaba la pelirroja para la universidad...

-Si- contestó Nanoha, aquella que no te compraste por comprar mis libros.

-Eran importantes... los necesitabas, contestó la rubia.

-tú dejas tus cosas de lado por las mías, así que decidí que iba a darte algo que habías querido, aunque fuera algo pequeño...

-¿pero cómo hiciste?... tú no tienes dinero...

-bueno, en parte guardé el dinero qué mágicamente aparece en mi cartera cada vez que recibes tu paga... Fate bajó la cabeza, sabía que si ofrecía ese dinero a Nanoha ésta lo rechazaría, así que había optado por introducir unos cuantos billetes a la cartera de la pelirroja, por si cualquier cosa se ofrecía... no era mucho, pero podía servirle de algo...

-Ya no lo hagas más... dijo Nanoha, el dinero te sirve más a ti... y el resto, dijo continuando la explicación, el resto es un secreto... rió. Fate hizo un gesto de incomodidad. -¿no me vas a decir?...

-claro que te diré, siempre la verdad, ¿recuerdas?... la verdad es que tengo la suerte de que algunos de mis compañeros sean unos perezosos, hice algunos de los trabajos de la universidad por ellos y pues me gané el dinero... Fate abrazó a Nanoha.

-gracias... susurró a su oído, es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mí...

-espera, dijo la pelirroja, aún faltan cosas para el día de hoy... dio un beso a aquellos rojos labios y empezó a poner las ropas al delgado cuerpo de su amada...

Los padres de Fate llegaron a eso de las once, Nanoha y Lindy se encargaban de hacer para ese almuerzo la comida favorita de Fate, Sopa udon y mariscos, delicioso, decía Fate cada vez que hablaba de aquellos platillos... te debo decir que siento un poco de envidia, dijo Lindy mientras aderezaba las verduras para acompañar los manjares, por qué? Interrogó la pelirroja, tú sabes que yo amo a Fate más que a nada, es mi hija, pero jamás logré poner la sonrisa que tú has podido en su cara, creo que ahora que está contigo hasta más bonita se ve... Nanoha sonrió, usted cree?... claro, jamás y es de verdad, jamás había visto a mi diablillo tan feliz...

Clyde y Fate salieron, iba en el auto del padre a hacer unas compras... él en realidad había dispuesto hacer un regalo a su hija, pero decidió que era mejor preguntarle que quería o qué necesitaba, él sabía que el dinero era el mejor regalo...

-Fate- empezó a decir el padre dentro del auto, te saqué de casa para que seas tú quien me diga que quieres de regalo de cumpleaños...

-nada papá, tengo todo lo que he deseado en la vida, mis padres me aman, mi chica me ama, mis padres aman a mi chica...

-ya déjate de conjugaciones, que eso es lo que te mereces, has sido una buena hija, un poco loquita, pero una buena chica -interrumpió Clyde- quiero regalarte algo, algo que necesites o desees, si pudiera darte más lo haría, así que no me dejes aquí con mis buenas intenciones... Fate abrazó a su padre y le dijo, creo que sé lo que quiero, vamos, te llevaré...

A la una del día, Clyde y Fate volvieron al pequeño apartamento, aún no bajaron aquel regalo que había comprado el padre.

-¡ya llegamos!, anunció alegremente Fate en la puerta

-¡Felicidades! Fue el grito que escuchó en aquella pequeña salita-comedor-cocina... allí estaban Nanoha, Lindy, sus vecinos Vice, Teana y su pequeño hijo Erio. La joven pareja que hoy los acompañaba tenían cerca de una semana de haberse mudado, ellos no juzgaban a las chicas, ellos también estaban enamorados y comprendían perfectamente el amor de las dos... todos abrazaron a Fate deseándole felicidades, muchos años más de vida, en fin, todo aquello que se acostumbra en esas ocasiones...

Nanoha susurró al oído amado -felicidades y gracias...-

-gracias ¿por qué?

-Porque sólo por haber nacido me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo... dio un beso a aquel amado rostro y todos se sentaron a la mesa...

Hayate dijo que no podría venir, dijo Nanoha antes de empezar.

-Por Dios, no podré comer... dijo Fate con sarcasmo.

-Es que tenía que estudiar... dijo la pelirroja a modo de explicación... -seguro, dijo la rubia, no pudo... pero inventar una excusa mejor... moriré de pena... volvió a decir...

-ya Fate, mejor olvidémoslo, quizá fue mejor que no viniera...

-que perspicaz... volvió a decir la pelirubia...

-vaya, dijo Nanoha en medio de una sonrisa, ahora la de las palabras rebuscadas eres tú... todos rieron.

Luego de algunas bebidas y los platos, todos estaban acomodados en la salita, Fate y Nanoha en el sofá pequeño, en el que cabían perfectamente las dos, los padres de aquella en el sofá grande, Lindy sostenía al pequeño Erio.

- ¿no es lindo? decía a sus padres quienes se encontraban acomodados en dos sillas traídas de la mesa...

Fate empezó a hablar... quiero darle las gracias a todos, porque la felicidad que siento este día es completa, sé que todos ustedes tienen genuinos sentimientos hacia mí, los amo...

Lindy se sorprendió con las palabras de su pequeña, Fate jamás había sido la clase de persona que dejaba ver sus emociones, esa era una faceta nueva, seguramente el estar con Nanoha le había hecho una chica más sensible, más dulce...

-Vamos por el regalo, dijo Clyde, pues recordó que aún no había bajado aquello del auto.

-Mira Nanoha, dijo en medio de una gran sonrisa, Fate y Clyde sostenían en sus manos un pequeño frigorífico, de esos que se usan en los bares, quizá de dos pies, pero era algo. Fate le había visto en aquella tienda de artículos de segunda mano.

-Ahora si Nanoha, ahora si podremos comprar helado... rió nuevamente, Nanoha se sonrojó y luego rió, las chicas habían hablado hacía algunos días de poder hacer algunas travesuras en la cama, Fate había hablado de llevar helado y divertirse con aquello frío, sin embargo Fate, había hablado de aquella imagen que le había venido en Shirakawa, aquella enfermera pelirroja con una minúscula falda blanca, en su fantasía producida por la fiebre había visto a Nanoha, las dos rieron en aquella ocasión, ahora, la fantasía de Nanoha ya podría tener lugar.

Vice y Teana admiraban el devoto amor de aquellas chicas que eran vistas con recelo en el edificio, ellos claro que se sorprendieron al saber la relación de aquellas dos, pero, cómo juzgarlas, eran magníficas, fueron las primeras, no, las únicas en ofrecer su ayuda cuando se mudaron, incluso compartieron con ellos su modesta cena cuando no pudieron hacer funcionar la estufa de gas... y el pequeño Erio estaba completamente loquito por Fate, cada vez que la veía se retorcía en los brazos de su madre para salir de ellos y abrazar a aquella chica que lo alzaba y le hacía reír, Nanoha sentía dentro de ella una emoción singular, era lindo ver a Fate con aquel chico, tan parecido a ella, pero con cabellos rojizos y ojos azules, Nanoha aún no se daba cuenta, pero la idea de ser tres andaba dando vueltas por su cabeza.

A media tarde todos se retiraron, era innecesario decir el motivo, ellos sabían que era hora de que las chicas estuvieran solas, así que luego de los besos de despedida aquel corazón llamado Nanoha y Fate se quedó en el apartamento...

-Bueno, empezó la pelirroja, ahora saldremos.

-¿a dónde?, preguntó la rubia, no tengo mucho dinero... yo tengo, dijo Nanoha, cobré caro por hacer las tareas... y rió...

Esa tarde fueron al cine, Fate eligió la película, aquella de misterio que había visto en las carteleras, Nanoha saltó a cada momento intenso del filme, Fate se divertía y disfrutaba cuando la pelirroja se abrazaba a ella, esa era la parte favorita de la rubia al ver películas de terror o misterio, al salir del lugar fueron a aquel alejado parque, caminaron tomadas de la mano y se dirigieron al banco más solitario, Nanoha se sentó y atrajo a la chica de cabello revuelto a sus piernas, sin demasiadas palabras el amor estaba allí, sus besos lo decían todo.

-este es un sueño hecho realidad, dijo Nanoha, encontré el amor, lo encontré en ti, me siento afortunada, cuánta gente pasa por la vida buscando y buscando, se equivocan y sufren por no encontrar el amor... yo te tengo a ti, no debo buscar más...

Fate conmovida contestó... el amor eres tú, le dio un beso, yo te encontré a ti, recuerdas, estabas en el camino... eras mi destino... ahora eres mi realidad... te amo preciosa...

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento y se condujeron a casa, Nanoha recostó su cabeza en aquel delgado hombro y cerró sus ojos, no cabía la felicidad en su corazón iba al lado de aquella chica que la amaba tanto, de aquella chica que ella amaba tanto.

-Gracias por este día maravilloso dijo Fate al besar a Nanoha dentro del apartamento...

-¿crees que ya terminó? Dijo sonriendo coquetamente la pelirroja, aún falta lo mejor... Fate había guardado su deseo todo el día, incluso por unos momentos parecía que su cuerpo no reclamaba tan intensamente a su pelirroja, pero con esa sonrisa y esas palabras el deseo volvió a asaltarla...

-ve a la habitación, ahora llego- dijo pasando su mano por el mentón de Fate... en medio de un suspiro y sin decir palabra la chica de ojos carmesí obedeció, fue a la habitación y se sentó en el lecho, no sabía que esperar, Nanoha la estaba poniendo nerviosa, parecía que jamás había estado con ella... Fate escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-bueno, escuchó la voz de la pelirroja, ahora llegó la hora del tratamiento... la pelirubia no podía creer lo que veía, seguramente estaba alucinando, allí estaba su adorada pelirroja con una minúscula falda blanca, con una camisa blanca anudada justo debajo de sus senos y con aquel gorrito del mismo color, era su enfermera, Nanoha tomó la iniciativa y recostó a Fate en la cama... la rubia quería despojar a su pelirroja de su atuendo, llevaba todo el día deseándola desesperadamente, Nanoha aún no se lo permitió.

-espera, le dijo, tienes que obedecer lo que te ordeno, el tratamiento sólo funciona si te portas bien... la pelirroja descubrió poco a poco el cuerpo de su chica, en medio de besos y caricias una a una sus prendas fueron retiradas, en un descuido de Nanoha, Fate coló sus manos en la blusa... -estás haciendo trampa...- dijo la pelirroja con un pequeño jadeo en el oído de la rubia... Fate prosiguió, en pocos segundos estaban de igual a igual, la desnudez era completa, deliciosa, sus pieles se conocían perfectamente y se añoraban, cada encuentro era diferente y deseado, jamás aquella pelirubia había sentido algo igual, con ninguna de las chicas con las que salió, su pelirroja era única, especial, Nanoha llevó a Fate por el camino del éxtasis, la amó como no lo había hecho antes, Fate tembló en los brazos de Nanoha mientras era amada, sintió a la pelirroja por todo su cuerpo, esa chica de ojos azulados la conocía de punta a punta y sabía cómo llevarla a ese sitio en el cual su corazón parecía dejar de latir para luego volver a sentir la vida en los labios de su amada, Fate la amó también, desenfrenadamente, había sido llevada todo el día a los límites de su resistencia, esa noche era una noche especial, los regalos recibidos habían sido los mejores, justo ahora estaba disfrutando del mejor regalo de su vida, su amada chica de cabellos rojos.

**HAYATE**

-Qué tal de cumpleaños... pregunto irónicamente Hayate

-muy bien, dijo sinceramente la pelirroja, te perdiste de una buena comida...

-por Dios Nanoha, cuándo vas a reconocer que estás en un error, esa chica no te quiere, es una oportunista...

-Hayate por favor, interrumpió, eres mi amiga, pero no voy a permitirte que te expreses así de Fate.

-lo siento, contestó, pero puedo probarte que ella no es como tú crees, justo antes de conocerte ella había estado saliendo con una compañera de la Academia, una chica llamada...

-Ginga, dijo la pelirroja, lo sé, justamente por eso se fue a Shirakawa...

-además, continuó la amiga, salió con tres o cuatro chicas más de la academia, una de ellas estudia violín, la otra chelo, ha salido como con seis chicas... insistía Hayate.

-si, dijo nuevamente Nanoha, ha salido con Runessa, Ginga, Lutecia, Anya, Shari, Auris...

Hayate no quitaba aquella cara de asombro, Nanoha debía estar hipnotizada para ignorar eso, cómo podía soportar aquel desfile de mujeres...

-ah, se me olvidaba, también salió con Signum, allá en Shirakawa... -¿no te importa?, preguntó asombrada la amiga.

-no, todo eso es pasado y allí se quedó, Fate y yo sólo tenemos presente y futuro, además, a algunas ya les conocí y son chicas estupendas.

-¿cómo que les has conocido?...

-si, en Shirakawa conocí a Signum, fuimos a pescar...

-qué descaro de chica, llevarlas a las dos...

-no, interrumpió la pelirroja, Fate me llevó a mí.

-Signum está con Shamal y ellas dos nos llevaron comida a casa, Fate no es mala por haber salido con varias chicas, en realidad no me siento mal por ello, quizá salió con muchas, pero se quedó conmigo Hayate, eso es lo más importante...

Se dirigieron al salón y recibieron sus clases, cuando llegaron a un receso, las amigas fueron a la cafetería para beber algunos refrescos... Hayate recibió una llamada telefónica... casi muere del susto al escuchar la voz al otro lado del teléfono, era la madre de la pelirroja.

-si... dijo con la voz quebrada...

-Hayate quiero que me ayudes en algo...

-claro, respondió, en qué...

está Nanoha contigo...

-si, fue el monosílabo que salió de sus labios... te espero por la tarde para hablarte de lo que necesito y colgó...

¿Qué querrá la mamá de Nanoha?, era la pregunta en la cabeza de Hayate, estuvo distante el resto del día, Nanoha apenas lo notó, estaba tan ocupada tomando apuntes que no se percató del cambio de actitud de su amiga.

Momoko estaba esperando a la chica, aún con temor llegó a la cita a aquella casa.

-pasa dijo, indicando que entrara a aquella habitación que contenía la biblioteca... aún no te perdono que mintieras, pero creo que si me ayudas reivindicarás esa amistad que decías tener con mi hija... aquella mujer la intimidaba, y claro que deseaba hacer algo... -quiero que me ayudes a separar a esas dos...- Hayate escuchó la idea de la madre de Nanoha, si su hija era testigo de algún engaño por parte de la pelirubia ella se decepcionaría y entonces volvería a su hogar, sumisa... planearon cómo propiciar una situación incómoda, el plan no les fallaría, esa relación no podría durar más...

Los días pasaron, Fate y Nanoha seguían viviendo su idílico romance, no necesitaban más, ellas dos eran más de suficiente, las noches en que Fate no trabajaba en el hotel, ésta ayudaba a su pelirroja con las tareas, se hicieron habituales en un café internet cercano a su pequeño apartamento, Fate era mejor mecanógrafa que la pelirroja, así que mientras Nanoha dictaba Fate copiaba, Nanoha presentaba siempre sus trabajos perfectos, gracias a la ayuda de su amada rubia... claro, que había que hacer economías para poder disfrutar de esos servicios, pero la carrera de su amada chica bien valía la pena...

En esos días, Nanoha por fin obtuvo un pequeño trabajo, en la universidad ofrecieron un pequeño sueldo para una asistente de biblioteca, en realidad era más una limosna que un sueldo, pero ningún dinero vendría mal, además, le quitaba solamente la hora del receso, no era un problema... una de las vecinas del apartamento también ofreció algo, sus chicos, los gemelos que se encontraban cursando el séptimo grado necesitaban ayuda en un par de materias, sabiendo que Nanoha era una chica inteligente y que necesitaba un ingreso le ofreció unos cuantos yens por la tutoría de las materias y otros más por ser la niñera de los chicos un par de horas dos días a la semana, mientras ella trabajaba... poco a poco la economía de aquella pareja iba mejorando y Nanoha se sentía más a gusto con ella misma por poder colaborar con los gastos...

Hayate sentía remordimientos por lo que iba a hacer, ciertamente la chica rubia no era de su agrado, pero iba a tenderle una trampa, aunque su amiga Nanoha era más importante, había que sacarla de su error a como diera lugar, Hayate investigó lo que la madre de la pelirroja había pedido, era cuestión de hacer lo planeado, ese sábado, Hayate fue hasta la casa de Ginga.

-te traigo un mensaje de Fate, dice que te espera hoy a las cuatro en el café que está cerca de la universidad, Ginga no entendía nada, recién ayer había visto a la pelirubia y no le había dicho nada, incluso, si quería hablarle pudo haberlo hecho por teléfono... ¿además por qué enviarle un mensaje con una extraña?... debía ser algo serio... está bien, dile que iré... Ese día era el perfecto, pues Nanoha había contado a su amiga que Fate estaría fuera esa tarde, pues en el hotel iban a comprar un nuevo piano y pues siendo ella la interprete era lógico que fuera ella quien lo eligiera... Hayate llamó al hotel, pidió que le dieran un mensaje a Fate Testarossa... claro, contestaron, se lo harían llegar...

-dígale que Nanoha le estará esperando a las cuatro en el café que está cerca de la Universidad...

-con mucho gusto... fue la respuesta de la telefonista que hizo llegar el mensaje a la pelirubia... Hayate llegó al apartamento de Nanoha... justo después del saludo le dijo... cómo puedes vivir en este lugar... hasta da miedo venir aquí... por Dios Nanoha, no te das cuenta de que Fate...

-para Hayate, le dijo -no quiero echarte de casa, pero si sigues hablando así tendré que hacerlo...

-olvídalo, vengo para invitarte a tomar un café...

-no se, empezó Nanoha...

-qué, no te da permiso Fate?... dijo con sarcasmo...

-no es eso, solamente que quisiera estar aquí cuando vuelva, pero... vamos, le dejaré una nota...

El trabajo estaba hecho, Nanoha sorprendería a Fate con Ginga, Momoko estaría en el estacionamiento tan sólo para observar cuando su hija saliera llorando y comprobar que aquella jugarreta había dado resultado, estaba dispuesta a recuperar a su hija a toda costa, aún con el dolor de ésta...

Fate llegó puntual al café, tomó su lugar en aquella mesa que invariablemente ocupaba con su pelirroja, era extraño, ¿para qué le había citado allí?... quizá no era nada, una salida juntas, seguramente era eso... a los pocos minutos Ginga apareció por la puerta, saludó a Fate con un gesto de mano y caminó hacia ella, Fate correspondió al saludo, qué coincidencia, Ginga por allí, no había que temer, Nanoha sabía que habían salido juntas y sabía que Fate jamás haría algo que la lastimara...

-Hola... dijo Ginga tomando el lugar frente a Fate...

-Hola Ginga, hace tanto tiempo... dijo con una sonrisa...

-si, recién ayer, contestó la chica... sonriendo también... qué haces aquí?, preguntó la pelirubia...

-eso te pregunto yo, ¿para qué me llamaste?...

-aquí debe haber un error, yo no te llamé... pues una chica que no conozco llegó a casa esta mañana y me dijo que querías verme aquí en el café a las cuatro... Fate enseguida presintió que había una trampa en todo ese engaño, no era una broma, algo sucio estaba detrás de todo aquello...

-lo siento Ginga, no te mandé llamar, yo recibí una llamada del hotel diciéndome que Nanoha quería verme aquí a las cuatro de la tarde... estoy tan desconcertada como tú... justo en ese momento Hayate y Nanoha asomaron por la puerta... Hayate traía distraída a Nanoha, esperaba poder llevarla lo más cerca de la mesa para que no hubiera oportunidad de que no viera a aquellas dos...

La madre de Nanoha había visto a su hija a la amiga estacionar y bajar del auto... su pelirroja estaba hermosa, estaba radiante... pero no había excusa, tenía que volver a casa a la buena o a la mala...

Estaban a pocos pasos de la mesa, Fate y Ginga no se percataron del ingreso de las chicas, estaban tratando de explicarse los sucesos que las habían llevado hasta ese lugar... Hayate fingió sorprenderse al ver a Fate y compañía...

-Nanoha, mira... dijo hipócritamente... Nanoha vio como su chica hablaba con interés a aquella que había sido su pareja justo antes de ella... su corazón martilló en sus sienes -vámonos dijo Hayate, el daño ya estaba hecho...

-no, dijo la pelirroja, espera... se encaminó hasta la mesa y saludó... -hola Fate... hola Ginga...

-Hola amor, fue la respuesta de Fate al levantarse y besar los labios de su chica...

-ella es la chica Fate, dijo Ginga al señalar a aquella que salía por la puerta...

-¿Hayate?... pues no sé cuál es su nombre pero es ella... Nanoha aún seguía sin entender pero no perdió la cordura...

-lo siento, dijo Ginga, me marcho, adiós Nanoha.

-adiós Ginga, contestó la pelirroja por educación...

-¿qué pasó Fate? ¿Puedes explicarme esto? Interrogó con la voz un poco quebrada...

-recibí un mensaje que indicaba que tenía que verte aquí a las cuatro...

-Ginga recibió el mismo mensaje, sólo que era yo quien la citaba... cómo?, la citaste aquí?...

-no, Hayate fue quien llevó ese falso mensaje... nos han tendido una trampa... Hayate te trajo a propósito para que me vieras con Ginga... hasta en ese momento la pelirroja comprendió aquella jugarreta, su amiga, Hayate le había traicionado, había mentido para lastimarla... debo decirte que por un momento dudé.. confesó bajando la azul mirada, cuando te vi sentada con Ginga en nuestra mesa sentí unos celos enormes...

-no tienes por qué... dijo la pelirubia tomando las manos de su chica, jamás haría nada que te lastimara, jamás podría estar con alguien que no seas tú...

-Lo sé, y lamento mucho haberme sentido celosa... Nanoha estaba sonrojada, se sentía muy mal por haber dudado aunque fuera unos instantes del amor de aquella rubia, por haber dudado de su fidelidad... Fate observó en el rostro de su amada chica la preocupación y la vergüenza...

-no te apures Nanoha, no ha pasado nada...

-es que me siento mal por haber dudado.

-pues quizá crees que dudaste, pero en el fondo confiabas, si no hubieras salido de aquí sin hablarme, Hayate me dijo que nos fuéramos, yo le dije que esperara...

-esa era su intención... ya no hablemos de ella, dijo Fate mientras tomaba las manos de su pelirroja por encima de la mesa... te amo, esta estúpida jugarreta no puede lastimarnos...

Momoko vio salir a Hayate del café, ¿qué pasó? Fue la interrogante.

-todo se descubrió, lo siento, pero jamás volveré a hacer algo así, adiós... Momoko se sintió enormemente frustrada, su plan había fallado, pero quizá más adelante podría hacer algo para lograr su objetivo

En efecto, aquella trampa no había hecho mella, al contrario, aquel amor se vio fortalecido, las chicas podían resumir su amor en tres palabras, confianza, respeto y deseo... esos tres ingredientes eran los que componían aquella relación...

El padre de Nanoha venía observando a su chica de cuando en cuando, esperaba oculto en el estacionamiento de la universidad para poder contemplarla, él no podía estar sin aquel trozo de su corazón... le veía descender del auto verde, radiante, siempre sonriente, llena de alegría y llena de vida... algunas veces el padre pasaba tardes enteras en la habitación de su hija, había ordenado que no movieran nada de su sitio, cuando su pequeña volviera todo debía estar como ella lo había dejado, solamente que su ausencia se había hecho muy larga, hacía ya cinco meses de la partida de su pequeña, hacía cinco meses que Nanoha había tomado aquellas pocas pertenencias y se había marchado en busca de su amor... él había pensado que eso pronto terminaría, que aquel capricho ya fuera de una o de la otra terminaría y entonces su pequeña volvería... recordaba vívidamente cómo aquella pequeña rubia había clavado su mirada en sus ojos cuando él había ofrecido aquel dinero... ahora, luego de todo este tiempo estaba convencido de que aquella chica amaba a su hija y que era correspondida, pues Nanoha había hablado con firmeza cuando había tratado de convencerla de volver...

**DEDICADO AL AMOR**

El fin del ciclo estaba próximo, Nanoha iba a tener el honor de dirigir las palabras al claustro de maestros en el acto en el cual recibirían su título de Candidatos en Ciencias los compañeros que le adelantaban dos años, pero las excelentes notas obtenidas por la pelirroja le habían hecho acreedora a tan alto honor, ella misma recibiría en ese acto un reconocimiento, su promedio era casi perfecto, aunque las últimas notas, las recibidas los últimos seis meses si lo eran, Nanoha era el ejemplo de perfección académica...

Me gustaría mucho que mis padres estuvieran en el acto... había dicho Nanoha a Fate, aunque enseguida cambió el tema para no hablar de sucesos desagradables, pues bien sabía que eso era imposible, sus padres no iba a asistir si asistía Fate y pues, la pelirroja no iba a decir a su amada que no llegara, ese día le iba a sorprender con algo...

-Buenas, dijo la voz al teléfono, con el señor Takamachi...

-diga... respondió aquel hombre, cuando su secretaria dijo que una chica llamada Fate quería hablar con él se sorprendió mucho, quizá era ella quien ahora quería negociar, quizá el día había llegado...

-señor Takamachi, Nanoha va a recibir un reconocimiento importante en la universidad el próximo lunes, ella de verdad desea que ustedes estén allí...

-¿por qué me lo dices?- Fue la sorprendida respuesta y pregunta de aquel hombre, no comprendía las intenciones de aquella chica, por qué llamaba para decirle eso?

-Ya le dije, Nanoha desea verles allí, ella no sabe que le estoy llamando, pero usted puede hacer lo que desee, quiero verla feliz y verlos a ustedes la haría bastante feliz... Fate colgó, su corazón estaba palpitando fuertemente en aquella cabina telefónica cercana a la Academia, incluso había llegado a pensar en decir que ella no iría con tal de que ellos si fueran, pero en un último minuto se arrepintió, pues Nanoha jamás le perdonaría faltar, así que sencillamente le comentó al padre el deseo de su hija, allá él si dejaba que su orgullo se interpusiera entre ellos.

La mañana de ese primer lunes de julio, Nanoha vistió la toga que le otorgaban a la persona que pronunciaba el discurso especial, Fate estaba en medio de la concurrencia, ambas habían vestido sobria y elegantemente, las dos vistieron ropas oscuras y caminaron orgullosas por en medio de todos, sus manos iban tomadas y sus miradas se encontraban a cada paso.

"Los logros, empezó diciendo la pelirroja a aquel público, no son algo que se obtiene por un golpe de suerte, están formados por eslabones que labramos a lo largo de un tiempo, a algunos nos puede tomar más que a otros, pero si mantenemos la entereza y el tesón podemos alcanzar cualquier cosa que nos propongamos, hoy un grupo de gente que ha sabido de esto culmina una etapa importante, alcanzan un logro... amigos, ellos son un ejemplo de lo que la confianza en sí mismos y la constancia dan frutos"... Nanoha habló a aquella gente y arrancó las lágrimas de más de uno, los padres observaban a sus hijos recibir sus diplomas y se emocionaban recordando las palabras de aquella bella chica de ojos azules, cuando llegó el momento del reconocimiento especial, el Doctor Matsuki empezó el breve discurso... "La alumna que reconocemos hoy es una que hace enorgullecer a esta cuatricentenaria universidad, ella hace lucir el emblema de este recinto como muy pocos lo han hecho... este año el premio a la excelencia académica de esta universidad no será otorgado a un graduado, esta chica estoy seguro lo recibirá por un par de años más, los que le faltan para completar sus estudios... Nanoha Takamachi... la concurrencia aplaudía a la pelirroja mientras recibía aquella cajita con una medalla dentro, su pelo brilló aún más con aquellos rayos de sol veraniego que caían sobre ella, miró emocionada hacia el público y encontró aquellos ojos rubí que desde hacía ocho meses eran todo en su vida... Fate aplaudía emocionada, realmente admiraba profundamente todas las cualidades de su amada, su constancia y su empeño...un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al escuchar las palabras de agradecimiento que salieron de aquellos labios rojos que tanto amaba besar...sólo hay una persona a quien quisiera agradecer, sé que este logro es mío, pero jamás lo hubiera logrado sin la inspiración de la persona más luchadora y persistente que conozco, a la persona que amo y respeto... a ti, querida Fate... a ti...mi amor...se hizo un breve silencio incómodo entre la gente, pero casi instantáneamente empezaron a aplaudir, Nanoha bajó del estrado con su vista clavada en los ojos de su amada rubia... algunos murmuraron, no importó, algunos sonrieron, tampoco importó, otros se sintieron muy bien, algunas parejas tomaros sus manos cuando Nanoha se sentó junto a Fate y besó sus labios delicadamente y luego dirigió su mirada al estrado para seguir observando los actos tomada de su mano.

A lo lejos todos estos hechos fueron observados por Shiro, quien al final había decidido asistir al acto aquel, aunque no llegó a hablar con su hija, fue espectador, como todos, de aquel amor que se profesaban, se retiró calladamente, una idea iba rondando su cabeza, su hija era su hija por encima de todo, en realidad el hecho de estar con otra chica no la hacía una mala persona, incluso, la otra chica era perfecta, él había comprobado eso... quizá debía cambiar sus opiniones, más bien sus prejuicios, pues lo único que se interponía entre él y su amada hija era solamente eso... prejuicios.

Te amo, dijo Fate al oído de Nanoha mientras conducían hacia aquel restaurante donde celebrarían lo del reconocimiento, los padres de Fate venían detrás, ellos también habían presenciado aquello, admiraron aquel valor de la chica pelirroja para poder decir ante todos que amaba a Fate... observaron como el cabello pelirrojo se acomodaba en el hombro de su hija, vieron como su diablilla inclinaba también un poco su cabeza para sentir a su chica.

* * *

Un saludo a todos, hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

**Olí! **Lo prometido es deuda. Como explique en las otras historias, si hay un poco más de comentarios subiré a dos días la publicación, piénselo, hay demasiado nanofate aquí expuesto xD

**Miércoles o Domingo= **"Luz de luna" **(con varios comentarios se intentará publicar ambos días)**

* * *

**VERANO**

-Fate... ¿cuántos días tendrás de vacaciones?...

-esta semana no tengo que ir al hotel, en el colegio regreso hasta mediados de agosto, pero la próxima semana tendré que estar en el hotel, así que se podría decir que sólo esta semana...

-entonces tenemos una semana de vacaciones... dijo Nanoha con una mirada maliciosa...

-si, dijo Fate correspondiendo a esa mirada con otra igual... ¿qué estás pensando... no salir de casa una semana?...

-quizá...quizá... respondió Nanoha mientras se acercaba tomando la cintura de su rubia y empezando a besar sus labios...

-mmm...mmm... estaremos toda la semana sin ropa?... volvió a preguntar Fate en medio del beso...

-quizá... quizá... volvió a decir la pelirroja... ¿haremos el amor a todas horas en esa semana? Dijo Fate mientras enredaba sus delgados dedos en la cabellera roja de su niña...

-siii, siii, dijo Nanoha mientras recibía el profundo beso de Fate quien ya empezaba a deslizar una de sus manos por la blusa de Nanoha y mientras la desabotonaba empezaba a acariciar aquellos senos que la volvían loca, ambas se condujeron sin soltarse hasta la habitación, no hacía falta ver el camino, sus cuerpos conocían muy bien los pocos rincones de aquel apartamentito que desde que ellas dos estaban allí era una sucursal del mismo cielo o al menos así lo creía aquel par...

-¿eres mía? Preguntó Fate mientras retiraba completamente la blusa de aquel blanco y hermoso cuerpo...

-Totalmente tuya... respondió en un gemido la pelirroja, Fate era un rayo al desnudarla, Nanoha siempre se sorprendía de la pasión de su amada, Fate era fuego, siempre... algunas veces era un fuego que quemaba lentamente, otras fuego que consumía vorazmente, fuego al fin y ella siempre deseaba quemarse en aquel calor... Fate tenía aquel cuerpo desnudo en la cama, lo recorría con suavidad y no dejaba sitio sin besar, Nanoha tomó a Fate por el rostro, la atrajo hacia sí y besó su boca... mientras la humedad de los besos quitaban el aliento a Fate la pelirroja abrió la camisa que cubría aquel hermoso cuerpo, los botones esta vez no soportaron el deseo de la chica, saltaron de su sitio y rodaron por allí, quizá alguno quedó donde aquella prenda fue lanzada... Nanoha giró para colocarse encima de Fate, el deseo de las dos era incontrolable, la pelirroja, quien ahora maniobraba a la perfección con los botones de los vaqueros de Fate deseaba tener la desnudez de su amada chica, ¿por qué a veces parecía que la misma piel era una barrera?... pensó, no lo sabía, pero ahora cuando sólo quedaban las bragas blancas por retirar, ese breve momento de distracción permitió que Fate volviera a tomar el sitio que antes había sido de ella... la pelirubia dirigió sus manos hacia el sur de Nanoha, ésta sintió cómo Fate se deslizaba dentro de ella, que bien la conocía, aquellas manos eran expertas ubicando uno a uno los sitios que conducían a Nanoha a aquel nuevo lenguaje compuesto de gemidos, Fate besaba el cuello de su chica... poco a poco llegaba hasta su oreja y pronunciaba las frases que Nanoha sabía ciertas...

-te amo Nanoha

- yo también te amo... dijo la pelirroja terminando la última palabra con un leve grito... se aferraba al cuerpo de la chica de ojos rubí... si ella iba a volar se la llevaría con ella... volaban juntas... Fate continuó la cadena de besos por el pecho de Nanoha, hizo trazos sobre aquel cuerpo... Nanoha disfrutaba cada roce, ya fuera de sus manos, de sus labios o de su lengua... Fate percibió contra ella el agitado ritmo de las caderas de Nanoha, se presionaban contra ella, sentirla así le hacía perder la cabeza, Nanoha giró para retardar aquel placer... a veces podía hacerlo y dejaba a su cuerpo esperando por más, pero ella sabía muy bien que lo recibiría, así que después su cuerpo se lo agradecía... estando sobre Fate dibujó un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta la cintura de la pelirubia... quien entrecerraba los ojos mientras sentía a su amada pelirroja, Nanoha hizo girar el cuerpo de Fate quedando esta boca abajo... la pelirroja empezó besando aquella delgada espalda, Fate apenas podía contener los gemidos, la boca de la pelirroja recorrió aquella geografía hasta memorizarla, la pelirubia deseaba sentir a aquella chica, giró suavemente y Nanoha comprendió ese lenguaje, Fate sintió cómo Nanoha estaba en ella, podía sentir sus labios, su lengua... sintió estremecer su cuerpo y dirigió sus manos a los cabellos rojos de Nanoha que acariciaban su entrepierna...

-Nanoha... Nanoha... pronunciaba Fate entrecortadamente... siiii, siiii, mi amor... te amo... la pelirubia siempre pronunciaba el nombre de la pelirroja en su momento de placer, Nanoha adoraba la manera que su nombre salía de aquellos labios amados... Fate sabía que era el momento de corresponder, volvió a recorrer la ruta de su amada, ahora con su boca y entre las caricias de sus manos y sus besos el deseo de Nanoha volvió con más intensidad, el pecho de la pelirroja subía y bajaba al compás de sus caderas... Fate sabía muy bien como llevarla por aquel camino, su corazón estaba por detenerse, eso parecía... allí estaba, cerrando sus ojos mientras sus gemidos indicaban a Fate que aquellas caricias eran las correctas...

-así, así, siii, te amo Fate, apenas pudo pronunciar la pelirroja, su respiración rápida y los pequeños temblores indicaban que había llegado al clímax, el placer que le proporcionaba Fate era tal que a veces fantaseaba con hacer el amor permanentemente...

Abrazadas en la cama Nanoha volvió a la platica...

-qué dices si pasamos esta semana en Shirakawa, tú tienes descanso, yo también, es verano... Fate se sintió emocionada.

-claro, por qué no se me había ocurrido, vamos a Shirakawa, estaremos esta semana allá... lo que no sabían era que tanto los padres de una como de la otra habían tenido el mismo pensamiento, así que cuando Fate llamó a sus padres para comunicarles que iría a la cabaña ellos respondieron alegremente que ellos también irían... Fate empezó a reír... ¿no quieres que vayamos? Preguntó la madre al teléfono... claro mamá, será una semana interesante... continuó riendo, sabia que no iba a ser lo mismo, pero que importaba, ellas dos se tenían todos los días, sería divertido estar otra vez con sus padres, eso si, sólo por una semana...

-mis padres irán... dijo Fate a Nanoha... ella también empezó a reír... ¡qué suerte! .. dijo.

-te molesta, preguntó la pelirubia.

-no, será divertido, haremos el amor en silencio... será difícil, pero divertido... volvieron a reír juntas...

**ES NUESTRA HIJA**

Los padres de Nanoha llegaron a Shirakawa a las diez de la mañana, sus otros dos hijos les acompañaban, Miyuki y Kyouya extrañaban tanto a su hermana pequeña, en algunas ocasiones habían intentado interceder por su hermana, pero se encontraron siempre con aquella muralla llamada Momoko.

Clyde, Lindy y las chicas llegaron después del medio día, habían comido algo en Klin, aquel pequeño café de la carretera les brindó un buen plato a un precio cómodo, habían llevado víveres para pasarla bien en la cabaña, no habría necesidad de salir... las chicas y Clyde bajaron una a una las cosas llevadas en el auto, Lindy hizo un recorrido por la orilla del río, hacía más de dos años que ella no llegaba a aquel lugar, lo extrañaba tanto, dirigió su mirada hacia su familia y vio cómo Clyde y Fate reían mientras Nanoha sacudía sus vaqueros, había pisado un hormiguero... luego los tres reían, al ver a su pequeña, a su marido y a la chica de su hija recordó que Fate había sido concebida en aquel lugar... quizá esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan apegada a aquel sitio, Fate lo reconocía, allí había tenido principio su existencia...

Esa noche se sentaron en la pequeña salita, me encanta este lugar... dijo Fate sinceramente, claro Fate, dijo el padre...ya me he dado cuenta que te gusta dijo mientras daba un pequeño puño en su brazo y guiñaba su ojo... si, continuó Nanoha con la broma, has venido tantas veces... Lindy estaba riendo, Clyde y Nanoha siempre se confabulaban para hacer bromas a la pelirubia, les divertía escuchar explicaciones precipitadas... ehhh, si, es que es muy bonito, si, dijo Nanoha sobre todo la habitación de tus padres... Fate cambió de color, Nanoha apenas había terminado de decir aquello tomó el color de su cabello, Clyde y Lindy rieron al ver a aquel par...

-no Fate, dijo el padre, ahora no podré dormir en mi cama nunca más...

-no... este yo nunca... empezó a decir Nanoha, Lindy reía, nunca...

-no importa, dijo Lindy dejando de reír, no tiene importancia...

-es que yo nunca... nunca hemos estado en su cama... completó Fate un poco seria... Clyde soltó una risa, pues será el único sitio... Fate empezó a reír con él, nunca te he contado esto, empezó Clyde dirigiéndose a su esposa... pero cuando este par de pilluelas estuvieron en la casa a Fate le dio por bañarse con calcetas...

-ay papá dijo Fate empezando a reír, Clyde contó lo vivido aquella mañana, Nanoha se sonrojó y comentó la vergüenza pasada en el desayuno, el padre de Fate reía con cada detalle contado, recordaba el cabello revuelto de su chica, envuelta en una toalla y con las calcetas mojadas puestas... recordaba su cara roja... llegó la hora de dormir, cada par se retiró a su habitación, Nanoha sintió escalofríos al entrar a aquel pequeño cuarto, aquella camita había sido testigo de su primera vez, de la primera vez en que hicieron el amor con Fate... se acostaron muy juntas, ya estaban acostumbradas, era bueno porque esta cama era un poco más chica, ellas casi ocupaban el espacio de una sola, eran una sola... se besaron antes de decir buenas noches y así, abrazadas las encontró el amanecer...

Los cuatro pasaron la mañana pescando, por qué comprar si podían conseguir la comida, había dicho Clyde, Fate le decía a Nanoha que recordara las lecciones de la otra vez, la pelirroja rió.

-yo ya sabía cómo pescar... dijo, pero me divertía mucho el que trataras de enseñarme...

-tramposa... dijo Fate mientras daba un beso en sus labios... la suerte no estuvo de parte ni de Clyde ni de Fate, ese día el río parecía enamorado de Nanoha y Lindy, quienes fueron quienes pescaron las mejores piezas, por no decir todas...

-bueno, al parecer nosotras llevaremos el pan a la mesa... dijo Lindy en tono de burla.

-no importa, dijo Fate, igual nos quieren... todos empezaron a reír, -si, dijo Nanoha, mientras arrojaba un pescado a la pelirubia, igual te quiero. Hubo una pequeña persecución, Fate quería devolver el pescado a Nanoha pero ésta se ocultó tras Lindy y Clyde, todos rieron y llegaron a la cabaña, esas dos chiquillas estaban disfrutando de ser eso, dos chiquillas...

-Papá, ¿me prestas el auto? Claro, ¿van a salir?

-Si, queremos salir a cenar, no les molesta?

-No , para nada, respondió Lindy, sabemos que también quieren tiempo para ustedes dos, a solas, aunque el restaurante...

-sólo iremos a cenar...

-anden, vayan que se diviertan y buen provecho...

-tengo un cariño especial por este lugar, empezó diciendo la pelirroja mientras colocaba, como de costumbre, su mano en la pierna de Fate, Shirakawa eres tú... concluyó, no, Shirakawa somos tú y yo... contestó la pelirubia mientras acariciaba la mano que llevaba en la pierna.

Llegaron al restaurante, Fate abrió la puerta a la pelirroja, siempre que ella conducía era la costumbre, Nanoha como siempre disfrutaba esas atenciones, Fate buscó aquella mesa que habían ocupado, allí estaba, se dirigieron hacia ella y cuando iban a mitad del trayecto en una de las mesas estaba la familia de Nanoha, ella fue la primera en verles sintió una emoción extraña, pero no fue miedo, apretó un poco más la mano de Fate, ésta al sentir la fuerza notó a los padres de su amada y a dos chicos quienes suponía eran sus hermanos...

-buenas noches papá, mamá, hola Kyoya, hola Miyuki.

-buenas noches dijo el padre, Momoko no contestó, Kyoya y Miyuki se levantaron y besaron a su hermana.

-buenas noches dijo Fate, ninguno de los padres contestó, los hermanos de su chica extendieron su mano y dijeron buenas noches...

-permiso dijo la pelirroja y haló la mano de su amada.

-permiso dijo Fate y se encaminaron hasta la mesa... si quieres nos marchamos... dijo la rubia...

-no, tú y yo venimos a cenar, si les molesta que se marchen ellos... tú y yo nos quedamos aquí.

La cena transcurrió lentamente, en la mesa de los padres de la pelirroja apenas se pronunció palabra, Momoko no dirigió su vista en ningún momento a aquel par, Shiro de cuando en cuando observaba a su pequeña, le veía sonreír junto con aquella chica, en un par de ocasiones sus ojos se encontraron, él pudo observar el amor de su hija en sus ojos, él también la amaba, ya era hora de dejarse de tonterías, su hija sería siempre su hija... la comida terminó pronto para aquella familia, antes de salir Miyuki y Kyoya fueron a despedirse de su hermana y la chica que estaba con ella...

-te hemos extrañado, dijo Kyoya.

-también ellos te extrañan, concluyó Miyuki.

-lo sé, contestó la pelirroja, yo también los extraño, a todos, pero amo a Fate y no podría dejarle nunca...

-para nosotros no es problema, pero para mamá... dijo Miyuki levantando los hombros.

-¿podemos visitarlas? Preguntó Kyoya dirigiendo esta pregunta a Fate...

-claro, contestó la rubia, nuestra casa es su casa, pueden llegar cuando lo deseen, le haría mucho bien a Nanoha... se despidieron pues los padres ya habían salido del local, el padre de la pelirroja solamente dirigió una última mirada a su hija, la extrañaba tanto...

-¡Hola Verossa! Dijo la pelirroja al reconocer a su amigo, Fate se levantó y le abrazó, luego lo hizo Nanoha.

-cómo han estado chicas... por Dios, no sabía que hacer, he estado viendo todo el rato hacia acá, tus padres Nanoha, por lo que vi ya se enteraron y no están muy contentos...

-es largo de contar, dijo Fate, por qué no nos reunimos mañana para hablar, tu jefe está viendo y no queremos causarte problemas... concluyó la rubia.

-seguro dijo aquel chico peliverde, convocaré a la pandilla, te llamaré mañana por la mañana a la cabaña Fate dijo antes de retirarse, tenía que trabajar.

Las chicas regresaron a la cabaña.

-casi no has dicho nada Fate, dijo suavemente la pelirroja mientras recostaba su cabeza en aquel delgado hombro...

-pensaba solamente en lo diferentes que serían las cosas si tus padres no estuvieran tan molestos, a veces pienso en todo lo que dejaste por estar conmigo, has hecho un gran sacrificio.

-lo que quedó atrás no es nada comparado con lo que obtuve, eres lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido, eres mi vida, terminó la pelirroja tomando su mano.

Antes de entrar a la cabaña para dormir, las chicas caminaron a la orilla del río tomadas de la mano, la luna brillaba plena en medio de aquel cielo azul.

-Fate... dijo casi riendo la pelirroja, sabes que aún no escucho completa Luz de Luna... siempre que la empiezas sucede algo... dijo viendo coquetamente a la pelirubia...

-ya la escucharás... siempre sucede algo... dijo sarcásticamente la rubia... ese algo era aquel juego hermoso en el que las dos se entendían... mañana deberíamos sacar sacos para dormir fuera, la noche está maravillosa; dijo Fate mientras se sentaba en aquella piedra junto al río, la pelirroja tomó su lugar en las piernas de su amada.

-eso sería hermoso, nunca he dormido a la intemperie, me ha dado miedo...

-ja, pero conmigo al lado no hay nada que temer... repuso Fate alzando su brazo para hacer un gesto mientras empuñaba su mano y dejaba ver su minúsculo bíceps...

Nanoha rió, no, dormiré tranquila porque sé que tu padre estará a pocos metros, sino... volvió a reír e hizo cosquillas en el costado de Fate, resbalaron de la piedra y riendo en el suelo se besaron y se acariciaron hasta que el frío las obligó a buscar el refugio de la cabaña...

Mientras Nanoha y Lindy preparaban el desayuno la pelirroja comentó haber visto a su familia la noche anterior...

-allí estaban, mi madre sigue con su actitud, mi padre está dolido pero sé que no se siente como mi madre... a veces me parece que veo odio en sus ojos...

-no digas eso hija, dijo comprensiva Lindy mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de la pelirroja, es sólo que le está tomando tiempo aceptar las cosas, no es fácil, yo lo sé, dale tiempo, eso es todo lo que necesita, tiempo... el desayuno está listo gritó Lindy para que llegaran Clyde y Fate, la pequeña de cabello rebelde bajó con una toalla secando sus cabellos...

-qué mala suerte... dijo mientras sonreía, ya no llegué a tiempo para ayudarlas a preparar la comida...

-ah, si, dijo Clyde quien venía detrás de su hija aún con un poco de sueño en sus ojos...

-no se preocupen, respondió Nanoha, a ustedes dos les tocará lavar los platos y estamos a mano...

-vaya, no les había resultado hacerse los graciosos.

-si, nosotros los lavaremos dijo Fate, verdad papá...

-si, dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza negativamente. Lindy y Nanoha empezaron a reír.

-por Dios, parece que los estamos sentenciando a muerte... se sentaron a la mesa y comieron aquel desayuno, al terminar Fate y Clyde empezaron a recoger los platos.

-deje... dijo Nanoha dirigiéndose a Clyde, Fate y yo lo haremos... tú si no te salvas... le dijo a su amada chica, ambas lavaron los platos y cuando estaban por terminar el teléfono reclamó su atención...

-claro Chrono, dijo Lindy, enseguida la llamo... Fate, dijo la madre... Chrono quiere hablar contigo...

-¡Hola, Chrono...! respondió efusiva la pelirubia, cómo te ha ido... que bien, ah si, si, le vimos ayer con Nanoha en el restaurante, claro, a las tres está perfecto, dijo y colgó... Nanoha, a las tres con la pandilla, vamos a pescar... Nanoha sabía que pescar significaba cantar, tomarse algunas copas, contar historias y claro, pescar...

En aquel palacio a cinco kilómetros de la cabaña, el desayuno era tan silencioso como la cena.

-papá, comenzó Miyuki, creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad a Nanoha, ella sólo está enamorada...

-¡calla! Gritó Momoko, tu hermana está haciendo algo incorrecto, eso es... es horrendo, estar con otra mujer... la madre de Nanoha estaba histérica, no soportaba la idea de su hija y la otra chica, pero que sus hijos estuvieran pensando en que estaba enamorada era inaudito, nunca estaré de acuerdo con semejante aberración... dijo terminante antes de levantarse de la mesa y dejar a su marido e hijos... Kyoya se dirigió a su padre... si ustedes no quieren saber nada de Nanoha y la otra chica los comprendemos, pero nosotros no renunciaremos a nuestra hermana sólo porque ustedes no pueden admitir que ella ama a Fate...

-sé que ella es mi hija, es nuestra hija y hermana de ustedes, pero aún me cuesta asimilar el hecho de que no le gusten los hombres... su madre tampoco puede, pero no puedo negarles el derecho a verla, háganlo si quieren, solamente no nos presionen, quizá más adelante pueda ser, pero para mí aún no... el padre de la pelirroja abandonó la mesa, no con el escándalo hecho por su esposa, los chicos tenían razón, aunque ciertamente él aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar a aquel par, el tiempo lo curaba todo, quizá más adelante.

Nanoha y Fate partieron de la cabaña luego del almuerzo, se reunirían con la pandilla en el mismo sitio de la otra vez, cogidas de la mano caminaron de nuevo aquel trayecto bajo el árbol hasta los chicos, se abrazaron efusivamente, Shamal y Signum seguían siendo pareja, sus brazos en la cintura de la otra así lo delataban, Schach fue la primera en preguntar cómo les iba, pues Chrono había contado que ellas estaban allí y los padres de Fate también...

-vivimos juntas, dijo con una hermosa sonrisa la pelirroja, desde hace seis meses, añadió la pelirubia, bueno, siete si contamos el mes en casa de mis padres...

-¿qué? Dijo con sorpresa Arisa, ¿entonces tus padres se enteraron?... dirigió esta pregunta a la pelirroja.

-si, el día del año nuevo, mi madre nos sorprendió...

-yo escuché que les habían visto aquí unos días antes de la noche vieja... dijo Verossa interviniendo en la conversación.

-¿quién te dijo? Preguntó Fate.

-nadie en particular, en el pueblo comentaron que la hija de Shiro Takamachi había venido contigo... incluso algunos dijeron que les habían visto "haciéndolo" cerca del río...

-Fate se enfadó... eso es una mentira... lo sabemos dijo Shamal, la gente aquí se la pasa inventando historias acerca de ustedes y de quien se les ocurra, nosotros nunca dimos crédito a eso que dijeron.

-pues si venimos y justo después la madre de Nanoha nos descubrió, pero fue lo mejor, pues desde ese día estamos juntas... al terminar de decir esto Fate abrazó la cintura de la pelirroja... bueno,... empezó de nuevo, a lo que venimos, dónde está el Sake, tengo sed. Los chicos trajeron las botellas de aquella bebida ligeramente alcohólica, brindaron con sendos vasos y se dirigieron a la orilla para probar suerte con las cañas...

Al cabo de una hora de pesca, decidieron prender la fogata, esta vez sí comerían la cosecha del río, Signum e Arisa habían llevado una cesta con algunas frutas que compartieron con los amigos, Chrono se encontraba charlando con las chicas...

-¿entonces estuvo duro?...

-no fue de la manera más cortés, explicaba Nanoha al referirse a su ida de casa, les extraño mucho, pero no podría dejar a Fate por nada del mundo, la chica con ojos de cielo tenía su brazo en la cintura de su chica, recién anoche les encontramos en el restaurante, continuó la pelirroja, mis hermanos se acercaron, creo que con ellos la cosa está mejor, pero con mi madre... Thoma interrumpió aquella conversación.

-vamos, llegó la hora del concierto, dijo dando la guitarra a Fate.

-Nanoha, dijo Chrono, te toca deleitarnos con tu hermosa voz, ahora con más confianza que la otra vez, se puso de acuerdo con su amor, cantaría aquella canción que hablaba de cómo se había vuelto loca por su amor, de cómo no estaba completa si su otra mitad faltaba. Mientras Nanoha cantaba Signum y Shamal empezaron a besarse, Fate las notó y el deseo de besar ella a su pelirroja, ¿por qué la deseo tanto?... pensaba aquella rubia, ya se, es que la amo... cuando Nanoha terminó la canción Fate se levantó y la alzó. Besó sus labios como si tuviera años sin hacerlo... todos quedaron sorprendidos, aquel par estaba en una nube privada, aquel beso se interrumpió hasta que Verossa les dijo, chicas... ¿no quieren una habitación?... todos empezaron a reír con la ocurrencia y aquellas dos se soltaron con su rostro delatando que aquel cometario no estaba tan lejano de la verdad.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 8 Fate y Nanoha anunciaron su retirada, dijeron que tenían que cenar ,ja¡, dijo Schach, a cenar... el sarcasmo en su voz fue suficiente para que todos volvieran a reír, si, me muero de hambre dijo Verossa guiñando un ojo a Schach.

-Ya, ya, dijo Fate, por lo que sea, nos vamos, y rió, tomó la mano de su pelirroja y empezó a caminar.

-hasta luego, alcanzó a decir Nanoha, si, gritaron todos, el jueves nos vemos, así lo habían prometido, Fate abrió la puerta del auto para que la pelirroja tomara su lugar, allí la rubia volvió a tomarla por la cintura y la besó.

-qué tienes Fate, fue la pregunta de Nanoha.

-tú sabes, le dijo clavando su mirada borgoña en aquellos ojos que le hacían soñar, tú bien sabes que no puedo estar sin ti.

-estoy contigo... dijo la pelirroja.

-lo sé, pero es que te amo tanto... Fate volvió a tomar conciencia del sitio en donde estaba... vámonos, no quiero público...

-ay Fate, dijo en medio de una hermosa sonrisa Nanoha...

-o qué, ?tú lo quieres? Preguntó.

-no, yo tampoco quiero público...

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Fate apenas saludó, subió a su habitación y bajó enseguida con aquella bolsa para dormir que guardaba.

-buenas noches señorita... dijo con sarcasmo el padre.

-ah, hola papá, dormiremos fuera esta noche, a la orilla del río, Nanoha quien se había sentado en la salita con los padres de su chica se percató de que la rubia estaba desesperada por estar junto a ella, a solas.

-Lleven una linterna, dijo Lindy, mientras sonreía, ella también notó la intención de su hija de salir pronto de aquel lugar.

-Cuidado con las serpientes, empezó Clyde, quería asustar a su pequeña, le divertía tanto hacerlo.

-no importa, dijo Fate, haremos una fogata.

-también deben tener cuidado con los lobos.

-ya papá, no me vas asustar, ya no soy una chiquilla, está bien "lobito", ve a tu hábitat.

Fate cargó con la bolsa para dormir, regresó por un poco de leña.

-Haremos una fogata, dijo a Nanoha quien casi se dedicó a observarla, era tan especial, siempre le gustaba crear esas atmósferas tan especiales para ella, en casa algunas veces, cuando las finanzas lo permitían, Fate preparaba la habitación, velas, flores, a veces eran aquellos juegos con golosinas, sobre todo desde que le regalaron el frigorífico, a Nanoha le vino a la mente aquella vez en que vio cumplida su fantasía de llevar aquel helado a la cama, recordó los saltitos que dio Fate cuando untó aquella vainilla helada en su cuerpo y cómo por primera vez le escuchó gritar de placer cuando retiró todo aquel helado con su boca, el deseo llenó los sentidos de la pelirroja, mientras estaba sentada en una piedra viendo cómo Fate prendía la fogata volvió a sentir, así, a distancia sintió a aquel terremoto con ojos de cielo que prendía su pasión y conocía todos los secretos de su cuerpo...

-Ya está, dijo Fate mientras tomó su lugar junto a aquella pelirroja, rodeó la cintura con sus delgados brazos y susurró a su oído, esta noche harás más que dormir a la intemperie, Nanoha giró para encontrar sus labios con los de aquella que ocupaba todo su corazón.

-Haremos dijo justo antes del beso...

Se sentaron abrazadas junto a la fogata, sobre la bolsa para dormir.

-parece mentira, empezó Fate.

-¿Qué parece mentira? Preguntó la pelirroja mientras bebía aquel sake que Fate había llevado oculto entre la bolsa.

-tenerte conmigo, soy afortunada, siempre imaginé llegar a tener a alguien conmigo, pero nunca imaginé tener tanta suerte como para que fuera como tú.

-Fate, respondió Nanoha, si a suertes vamos, yo soy la de la suerte, mi vida no era mala, era solamente como aquellas películas que ves, de las que no formas parte, era como vivir en blanco y negro; contigo mi vida tiene todos los colores, es más brillante, más plena, estoy completa contigo, viví mucho tiempo siendo sólo media persona... Nanoha se acercó para besar los labios de Fate, este beso suave se les fue deslizando, llegó poco a poco al cuello de la pelirroja.

Shiro había estado intranquilo todo el día, sabía a su niña tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, sus hijos tenían razón, cómo podían ignorar a su hija, salió de su habitación hasta la salita familiar de la primer planta, allí sabía que encontraría a su esposa, seguramente hablando al teléfono con Maia, la madre de aquel chico que quería meterle por los ojos.

-Momoko, empezó aquel hombre, creo que debemos hablar...

-¿de qué?, interrogó.

-de lo que hablamos por la mañana en la mesa.

-si es de Nanoha de quien quieres hablarme pierdes el tiempo, jamás estaré de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo.

-¡mujer! Por favor, Nanoha es nuestra hija! Gritó un poco Shiro.

-lo sé, pero preferiría que...

-¡¿qué?! Volvió a gritar Shiro.

-nada, no discutamos más, no voy a cambiar mi opinión, nunca aceptaré eso que hace Nanoha.

Shiro subió a su habitación derrotado, hubiera querido hacer entrar en razón a su esposa, quizá hasta tuvo ganas de hacerlo a golpes, pero él no era de ese temperamento, él era un hombre que ante todo creía que se podía razonar... salió nuevamente de la habitación y tocó aquella que usualmente compartían sus hijos, al abrir Miyuki solamente dijo: Vean a su hermana cuanto deseen, ustedes son sin duda más sensatos que nosotros...

JUNTO AL RÍO

La luz de la luna iluminaba aquel claro hecho a la orilla del río, los suaves sonidos del agua deslizándose sobre las piedras ponían fondo a aquella noche especial, los ruidos nocturnos se veían interrumpidos de cuando en cuando por los sonidos de besos suaves y susurros, aquellas dos almas se encontraban abrazadas sobre la bolsa de dormir, viendo sus rostros, metidas una en los ojos de la otra, sintiendo las suaves caricias hechas en los cabellos, los besos y las palabras de amor.

-¿cómo es que logras esto en mí? Preguntó Nanoha.

-¿qué cosa?, hacer que mi corazón quiera salirse de su sitio para meterse junto al tuyo.

Fate sonrió, pues no sé, creo que tanto el tuyo como el mío piensan lo mismo, al mío también me quiere abandonar para ir tras de ti... al decir esto último Fate deslizó su mano bajo la blusa de Nanoha.

-mmm, mmm, parece que encontré una preciosa mano, o mejor, ella me encontró, dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-deja la mano, rió esta vez Fate, mi cuerpo entero te quiere buscar... dicho esto Nanoha introdujo sus manos dentro de los pantalones de la pelirubia... aún sin quitarle la ropa empezó a recorrer su cuerpo hasta dónde se lo permitían las prendas, se colocó sobre Fate y ella misma se quitó la blusa,... la pelirubia, que siempre deseaba a su amada tragó saliva y contempló aquel espectáculo que invariablemente la dejaba atónita.

-Dios, ¡que hermosa eres! Dijo sinceramente.

-buen momento para mencionarlo, dijo Nanoha sonriendo, Fate no pudo contenerse, y así fuera con divinidades o no, su chica era hermosa, le quitaba el aliento, dirigió sus manos hasta esos senos que saltaban un poquito al contacto de sus manos, se incorporó un poco para poder besarlos, Nanoha sentía cómo las manos de su rubia recorrían su cintura y su espalda, mientras sentía las húmedas caricias de Fate, amarró sus manos tras la nuca de su chica, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, notas maravillosas estaban en su cabeza, notó cómo sus pantalones estaban cediendo ante las maniobras de su amada, sin saber cómo estaba recostada y era Fate quien quitaba ahora sus bragas, cómo podía hacerlo sin que ella lo notara?, era maravilloso, no había paraíso terrenal escondido en algún sitio, estaba allí, y se llamaba Fate... la pelirroja atrajo contra sí a la pelirubia, besó sus labios apasionadamente mientras quitaba aquella sudadera que la cubría.

-quiero sentir tu piel, dijo como si necesitara explicarse, Fate levantó sus brazos obedientemente, Nanoha también la observó, si, sus senos eran más grandes que los de ella, eran bellos, suaves y delataban muy bien sus deseos, estaban allí, dispuestos, esperando a su amada chica, Nanoha dirigió sus besos hacia esa área y luego los llevó hasta el cuello de su rubia, con un suave giro recostó a Fate sobre la bolsa, descendió sus caricias hasta el vientre, sintiendo el calor de aquella boca por su cuerpo Fate gimió, de aquella chica inexperta de hace algunos meses no quedaba rastro, ella era un libro abierto para su amada, le hacía sentir como nadie jamás lo había hecho, sintió como un líquido algo frío caía sobre su pecho, Nanoha estaba vertiendo un poco de sake en ella y lo bebía... "mucho mejor que de la botella", dijo volviendo a sorber del pecho de su amada, Fate sintió un escalofrío y no fue por la bebida, no, saberse amada a cuerpo completo por la pelirroja era la sensación más extraordinaria que había experimentado, Nanoha quitó suavemente sus pantalones y descubrió poco a poco sus piernas.

-¿cuál es tu más oscura fantasía? Le preguntó maliciosa guiñando un ojo, la pelirubia solamente atinó a decir, tú conoces todo de mi...

-ja, no me quieres decir, dijo jugando Nanoha, claro que la conocía, entonces mientras dirigía su boca hasta la entrepierna de Fate y comenzaba a retirar sus bragas susurró justo en su ingle... tengo mis secretos para hacerte hablar... Fate dejó escapar un gritito cuando la pelirroja se dirigió hasta su boca y con sus manos empezó a trazar dibujos de amor dentro de ella, Nanoha besaba el cuello de la pelirubia y volvía a sus labios para acallar sus gemidos.

-tus padres están muy cerca... advertía en susurros, que estén... fue la breve respuesta de Fate, apenas podía contener los sonidos que su cuerpo le pedía, cómo podía ponerse a pensar en sus padres... no, Nanoha lo era todo, esa sensación de ser de ella, de sentirla por todo su ser... la pelirroja poco a poco fue dirigiendo sus besos hasta donde sus manos se encontraban, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía empezó a besar la ingle de Fate, ahora si, ya no eran gemidos, eran verdaderas exclamaciones de placer, el nombre de la pelirroja, afirmaciones, la marcha redoblada de su corazón se podía escuchar en sus oídos, Nanoha notó cómo empezaba aquel rítmico movimiento de sus caderas, Fate estaba llegando, "si, te amo, Nanoha", eran las palabras que salían de la boca de Fate... formando un arco con su cuerpo y enlazando sus manos entre los cabellos rojos de Nanoha, la rubia alcanzó aquel sitio al que su amada la llevaba, a aquel trozo de cielo que solamente compartía con ella.

La pelirroja besaba los labios de Fate, ahora con su corazón más calmo, con el dorso de su mano la rubia acariciaba el rostro de su amada, el rumor del río mecía aquellas dos almas, Nanoha posó su cabeza en el pecho de aquel tornado llamado Fate que ahora estaba tranquilo, abrazó suavemente su cintura y cerró sus ojos, Fate halo una parte de la bolsa de dormir, cubrió sus desnudos cuerpos y acarició los cabellos rojos de su amada, el perfume del cuerpo de la pelirroja era sencillamente excitante, "siento que no puede haber mayor felicidad", dijo Fate, "estando contigo soy la más feliz de la tierra", Nanoha acomodó su cuerpo recostando el codo de lado y apoyando la cara en su palma... "somos, mi amor, tú y yo somos las más felices de la tierra", Nanoha besó a su amada en la frente y viéndola a los ojos completó... "si te tengo no necesito nada más.." Fate giró suavemente hasta quedar encima de la pelirroja, -¿quieres Sake? Preguntó la rubia.

-si es de tus labios sí, respondió entrecerrando sus ojos carmesí, Fate bebió un sorbo de la botella y besó los labios de Nanoha, el sabor del sake estaba en las dos, la pelirubia besaba suavemente a su chica, no había prisa, despacio hizo recuento con sus manos del cuerpo de su amada, todo, todo estaba allí para ella, Nanoha quiso acariciar su espalda, Fate con un estudiado movimiento sujetó sus muñecas y las posó por sobre su cabeza, inclinada besaba el cuello y los senos de la pelirroja, quien en medio de jadeos sonreía, Fate la soltó y dirigió sus manos hasta aquellos hermosos senos, a ciegas, pues se encontraba besando la entrepierna de su chica, sintió su redondez, suavemente sintió la firmeza de aquellos botones que la invitaban siempre a dar un paseo por aquel paraíso, Nanoha gemía mientras Fate sentía en su boca aquella humedad que le indicaba que era deseada, que aquel cuerpo añoraba sus caricias, el sabor de su pelirroja era una bebida excitante, lo sabía de memoria, esa chica quien ahora daba cabida a sus juguetones dedos disfrutaba tanto como ella, el calor de sus cuerpos era superior a aquel que levemente desprendía la fogata, los vivos rojizos se reflejaban en el cabello de Nanoha quien sujetaba fuertemente la bolsa de dormir con sus manos, dentro de ella estaba su amor, a veces creía que su cuerpo no iba a ser capaz de sentir tanto placer o que quizá ya había alcanzado el máximo posible, que equivocada estaba, justo ahora, Fate la estaba llevando con caricias y con besos a un nuevo orgasmo, la respiración de Nanoha era entrecortada, entre gemidos y gritos estaba sintiéndolo nuevamente, más fuerte, más intenso, Fate nunca se detenía hasta no lograr que Nanoha volara y claro que volaba, Nanoha era mecida por aquellas manos hasta tocar el cielo, era conducida por un camino de suspiros y gemidos hasta donde después de aquella felicidad que experimentaba su cuerpo le pedía un respiro para quizá más adelante volver a empezar.

La calma posterior a la pasión de aquellas chicas era interrumpida por suaves besos.

-¿sabes que apenas puedo estar sin ti? Dijo Fate a su pelirroja, cuando estoy en el hotel, tocando para toda esa gente, todo lo que quiero es que pasen los minutos y volver a tenerte, volver a abrazarte, me desespero si no te tengo, no me gusta conducir si no vas a mi lado... sin ti es como si no fuera yo. Nanoha escuchaba a la rubia, siempre demostraba su amor, no siempre hablaba de su amor, pero en cada acto ponía todo su corazón, cada vez que Nanoha la sorprendía observándola mientras se mudaba de ropa, como a veces, por las noches su sueño era vigilado por la pelirubia... la respuesta era la misma ante aquella pregunta de qué haces despierta?... "viéndote, podría pasar mi vida entera viéndote dormir"... ahora Fate hablaba de lo que sentía dentro de ella, la pelirroja la abrazó y dijo; todo eso lo sé, y te amo por eso... la abrazó y durmieron bajo la luz de aquella luna que ahora se ocultaba tras una nube...

Lindy se levantó temprano, siempre que Fate dormía fuera del techo paterno ella se preocupaba, sabía que no le pasaría nada allí, tan cerca, cincuenta metros no era nada, pero su corazón de madre no podía acostumbrarse a su ausencia, incluso, había hecho que Nanoha le llamara las noches que su pequeña tocaba en aquel hotel para avisarle que ya estaba de vuelta, la rubia nunca lo notó, pues Nanoha lo hacía mientras ella estaba mudándose de ropa o en el baño. Aun con la ropa de dormir Lindy se encaminó para verificar que sus chicas estuvieran bien, sinceramente su corazón se llenó de ternura, allí estaba su pequeño diablillo, entre los brazos de la pelirroja, su bello rostro descansaba en el pecho de Nanoha, algunos cabellos rojos caían sobre aquellos rubios, sin decir nada volvió a la cabaña, sus pequeñas estaban bien, pues desde aquel día en que Fate les presentó a la pelirroja, ésta se hizo parte de la familia, también era su pequeña.

El resto de la semana fue tranquilo y relajante, Nanoha, Fate y los chicos se volvieron a ver tal y como lo habían prometido, sólo que esta vez se reunieron en la cabaña, fueron recibidos con bocadillos y algunas bebidas por los padres de Fate, pescaron y dieron unas cuantas vueltas en bote, el padre de Thoma lo había vuelto a prestar, no volvieron a ver a los padres de la pelirroja, pues aunque ellas volvieron al pueblo un par de veces, donde por cierto eran el blanco de todas las miradas, los padres de Nanoha evitaron la salida, no se marcharon de Shirakawa porque Momoko había dicho que no se marcharía hasta el próximo domingo, justo el día de la partida de las chicas los hermanos de la pelirroja llegaron a la cabaña, fueron recibidos amablemente y conocieron a la familia de la chica que vivía con su hermana... los juzgaron correctamente, buenas personas, trabajadores y amables, Fate se supo ganar a aquellos chicos, y no tanto por lo que hiciera ella misma, ellos notaron los cambios en su hermana, mayor seguridad, una sonrisa imborrable, ella estaba bien, estaba en lo correcto, así que si ella así lo quería... quiénes eran ellos para interponerse, nadie, nadie debía hacerlo, así que pidieron la dirección del apartamento, irían a visitarles más adelante...

**UMINARI**

Al volver de aquella semana de vacaciones las visitas de los hermanos de la pelirroja eran frecuentes, ellos también llevaban algunos obsequios, cuando ofrecieron ayuda económica a su pequeña hermana ésta la rechazó, estamos bien, les dijo, Fate trabaja duro y yo colaboro con lo que puedo, ni Fate ni yo aceptaríamos su dinero, no se preocupen, la pasamos bien, todo lo que necesitamos es a nosotras mismas... los chicos comprendieron y se limitaron a pequeños presentes en cada visita, flores o algunas bebidas.

La noche de un sábado en que Fate tocaba el piano Nanoha esperaba impaciente a su chica, durante todo el día habían estado en extremo cariñosas, pero se vieron interrumpidas varias veces, Erio el vecinito había querido jugar con Fate y ésta no le iba a despreciar, luego más tarde los padres de la pelirubia habían detenido el juego después del almuerzo y al final, los hermanos de Nanoha habían llegado a media tarde para conversar un rato e invitarlas a comer pizza, comieron en el apartamento y se marcharon a eso de las 7:30, así que no quedó tiempo, Fate solamente dijo después del beso antes de partir... cuando vuelva arreglamos esto... Nanoha esperaba con aquel libro en el sofá, no le había leído, se sentó allí desde que la pelirubia salió, pasó página tras página pero en realidad no había leído nada... cuando escuchó el familiar ruido de la cerradura su corazón se sobresaltó, allí estaba de vuelta, eran tan sólo unas horas, pero parecía un tiempo infinito... Fate se acercó y besó sus labios a modo de saludo, Nanoha quitó su abrigo y lo colocó por cualquier sitio.

-¿cómo te fue?

-bien, todo mundo quería piezas especiales, no descansé en toda la noche...

-vamos a la habitación susurró Nanoha en su oído.

-vamos dijo Fate levantándose y dando su mano para ayudarle, en la habitación Nanoha quitó poco a poco parte de la ropa de su amada, estando Fate en camiseta y bragas Nanoha dijo, "enseguida vuelvo", iba a llamar a Lindy, era mejor hacerlo si no, era posible que el teléfono sonara también y de nuevo fuera un mal momento...

-Lindy, si, ya está de vuelta, buenas noches,... Nanoha volvió como un rayo a la habitación, allí estaba su chica, profundamente dormida justo como la dejo, con la camiseta y las bragas... ni siquiera se había tapado, estaba rendida... la pelirroja sonrió, hasta mañana mi amor, dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y cubría su cuerpo con la sábana, apagó las luces y tomó su lugar, ese espacio reservado para su cuerpo en aquella cama, pues su lugar en el corazón de Fate era éste entero.

-Lo siento amor... fue lo primero que dijo Fate al despertar, me quedé dormida...

-no tienes por qué disculparte, trabajas tanto... no pasa nada, tú y yo somos más que una noche, tenemos toda la vida... eso sonaba perfecto a los oídos de la rubia, toda la vida... así debía ser, imaginarse sin aquella chica no pasaba por su mente...

-claro, toda la vida... dijo abrazándola en el lecho...

A finales de agosto, Hayate había hecho el intento de acercarse a Nanoha, no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, le contestó la pelirroja, mejor márchate, no quiero ser grosera, Hayate no dijo nada acerca de la complicidad de la madre en aquella trampa.

-lamento lo que hice, dijo.

-ya no importa, no lograste nada, pero querías hacerme daño, vete Hayate, quizá vuelva a hablar contigo, pero aún no es el momento... la amiga se marchó del apartamento, Nanoha se sintió un poquito mal, ella apreciaba genuinamente a aquella chica, pero le había fallado, la herida de esa traición aún estaba abierta, era mejor que pasara el tiempo.

El verano pasó como de puntillas, despacio y las chicas disfrutaron aquellos días en que ninguna de las dos trabajaba por el día, hacer el amor con toda esa luz entrando por la ventana era maravilloso.

-me encanta verte... decía Fate, me gusta ver tu rostro y tu cuerpo cuando estamos juntas... eres maravillosa, hay gente que se pasa esperando a que las cosas lindas les pasen, pero contigo... tú eres quien busca que pasen, siempre das lo mejor de ti... la rubia halagaba a su querida chica, era cierto, Nanoha siempre daba lo mejor de ella, porque Fate hacía lo mismo, como no corresponderle a aquella mujer hermosa que alegraba sus días y sus noches, a aquella chica con ojos de cielo que la llevaba a ese sitio siempre, aquella con quien compartía muchas cosas además de la cama, todo, amor, vida, sueños, esperanzas, todo.

A principios de septiembre, Nanoha y Fate volvieron a sus actividades habituales, Nanoha volvió a hablar con Hayate, quizá ya no con aquella confianza de antes, pero no había podido ser indiferente, al final casi comprendía las intenciones de aquella chica...

Ahora que la economía era más afable con la pareja de cuando en cuando se daban pequeños gustos, iban al cine, comían fuera... incluso una noche decidieron salir a bailar... Fate ya algunas veces había ido a aquel sitio en donde no se les miraba de modo extraño... para Nanoha esa era la primera vez.

-vaya, dijo a Fate sonriendo nerviosamente, al parecer todas mis primeras veces serán contigo... Fate sonrió... me alegro que así sea, luego de un rato la pelirroja estaba completamente cómoda en aquel lugar, más de una chica había hecho alguna insinuación, siendo tan bella no pasó desapercibida, cuando la pelirubia notaba atención extra por parte de alguna extraña abrazaba más fuerte a su chica o le besaba para hacer evidente que era de ella...

-Fate, pareciera que esto es una competencia decía sonriendo la chica de ojos verdigrís, no hay nada que temer, yo soy tuya... si, lo sé, pero ellas no lo saben y se los hago ver claramente. Fate sujetaba las caderas de Nanoha mientras bailaban aquella melodía, la pelirroja enlazaba sus manos detrás de la nuca de la rubia, sus ojos no se separaban ni un momento, Nanoha sonreía al ver su reflejo en el cielo que tenía delante de ella, besaba sus labios y susurraba a su oído ... te amo Fate... además de ser la primera vez en un bar gay, Nanoha bebió un poco más de la cuenta esa noche, no tanto para no saber lo que hacía, pero sí lo suficiente para estar desinhibida y bastante chistosa... un par de veces la misma Fate quien, no bebió de más, apenas había podido detenerse, pues los besos y las caricias de la pelirroja estaban subiendo su temperatura, el camino al apartamento estuvo plagado de estaciones, algunas muy delicadas, algunas otras bruscas paradas del auto, Nanoha bien sabía cómo volver loca a aquella pequeña que conducía un poco imprudentemente, pero cómo hacerlo de otro modo si ya casi no tenía puesta la blusa y su pelirroja metía las manos entre sus pantalones... en aquellos encuentros nunca hubo rastro de dureza, pero el deseo a veces era voraz, esa noche, Fate bregó con la puerta al tiempo que besaba a su pelirroja, al abrir también detuvo por la cintura a su amada, pues había estado recostada contra la puerta al ser besada por su terremoto personal, su terremoto de ojos azules... sucumbieron en aquel sofá de la sala, la habitación parecía tan lejana y su deseo se estaba desbordando, la puerta apenas fue cerrada, sus ropas se esparcieron por la salita quien ahora era cómplice de las caricias, besos y jadeos de la pareja.

El lunes siguiente a la aventura vivida en la discoteca y luego el avasallador encuentro de aquellas chicas, Nanoha escribió algunas notas y las introdujo a la bolsa donde Fate tenía partituras y apuntes, mientras la rubia se bañaba, la pelirroja deslizó aquellas esquelas en medio de una sonrisa pícara, conocía de antemano la reacción de su amor ante aquellas letras, habría que esperar tan solo un poco, esas notas darían sus frutos al caer la tarde...

La pelirroja dejó como siempre a su chica en el colegio de niños y ella se dirigió hasta la universidad, muchas veces había dicho a Fate que se quedara ella con el auto pero nunca lo permitió.

-yo estoy más acostumbrada que tú a la calle, contestó, yo me las sé arreglar mejor, además, la universidad está más lejos que mi sitio de trabajo o la academia, así que, nada, no hay que discutirlo más... Nanoha aceptó como usualmente lo hacía, no valía la pena tratar de cambiar la opinión de la rubia, era imposible...

Fate preparó sus cosas para empezar la clase, escuchen muy bien, les dijo a los niños, sé que esto es complicado, pero la música clásica es fundamental si quieren estudiar música, es la base... ahora, escucharán algo de Vivaldi, ustedes ya investigaron acerca del autor, así que ahora escucharán de él... Las cuatro estaciones sonaban dulces y perfectas, se podían sentir las emociones flotar, cuando Fate volvió la página de su partitura, encontró aquel trozo de papel de color celeste, la delicada caligrafía que podría reconocer sin excepción, hacía una invitación que hizo detener aquella interpretación... ya es suficiente, dijo a los alumnos, escriban en una hoja qué sintieron al escuchar la melodía... los alumnos obedecieron sin chistar y ella leyó detenidamente aquella nota, sintió cómo un agradable calor se le deslizó desde la nuca hasta debajo de sus caderas..."Al presentar esta nota haré el amor contigo y recorreré con mi boca cada rincón de tu cuerpo... hasta que no puedas resistirlo"...

Ese día fue eterno, a cada dos minutos sacaba aquella invitación al cielo... si, eso era, una invitación al cielo... sus manos se dirigieron al bolsillo un millón de veces ese día.

-claro que presentaré la nota mi amor, claro que lo haré... dijo creyendo que había sido pronunciado en su cerebro, qué nota vas a presentar... ¿mi amor?... dijo riendo Carim, su amiga de la academia, hay Fate, estás soñando o hablando dormida...

-tengo un pase al cielo, dijo riendo la rubia y se alejó riendo. Debido a los horarios de la academia y los nuevos horarios en la universidad, Fate volvía por las tardes en autobús, no era un sacrificio, no iba a hacer que Nanoha esperara una hora por ella tampoco haría que saliera de casa, el combustible era caro así que el autobús estaba bien. El trayecto de treinta minutos en el autobús se hizo dulce y largo a la vez, dulce porque mientras releía la nota decidió buscar algo en la bolsa y encontró otras dos más... pases al cielo, les había llamado, y podría hacer uso de ellos cuando quisiera, "Al presentar esta nota haré el amor contigo en la tina, para empezar..."... "Al presentar esta nota haremos el amor todos los días de la semana y el sábado y el domingo tres veces"... Fate levantó la vista con el rubor en su cara, estaba segura que aquel calor que sentía en el rostro delataría lo que estaba sintiendo.

Nanoha esperaba a aquella chica que venía con las sensaciones hechas un torbellino dentro de ella, estaba impaciente aguardando el momento en que la llave hiciera girar la cerradura y abriera la puerta, vistió unos vaqueros que ceñían su cuerpo, les había hecho unos arreglos, había quitado la pretina de ellos y por lo tanto había desaparecido el botón, tan sólo la cremallera sujetaba aquella prenda, una corta camiseta de color blanco completaban el atuendo que dejaba ver su cintura, sus bien formadas caderas y ese pequeño ombligo que parecía guiñaba el ojo, la pequeña camiseta no hacía más que acentuar sus hermosos senos, a Fate le encanta verme... me gusta eso... pensó mientras se vistió... quizá eso de los vaqueros para cualquiera podría parecer incómodo, pero no, ellas podían tomarse el tiempo para que la desnudez llegara lentamente... pero si la pasión era mucha, pues igual no eran un problema... jamás lo fueron, desaparecían en un tris tras... ninguna prenda era estorbo, aunque también lo eran... pero no eran barreras irrompibles... eran parte de aquel maravilloso juego que había descubierto una helada tarde de diciembre, una helada tarde que terminó con el calor más delicioso que hubiera sentido jamás...allí estaba, sentía ese calor todas las noches, todos los días, a cualquier hora y siempre esperaba por el siguiente, amaba profundamente a Fate, amaba todo lo de ella y todo lo que era ella, amaba sus gestos por la mañana al sostener la batalla del despertar... amaba la manera en que su pelo revuelto le hacía ver como un travieso chico de diez años... amaba cuando sus ojos brillaban al ver sus gestos en el amor... amaba la manera en que la rubia buscaba sus ojos cada vez que le decía "te amo", la volvía loca su sonrisa, sincera y abierta, la contagiaba, amaba las partituras, sus pequeños pies enfundados en las calcetas caminando por el apartamento aunque ella ya le había dicho que no debía hacerlo, pues se resfriaría, amaba sus besos, sus caricias, su seriedad al hablar de las tiras cómicas como quien discute el tema de la paz en Medio Oriente... o cómo tomaba la ropa interior que le quitaba y se la acomodaba como un gorro en la cabeza... mi bragas de gorro... dijo en voz alta la pelirroja y rió.

Fate introdujo la llave en la cerradura, inconscientemente cerró los ojos al momento que la hacía girar, Nanoha del otro lado saltó del sofá, su corazón sabía de la cercanía de aquella a la que amaba, sin palabras, Fate vio aquella belleza que llevaba el cabello suelto y vio como sus cabello rojizo revoloteaba, la ventana estaba abierta y una fresca brisa invadía el lugar, se acercó y dirigió sus manos a la cintura desnuda de la pelirroja, sintió el terciopelo de su piel, besó sus labios disfrutando suavemente del sabor dulce de su niña, soltó una mano de la cintura de Nanoha y la introdujo en el bolsillo izquierdo pantalones, sacó el trozo de papel de color celeste que había sido leído millón y medio de veces ese día y lo puso en la mano de la pelirroja... tengo un pase al cielo... susurró en su oído, aunque no lo presentaras haría lo que dice allí, dijo Nanoha a escasos tres centímetros de sus labios y volvió a ellos... Suavemente la pelirroja fue retirando las prendas del cuerpo de su chica, una a una fueron quedando como aquel sendero de Hanzel y Gretel, el abrigo, la camiseta, el sostén, el cinturón, los zapatos, las calcetas, los vaqueros a lo largo de aquel camino, de aquel breve camino que conducía desde la sala hasta la habitación... Fate retiró la pequeña camiseta blanca... la ausencia de sostén hizo de ese momento algo indescriptible, cuando largos mechones de cabello cayeron en sus hombros de seda brillaron aún más, Nanoha se acercó al cuello de la rubia y empezó a cumplir con el ofrecimiento hecho, deslizaba suavemente sus labios por el cuello de Fate, quien no separaba sus manos de aquella cintura, la rubia atrajo a su pelirroja hasta sentirla con sus caderas, Fate vestía solamente las bragas y Nanoha aún tenía puestos los vaqueros, la rubia intentó abrir la cremallera de los pantalones de su amada pero las manos de ésta aún no se lo permitieron, espera... primero lo primero, susurró a su oído, dio un leve empujón a su chica quien cayó en la cama y se deslizó sobre ella hasta llegar a sus labios, es hasta que no puedas resistirlo más... sentenció la pelirroja, llevó sus manos hasta las bragas de Fate, aquella prenda de color celeste se deslizó tan suavemente como los labios de Nanoha, cada centímetro de piel fue cubierta con besos y delicadas caricias, la pelirubia jadeaba y cerraba sus ojos, mordía su labio inferior pues aunque deseaba poseer a su chica tenerla así también era exquisito... pero quería sentir su desnudez, mientras la pelirroja volvía a sus labios la rubia separó una mano de aquellos cabellos rojos que tanto amaba y volvió a intentar retirar los vaqueros de su amada, esta vez la misma Nanoha se levantó un poco para permitir que la pelirubia maniobrara con facilidad, también la deseaba, quizá quien ya no podría resistir más era ella misma, Fate giró para quedar sobre ella y poder quitar los vaqueros, tan pronto los quito acarició las piernas y el pecho desnudos de aquella chica, si le preguntaran seguro sabría cuantas pecas poblaban aquel cuerpo, allí estaba el lunarcillo a quien Fate llamaba el corazón... pues tenía esa forma y se encontraba justo debajo del ombligo, besaré tu corazón, le dijo antes de dirigir sus labios hasta el lugar, aunque el verano ya se había marchado sus pieles empezaban a llenarse de minúsculas perlas cristalinas... sabes delicioso, volvió a decir la rubia mientras hacía el recorrido por aquella geografía que le pertenecía, Nanoha gemía incluso antes de sentir sus labios o su lengua, sintió cómo Fate volvía a estar en ella, me gusta sentirte en mí, dijo a su oído mientras la boca de la rubia acariciaba su cuello con besos, la pelirroja tomó las caderas de Fate y las empujó contra sí, quería sentirla completamente, sentir cómo su cuerpo y el de su amor se volvían uno solo, Fate sentía la vida con cada suspiro y gemido de su chica, su espalda se erizaba al sentir su tibia respiración en su cuello, los senos de la pelirroja reclamaron su atención, sentía cómo aquellas protuberancias se endurecían y le invitaban a visitarles, la respiración de Nanoha apresuró su paso al sentir los delicados mordiscos de aquella chica, sintió cómo la mano desocupada acariciaba la redondez de sus senos, la pelirroja además de las afirmaciones de placer revolvía, aún más, los negros cabellos de su chica, al menos no estaban tan cortos como para no permitirle jugar con ellos, de sus cuerpos se desprendía el perfume de cada una y se volvía una sola fragancia, Fate cambió el ritmo varias veces, pero ahora mismo la pelirroja agitaba sus caderas y entonces Fate también aceleró el ritmo, prepárense para volar... fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la cabeza de Nanoha, esta vez si las líneas trazadas en la espalda de la rubia en el momento del orgasmo fueron más profundas... Fate sintió un pequeño ardor pero no importó, su chica estaba allí repitiendo su nombre en voz alta... ¡Fate!, ¡Fate! ¡si! ¡si!... Nanoha atrajo a su rubia y dio un leve mordisco en su hombro, fue más suave que lo hecho en la espalda, pero igualmente una hilera blanca reflejando el surco de sus dientes se dibujó brevemente en la rubia piel de Fate...

Poco a poco el corazón de la pelirroja volvió a su ritmo normal, no había nada más maravilloso que descansar en los brazos de Fate luego del torbellino que era hacer el amor con ella, la rubia dedicaba suaves besos a los cabellos rojos de su chica, Nanoha, acomodada en el pecho de la rubia también besaba a su chica, el olor de la piel de Fate era inconfundible, delicioso y al mismo tiempo excitante, sentirla era suficiente para despertar su deseo, recordó la promesa hecha en papel y hasta el momento quien había recibido todas las atenciones había sido ella, giró suavemente para quedar sobre ella, encorvada sobre la figura de Fate, la pelirroja lamía su vientre, sus senos y su cuello, los cabellos rojos acariciaban también aquel cuerpo que tanto adoraba, entre su boca, sus manos y su cabello tenían a la rubia al límite de la resistencia, qué placer tan grande, era acariciada por suave terciopelo y fina seda, deseaba sentir a su amada, con sus manos recorría el blanco cuerpo de Nanoha, sus bocas se encontraban a cada instante, en esos besos estaba la felicidad, los labios dulces de la pelirroja tocaban suavemente los suyos, sentía cómo sus lenguas se abrazaban demostrando el deseo de poseerse, de ser una de la otra, de que sus respiraciones se volvieran un solo aliento, lo era, desde que cruzaron sus miradas a la orilla de la carretera eran un solo corazón... Fate arqueó su cuerpo al sentir la ruta trazada con besos y caricias, habían hecho una pequeña escala en su ombligo y ahora se dirigían al sur, jugó con los rizos rojos de su amada y sintió cómo era amada por completo, el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba, las delicadas caricias de la pelirroja obtenían afirmaciones de la boca de la chica con ojos de cielo.

-¡si!, ¡Nanoha!... te amo, te amo... sin interrumpir lo que hacía dirigió sus manos a las caderas de la rubia, la atraía contra sí y dedicó besos a sus ingles, besó sus muslos y volvió al sitio que llevaba a Fate al éxtasis, esas leves separaciones hacían que el regreso fuera más intenso, mi amor... decía Fate con los ojos cerrados, su respiración interrumpida era señal de que su cuerpo disfrutaba... claro que lo hacía, pero ambas disfrutaban por completo, ciertamente en la cama se demostraban amor físico, éste era el complemento perfecto de aquel profundo amor que sentían una por la otra, aquella necesidad de la una por la otra, las sonrisas que se les dibujaban todas las mañanas al despertar juntas, al verse a los ojos y decirse mi amor, aunque la palabra se quedaba corta era la que el mundo había diseñado para nombrar aquel cúmulo de emociones que hacían temblar sus corazones al fundir sus manos al caminar, así se le llamaba a aquel fuego que sentían cuando sus pieles se rozaban, así se le llamaba a aquella sensación de volar cuando se sentían en sus cuerpos, en sus almas, en sus corazones... Fate estaba gimiendo, no tardaría en llegar a aquella cima a la que su pelirroja la llevaba siempre, aquel grito y la sacudida de su cuerpo indicaban que todo iba bien, perfectamente bien, Nanoha se sentía feliz de poder provocar lo mismo que su amada le provocaba, se sentía feliz de satisfacerle como ella lo hacía, amaba acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia y escuchar cómo su pequeño corazoncito volvía a la calma y pronunciaba su nombre con cada latido...

Quizá eran las siete de la noche cuando dirigieron una mirada al reloj, la pelirroja se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Fate y abrazaba su cuerpo al tiempo que lo amarraba con sus piernas, sus pechos se tocaban y sus latidos estaban al mismo ritmo, Nanoha dibujaba con besos en la frente de la pelirubia mientras ella besaba y lamía el mentón de su amor...

-deberíamos renunciar a la ropa... dijo Fate sin dejar los besos.

La pelirroja rió -si, y recibiríamos a las visitas así...

-no, es que no le abriríamos la puerta a nadie.

- y ¿cómo iríamos por la comida?... porque tendremos que comer.

-ah, pues... nada, que la traigan y la dejen en la puerta, dejamos el dinero y que se marchen, cuando se hayan ido pues salimos y ya...

-y el trabajo? Y la universidad?...

-te encanta desarmar mis fantasías, reclamó en todo chistoso la rubia.

-no... me gusta complacerlas... mi chica fantasiosa...

-pues si es así... pensaré en algo...

-pues pensaremos...

Quizá salieron de la cama hasta las diez, sus estómagos reclamaron satisfacción y había que dárselas, llevaron algo de comer a la cama... quizá si era buena idea la de Fate, hasta el momento las ataduras llamadas ropas permanecían por el suelo y acomodadas en el armario.

-Me gusta verte caminar así...

-¿así como? Preguntó la pelirroja...

-Me gusta como te mueves, como se sacude tu pelo, como me diriges una sonrisa justo antes de salir de la habitación...

-ah... pues aunque no tengo tanto que ver como tú... también me gusta verte... dijo en medio de una carcajada Nanoha... ¡Ja! Así que no tanto que ver... Fate se lanzó contra la pelirroja e hizo cosquillas hasta que la pelirroja advirtió que mojaría la cama si continuaba... no paraba de reír... la rubia no la soltó pero cambió su táctica... enredó sus dedos en el cabello rojo de su amor y besó sus labios profunda y dulcemente... enlazaron sus cuerpos y se volvieron a amar hasta el amanecer...

Por la mañana tuvo que despertar a Fate, tenían que salir pronto, se habían quedado dormidas, Nanoha notó las marcas en la rubia espalda...

-oh, por Dios, lo siento...

-no importa... dijo la pelirubia, sonriendo, sabía muy bien que esas marcas no durarían mucho y que además significaban que todo lo que había hecho estaba bien. -No importa- repitió con una sonrisa en los labios y bebiendo el vaso con leche que sería el ligero desayuno que se podían permitir por la prisa.

Cuando se despidieron en el estacionamiento del colegio de niños Nanoha hizo un gesto que preocupó a Fate...

-¿qué te pasa mi amor?...

-Un dolorcito... seguro por comer tan rápido, ya pasó...

-Quizá si fue eso, si te sientes mal vuelve a casa o tómate algo... ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, no es nada, no te preocupes... un leve beso fue la despedida, pues algunos de los críos estaban llegando y era mejor no abusar de las buenas relaciones con la gente del colegio.

Aquel dolor se repitió un par de veces... Nanoha siguió pensando en que la velocidad del desayuno era la culpable, se bebió un par de píldoras y pasó el día sin mayor novedad... aunque siempre con aquellos ojos azules dando vueltas en su cabeza y sintiendo revoloteos por todo su cuerpo... hacer el amor con Fate tenía esos efectos... podía sentirla todo el día... sus sentidos no le permitían olvidarla...

Momoko no se había rendido en su intento de separar a la pareja, esta vez buscó otro aliado, llamó a Yunno, el chico que ella tenía tanto interés en emparejar con su hija... le contó parte de lo sucedido, él ya lo sabía, pues nadie ignoraba que Nanoha se había ido de casa para estar con una chica... la versión de Momoko pintaba a una Fate que se aprovechaba de la pelirroja, una oportunista que tenía hipnotizada a su hija... Yunno dijo que hablaría con la pelirroja, que iría hasta la facultad para hacerle entrar en razón, el orgullo del chico estaba herido, más de uno de los compañeros que también estudiaban arquitectura había hecho el comentario de lo repulsivo que podía resultar para las chicas, pues ellas preferían acostarse con otra chica que con él... Tendría esperar para hablarle, sería mejor seguirla, pues sin duda todos se burlarían de él si lo veían tratando de convencerla, tendría que ser en privado... aquella pelirroja no sabía lo que hacía, él era lo que le convenía, aunque ella tendría que rogar por el perdón, el que hubiera estado con una chica tenía que pagarlo.

Nanoha salió de la facultad a eso de las dos treinta, pensó en volver pronto a casa, sorprendería a Fate con un rico postre pues hacía dos días había conseguido unas fresas y Lindy había dado recientemente una receta que sabía enloquecería a su chica, no sospechó en ningún momento que estaba siendo vigilada, subió al auto verde y condujo por Uminari, por la ruta usual, llegó al barrio donde ya le conocían y aunque no era bien vista ya formaba parte de él... Yunno condujo detrás del Niva, se sorprendió cuando notó el barrio al que había ido, cómo podía la pelirroja vivir en ese sitio, no eran más que unas edificios construidos en los '70 para los obreros. Vio cuando Nanoha estacionó frente a aquel edificio, seguía igual de bella, acaso un poco más... le vio entrar y subir las gradas... él hizo lo mismo... al llegar a la primer planta, que era donde se ubicaba el apartamento, se encontró con Teana.

-Hola Nanoha, dijo ésta dando un beso a la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-Hola Teana... cómo esta el pequeño Erio... sacó las llaves del bolsillo mientras su vecina respondía que se lo habían llevado los abuelos a visitar unos primos... cuando Nanoha abrió la puerta del apartamento escuchó la voz de Yunno, habló alto, no, gritó...

¡Así que es esta con la que te acuestas!... Teana no supo que decir, Nanoha estaba furiosa pero la misma rabia no le permitía reaccionar, a las espaldas de Yunno, Fate dijo en el tono más alto que pudo sin gritar...

-No, con quien hace el amor es conmigo... Yunno se volvió y se encontró con los ojos carmesí de la rubia, no notó miedo en ellos, quizá él sí se asustó un poco, pero se dirigió a Nanoha...

-Tienes que marcharte de aquí, no puedes seguir con... esta... dijo agregando el tono más despectivo que pudo...

-Lárgate Yunno, nadie te pidió que vinieras, déjame en paz... dijo la pelirroja... el muchacho tomó el brazo de la pelirroja y trató de halarla.

-¡Suéltala! Gritó esta vez Fate al tiempo que dirigió un golpe con su rodilla a aquel sitio en medio de las piernas del hombre... Yunno no pudo pronunciar palabra, sus manos sujetaban su entrepierna... encorvado trató de levantar la mirada, a punto de abrir la boca estaba cuando Fate volvió a gritar... -¡Que te largues!, si sabes lo que te conviene lárgate...- Yunno se estaba incorporando cuando Vice, el esposo de la vecina y amigo de las chicas llegó atraído por el pequeño escándalo...

-Haz lo que dice Fate, lárgate cobarde... deja a las chicas...

El chico bajó las gradas tan rápido como se lo permitió el dolor que sentía... "esa infeliz, me las pagarás", murmuró de camino al auto... salió de aquel barrio y condujo hasta su casa, entró rápido y sin decir nada... Momoko se encontraba de visita y vio entrar al muchacho... por la expresión de sus ojos supo que algo desagradable había pasado.

Yunno se recostó en su cama pensando en cómo hacerle pagar aquel atrevimiento a la estúpida chica de cabello rubio, la oportunista que le había robado a la pelirroja, eso no se iba a quedar así, encima del ridículo hecho ante sus amigos ahora había herido profundamente su propio ego... eso no se iba a quedar así.

* * *

¿les han gustado las escenas eróticas? haha ;)

Gracias por sus comentarios! ya veremos si sube un poco el raiting haha, en todo caso siempre tendrán un día semanal de cursilería extra PLUS :)

Hasta la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!** Como verán, he escuchado sus oraciones xD, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios! La vez pasada tuve un ligero lapsus pendejus, gracias por avisarme que estaban mal unas cosas :P

La siguiente semana estaré un poco más acarreada pero si siguen así prometo hacer lo imposible por subir dos capítulos :)

Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: "Luz de luna" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación

* * *

**¡PAPÁ, NANOHA ESTÁ MAL!**

-¿Estarán bien? Preguntó Vice antes de marcharse con su esposa... Nanoha estaba abrazada a Fate, la rubia respondió, estaremos bien, si algo se ofrece te llamo.

-eso espero, no dudes en hacerlo... dijo al marcharse.

-Estás bien mi amor? Preguntó a su pelirroja, estaba temblando en sus brazos.

-Me asusté mucho, y me asusté aún más cuando llegaste...

-¿cómo así?

-Si, es que cuando te vi pensé que Yunno podría hacerte daño.

-Sabía que tú no ibas a permitir que me hiciera daño, pero temí por ti.

-¿No te lastimó?, volvió a preguntar Fate.

-No, sólo me tomó del brazo pero tú lo detuviste a tiempo... rió un poco Nanoha, aunque de nuevo volvió el gesto de dolor que había sido presenciado por la mañana...

-qué, ¿te sigue doliendo?

-No, en al medio día me tomé unas píldoras y ya no me molestó, quizá ahora me vuelva a doler por la impresión, tú sabes, nervios...

-Cómo se atreve ese imbécil a venir? Dijo molesta la pelirubia.

-No te pongas así, trató de tranquilizarla Nanoha, no hay nada que me haga cambiar lo que siento por ti.

-Eso lo sé, lo que me molesta es el atrevimiento del estúpido, no tiene derecho a ponerte una mano encima, pobre Teana, también estaba asustadísima, tendré que hablar con él...

-No, Fate, por favor... suplicó la pelirroja, déjalo... no vale la pena... Fate asintió.

-Está bien, dijo sin querer decirlo... lo haré sólo porque tú me lo pides... Nanoha prefirió cambiar el tema, aún no sabía por qué Fate estaba de vuelta antes de tiempo.

-¿Cómo fue que volviste tan pronto? Según sé deberías haber vuelto dentro de más de una hora, preguntó la pelirroja.

-Durante el día no me sentí cómoda, recordé el gesto de dolor de la mañana y pensé que lo mejor era volver para estar contigo, quizá se te ofreciera algo, tú me cuidas... yo te cuido... fue la respuesta de la rubia... Nanoha sintió su corazón lleno de alegría... esas palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba... yo te cuido... tú me cuidas... la una para la otra.

Nanoha fue a acostarse un rato, sí se sentía un poco mal, los nervios, estaba convencida de ello, la rubia acompañó su delicado sueño... la abrazó un poco mientras dormía y junto con ella durmió también... Nanoha se sentía protegida en los delgados brazos de su diablillo, sabía que Fate jamás permitiría que nada le sucediera, durmió intranquila, el dolor no la abandonó por completo, pero descansó unas horas.

Fate se levantó y preparó una cena sencilla, cocinar no era su fuerte pero lo hacía de cuando en cuando, en ese apartamento las tareas se compartían y aunque no le gustara o no fuera hábil las hacía... volvió a la habitación con un poco de ensalada y pan con atún.

-Te traje la comida... anunció con suave voz, Nanoha se percató de que ya estaba oscuro, sólo la lamparita situada en la mesa de noche alumbraba el lugar... allí estaba su querida Fate, con la camiseta manchada de tomate pero con la bandeja en las manos, la pelirroja se incorporó en la cama y halando las almohadas las acomodó en su espalda, Fate se sentó al lado derecho y colocó la bandeja en el regazo de Nanoha... ésta comió poco, dijo que sería mejor, no tenía mucha hambre... el dolor continuaba allí, en el lado derecho de su vientre...luego de cepillarse los dientes y de sentir los brazos de su chica rodeándole la cintura mientras se veía el espejo Nanoha volvió a la cama, Fate tenía que hacer un par de tareas de la academia pero pensó que podría hacerlas al medio día, antes de que tocara la clase, ahora todo lo que debía hacer era tomar su sitio en la cama y abrazar a su pelirroja hasta que ésta se sintiera bien, lavó los pocos utensilios y los platos y se fue a dormir.

Quizá eran las tres de la madrugada cuando Fate notó que Nanoha estaba llorando...

-Mi amor... ¿qué te pasa?, preguntó asustada, Nanoha estaba dormida y aún así lloraba, esto inquietó mucho a la rubia... cariño... Nanoha... dijo sacudiendo un poco a la pelirroja...

-Me duele... dijo en un sollozo, me duele mucho... eso estaba mal, Nanoha era un roble, si alguna se enfermaba era la rubia, pero Nanoha, nunca, sin duda era algo serio...

-te llevaré a emergencias... dijo dando un salto de la cama, se puso los vaqueros y un abrigo, buscó el abrigo de la pelirroja y se lo puso... espera un segundo le dijo, fue a la sala y marcó a su casa, luego de tres timbrazos escuchó la soñolienta voz de su padre..

-¿Diga?... ¡papá, Nanoha está mal, está enferma! La llevaré a emergencias... no esperó respuesta de su padre, su pequeño corazoncito era una locomotora dentro de su pecho, no podía pasarle nada a Nanoha, por Dios, que no sea nada grave decía una vocecita en su cabeza, era como su voz, pero ésta voz lloraba... colgó y regresó a la habitación... obtuvo fuerzas de desesperación, tomó a la pelirroja en sus brazos y no sin esfuerzo la llevó por las gradas hasta el primer piso, Nanoha continuaba gimiendo, aunque trataba de no sonar tan dolorida, al contrario intentaba calmar a su rubia, miraba dolor en la mirada carmesí de ella.

-no es nada, decía mientras volvía a apretar los labios del dolor, no te preocupes amor, no es nada... Fate sentó a Nanoha en aquellas gradas que daban a la calle, sacó las llaves del auto de su bolsillo, le costó un poco abrirlo, las manos le temblaban, al fin logró abrir la puerta del acompañante y volvió por su pelirroja, la sentó y casi voló hasta su sitio, condujo rápido mientras un desfile de tragedias marchaban por su cabeza, iba llorando, sentía el dolor de no poder hacer nada por su amada niña...

Clyde levantó a Lindy, -Nanoha está enferma, Fate la lleva para emergencias, debemos ir- con la ropa de dormir y abrigos salieron afligidos, ambos sentían a la pelirroja como propia hija, además, debían brindar su apoyo a Fate... sonaba mal... dijo Clyde camino al apartamento, pensó por un momento que quizá su pequeña les estaba esperando, supo que no estaba cuando no vio el auto en su habitual sitio.

-Debe estar desesperada, dijo Lindy preocupada, debe estar muy mal... dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron al centro de asistencia más cercano, quizá Fate se había dirigido allí. No la encontraron.

-Lindy dijo a Clyde, la llevó a la clínica privada... teme llevarla a la asistencia estatal.

Obteniendo fuerzas de quien sabe donde, Fate volvió a tomar a la pelirroja en brazos.

-Necesito ayuda... dijo a la primera persona de blanco que encontró... la enfermera alcanzó una camilla y la rubia colocó allí a su amada, caminó a la par tomando su mano y hablaba rápidamente...

-Señorita, que la vea un médico, le duele el vientre, desde hoy por la mañana, es una emergencia... la enfermera le ordenó notificar en admisión y luego esperar en las sillas que estaban en esa sala, ella conduciría a la chica con el médico, ya tendría noticias. Fate dio los datos a la enfermera, Takamachi Nanoha, dijo cuando le preguntaron el nombre de la paciente... diecinueve años, A positivo, no, no soy su familiar, no ninguna alergia, no, no tenemos un seguro médico... las respuestas salieron de sus labios mecánicamente, ¿quién era aquella alma insensible que podía disparar tantas preguntas en aquel momento en que el dolor la embargaba?, ¿cómo podían preguntarle tonteras si lo único que quería escuchar era que nada malo le pasaba a la que era dueña de su vida?

Fate se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo, cada vez que una enfermera pasaba por allí preguntaba por la pelirroja, "espere un momento, enseguida"... eran las respuestas que recibía, sus ojos estaban rojos, aunque no lloraba abiertamente sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas... y ¿si algo malo pasaba?, ¿sería grave lo que tenía Nanoha?... ninguna noticia, empezó a desesperarse, apenas llevaba diez minutos en ese lugar pero según su tiempo interno eran mil años.

Lindy vio a su pequeña, le dolía verla así, se miraba diminuta, estaba encorvada en la silla y sus manos sostenían su rostro por los costados, sus dedos estaban sujetando sus cabellos.

-Fate... ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo está?... fue la pregunta de su padre... levantó sus tristes ojos rubí y murmuró...

-aún no sé nada, no se nada... dijo levantándose y abrazando a su madre... necesitaba tanto ese abrazo, quería sentir consuelo, el padre se unió al abrazo, preguntemos por ella dijo al soltar a sus grandes amores.

-Señorita, dijo Fate, puede decir...

-Los familiares de la señorita Takamachi... dijo otra enfermera llegando al lugar...

-nosotros... dijo Fate, ¿cómo está Nanoha?...

-¿ustedes son sus padres? Preguntó a Clyde ignorando por completo a la pequeña, no, contestó Clyde.

-¿qué clase de parentesco tienen? Volvió a preguntar...

Lindy contestó... es amiga de la familia, de mi hija...

-Lo siento, no puedo dar información si no es a sus padres.., dijo la insensible mujer.

-Por favor, suplicó Fate mientras se le volvían a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, dígame cómo está Nanoha... lo siento señorita... no puedo darle información, si usted no es su pariente no puedo decirle nada... Fate no pudo más y le gritó a la mujer... ¡Soy más que su pariente!... ¡Somos pareja, vivimos juntas!... la enfermera hizo un enorme gesto de sorpresa y desaprobación... no pue... había empezado a decir cuando se acercó otra mujer, vestía unos pantalones negros y una bata blanca...

-qué sucede? Interrogó a la enfermera, Doctora Sachie, es que aquí la "señorita" quiere saber sobre una paciente pero no es su pariente, explicó la mujer a la médica utilizando un tono sarcástico al decir "señorita"...

-Pues enfermera... vio el gafete que tenía en el pecho y siguió... Sakuma, haga favor de informar a... dijo viendo a la rubia.

-Fate, Fate Testarossa, dijo la rubia

-A la señorita Testarossa sobre el estado de la paciente...

-Es que... empezó nuevamente la mujer

-Nada, dijo la médica usando una nota más alta en su voz... que le informe sobre el estado de la paciente...

-La tienen que operar... dijo retirándose para no dar más información...

-¿Pero qué tiene? Dijo Fate volviendo a llorar y dirigiendo esa pregunta a nadie en particular...

-Esperen, dijo la médica... enseguida vuelvo.

Clyde abrazó a Fate, no te preocupes hija, Nanoha es fuerte...

-si, lo sé, dijo alzando la voz un poco, pero la van a operar, es por algo, no se le opera a nadie por gusto...

-cálmate hija, dijo Lindy, lo mejor es guardar la calma, esperemos, seguro no es nada grave...

-Señorita Testarossa... dijo la médica

-Fate, dijo la pelirubia al dirigir sus pasos hasta la mujer, llámeme Fate Doctora Sachie.

-Llámame Ishida, dijo, bueno, no tienes por qué preocuparte, a tu chica la vamos a operar, yo la voy a operar, es el apéndice, no es grave, estamos a tiempo, es una operación de rutina... a Fate parecía como si le hubieran quitado el mundo de sus hombros, aunque estaba preocupada las palabras de la amable médica la tranquilizaban un poco, en cuestión de una hora, hora y media habremos terminado, aunque...

-¿qué? Interrogó Fate.

-Según la información que diste no poseen seguro médico.

-no, dijo la rubia, estamos pasando por momentos difíciles, no hemos podido comprar nada así para nosotras...

-tendrás que llenar unas formas y podremos realizar la operación, aunque deberás cubrir parte de los gastos.

Los padres de Fate observaban cómo su hija movía sus manos y hablaba con la chica de cabello morado y piel clara, era más pequeña que su hija, aunque no tanto y sus ojos eran amarillos, no, miel... quizá tendría unos 30 años... ¿pero qué pasaba, qué le estaba diciendo a Fate?, no se preocuparon tanto pues vieron sus ojos más calmos, sus gestos indicaban que Nanoha no corría peligro o al menos que no era tan grave como se lo había imaginado la rubia.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando Ishida? Preguntó esperando que la respuesta no fuera una cantidad innombrable...

-ven Fate, vamos a la oficina de Servicio Social y allí veremos... permiso, dijo la médica al retirarse con la pelirubia...

-ya vuelvo, dijo Fate a sus padres. Ishida tomó un sitio detrás del escritorio y buscó los papeles que debía llenar Fate, sacó una calculadora y mencionó la cantidad...

-no tengo ese dinero, pero lo conseguiré... ¿puede usted realizar la operación y yo traer el dinero antes que den de alta a Nanoha?...

-¿La amas verdad?... la pregunta de la médica sorprendió a la rubia pero contestó sinceramente.

-Con todo... y aún más, si algo tuviera que pasarle a alguien preferiría que fuera a mí, ella, ella es todo mi corazón, sin ella yo no soy... pues yo...

Ishida sonrió y contestó, haré la operación, tienes hasta las diez de la mañana de mañ... hoy, de hoy... no se preocupe, aquí estará el dinero antes de las diez...

-Fate, dijo la chica, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Salieron de la pequeña oficina, Ishida a prepararse para la cirugía y Fate a hablar con sus padres y a esperar que todo terminara.

-Mamá, papá... empezó la rubia, dice Ishida, la médica, que tienen que operarla para quitar el apéndice, que no hay peligro hemos llegado a tiempo... pero...

-¿pero qué? Preguntó con preocupación Lindy

-dinero, dijo la rubia, debo pagar una parte de los costos, Ishida hizo algunos arreglos para que Servicio Social absorbiera parte de los costos... tenemos un poco de dinero, Nanoha es muy buena administrando lo que entre las dos ganamos, pero no es suficiente,

-¿cuánto es? Preguntó Clyde, la chica les dijo, puedo darte una parte, dijo el padre, pero aún faltaría.

-yo te daré lo que tengo, dijo Lindy, aunque aún no será suficiente... yo conseguiré el resto, sólo esperaré hasta que Nanoha salga de la operación y veré qué soluciono, debo tenerlo antes de las diez, Clyde pasó un brazo por la espalda de su pequeña y con la otra mano tomó la de su esposa, esperemos, dijo y se sentaron a hacer eso, esperar.

A las cinco treinta de la madrugada Ishida se asomó hasta dónde se encontraban esperando noticias de la pelirroja...

-Fate, dijo con una sonrisa, todo salió bien, una pequeña cicatriz será el recuerdo, pero no es muy grande... la rubia saltó de la silla donde estaba y abrazó a Ishida.

-¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!, puedo verla?... los padres de la rubia se acercaron.

-¿está bien Nanoha? Preguntaron al unísono.

-Está perfectamente, aunque ahora la llevarán hasta una sala de recuperación, quizá puedan verla en unas dos o tres horas...

-¿tanto? dijo Fate bajando su mirada.

-Ven, le dijo Ishida, ven... condujo a Fate hasta la sala de recuperación.. allí estaba la pelirroja, estaba pálida, pero estaba allí, la rubia observo cómo su respiración movía su pecho... se sintió tranquila y empezó a llorar... la médica se sintió conmovida, qué amor tan grande, sabía que la chica estaba llorando de alivio, de saber que nada malo le había pasado a la mujer que amaba, que no se la iban a arrebatar, pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica y le dijo, tranquila, ya pasó, todo estará bien... Fate preguntó si podía dar un beso a su chica, la médica accedió, Fate se inclinó y besó la frente de Nanoha...

-te amo, le dijo en un susurro, te amo mi amor.

Clyde tenía que volver a casa, no podía faltar al trabajo, Fate lo acompañaría, él daría el dinero ofrecido por ellos, Lindy se quedaría allí, por cualquier cosa, había dicho la pequeña, ella tenía que arreglárselas con el resto del dinero... el padre dio el dinero.

-¿sabes cómo conseguir el resto? Preguntó el padre... no deberías llamar a sus padres?...

-¡No!, esto lo arreglo yo, quizá les llame, pero después, y creo que ya sé cómo conseguir el dinero... Lo único de valor que poseía aparte del vehículo era el teclado, aquel que le había tomado dos años de ahorros comprar, era uno de los buenos, tendría que venderlo, no importaba, ella haría cualquier cosa por su amada pelirroja. Cogió la caja y lo empacó despacio, incluyó todas las piezas, la toma de la corriente, el pedestal, incluso llevó la bocina, sin el teclado no serviría de nada y quizá le dieran algo por ella, cuando el hombre de la tienda de segunda mano llegó ella ya estaba apostada en la puerta... hablaron de dinero, él vio la oportunidad de obtener un buen trato ya que si la chica estaba allí tan temprano era una emergencia, así que sacaría partido de la necesidad... este teclado me costó el triple de lo que me ofrece, protestó la rubia, lo tomas o lo dejas, dijo el hombre...

-está bien, lo tomo, ah, ¿cuánto me da por la bocina?... unos cuantos billetes más fueron obtenidos, el trato había sido casi un robo, pero ya tenía el dinero, con el de ellas, el de sus padres y la cantidad obtenida por el instrumento podría pagar lo que debía, incluso quedaban algunos billetes para comprar algo para su chica. Al salir del local pasó brevemente a explicar lo sucedido en el colegio donde trabajaba, no hubo ningún problema, comprendieron muy bien que la ausencia de Fate estaba más que justificada.

A las nueve de la mañana volvió Fate a la clínica, llevaba unas hermosas flores, lo mejor que pudo conseguir sin derrochar el dinero, aún faltaba ver si no prescribirían algo a su amada, así que era mejor no gastar todo... antes de ir con Nanoha se dirigió a la oficina de Servicio Social, ahora ya estaba la encargada y había recibido la nota de la Doctora Ishida, allí estaba la chica de la que la nota hablaba, se saldaron las cuentas y ya con todo en orden se dirigió hasta la habitación que le habían dicho. Se asomó a la puerta, Lindy estaba sentada en un sofá y la pelirroja dormía.

-¿cómo está? Preguntó en voz baja la rubia... antes de que su madre respondiera, Nanoha abrió los ojos y pronunció su nombre.

-¿Fate?... estoy bien, dijo para tranquilizarla, recordaba haberla visto terriblemente preocupada en la madrugada, extendió su mano y la pelirubia la tomó.

-sé que estás bien, me diste un susto de muerte...

-lo siento... dijo la pelirroja.

-no tienes que sentir nada, no es tu culpa, pero me asusté bastante... toma, te traje esto... dijo al tiempo que daba a su chica las flores.

-son lindas... dijo Nanoha, no tanto como tú... respondió Fate... nada es tan hermoso como tú...

No hables mucho, dijo Ishida entrando por la puerta, hola Fate, hasta que por fin te veo reír, dijo guiñando un ojo a Nanoha, es que estoy feliz... contestó la pelirubia, Nanoha, ella es quien te operó, ya nos conocimos, respondió la chica de los ojos azules, vino hace un rato para decirme qué me habían hecho, hubiera querido estar aquí cuando despertaras, pero debía ir a casa...

-por dinero, ¿verdad? pregunto Nanoha.

-si, pero ya lo solucioné... no te preocupes...

La Doctora Ishida explicó a las tres los cuidados que deberían tener por lo menos en unos quince días, nada de movimientos bruscos, una dieta sin grasas para mejorar la cicatrización, quizá deberías estar en cama una semana, luego caminarás pero despacio, ¿para qué correr riesgos innecesarios? dijo la médica, así lo harían, Fate se encargaría de eso, al pie de la letra cada una de las indicaciones...dijo la rubia.

Fate, quiero que vayas a la universidad y hables con el profesor Graham, en casa, en mis cosas está una carpeta de color azul, es un trabajo que debo entregar hoy, llévaselo por favor y dile por qué falté, que luego me pondré al corriente, la próxima semana...

-no quisiera dejarte, dijo Fate bajando la mirada, pero iré, volveré pronto... besó los labios de su amor y le dejó aún en compañía de su madre que ahora dormía un poco en el sofá.

Ya con la carpeta en el auto hizo el viaje hasta la universidad, parecía un perrito apaleado, estaba despierta desde las tres, había llorado, había pasado por momentos duros imaginando mil y un tonterías, así que no llevaba su mejor rostro. El profesor Graham ya conocía a la rubia, Nanoha los había presentado el día del reconocimiento por sus notas, el hombre alto y canoso.

-Fate! Dijo sorprendido al verla en la puerta de su pequeña oficina; profesor Graham, Nanoha me ha pedido que le entregue esto, la han tenido que operar de emergencia hoy a las cuatro de la madrugada, el profesor se preocupó sinceramente,- ¿pero ella está bien?- Preguntó... si, ella está bien, pero no podrá venir en al menos dos semanas, Nanoha había dicho una pero no, serían dos... para qué arriesgarse, como había dicho Ishida... dile que no se preocupe, yo hablaré con el resto del claustro y le asignaremos tareas remediales, quizá tú pudieras pasar para recoger las asignaciones o podemos dárselas a su amiga... Hayate.

-No, dijo apresuradamente la pelirubia, yo vendré por las tareas. El hombre expresó sus buenos deseos por la pronta recuperación de la pelirroja, envió sus saludos y se despidió de Fate.

Al salir de la oficina del profesor Fate se encontró con Hayate, le había visto llegar y entrar en la oficina del maestro...

-Fate, ¿qué le pasó a Nanoha?, preguntó, era evidente que algo había pasado, el semblante de la pelirubia delataba eso, además, la pelirroja no era de las que faltaba a la universidad, Fate habló con ella de mala gana, pero al final pues... ah, si le preguntaba era porque su amiga le preocupaba...

-si quieres ve a verle, mañana ya estará en casa, supongo... Hayate ofreció hacerlo y agradeció a Fate por ser amable con ella y permitirle ir a su casa, trató de disculparse, Fate le dijo que olvidaran el asunto, eso era lo mejor, olvidar. Hayate sintió profunda vergüenza, esa chica le estaba demostrando que era una gran persona, que no le guardaba rencor a pesar de tener motivos, Fate era una estupenda chica, Nanoha no estaba equivocada, que tarde se había dado cuenta de ello.

Antes de volver a la clínica, su madre debía irse a descansar a casa, pasó por el apartamento, se le ocurrió que Nanoha iba a querer ropa para cuando saliera así que mejor la llevaría de una vez, buscó unos holgados pantalones, si, aquellos que se anudaban en la cintura, así podrían controlar la presión y una camiseta, cerrando la puerta estaba cuando Teana subía las gradas con el pequeño Erio en brazos,

-Hola Fate dijo, mientras el chico se lanzaba literalmente a los brazos de la rubia... Fate le cargó y comentó lo ocurrido por la madrugada, también que Nanoha ya estaba bien...

-Nos hubieras hablado, dijo, te hubiéramos ayudado.

-Apenas sabía cómo me llamaba, contestó sonriendo, pero gracias siempre.

Volvió a la clínica y agradeció a su madre, Clyde se había escapado a la hora del almuerzo y también estaba allí, había llevado unas fresas a la pelirroja quien ya las comía, que bien, si ya tienes apetito esa es buena señal, dijo sonriendo, los padres se marcharon y dejaron a aquel par a solas.

-No se qué haría sin ti, dijo la pelirroja, yo me hubiera vuelto loca sin saber que hacer.

-no te creas, yo no sabía qué hacer... se sinceró Fate.

-¿cómo hiciste con el dinero?... preguntó nuevamente...

-no te preocupes, ya lo solucioné.

-eso ya lo sé, pero qué hiciste.

-pues... tomé lo que teníamos, mis padres me ayudaron y... dijo y luego vio por la ventana para no tener que terminar la frase...

-¿y? Preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja.

-Este... hola Ishida, dijo Fate, se había salvado por nada, no quería decir nada a Nanoha acerca de la venta del teclado, pero tampoco le iba a mentir, así que la llegada de Ishida quedó perfecta.

-Bueno, dijo examinando la herida de la pelirroja, esto se ve muy bien, mañana después del medio día podrás irte a casa... eso alegró mucho a la pareja, ¿puedo quedarme a pasar la noche aquí? Preguntó Fate... claro, hablaré con las enfermeras, yo me marcho justo ahora, ha terminado mi guardia, mañana no vengo, pero el doctor Florian te verá antes de salir, sólo recuerden los cuidados y no pasará nada, ah, dijo empezando a sonreír, al menos por dos semanas... nada...

-¿nada de qué? Pregunto Fate, Nanoha empezó a reír.

-Nada de nada, volvió a decir Ishida... al fin cayó en cuenta la rubia y rió con ellas... por dos semanas... nada de nada...

Cuando llevaron el almuerzo para Nanoha el estómago de Fate le hizo el reclamo de la falta del desayuno y por lo visto la falta de almuerzo, la rubia dio de comer en la boca a su niña, Nanoha le pidió que por favor ella diera un par de bocados de aquello, bien sabía que no había comido, le miraba sus ojos aún rojos, -¿por qué no duermes un poco? Si quieres ve a casa, yo voy a estar bien- dijo la pelirroja,

-no, aquí me quedaré, sé que mi madre va a venir, cuando lo haga volveré al apartamento, me daré un baño, me mudaré de ropa y volveré para quedarme.

-está bien, dijo Nanoha sin discutir, Fate ya había tomado una decisión y era más fácil mover el Everest de sitio que hacerla cambiar de parecer, así que...

Los padre de Fate volvieron a eso de las siete, Fate hizo lo que había dicho a Nanoha, en cuestión de una hora estaba de vuelta, incluso había traído con ella aquel conejo de felpa que había comprado a la pelirroja cuando tenían dos meses de salir juntas, aún antes de la primera vez, Nanoha colocaba el muñequito cerca de la almohada a la hora de dormir, cuando le había llevado a su casa le abrazaba, pero desde que vivían juntas a quien abrazaba todas las noches era a su rubia. A las nueve se marcharon sus padres, era mejor volver pronto al barrio, además estaban cansados y el día siguiente había trabajo que hacer. Fate besó los labios de su amada antes de acomodarse en el sofá, se arropó un poco y durmió enseguida... estaba rendida, estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente... la pelirroja dijo algo, al no obtener respuesta se percató de que Fate estaba profundamente dormida, le dirigió una mirada cariñosa y desde su cama envió un beso con su corazón y una caricia con su alma... allí estaba su diablillo, su ángel, su amor, durmiendo en el sofá, pero junto a ella.

LUZ DE LUNA (Octavo capítulo)

HAYATE ¡OTRA VEZ!

El siguiente día, Fate despertó cuando una enfermera llegó a tomar la temperatura de la pelirroja.

-¿te sientes bien? preguntó en tono preocupado...

-está bien, dijo con una linda sonrisa la enfermera, no se preocupe, su hermana está bien... ¿Hermana? Pensó Fate.

-ya ves hermanita... estoy bien, dijo sonriendo Nanoha.

-ah, si, me alegro... volvió a decir la pelirubia... para qué iba a sacar de la duda a la chica, en general las personas asumen, si ven a dos chicas no es común el pensamiento de que sean pareja, así que es más fácil suponer.

El doctor Florian examinó a la pelirroja.

-estás perfecta, parece que no te hemos hecho nada, dijo, ahora podrás marcharte a casa, pero debes tener en cuenta todos los cuidados a seguir...

-no se preocupe doctor, respondió Fate sonriendo, Nanoha descansará, estará en cama una semana, caminará hasta dentro de 15 días, irá a la universidad porque yo la llevaré y no moverá un dedo hasta que se recupere... me encargaré muy bien de esta chica, terminó diciendo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Parece que tu madre es un poco joven bromeó el facultativo, era un hombre mayor, más parecía un retirado luchador de grecorromana que un médico internista, sin embargo había algo en su rostro, quizá ese aire gracioso que le daban sus cabellos rizados y revueltos que estaban a los costados, si, siguió con la broma Nanoha, mi madre me cuidará muy bien, es tan preocupada, dijo alargando la palabra tan hasta darle una gran sonoridad.

Fate empujaba la silla de ruedas en donde había obligado a la pelirroja subir, Clyde y Lindy venían junto a ellas, me siento ridícula en esta silla, comentó a Lindy pero con toda la intención de que la pelirubia escuchara.

-bueno, pues es la silla o te cargo, ¿qué prefieres? Respondió fingiendo un tono de enojo...

-ah, no, pues mejor la silla, si no a la siguiente que operarán será a ti, por una hernia...Clyde reía, ese par no dejaba de hacerlo reír, ya no recordaba cómo era su chica cuando no conocía a Nanoha, bueno, sí le recordaba, de aquella Fate apenas quedaba rastro, quizá algunas veces habían tenido problemas, ella siempre quería hacer su voluntad, el padre debía frenar aquellos impulsos, si por Fate fuera sería corredora de carreras, paracaidista, escalaría montañas se iría de safari al África y bailaría todas las noches en la discoteca, quizá se debía a las chicas con quienes salía, recordaba a aquella posesiva Ginga, a la fiestera de Liaya, a aquella otra que era totalmente dependiente de Fate, la chica asfixia, le había llamado él, si, Kyrie, en fin, su Fate seguía siendo alegre, bromista, atrevida, impulsiva, pero... pero su corazón estaba calmo y había una voz que la calmaba, si esa voz le decía... "déjalo, no lo hagas" o "cálmate" y acompañaba esas palabras con un beso su terremoto se calmaba, él mismo debería haber buscado a Nanoha antes... rió de sus pensamientos, Lindy le vio extrañada, ¿de qué ríes? Preguntó... nada, luego te explico.

Clyde fue quien cargó a la pelirroja y la acomodó en asiento del acompañante del Niva verde, Fate volvió a la clínica para devolver la silla y luego corrió hasta el auto...

-¿a dónde señorita? Dijo adoptando un aire de chofer de niña rica...

-a casa, a casa repuso con un tono circunspecto Nanoha justo antes de reír sonoramente... Las chicas se condujeron delante del auto de los padres de la pelirubia.

-Por un momento pensé que jamás volvería a tenerte junto a mí, dijo con un dejo de tristeza Fate, Nanoha alargó su mano y acarició la clara faz de su amada, recorrió lentamente las líneas perfectas que delineaban aquel bello rostro...si me tocara irme creo que te llevaría conmigo, se inclinó y besó fugazmente los labios de Fate, se incorporó en el asiento haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Oh no, ¿te duele? Dijo Fate preocupada mientras clavaba el auto en el asfalto al haber accionado violentamente el freno.

-un poquito, dijo sonriendo la pelirroja, pero si sigues frenando así me dolerá horrores...

-lo siento, pero es que te vi, el gesto de dolor y pues ah... no sé, me preocupé.

-sigue, sigue que no pasa nada, estoy bien...reanudaron la marcha hasta llegar al apartamento.

Clyde llevó nuevamente en brazos a Nanoha mientras Fate corría delante de él abriendo las puertas, cuando abrió la del apartamento escuchó cómo se abría la de los vecinos, el pequeño Erio corrió y saltó a los brazos de Fate.

-¡gusano! Dijo Fate mientras le alzaba y le hacía volar un poco, Nanoha siempre reía pues a Fate sólo le salían ese tipo de palabras para referirse al crío, era su manera de ser cariñosa, Vice y Teana se habían acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto, cada día ese niño era un bicho diferente para la pelirubia, Lindy vio cómo brillaron los ojos de Nanoha al ver a Fate con el niño, no era la primera vez que era testigo de esa actitud, ella supo de qué se trataba esa chispa, esa mirada empezaba a ser una mirada maternal.

-Bueno Fate, dijo Clyde, dónde pongo el paquete...

-¡ya Clyde! Dijo Lindy, Nanoha por su lado rió cuando su chica de ojos rubí respondió...

-en la cama por favor, en la cama... todos entraron al apartamento, Clyde llevó a la pelirroja hasta la cama tal y como había dicho Fate, la recostó mientras la pelirubia acomodaba las almohadas, Lindy colocó por allí la pequeña bolsa que contenía la ropa de dormir de Nanoha, la que había llevado la madrugada de la emergencia.

-¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Tienes sed? Preguntó comedida aquella chica que lucía el cabello revuelto.

-no amor, no tengo hambre ni tengo sed, quizá un poco de sueño... bueno, bueno, dijo Fate levantándose de la orilla de la cama donde había estado sentada y comenzó a sacudir sus manos indicando que todos debían salir.

-Nanoha quiere descansar así que todos a la sala... obedientes padres y vecinos abandonaron la habitación.

-no seas grosera Fate, dijo la pelirroja.

-no soy grosera, sincera es otra cosa, tan sólo consiga que se marchen vuelvo, tú tienes que descansar.

Vice y Teana estaban por retirarse cuando el pequeño Erio pidió a Fate que tocara algo para él, la pelirubia siempre que el niño se lo pedía tocaba unas cuantas notas en el teclado que ahora faltaba, ahora no puedo, dijo Fate bajando la voz aunque no sirvió de nada, el niño estaba gritando que quería que Fate tocara, los padres se llevaron al crío quien ahora parecía una sirena de bomberos porque no había sido complacido.

-Fate, ¿eso de que no tocaras tiene que ver con lo que sospecho? Dijo el padre, haciéndole ver claramente que suponía la venta del teclado...

-ah, si, tuve que hacerlo, más adelante compraré otro,

-tienes razón querida, dijo Lindy, el bienestar de la persona que amamos no tiene precio.

-luego te ayudaré a que compres otro... dijo Clyde mientras daba un beso y un abrazo de despedida a su hija

-¿no quieres que me quede? Preguntó la madre, podría ayudar a cuidar a Nanoha, terminó. No mamá, me las puedo arreglar, si tengo alguna duda te llamo

-está bien, se cuidan, y cuida muy bien que descanse, el reposo es fundamental en la recuperación...

-si mamá lo se, Nanoha no se moverá, sentenció la pelirubia... si Nanoha quiere hacer algo será sobre mi cadáver.

Fate volvió a la habitación, vio a su pelirroja con los ojos cerrados, su cabello hacía marco perfecto a aquel bello rostro, por Dios, que haría yo sin ti?, dijo en un susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos...

-andarías conquistando chicas... dijo la dulce voz de Nanoha

-pensé que estabas dormida

-pues no, vendiste el teclado verdad?... por eso no tocaste para Erio... La pelirubia no hubiera querido decir nada, Nanoha seguro iba a decir que no tenía por qué hacerlo, se sentiría culpable...

-si, lo vendí y no me arrepiento por ello, si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo lo haría...

-ven, dijo Nanoha mientras posaba la palma de su mano en la cama, Fate se acercó y se sentó a la par de su amada, sé que eres capaz de todo por mí, sé que renunciarías a ti misma si te lo pidiera o fuera necesario, podría decirte que no debiste hacerlo, pero entonces sería una mal agradecida... gracias mi amor, nadie jamás podría amarme como tú lo haces, nadie jamás me amará como me amas tú... sólo espero poder corresponder a todos tus sacrificios algún día.

-Nanoha, empezó a decir Fate, tú has hecho grandes sacrificios por mí, sé que dejar a tus padres requirió de una gran valentía y mucho amor, por estar conmigo has dejado todo, tu mundo, tus cosas, tu familia, no hay más grande que eso, amarte es lo menos que puedo hacer... la pelirubia se acercó a sus labios y los rozó, te amo preciosa, te amo, dijo clavando su mirada rubí en aquella azulada

-y yo a ti.

Fate preparó unas patatas con crema agria, una ensalada y un pequeño filete de pollo para que Nanoha comiera...ella por su lado comería cereal, llevó las viandas hasta la habitación y se dispuso a dar de comer a Nanoha.

-Yo puedo comer sola

-no, tú debes descansar así que yo te daré de comer... para qué discutir, esa batalla estaba perdida. Cuando la pelirubia terminó de dar de comer a su pelirroja, retiró los platos e insistió en llevar hasta allí un vaso con agua y el cepillo de dientes...

-no exageres Fate, puedo ir hasta el baño... parecía que se iba a romper, Fate le llevó tomada del brazo, caminando lo más despacio que pudo... vaya, que grande puede ser este apartamento... dijo Nanoha empezando a reír, al volver la pequeña acomodó a la pelirroja en la cama y fue hasta la sala, Nanoha sólo escuchaba el ruido que producía el sofá mientras era arrastrado.

-¿qué haces?...

-llevo el sofá hasta allí, podría quedarme en la sala, pero quiero estar cerca por si necesitas algo... respondió desde la salita.

-deja eso, ven acá, obedientemente Fate regresó a la habitación, visiblemente acalorada por el esfuerzo de mover el mueble...

-¿o quieres que me quede en sala? Pregunto con ojos tristes al asomarse por la puerta...

-quiero que te quedes conmigo, respondió, yo no puedo dormir si no estás a mi lado... aunque tampoco puedo dormir cuando estás... dijo pícaramente Nanoha.

-es que te puedo lastimar... dijo la rubia, quizá me mueva y te golpee, no quiero que te pase nada, por eso voy a dormir en el sofá,

-mi amor no te preocupes, igual tú no eres un terremoto en la cama, al menos no cuando estás dormida... volvió a reír...

-no hagas eso... dijo Fate, hacer qué? Preguntó la pelirroja...

-bien sabes que en dos semanas... pues... nada! No me hagas eso, sabes que apenas puedo resistirme... y ahora debo resistirme...

-¡ay! Mi querida Fate... en dos semanas volveré a ser tuya completamente, Nanoha agregó un tono sensual a esta última palabra...

-¡lo estás volviendo a hacer!... dijo Fate.

Esa noche Fate apenas pudo dormir, se acomodó lo más lejos que pudo de Nanoha, ocupó un pequeño trozo de la cama... la pelirroja quiso atraerla hacia sí, pero la pelirubia sólo besó sus labios, tomó su mano y le dijo, bueno preciosa... a dormir... fingiendo hacerlo, la chica de cabello rubio veló el sueño de su amada niña, vio en la penumbra el bello rostro de su amor, revivió en su memoria cada una de las sonrisas de aquella chica, cómo sus ojos se reducían a dos pequeñas rayitas cuando le veía coquetamente, cómo cerraba sus ojos al momento de amar y cómo pronunciaba su nombre con devoción al sentirla.

Al amanecer Nanoha vio a Fate hecha un nudito en el extremo de la cama, no quiso despertarle, pero en cuanto se movió la pelirubia saltó del lecho...

-¿qué te pasa? Dijo sobresaltada

-nada mi vida, nada, no quise despertarte...

-cómo te sientes? Preguntó con tono más calmo la rubia

-magnífica, me cuida la única persona que lo sabe hacer. Fate preguntó a su chica si quería que informara de su estado a sus hermanos, ella no había dicho nada pues esa era una decisión de su pelirroja...

-anda, diles, respondió, trató de incorporarse...

-¿a dónde vas?

-Pues a prepararte el desayuno, nada de eso, yo iré a prepararlo para las dos, tú debes descansar... deja que yo lo hago. La rubia se encargó de todo, incluso lavó las viandas para que a Nanoha no se le ocurriera que había algo que hacer...

-mamá vendrá a cuidarte durante la mañana... dijo al llevar hasta su niña libros, comida, agua y algunas otras cosas que suponía podría necesitar mientras su madre llegaba, que serían escasos treinta minutos... no era necesario... empezó Nanoha, claro que lo es, te debes recuperar completamente y yo prometí encargarme de ello...por eso, ahora mismo limpiaré la herida tal como lo dijo el médico y lo volveré a hacer en la noche... Fate limpió la herida con sumo cuidado, -¿te duele?- Preguntó un millón de veces, "no", fue la respuesta al millón de preguntas.

-como quisiera que nunca te doliera nada, dijo la rubia, esa noche quería ser yo la que sintiera el dolor y no tú...

-si hubieras sido tú la del dolor yo no hubiera sabido que hacer, pero tú lo hiciste muy bien, dio un beso a su boca y le dijo; apúrate, que te van a echar del colegio por faltar.

Lindy cuidó de la pelirroja por la mañana, creo que nos hacía falta un respiro, dijo la madre de la rubia, hace tanto que no conversamos sin prisas...Nanoha y Lindy se habían hecho amigas desde el principio, claro que Nanoha le respetaba como la madre de su amada, pero sabía que podía confiar en ella como una amiga...

-hija, empezó Lindy, alguna vez has pensado en la maternidad?... la pregunta sorprendió a la pelirroja, por breves momentos no supo qué decir, pero habló sinceramente.

-cuando veo a Fate con Erio me siento de un modo que no sé cómo explicar, me gusta verle jugar con el niño, se parece tanto a ella.

-te lo digo, continuó la madre de Fate, porque el otro día noté eso en tus ojos, tú sabes que... pues... por obvias razones eso es imposible en el caso de ustedes...

-no sé Lindy, siempre existen posibilidades, pero creo que aún no es el momento...

-no, yo sólo comentaba, en realidad no creo que ninguna de las dos esté preparada aún, ustedes mismas son unas chiquillas, quizá más adelante. Las cosas pasan cuando deben pasar, tiene razón, quizá más adelante, terminó Nanoha.

Al medio día, antes de volver al apartamento Fate fue hasta la universidad para recoger las asignaciones para Nanoha, tal y como lo había prometido al profesor Graham, Hayate le vio llegar, pero no pudo darle alcance, pues Fate iba con prisa.

Nanoha se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido de la cerradura, ya vine, dijo desde la salita, ¿qué haces aquí?... dijo sorprendida la pelirroja,

-nada, vengo a hacer la comida y comer contigo...

-pensé que volverías hasta las tres treinta o cuatro... volvió a decir Nanoha.

-pues ya ves que no... hola mamá, dijo dando un beso en su mejilla, luego se acercó hasta la pelirroja y besó sus labios.

-Ya cociné algo, dijo Lindy.

-muchas gracias mamá, mañana lo haré yo... las tres comieron en la habitación, Fate hizo la llamada a los hermanos de la pelirroja, luego la misma Nanoha habló con ellos y les dijo que estaba bien... ellos prometieron ir a visitarle esa misma tarde, quizá a las cuatro. Fate debía volver a la academia, aún faltaban un par de clases y ya estaba retrasada... un beso rápido fue la despedida y se marchó.

Los hermanos de la pelirroja se preocuparon, cuando Fate les empezó a contar acerca de la operación, pero al escuchar a su hermana al teléfono su corazón se tranquilizó... era lamentable que le insensatez de sus padres tuviera alejada a su princesa... ellos siempre habían sido celosos guardianes de su hermana y a pesar de los comentarios punzantes de su madre, ellos no veían nada malo en Fate, esa chica era muy buena y era evidente que amaba a su querida hermana, así que qué pretexto podrían poner... ninguno, esa tarde les visitarían...

Miyuki no pudo resistir, fue hasta donde se encontraban sus padres... -mamá, papá... a Nanoha le operaron hace dos días... ya está bien... pero creo que deben saberlo.

-pues ya nos informaste... dijo insensible la madre...

-¿estás segura que está bien? preguntó el padre...

-si, he hablado con ella, está bien... ¿no creen que ya es hora de que comprendan que no se elige a quien se ama?...

-dejemos ese tema, dijo Momoko levantándose... aunque en su interior su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar que a su pequeña le habían operado no delató sus sentimientos, esa coraza de indiferencia era lo único que la protegía de aceptar aquello que poco a poco se volvía más tangible e irreversible, pero ella debía resistir, su hija estaba mal... según ella.

A eso de las tres volvió como un rayo la pelirubia, se saltó la última clase y regresó con su amor... parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo con Hayate pues cuando Fate bajó del auto ella también lo estaba haciendo.

-hola Fate

-ah, hola Hayate, ya está en casa, vamos... Lindy aún se encontraba allí.

-mamá, dijo Fate al saludarle, ella es Hayate, una amiga de Nanoha, la madre saludó cariñosa a la chica, ella no sabía nada de el intento de trampa por parte de ella, la madre de la rubia decidió marcharse, al ver Fate que Nanoha se quedaría con Hayate se ofreció a llevarle hasta casa, enseguida vuelvo amor, llevaré a mamá... ve mi vida, Hayate se quedará conmigo y me hará compañía mientras vuelves...

Hayate se sentó en la orilla de la cama

-veo que estás bien, le dijo a su amiga

-estoy bien, no fue nada, solo que nos cogió de sorpresa...

-sé que el otro día no querías escucharme, tienes toda la razón para estar molesta conmigo...

-deja, no pasa nada

-lo mismo dijo Fate, que tarde me he dado cuenta de que nunca has estado equivocada, Fate es una gran chica... te ama y tú claro que le amas...

-si, con todo el corazón, ella es un sol conmigo, si te contara, ¿qué? Preguntó Hayate, ah, pues bien sabes tú que Fate trabaja duro, yo ayudo con lo que puedo y pues, no pasamos problemas con comida y renta, pero pues no tenemos dinero como para tirarlo por lo tanto no estábamos preparadas para una emergencia, además Fate no quiso llevarme a la asistencia estatal, me llevó a una clínica privada.

-¿qué hizo para pagar? Preguntó nuevamente la amiga, pues... vendió el teclado...

-¿qué? ¿Vendió su teclado, aquel del que tan orgullosa estaba?

-si, el que le tomó dos años comprar... lo vendió para poder pagar lo que costó la operación.

-Fate es grandiosa, dijo sincera Hayate, esa chica castaña y de ojos azules, lamentó en su interior haber juzgado de oportunista a la rubia, Nanoha no podía estar con nadie mejor, esa chica de aspecto rebelde era magnífica con la pelirroja.

Al volver Fate de dejar a su madre Hayate empezó a hablar con las dos, pidió perdón por lo que había hecho, por supuesto no mencionó nada acerca de la participación de la madre de Nanoha en la fallida intriga...

-Lamento haber hecho lo que hice... empezó diciendo, sé que no tengo disculpa, pero de verdad deseo que las dos me perdonen, te juzgué mal Fate, no pude haber estado más equivocada, y... Nanoha, nunca has estado equivocada, Fate es sin duda la persona correcta...

-no pasa nada, entiendo por qué actuaste así... todo queda olvidado... dijo la rubia, Hayate abrazó a su amiga y dio un abrazo también a Fate...

-ahora vuelvo dijo... fue al auto y trajo consigo un par de paquetes... esto es para ustedes... llevó a Nanoha un libro... bien sabía de sus aficiones y para Fate llevó una fina carpeta de piel, para que guardara sus partituras...

-está hermosa... gracias, dijo sincera la rubia, quieren tomar té?.. preguntó, claro... está bien, fue la respuesta de las dos chicas... Fate lo preparaba mientras las dos chicas se quedaron platicando...

-¿tus padres no saben nada?

-Fate y yo hablamos con Miyuki y Kyouya, supongo que ya lo saben... los chicos han prometido venir a verme más tarde... y pues seguro les dijeron algo... sé que les importa, pero están doloridos... los entiendo y no les guardo rencor... quizá con el paso del tiempo pues, ya no se sientan de esa manera.

Las chicas bebieron el té que Fate sirvió, charlaron acerca de cómo habían estado las cosas la noche de la emergencia... Hayate se despidió consciente de que Nanoha debía descansar, sabía que con disculparse no arreglabas las cosas, así que pensó en hacer algo más para compensar la mala jugada que había pretendido con aquel par... al salir de allí, se dirigió a la casa de los padres de la pelirroja, era hora de enmendar los errores.

Mientras los hermanos de la pelirroja se iban de camino a la casa de las chicas, Hayate llamó al padre de Nanoha y le pidió unos minutos para poder charlar, el hombre le recibió en aquella habitación que alojaba la biblioteca, ella ya había estado allí en otras ocasiones, allí planeó, junto con Momoko, la trampa, ahora allí, estaba reparando en parte el daño hecho...

-Shiro, empezó la chica, yo sé que usted aún no se repone de lo de Nanoha, el hombre hizo un gesto con desgano, ya estaba cansado de pelear en su interior, qué le importaba ya con quien estaba su hija, si esa era su felicidad él debía respetarla, yo misma he juzgado duramente a Nanoha y otro tanto más a Fate, pero he estado equivocada... he podido comprobar que el amor que se tienen ellas dos es muy grande, es de verdad... hizo una pausa aquí para esperar la reacción del padre de su amiga. Nanoha fue operada... siguió Hayate al no ver ninguna señal en el rostro de Shiro y ella... aquí se encendieron los ojos azulados del hombre...

-¿Está bien? preguntó con preocupación...

-muy bien, respondió la chica, Fate se ha encargado muy bien de todo.

-señor... continuó, Fate es una gran chica, ha sacrificado muchas cosas para que no les falte nada, incluso, vendió un teclado que había comprado con esfuerzo y un par de años de ahorro, necesitaba el dinero para la operación de Nanoha y lo vendió sin pensarlo dos veces... Nanoha no está equivocada, somos nosotros quienes lo hemos estado todo este tiempo.

El hombre no pronunció palabra, escuchó luego cómo la chica relataba lo de la frustrada trampa, claro que no mencionó la intervención de la madre de la pelirroja, era mejor callar esa parte.

-Gracias por contarme todo esto, dijo Shiro, son ustedes, los chicos quienes nos abren lo ojos, gracias...

La chica se marchó, su conciencia estaba en paz, sabía que hablar con la madre de Nanoha era inútil, pero había visto comprensión y nostalgia en los ojos del hombre... ojalá y tomara la decisión correcta, ojalá y su amiga pudiera recuperar a su familia.

Los hermanos de Nanoha llegaron también al apartamento, llevaron a su hermana algunos presentes, ninguna de las chicas mencionó nada acerca de la venta del teclado... rieron ahora al imaginar los gestos de Fate durante la emergencia, ahora ella podía reír tranquilamente, junto a ella, tomando su mano estaba esa pelirroja que revolvía su cuerpo, tranquilizaba su corazón y habitaba en su mente... ahora que sabía que todo estaba bien reía de lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Espero que hoy no haya problemas de que se me fue un nombre hahaha, espero que les haya gustado :D momentos nanofateros everywhere.  
Hasta el miércoles!


	9. Chapter 9

**Holi! **lo prometido es deuda y yo ya debía mucho en esta jajaja, lamento mucho el descuido de esta historia, la siguiente semana lo más probable es que actualice una vez (debido a mis finales) y después de eso seguiré la regla y adaptaré los dos días dependiendo de la cosa ;) ... Hice cuentas y faltan **4 capítulos** para el final de la historia, así que espero les siga gustando :P

Así como en los demás, intentaré rolar dedicatorias, así que saludos especiales a ** .77** a a**ili.w** y **NekoHatsuneTakamachi **(porque aunque nunca comentas por aquí, siempre me andas diciendo jajaja)**  
**

**Gracias a todos** por su comentarios!

Disclaimer: "Luz de luna" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

RECUPERACIÓN

Los días pasaron y entre los cuidados de la madre de la rubia, los de Teana la vecina y los de su amor, Fate, la pelirroja se sentía de lo mejor, aunque según ella la chica ojirubí exageraba en los cuidados se sentía completamente complacida con las atenciones de su novia, Fate cocinó, lavó, limpió, ordenó, en fin, no dejó tarea por terminar para que a su adorada pelirroja no se le "antojara" empezar a moverse.

Al cabo de dos semanas, poco más allá de mediados de septiembre, la rubia llevó a la pelirroja hasta la clínica, era hora de que removieran las suturas, llevaron vino y flores para agradecer las atenciones de la médica, ya habían confirmado por teléfono que le encontrarían ese día.

-Bueno, parece que no ha ocurrido nada, esta pequeña cicatriz será el único recuerdo... Ishida, la médica, examinó detenidamente la herida, retiró las suturas y cada vez que Nanoha apretaba los labios por el pequeño dolor sentido apretaba más fuerte la mano de la rubia, Fate acariciaba los rojos cabellos de su amada, bueno... dijo Ishida, ahora puedes caminar, pero no levantes nada pesado, ya puedes ir a la universidad, pero aún debes tener cuidado con... dirigió una mirada cómplice a Fate, no hagas ejercicios muy fuertes...

Las chicas estaban por retirarse, Fate a propósito dejó el abrigo en la oficina de la facultativa para poder regresar por él.

-ahora vengo, olvidé el abrigo, dame unos segundos...- la rubia habló con Ishida, hizo una invitación... pronto sería el cumpleaños de Nanoha, así que a falta de familia quería llenarla de amigos, la médica aceptó la invitación y volvió a agradecer las flores y el vino que llevaron las chicas.

La rubia volvió y se condujo hasta un pequeño restaurante, esa tarde comerían fuera, quería que Nanoha disfrutara un poco de la ciudad, había estado varios días en el apartamento... caminaron de la mano, algunos dirigieron miradas de reproche, algunas mujeres bajaron la vista e incluso un tipo profirió un insulto, Fate no perdió la calma, sabía que a Nanoha no le gustaba que se pusiera de tú a tú con los tontos que creían poseer la razón.

El día siguiente Fate hizo el trayecto hasta la universidad, dejó a la pelirroja, la llevó hasta su sitio, Hayate prometió no dejarla ni un minuto, ella se encargaría de su amiga, Fate no lo notó, pero estaba siendo observada, al abandonar el estacionamiento de la universidad y dirigirse a la academia, un lujoso auto fue detrás de ella, justo al estacionar el Niva verde en la academia, Shiro, el padre de Nanoha se acercó hasta ella.

-Fate, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?...- la rubia se sorprendió, apenas pudo evitar dar un grito.

-diga- dijo en el tono más tranquilo que encontró...

-quiero pedirte disculpas... quiero que perdones mi torpeza y olvides lo que un día hice... los ojos rubí de la chica se abrieron un poco más, apenas podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿ese hombre estaba pidiéndole disculpas?...

-sinceramente- respondió... -no tengo nada que perdonar, usted tenía toda la razón para estar molesto conmigo, quien debe perdonar algo en ese caso es Nanoha, ella es su hija, usted debió apoyarla a ella, por mí... pues no se preocupe... todo queda en el olvido, sólo puedo decirle que es bienvenido en nuestro apartamento cuando lo desee.-

El hombre hizo un gesto y la rubia comprendió que iba a abrazarle, se acercó y ella lo hizo primero... -eres una gran chica Fate, Nanoha no pudo haber elegido mejor...- dijo Shiro con las lágrimas a las puertas de sus ojos, azules como los de la princesa que extrañaba tanto. -No sé cómo acercarme a Nanoha- dijo el hombre al soltar el abrazo de aquella chica de cabello rubio.

-Normalmente, dijo la rubia, ella le ama, no le guarda rencor.

-Es que he sido un mal padre... no apoyé a mi hija, sé que la situación no era común, sé que todo el mundo señala... y lo hice yo también...

Fate contó al padre su idea de celebración de cumpleaños de Nanoha, pensó que era un buen momento para propiciar el encuentro entre ellos dos, faltan tan sólo diez días, dijo Fate, será el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de su vida... la chica y el hombre se despidieron, Fate estaba feliz, tropezó con la puerta al entrar al salón, todos sus compañeros rieron, ella sonrió con ellos pensando que Nanoha tendría el cumpleaños más feliz de su vida, que la felicidad de su amada pelirroja sería casi completa...si no fuera por el desprecio de su madre.

La rubia volvió por Nanoha a la universidad, solicitó un permiso para retirarse antes de tiempo, siendo una alumna aventajada, quizá nunca había sido premiada con mención honorífica debido a su temperamento, nadie podía dudar de su capacidad y talento, aunque todos notaban ahora su cambio de conducta, seguía siendo el centro de atención dado su carácter extrovertido, pero ahora no tenía problemas con ningún compañero o maestro, el permiso le fue concedido sin problemas... otra vez andarían dando un par de vueltas por Unimari, quizá irían a un parque o a beber té, había pensado en llevarle al cine, pero luego pensó en las filas y la gente y no quiso exponer a su chica a un golpe descuidado... fueron al pequeño café del centro comercial, los pasteles de ese sitio eran los favoritos de la pelirroja, mientras caminaban por entre los negocios, Nanoha vio en una vitrina de la tienda de animales unos conejos...

-¡ven Fate, mira que lindos conejitos!... la pelirroja se introdujo en la tienda y acarició los animalillos. -mi amor- dijo a su oído-¿no te gustaría que tuviéramos un conejito?...

-Nanoha, si compramos un conejo o come él o comemos nosotras- rió la pelirubia... -aunque hacer el amor con la frecuencia que lo hacen los conejos no estaría mal- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Continuaron la marcha hasta el café, incluso antes de llegar, Fate compró un pequeño conejillo de felpa. -Amor... tu conejillo, ahora somos tres...-

-cuatro dirás- dijo la pelirroja -¿recuerdas a Teo?, ella está en la casa, ciertamente en casa estaba el otro muñequillo, otro de los regalos de su querida chica con ojos de fuego, aquella se llamaba Teo, éste pronto pasó a llamarse Cris.

Habían pasado ya más de tres semanas de la operación, apenas faltaban cinco días para el cumpleaños de Nanoha, Fate había preparado todo muy bien, "no olvidarás este cumpleaños", pensaba mientras observaba a su pelirroja leyendo en el sofá, estaba acomodada en sus piernas, allí descansaban aquel cabello rojo, Fate posaba su mano en el sitio de la cicatriz a la que llamaba el bebé, Nanoha había reído de la ocurrencia de la rubia, tiene que llamarse bebé, dijo explicando el por qué, "todo sucedió de noche, te llevé a emergencias, te metieron en una sala de operaciones, te sacaron algo del cuerpo y éste es el resultado, mi amor, esto es un bebé."

-Para celebrar tu cumpleaños he invitado a papá y mamá, tus hermanos y Hayate para que vayamos a comer al hotel, pues como tengo que tocar esa noche y no puedo faltar pues... no se me ocurrió nada mejor...

-No importa, no hay necesidad de preparar nada, dijo sin retirar la vista del libro, te tengo a ti, mi mejor regalo... diciendo esto se incorporó un poco para poder besar los labios de la pelirubia.

FELICIDADES... AMOR

Fate estaba dispuesta a hacer de ese día uno inolvidable, hacía un par de días mientras preparaban una presentación con los chicos del colegio, encontró entre varios objetos de utilería usados en sus actos, un disfraz de conejo, no era más que un traje blanco de felpa con un rabito pegado en el sitio correspondiente, encontró las orejas que se ajustaron perfectamente a su cabeza, no le costó trabajo meterse en el traje, era de buen tamaño... lo llevó a casa de sus padres, lo metió en la lavadora que entre todos habían comprado hacía un par de años, desde que ella pudo colaborar con los gastos y ya seco lo llevó a casa... esa mañana mientras aún Nanoha dormía se levantó sigilosamente de la cama, Nanoha notó el movimiento pero no le dio importancia, sin duda volvería enseguida, podían levantarse tarde, era sábado, así que su alfiler estaría de vuelta en segundos... de hecho así fue, sintió el revolver de las sábanas, sintió cómo la cama cedía levemente ante el peso de la chica... la pelirroja giró para abrazarle, era ya casi un mes de que la deseaba y aún no habían vuelto a sentirse, lo habían intentado hace casi una semana, pero un movimiento involuntario de la rubia había provocado un leve dolor, quizá no tan leve pues le había arrancado un gritito, Fate no terminaba de disculparse y pues no lo habían vuelto a intentar... Fate había dicho que esperaran un poco más, la pelirroja deslizó sus manos debajo de la sábana y cuando pensó sentir la piel de su rubia sintió la afelpada textura, eso acabó de despejarla... se sentó en la cama y corrió la sábana sólo para encontrarse con la rubia riendo...

-¡Felicidades... amor! Aquí está tu conejito...- dijo Fate saltando sobre la cama y moviendo el rabito que colgaba del disfraz... Nanoha empezó a reír...

-Ay Fate, me diste un susto...- se levantó para pararse en la cama también, abrazó a su amada y posó una mano en el sitio donde estaba el rabo, con la otra mano acarició una de las orejas -Eso quiere decir que esta noche comeremos conejo?...- dijo viendo sensualmente a la rubia...

-¡Esta noche hay conejo!- Dijo Fate mientras hacía cosquillas a su amada en el costado, las dos se dejaron caer en la cama, entre los juegos y los besos se decían palabras de amor, la rubia sabía perfectamente que lo que más adoraba su pelirroja era escucharle decir que la amaba, en un susurro y en su oído, y la manera en que la hacía reír. Volvieron a dormir, abrazadas como siempre lo hacían, Nanoha no podía recordar cómo era dormir sola, al final no importaba, jamás volvería a hacerlo y eso llenaba su corazón de felicidad.

Se levantaron de la cama reclamadas por el sonido del teléfono, Lindy y Clyde cantaron feliz cumpleaños del otro lado de la línea, Nanoha agradeció e incluso hizo una invitación para comer al medio día, ellos la rechazaron, Fate ya les había advertido que quería ese día para ellas dos... solas.

-En la noche nos encontraremos, dijo Clyde- sino Fate nos desconoce como padres...- terminó riendo el padre de la chica, Nanoha sonrió y terminó diciendo, "está bien, hasta la noche".

Fate llevó a Nanoha al centro de Unimari, Fate había hecho una reserva para comer en el restaurante giratorio, Umeda Toka, aquel ubicado en la torre de televisión, comieron manjares "occidentales", pescado japonés, pero al estilo occidental, Fate pidió vino blanco, recién había recibido la paga, podía darse algunos lujos, además, lo preparado para la noche pues... se lo descontarían del sueldo del próximo fin de mes, no era malo pues por ser parte del personal del hotel tenía un descuento todo lo que consumieran.

Comieron lentamente, viéndose reflejadas en el vidrio que las separaba de la ciudad, el sol se reflejaba en los rizos rojos de su amada, Fate estaba absorta observándola...

-Eres más que bella –dijo- cuando veo tus ojos pierdo el aliento, te amo...

Nanoha acarició una de sus mejillas, se levantó de su silla un poco para poder alcanzarla, besó sus labios y le dijo... -yo también te amo, pero los ojos más bellos no son los míos, son los tuyos...- cómo lograste meter el fuego dentro de ellos?... preguntó sin esperar respuesta, besó nuevamente a su chica y regresó a su posición.

La tarde continuó su marcha, ahora Fate llevó a Nanoha al parque Stetsu, muchas veces habían ido al parque Gorki, dada la cercanía con la Universidad, pero ahora Fate quería aumentar los sitios en los que tuvieran memorias compartidas... caminaron entre los árboles tomadas de la mano, ambas llevaban abrigos delgados, se detuvieron varias veces en su andar, aquel bosque fue testigo de cientos de besos, de caricias y promesas de amor, caminaron hasta que Fate dijo que debían ir a otro sitio, volvieron cerca del centro, fueron al zoológico, Nanoha amaba a los animales, esas salidas eran sus favoritas, vieron renos, lobos, algunos osos y tigres siberianos, tomaron rumbo nuevamente, fueron hasta el apartamento, era hora de prepararse para la cena de la noche...

Cuando Nanoha salió de la ducha encontró en la cama una caja blanca con un lazo y moño rojo, una pequeña tarjeta con la caligrafía de la rubia, "Para la mujer más bella, para la única que sé amar".. Fate estaba tras la pelirroja, vio como abría el paquete, desató suavemente el moño y retiró los papeles que contenían el regalo, allí estaba un fino pantalón de lino, negro y una blusa de seda del mismo color, estaban perfectamente elegidos, sobrios y de buen gusto -te costaron una fortuna- dijo Nanoha sabiendo que era observada por su amada.

-Una miseria si se compara con la fortuna de tenerte...- dijo la rubia quien ya había vestido sus ropas, cuando iba a tocar siempre vestía pantalones oscuros, ahora mismo llevaba unos grises con unas delgadas franjas, una blusa de cuello alto color negro y el abrigo que hacía juego con el pantalón... se acercó hasta su pelirroja, retiró la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo y tomándola por la cintura le hizo girar, -sé que no soy muy buena con las palabras- dijo acercándose tanto que casi rozaba su nariz con la propia, sólo sé que yo soy yo porque te tengo a ti... que desde que estoy a tu lado estar sola ya no es una opción... es sencillamente imposible...- dirigió sus manos hasta los cabellos rojizos y apartándolos de su rostro besó suave y profundamente a Nanoha, despacio abrazaron sus bocas, sus corazones danzaban la misma melodía, ambas disfrutaron de sus sabores, los mismos que se confundieron hasta ser solo uno, un solo latido, un solo aliento... la desnudez de Nanoha y el sabor de su boca fueron irresistibles para la rubia, ella misma empezó a quitar su abrigo mientras la pelirroja sacaba la blusa de sus pantalones, con el torso desnudo abrazó a su pelirroja y la acomodó en la cama mientras besaba su cuello, su piel estaba aún húmeda, recogió con sus labios las gotas de agua de sus hombros y dirigió sus manos hasta la entrepierna de su amada, Nanoha acariciaba la espalda desnuda de la rubia, gimió levemente cuando sintió la mano de su chica empezando a explorarla -ya no tenemos tiempo- dijo al oído de Fate -lo sé- dijo al tiempo en que cambiaba el ritmo de lo que estaba haciendo, la pelirroja volvió a gemir, ya no tan ligeramente, Fate sabía perfectamente cómo hacer sentir a su chica, descendió un poco hasta encontrarse besando el vientre de la pelirroja, Nanoha mordía su labio inferior, hacía muchos días que deseaba sentir ese placer... ahora lo estaba sintiendo, el timbre interrumpió aquel momento, la chica cerró sus ojos azules y dijo: -debemos irnos... ah... creo que esto tenemos que arreglarlo más tarde...-

La rubia se incorporó y tomó su blusa. -Más tarde... más tarde tendrán que amarrarme...- dijo en medio de una sonrisa, odiaba ser interrumpida cuando se estaban amando, aunque esta vez no era culpa de nadie, ya era la hora acordada para partir a la cena...

Vice, Teana y Erio estaban allí en la puerta, con su mejor sonrisa y un par de regalos... se saludaron con un par de besos en las mejillas,

-hola bicho- dijo al chico... éste entregó el regalo a la chica...

-feliz cumpleaños- le dijo

-espera enano, tienes que decirle eso a Nanoha, no a mi, el cumpleaños es de ella...- el chico rió y se sentó a esperar la salida de la pelirroja junto con sus padres.

Era imposible no quedar impresionado con la belleza de la pelirroja, vestía las prendas que le había dado su amada, traía el cabello suelto y apenas un brillo en los labios, no necesitaba maquillaje, para qué esconder la belleza tras esos productos, había dicho una vez Fate, Nanoha era bella, más allá de la belleza aún, según la rubia. Los vecinos abrazaron a la chica y entregaron su regalo, ella lo agradeció y abrió de inmediato, hermosa bufanda, dijo al sacar una fina pieza de lana, hace juego con la ropa, se la acomodó en el cuello y recibió en sus brazos al pequeño Erio, quien estaba halando un poco sus pantalones...

-Feliz Cumpleaños- volvió a decir el chico, esta vez a la persona correcta, entregó el paquete y dio un beso a la pelirroja... -te quiero...- dijo inocente. -Así como te quiere Fate...- Nanoha no pudo evitar sonrojarse...

-Gracias Erio, yo también te quiero...- abrió el regalo del pequeño, era una taza con unos dibujos pintados a mano, la había hecho en la guardería estatal, allí se quedaba todas las mañanas mientras trabajaban sus padres.

-Él dijo que era para ti- comentó Teana.

-Pues es mi nueva taza...- terminó mientras la llevó hasta el sitio en donde estaban dos tazas, las de uso frecuente de las chicas, quitó la de color lila y colocó la rosa recién regalada a la par de la de su chica, la celeste.

Se dirigieron al hotel, allí se encontraron ya a los padres de la rubia, Kyoya y Miyuki, los hermanos de la pelirrioja, Hayate y Ishida la médica... ocuparon la mesa que les estaba asignada mientras que Fate ocupó su lugar frente al piano... siempre tenía un micrófono al frente, parte del espectáculo nocturno lo conducía ella al mencionar algo particular de las piezas interpretadas...

-Buenas noches...- dijo con el tono de voz evidentemente emocionado, esta noche seré egoísta, pues aunque sé que ustedes vienen por escucharme, que fanfarrona soy -dijo guiñando un ojo, mientras arrancaba unas risas de la concurrencia- esta noche no tocaré para ninguno de ustedes, esta noche la mujer que amo cumple 20 años y... todo lo que interprete será para ella, para ti... -dijo dirigiendo la mirada a la pelirroja, ya había hablado con el encargado de las luces... dirigieron un haz hasta la pelirroja que se encontraba del color de su cabello, las personas aplaudieron y la música empezó a escucharse en el salón... luego de la primera pieza, la rubia volvió a hablar...- eres especial, por eso he escrito esta canción para ti, pero antes... te tengo una sorpresa cariño... al decir esto Nanoha hizo un gesto de interrogación... su padre se acercó hasta ella por detrás,

-Feliz cumpleaños hija- escuchó en aquel tono tan familiar, pero que había dejado de escuchar... la pelirroja se levantó y abrazó a su padre... ambos lloraron y rieron al tiempo que las notas de Fate eran el fondo a esa reconciliación... la cena siguió su curso, deliciosos platos fueron llevados a la mesa, Fate habló por última vez, era la última pieza que interpretaría... -Nanoha... para ti... completa...- esas fueron las únicas palabras... Luz de luna empezó... Nanoha no lo podía creer, era casi completamente feliz, su chica había hecho todo esto por ella, habló de sus sentimientos delante de todos, le reunió con su padre, le escribió una canción y ahora estaba tocando Luz de luna, aquella pieza que había dado origen a todo, la melodía que era el fondo musical de su historia de amor.

Al terminar de interpretarla, Fate agradeció, otro pianista se hizo cargo del resto de la noche, ella tomó su lugar al lado de la pelirroja, no sin antes saludar al padre de su chica, tomó la mano de Nanoha y no dejó de verle... sonreía...

-¿estás contenta? Dijo Nanoha sonriendo también...

-si... mucho... soy feliz... besó los labios de la pelirroja y dijo: y ahora ... el pastel... los meseros llevaron un pastel decorado con todas sus velitas encendidas, la concurrencia se unió al canto del feliz cumpleaños y desde lejos alzaron sus copas deseando salud y felicidad a la festejada.

Era la hora de partir... -papá... ¿te llevarías a Vice y su familia?- Preguntó la rubia.

-¿Para qué, a ti te queda más cerca no? dijo en tono burlón...

-por favor papá...

-¿por qué? Preguntó de nuevo...

-ah, no preguntes, sólo llévatelos...

-¿por qué? Insistía el padre... igual iba a hacer lo que le pedía su pequeña, pero le encantaba sacarla de quicio, mientras Fate hacía un gesto de enojo, Nanoha y su padre sostenían otra conversación, acordaron reunirse el día siguiente, fijaron el lugar y Shiro se retiró dejando a su hija un beso en la frente, ese hombre iba a su casa feliz, sus otros hijos pasaron sus brazos por los hombros y se marcharon los tres abrazados.

-¿Los llevarás o no? insistió la rubia...

-¿por qué?, volvió a decir el hombre...

-¡porque Nanoha y yo nos quedaremos aquí! -Gritó un poco- ¿satisfecho?...

Clyde rió -no tenías por qué darme detalles- dijo volviendo a reír... se marchó junto con su esposa y los vecinos de las chicas, ya se habían despedido de ellas.

Hayate y Ishida por su lado se despidieron de las chicas, ambas sabían que retirarse y dejarles solas era lo mejor que podían hacer.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Nanoha a su chica mientras abrazaba su cintura...

-no, tú y yo nos quedamos aquí...renté una habitación...- la rubia balanceó frente a la pelirroja la tarjeta que abría la cerradura de la habitación...

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- Preguntó en el elevador...

-¿será por que te amo? Dijo sarcásticamente la rubia mientras besaba a su chica... ¿recuerdas?... -susurró en su oído- esta noche hay conejo para la cena... Nanoha sonrió, y abrazó fuertemente a Fate, había quedado algo pendiente hacía un rato, sabía que esa noche quedarían saldadas todas las cuentas pendientes del último mes...

Fate abrió la puerta, se había encargado personalmente de arreglar aquella habitación... las luces dejaban partes en claroscuro, la cama era uno de esos lugares, había rosas rojas por todo el lugar, la misma cama tenía un corazón trazado con botones de ellas... había música suave y en la hielera una botella de champagne...

-esta noche es especial- dijo al abrazar la cintura de la pelirroja, la condujo así, abrazada hasta la mesita, destapó el champagne y sirvió las dos copas que estaban dispuestas... -te amo- dijo antes de tocar sus copas... Nanoha estaba sin palabras nuevamente... esa chica la llevaba a sitios in imaginados y le hacía volar... siempre... bebieron el champagne y confundieron sus sabores con besos... Nanoha tomó de la mano a la rubia y la condujo hasta la cama, al pie de ésta y sin palabras se quedó mirando fijamente sus ojos, besó los suaves labios de Fate y empezó a retirar su blusa...

-quiero estar contigo...- le dijo explicándose... esas palabras completaron de encender el fuego en el pecho de la pelirubia... uno a uno quitó los botones de la blusa de la pelirroja, mientras la deslizaba por sus hombros los delineó con besos, soltó la blusa en la alfombra y quitó el sostén que ceñía sus senos... allí estaban esos hermosos y redondos senos... cuánto les había extrañado... los mordisqueó suavemente, la pelirroja echó su cabeza hacia atrás... Fate mientras besaba aquellos botones que se estaban endureciendo, llevó sus manos hasta los pantalones de su chica... los quitó y se fue agachándose mientras los deslizaba por las piernas y las besaba, se incorporó, entonces Nanoha la giró para recostarla en el lecho, se inclinó sobre ella para quitar sus pantalones también, mientras dedicaba suaves besos a la entrepierna de la rubia, ésta se incorporó un poco para hacerla llegar a sus labios, Nanoha lo hizo, mientras sentía el dulce sabor de la rubia sintió cómo era girada para quedar bajo la rubia... Fate se encorvó sobre ella, con una mano retiró sus bragas y acarició con sus labios y lengua el sitio que hacía volar a su niña, los gemidos de Nanoha empezaron, era delicioso sentir las húmedas caricias de su amada, sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba de calor, el más frió invierno podía tomar Unimari si quisiera, si ella tenía a Fate no podía morir congelada. Sintió como las manos de la rubia dejaban sus senos para dirigirse hasta dónde se encontraba su boca... sintió cómo estaba en ella, con un ritmo lento al principio, fue llevando por un camino llamado placer a la pelirroja, el ritmo se incrementó al igual que los jadeos de la pelirroja, tiró un poco de aquellos cabellos rubios, era tanto el placer que deseaba poder gritar sin temor... lo hizo, afirmó, gritó el nombre de la rubia, repetidas veces se escuchó a sí misma decir "¡Así! ¡Así! ¡Siiii!... te amo Fate"... la rubia llevó sus labios hasta los de Nanoha, quería sentirla, fue besada con intensidad, con deseo, las minúsculas gotas formadas en sus pieles se volvieron un solo perfume... Fate sintió nuevamente temblar a su pelirroja al momento del orgasmo, vio cómo arqueaba su cuerpo y lamía sus labios... Nanoha quiso corresponder, aún con el corazón marchando al doble giró para quedar sobre su chica, sabía que la rubia la deseaba, sabía el modo de hacerla sentir... estrechó su cuerpo contra el de ella, sus pechos se unieron al tiempo que sus bocas... Nanoha descendió suavemente desde la boca, pasando por el cuello, sus senos, en donde hizo una escala más larga, su vientre hasta detenerse en su entrepierna, sabía que cuando deslizaba su lengua por la ingle de la rubia ésta apenas podía contener los gemidos, los disfrutaba tanto, sabía que estaba haciendo sentir a su amada, eso era indescriptible... sintió la humedad del deseo de Fate y dirigió la humedad de su boca a es sitio...Fate sentía como aquella pelirroja la acariciaba suavemente, se la estaba bebiendo, a Nanoha el sabor de su rubia le era fascinante, además de que disfrutaba los pequeños espasmos de su vientre cuando el placer lo provocaba, notó erizarse la blanca piel de su chica... estaba disfrutando enormemente, sabía que Fate disfrutaba pues escuchaba su nombre en medio de gemidos, sentía las delgadas manos enredadas en sus cabellos y notaba cómo se apretaba contra ella, cómo movía sus caderas para no perderla ni un segundo...Fate aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas, estaba llegando, "mi amor, mi amor", decía mientras repetía el orgasmo, se abrazaron en el lecho, se miraron a los ojos y besaron sus labios, por unos segundos se perdieron completamente en sus miradas, hasta que al unísono empezaron a reír... "te amo, te amo, te amo", empezó a decir Fate subiendo una nota con cada palabra más hasta encontrarse gritándolo, yo también, gritó también la pelirroja, Fate saltó de la cama... Nanoha observó desde allí la desnudez de su amor... que bella era, volvió con la botella y las copas... sirvió nuevamente y bebió de los labios de su amor... no hay mejor champagne que el que bebo de tu boca, dijo la rubia, si lo hay, dijo Nanoha... es el que bebo yo de la tuya..

PAPÁ

La cortina estaba corrida a medias, algunos rayos de luz de las lámparas de la ciudad iluminaban con una delgada franja el rostro rubio de aquella bella chica, aún faltaba para que el sol saliera, en esa época del año las noches empezaban a hacerse más largas, la pelirroja se despertó, abrió los ojos y vio junto a ella al ángel que amaba, desde la primer noche juntas sus cuerpos se entendían perfectamente para acomodarse en el lecho, vio el rostro de su amada girado hacia ella, estaba boca abajo, su brazo derecho estaba bajo la delgada almohada, su brazo izquierdo la sujetaba, como invariablemente sucedía, esta vez cruzaba por encima de su pecho y una de sus piernas estaba en medio de las de ella, a alguna hora de la noche o madrugada, la rubia adoptaba esa posición, siempre empezaban en un abrazo que luego terminaba de esta manera al amanecer, no había dicha más grande que sentirse amarrada a aquel delgado cuerpo, ese abrazo era protector y posesivo, amaba eso, sabía que junto a Fate no había que temer, sabía que jamás podría estar con nadie, esa chica la poseía por completo; y no por la fuerza, la poseía porque ella entregaba todo, porque amaba con todo lo que era. En medio de estos pensamientos, Nanoha escuchó la voz de su amada.

-¿me estás viendo?... dijo la rubia antes de abrir los ojos...

-si, ¿pero cómo sabes que te estoy viendo?...

-no sé, siento algo y entonces sé que me miras... Nanoha se acomodó sobre su niña, dio un suave beso en sus labios y mientras acariciaba su cabello preguntó... -¿cómo hiciste para que mi padre hablara conmigo?-

-nada, fue él quien me buscó, se disculpó... hace como una semana estaba llegando a la academia cuando llegó... así que sólo vi la oportunidad de que asistiera a la celebración de tu cumpleaños-

-Hoy hablaremos, le he citado en el apartamento, a las seis, para que hablemos, mientras quizá tú visites a tus padres?...

-hiciste bien, creo que es mejor que conversen solos, pero ¿estará bien en el apartamento? Preguntó la rubia.

-seguro, respondió la chica, quiero que vea el sitio donde soy feliz, quiero que me conozca en mi trocito de cielo- sonrió, aún en la penumbra Fate quedó deslumbrada por aquella hermosa sonrisa, se alzó un poco para poder besar los labios de su amada pelirroja...

-mmm, mmm, mmm, haz de tener algo en esos labios- dijo Fate

-¿por qué? sonrió Nanoha...

-son irresistibles... volvió a decir justo antes del beso... beso que fue aumentando su intensidad, la pelirroja sintió como el cuerpo tibio de la rubia aumentaba unos grados más... al igual que el suyo, sintió cómo las manos de la chica de ojos rubí se deslizaban dentro de ella, la pelirroja sintió su cuerpo inundado de calor, besó aún con más vehemencia a su rubia... hasta morder sus labios, esto encendió aún más la chispa de la pelirubia, quién ahora aceleraba el ritmo de sus manos, la pelirroja apretaba su cuerpo contra ella, quería sentirla en su piel, así como la sentía en su vida... completamente, entre el beso y las caricias giraron en enredándose en las sábanas, Fate se posesionó de la figura de la pelirroja, sus lenguas se acariciaban, sus sabores se confundían hasta ser sólo uno, Nanoha volvió a morder los labios de la rubia, no la dejaba escapar, hasta el momento en que de su boca los gemidos empezaron a salir inundando el ambiente, entonces Fate deslizó sus besos a lo largo del pecoso cuerpo que amaba, encorvada sobre ella hizo lento el camino, la piel de Nanoha se erizaba al contacto de sus labios, la rubia podía sentir en sus manos el deseo de la chica que amaba, así que se dirigió al sitio reservado únicamente para ella, aquel sitio en el que solamente ella había podido plasmar amor, la única que alguna vez le había conocido...allí estaba, su sabor era maravilloso, esa era ella sintiéndola con todo su ser, sintiéndola en ella, besó suavemente y disfrutó de los pequeños tirones de cabello que le profería la pelirroja, le gustaba sentir cómo la pelirroja se apretaba contra ella para sentirla totalmente, entre sus manos y sus labios la chica de mirar azul alcanzó la cima, más de una vez, ¿cuántas veces podía volar en una noche?... no lo sabía, bastaba con que las delgadas manos de su amada la rozaran, bastaba ver esa chispa en sus ojos para que la propia chispa se encendiera... bastaba con escucharla sonreír para que su cuerpo la reclamara y su corazón diera un vuelco dentro de su pecho.

Poco más tarde, aún en la cama... Nanoha escuchó el llamado en la puerta, se levantó sigilosamente para no despertarla apartando la mano de la rubia que sujetaba su cintura, tomó una bata de baño y se la puso, giró para ver a su chica quien dormía plácidamente y regresó para correr la sábana, ahora al menos estaba cubierta de la cintura hacia sus pies, su rubia espalda quedó desnuda...

-ahora... dijo cuando llamaron a la puerta nuevamente... ¿si?, dijo antes de abrir.

-Servicio a la habitación, fue la respuesta de una voz masculina, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un enorme arreglo de rosas blancas, dos camareros llevaban una carretilla con el desayuno y las flores. Fate se despertó y contempló la escena desde la cama, apenas con un ojo, se sintió enormemente feliz al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amada niña, los chicos entraron y mientras uno dispuso las viandas en la mesa, el otro colocó las flores allí dónde había estado la botella de champagne, ninguno de los muchachos dijo nada, sólo observaron las ropas tiradas por el suelo, a la rubia en la cama a medio tapar y la cara de felicidad de la pelirroja. -Feliz Cumpleaños señorita- dijeron antes de salir... Nanoha sonrió agradecida e hizo el ademán de buscar su bolso para dar una propina a los muchachos -no, dijeron al unísono, ya la señorita Testarossa nos dio una propina... cerraron la puerta tras de sí y se marcharon.

Nanoha buscó las rosas, tomó la tarjeta que estaba allí, su nombre escrito con la caligrafía de su rubia, "Nanoha" decía al frente y luego al abrirla "sonríe, que si tu lo haces yo lo haré... te amo pecosa" "Tu alfiler"... Fate sabía bien que esas palabras robarían una sonrisa a los labios de su niña, le vio sonreír desde su sitio... vio como Nanoha abrazaba la tarjeta y se inclinaba para sentir el aroma de las flores.

La pelirroja dirigió su atención a las viandas... frutas frescas, jugos y panqués con tocino... tomó un plato y colocó trozos de peras, manzanas y uvas, se encaminó nuevamente hasta el lecho y corrió la sábana, observó con devoción la desnudez de Fate, la rubia empezó a reír, ¡ja! Y tú que decías que no tenías nada que ver... Nanoha dejó el plato en la mesita de noche y abrazó a su chica... no es que mire mucho, dijo en medio de una carcajada... se hicieron cosquillas una a la otra y rieron, desayunaron en la cama, una daba a la otra bocado a bocado... se metieron a la tina y disfrutaron de un baño lento y lleno de detalles, Fate enjabonó la espalda de su chica, la pelirroja dio un masaje a los hombros de la rubia, dejarían la habitación hasta las dos, así que había que disfrutarla.

A las seis el llamado a la puerta sobresaltó a Fate.

-Debe ser tu padre, dijo en un susurro.

-Seguro, contestó la pelirroja.

-Debí haberme ido antes.

-No, quiero que te vea aunque sea unos minutos...- Fate abrió la puerta y saludó extendiendo una mano al padre de su chica...

-pase, le dijo indicándole la salita... Nanoha recibió a su padre con un beso.

-Hola papá, dijo.

Shiro se sentó y observó el lugar y aunque trató de no ser obvio no lo logró, tanto Fate como Nanoha se percataron de ello.

-Bueno, dijo la rubia, yo les dejo, hasta luego Nanoha...la pelirroja dijo: Fate, espera un segundo, se levantó de donde había estado y se acercó hasta la rubia quien estaba abriendo la puerta... bajó un poco la voz, tú no te despides así de mí, ¿hasta luego Nanoha?...

-lo sé, dijo Fate, pero es que está tu padre y pues no me pareció buena idea... nada, dijo la pelirroja, si mi padre me va a aceptar es por completo y real, no tengo que cambiar nada de lo que hago... tomó el rostro de la pelirubia con su mano izquierda y besó sus labios... -hasta luego amor; dijo Fate antes de salir, mucho gusto señor Takamachi, queda en su casa.

Aquel hombre observó la escena desde el asiento, vio cómo hablaban bajo y su hija daba un beso a la chica... en los labios.

¿Quieres tomar algo papá?... preguntó.

-Si tuvieras algo fuerte por favor... dijo el hombre, Nanoha llevó una botella de sake y una de vino, sirvió a su padre un poco en un vaso y ella se sirvió una copa de vino.

-Papá, de verdad te agradezco por darnos una oportunidad, sé que esto ha sido doloroso para ti, pero sinceramente amo a Fate, es la persona con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi vida...

-Hija, interrumpió el padre, lamento mucho no haberte apoyado, debí hacerlo, ante todo eres mi hija y eso no lo cambia nada, aún me cuesta hacerme a la idea y no pretendo entrometerme, pero ayúdame a entender, por qué una chica, ¿por qué no un muchacho? ¿Por qué Fate? ...

-Papá, nunca te dije, pero jamás me sentí atraída por los chicos, ¿por qué Fate?... ah, pues es todo, son tantas cosas, cuando veo sus ojos sé que veo verdad, me miro en ellos y me siento amada...- Shiro jamás había escuchado hablar a su hija con esa convicción, le notaba más madura, más adulta... pero también infinitamente más feliz... -cuando escucho su voz decir que me ama –continuó- sé que puedo confiar y me hace sentir cosas que jamás había sentido y cuando me toca... cuando me toca, dijo con un suspiro, siento... la vida, la pelirroja pensó que se sentiría un poco incómoda si debía responder alguna cosa a su padre, algo como lo que le había preguntado, pero no, cuando habló de lo que sentía por su pelirubia su corazón sólo latió por la rubia, su imagen no la abandonó ni un segundo y su risa llenó sus sentidos.

El padre de la pelirroja bebió un sorbo del vaso con el sake, por unos instantes observó algunas fotografías que estaban en una pequeña mesa junto al sofá donde estaba sentado, allí estaba la historia de la pelirroja, esos últimos once meses su hija había hecho su vida de adulta, vivía con otra persona y al parecer se amaban, las fotos hablaban de esos detalles, estaba aquella foto que tomó la rubia una mañana, Nanoha dormida con sus cabellos rojos regados sobre la almohada, sus labios entreabiertos y su espalda desnuda, estaba aquella otra que había tomado el padre de la chica de ojos de fuego, ambas persiguiéndose con las brochas llenas de pintura de cuando pintaron el apartamento... pero había una, una que resumía todo, ésta fue captada por Lindy, en ella estaba Nanoha sentada en una de las piedras a la orilla del río, si, en Shirakawa, la pelirubia estaba frente a ella, casi arrodillada, con sus manos entre las de ella y claramente se podía ver que el mundo se había detenido, sus miradas estaban enganchadas y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus bellos rostros.

-¿Y tú, qué pasó, dónde está la entrenadora?... dijo el padre de Fate al verla entrar sola a la casa.

-Chistoso- dijo antes de abrazarle y besar sus mejillas -está en casa, llegó su padre y creo que es buena idea que hablen a solas-

-por cierto- dijo Lindy al entrar a la sala y abrazar a su hija, cómo lograste que... cambiara

-no hice nada, él me buscó, Fate nunca lo supo, pero fueron totalmente sus acciones las que habían cambiado la perspectiva del padre de su amor, él comprendió luego de muchas pruebas que esa chica amaba a su hija con todo su corazón y que estaba dispuesta a todo por ella.

-Me alegro mucho por Nanoha, esa chica es tan dulce que apenas puedo comprender cómo es que había tardado tanto en hablar con ella- dijo Clyde, mientras abrazaba a su hija por el cuello -ni yo que tengo este terremoto hice tanto problema- Fate se soltó de su padre para hacerle cosquillas, pero terminó perdiendo la batalla, Clyde la tenía arrinconada riendo como una chiquilla.

-Lamento que escucharme te incomode, pero tú me pediste la verdad- la pelirroja habló suavemente pero no estaba dispuesta a callar sus sentimientos por la chica que poseía su corazón.

-No es que me moleste o incomode, sólo que es extraño, pero me he hecho la promesa de entenderte, te amo Nanoha, eres mi hija y he lamentado profundamente el no apoyarte en esto- Padre e hija se abrazaron, Nanoha lloró un poquito, su corazón estaba rebosante de emoción, había recuperado casi a toda su familia, aún faltaba su madre, pero al menos éste era un buen principio.

Fate volvió y encontró a su chica en la calle despidiéndose de su padre -que le vaya bien, dijo la rubia al dirigir su mano para despedir al hombre- Shiro tomó la mano y dirigió unas cuantas palabras a la rubia...

-no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi hija- las palabras de aquel hombre desubicaron un momento a Fate -sé todo lo que hiciste por su operación- dijo en un tono más bajo para que Nanoha no escuchara -y sé que no dijiste nada acerca de la vez en que fui un canalla y pretendí comprarte... gracias- dijo al fin y abrazó a la chica, ésta correspondió al abrazo y le dijo: no he hecho más de lo que ella misma hubiese hecho por mí, señor... yo la amo y no hay nada que no hiciera por ella.

* * *

Hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoooola**, hay alguien? hahaha, me dio por subir esto re tarde pero no importa, cumplo con hacerlo el Domingo :P Es larguito para que se distraigan y dejen de ver la novela haha. Ya estoy libre de la Universidad por lo que muy probablemente suba el miércoles ;)

Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: "Luz de luna" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

PROBLEMAS

Los días posteriores a la visita del padre fueron tranquilos, las chicas se sentían enormemente felices, a un mes de distancia se encontraba la fecha del primer aniversario, celebrarían a solas, ellas dos, la fecha que marcaba el inicio de su historia de amor, aquel día al lado del camino a Shirakawa, aquello que había parecido mala suerte para la pelirroja fue el motivo para conocerse.

El diez de octubre, Fate recibió una noticia que paralizó su corazón, ese viernes luego de terminar de tocar el piano en el hotel, el gerente le llamó al privado, tenían que hablar...

-Fate, tengo que hablar contigo, Lat Cartos, el gerente, siempre había sido muy afín a la pelirubia, él fue quien dio el voto decisivo en la audición de la chica, su interpretación le había impresionado sobremanera y luego al hablar con ella su carácter decidido y seguro habían hecho el resto, supo que serían amigos desde que ella le dijo claramente que necesitaba el empleo porque su chica se había marchado de casa y que ahora tendría más gastos, esa sinceridad le ganó en ese momento...-no quisiera decirte esto, pero, aquí mismo tengo tu cheque, a partir de mañana ya no se requerirán tus servicios– ese fue un balde de agua fría... apenas hacía unos días había hablado con Nanoha de que a pesar de todo pues no podían quejarse, no les iba mal para ser dos chicas tan jóvenes...

-p..pero ¿por qué?, ¿qué hice?...

-nada Fate, nada, pero el sobrino de uno de los accionistas necesita un empleo y pues... toca el piano...

-ah...

-lamento no poder hacer nada, es una decisión de arriba.

-Deja, sé que no es cosa tuya, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi... Fate tomó una actitud indiferente, era su mecanismo de defensa ante tal atropello.

-Al menos, continuó Lat, he conseguido que el cheque sea el doble de lo que corresponde- era lo menos que podía hacer... la rubia recibió el documento y sin ver la cifra lo guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta...

-Hasta mañana Lat, hasta mañana que será la última noche... Fate se encaminó por el estacionamiento hasta el auto... llevaba lágrimas en sus ojos, ¿por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles a veces?, por qué ahora que todo empezaba a marchar bien?. Condujo despacio, no quería llegar a casa con malas noticias, no quería preocupar a la pelirroja, su niña no tenía por qué pasar esas penas, pero las pasaba por estar con ella, ¡Agh!, cómo deseó que el dinero no fuera un problema, pero sabía que los deseos son solamente eso, deseos.

-¡Hola mi amor! Fue el saludo que recibió la rubia al abrir la puerta del apartamento, allí estaba, su preciosa niña esperándola como cada noche que tocaba lo hacía, tenía puesta la camisa de los pijamas de Fate, braguitas y calcetas... su sonrisa de niña era cautivante...

-Hola amor, dijo en voz baja Fate... parecía perrito apaleado, el rubí de sus ojos estaba enmarcado por un tono rojizo... se miraba pequeña... Nanoha se levantó y preguntó.

-¿qué pasó preciosa?... ¿pasó algo malo?... Fate levantó la mirada y enfrentando la celeste de su novia le contestó.

-Desde mañana ya no tengo empleo en el hotel, no sé que voy a hacer- empuñó sus manos y dio un golpe a la mesa -¿por qué tiene que ser así?- Dijo con una nota más alta en su voz. La pelirroja abrazó fuerte a su chica y dando un suave beso en sus labios habló con seguridad...

-Lo resolveremos, tú y yo sabremos resolverlo... buscaremos empleo, otro, sé que saldremos de esta... no sé como exactamente pero saldremos.-

Nanoha observaba a Fate mientras ésta aparentaba dormir, sabía muy bien que si había estado silenciosa durante la noche era porque estaba muy preocupada, esa chica había tomado completa la carga económica, la pelirroja colaboraba con lo que podía, pero no era mucho, bien sabía que el perder ese empleo significaba que no había dinero para pagar el apartamento, sabiendo que no era un buen momento para hablar, solamente abrazó el cuerpo de su chica y la apretó contra ella, sintió cómo la ahora pequeña Fate se acurrucaba contra ella, su chica era fuerte, pero ahora la necesitaba más que nunca, necesitaba su apoyo y comprensión.

Fate tocó por última vez en el hotel, se despidió de los asiduos, sus fans, como ella les llamaba, interpretó para cerrar esa noche la pieza escrita para Nanoha... tomó sus cosas, se despidió de aquellos que habían sido sus amigos y se marchó a casa... la pelirroja la esperaba, al llegar, quitó sus ropas y puso los pijamas, gustaba de hacer eso, vestir y desvestir a su amada... tomó el resto de la botella de vino que había tomado con su padre y sirvió dos copas.

-Mi amor... saldremos bien... tú y yo estamos juntas... nada puede salir mal, es tan sólo un pequeño contratiempo... brindó con ella y se fueron a la cama.

Fate no tuvo más remedio que contar a sus padres lo de la pérdida del empleo, su rostro delataba que algo pasaba, ese domingo llegaron como usualmente lo hacían, iban con la ropa para lavarla allí, el fin de semana anterior Fate había hecho el trabajo, ahora lo haría la pelirroja, Lindy sabía muy bien que si preguntaba algo a su pequeña ésta le respondería a modo de no preocuparla, pero quería saber en realidad cómo estaban las cosas, aprovechando que la rubia hablaba con su padre y le consultaba algunas cosas, Lindy acompañó a Nanoha en la tarea de lavado...

-Hija, ¿tienen para pagar el apartamento?.. la pelirroja respondió con la verdad... por este mes no habrá problema, dieron a Fate un cheque que cubrirá los gastos del resto del mes y quizá parte del próximo, pero no se preocupe, lo resolveremos.

-Sabes que pueden contar con nosotros... dijo la madre, Nanoha sonrió.

-Lo sabemos, gracias...-

La rubia hablaba con su padre. -Aún no sé que hacer, llamé ya a algunas amistades para que me avisen si saben de algún empleo, mañana empezaré a buscar algo... aunque no es tan fácil ganarte la vida tocando el piano...

-Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda- dijo el hombre.

-Gracias papá- pero no podré aceptarlo, ayúdame con tu apoyo, esto debo resolverlo yo... abrazó a su padre y decidió ir con Nanoha para ayudarle con la ropa.

La rubia se detuvo en la puerta de la pequeña habitación que albergaba la lavadora y los cestos dónde depositaban la ropa lavada, Nanoha se encontraba sola, Lindy había ido a la cocina para traer té, ya iba de vuelta cuando encontró a su hija en el marco de la puerta, absorta en esa visión... no dijo nada, sólo observó cómo la pelirroja tomaba con devoción una de las camisas de Fate, ambas vieron cómo se la llevaba hasta la nariz para sentir el perfume de su rubia, vieron cómo la sujetó contra su pecho antes de introducirla a la lavadora... Lindy vio los ojos de su pequeña al punto de las lágrimas...

-¿por qué tenemos que tener problemas mamá?- Dijo Fate sin ver a su madre.

-Siempre los hay hija, siempre los hay... Nanoha escuchó las voces de ellas y se giró, no se percató de que había sido observada, terminó de poner las prendas en el aparato y tomó el té con ellas.

El mismo lunes, Nanoha habló con el profesor Graham, él había sido quien logró colocarla en el pequeño trabajo de la biblioteca, quizá él podría ahora ayudarla a conseguir otro empleo, el hombre sentía una simpatía singular por su alumna, es chica era muy inteligente y él pues, sabía admirar esa cualidad, le veía como a una hija, cómo a la hija que no tenía... quizá hubiese algo, hacía unos días la facultad había lamentado la perdida prematura de un colaborador en el área de psicología infantil, el joven había tenido un accidente terrible durante el verano y no pudo recuperarse, hacía apenas un mes que había fallecido.

-Nanoha, sé que te falta aún para cerrar la carrera, pero creo que podrías colaborar con nosotros en el departamento- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja.

-¿Lo cree usted posible?

-Pues yo te propondré en la junta del departamento mañana por la tarde, si todos lo aprueban pues estarías dentro, serías parte del departamento de investigación de psicología infantil, es un buen salario... él hombre se despidió de su alumna, sabía que nada estaba seguro pero él haría lo posible.

La pelirroja prefirió no comentar nada a su amor, para no crear expectativas que quizá más adelante no se vieran realizadas y provocaran frustración, además no quería agregar más carga emocional al ya tenso estado de la rubia. Fate por su parte, hizo algunas averiguaciones en la academia, sabía que allí llegaban algunas propuestas de trabajo, así que era el mejor lugar para empezar la búsqueda de un nuevo empleo.

El martes por la noche, mientras cenaban en el apartamento, el teléfono timbró, Fate supuso que serían sus padres, seguramente querían saber si había encontrado algo, ella se levantó para contestar.

-¿diga?... si, un momento... Nanoha, es para ti, es el profesor Graham.

-Los ojos celestes se abrieron un poco más, sabía que si el profesor la llamaba era para darle alguna noticia, Fate no entendió la expresión en la cara de su niña y el por qué de la llamada del hombre, él nunca antes había llamado.

-¿Si?... dijo la pelirroja, hola profesor Graham, ¿en qué puedo servirle?... ¡ah si!... ¡gracias profesor!, ¡muchas gracias!, Fate vio la emoción de la pelirroja.

-¿qué pasó? Preguntó sin sonido, el gesto con la mano de Nanoha le indicó que esperara.

-Si profesor, mañana a las 8:00... claro, allí estaré- La pecosa colgó el teléfono, abrazó a Fate fuertemente y empezó a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, la rubia seguía sin entender, ¿a dónde iría a las ocho? Qué le habían dicho que estaba tan feliz?.

-¿qué pasó amor?... dijo cuando la pelirroja le soltó un poco.

-¡Tengo un empleo!, el profesor Graham me propuso para la plaza vacante en el departamento de psicología infantil y ¡tengo el sitio!... Nanoha saltaba, abrazaba y besaba a la pelirubia...te dije, todo se iba a arreglar...

Fate sintió verdadera alegría al saber que Nanoha había obtenido un empleo mejor, sin embargo, ella debía conseguir el propio, dentro de ella estaba la idea de que era su responsabilidad la manutención de las dos, ahora podía sentirse más tranquila, ya encontraría el empleo propio, por el momento, su chica podría resolver los problemas financieros...

-¿a dónde irás mañana a las 8?- Preguntó Fate...

-iremos amor, tú y yo iremos a la reapertura del departamento y mi presentación como parte de él, no es una fiesta propiamente, pero habrá varios invitados, gente que patrocina las investigaciones, algunos reporteros y otros investigadores, pero yo seré sin duda la más feliz mañana, pues iré contigo de la mano- la pelirroja jaló a Fate para besarle, fue un beso tranquilo, de alivio, sintió cómo la tensión de la rubia había descendido, lo supo cuando su beso se prolongó un poco más y se sintió recorrida, sintió cómo la rubia buscaba con desesperación su piel, esa noche hicieron el amor despacio, lentamente, imprimiendo en cada beso y cada caricia toda la pasión que sentían una por la otra, se enredaron en las sábanas para sentirse, para amarse totalmente.

¿CELOS?

Fate contó a sus padres lo del nuevo empleo de Nanoha, ambos le felicitaron por teléfono, Nanoha por su lado comentó a su padre lo del empleo, pero no dijo aún que Fate había perdido el del hotel... Shiro se sintió orgulloso de su pequeña, lograba tanto, era sin duda una chica maravillosa, decidida y segura, ahora que estaba con Fate habían salido a flote varias de sus cualidades.

Ambas se arreglaron para ir por la noche a la reapertura del departamento... todos los catedráticos sabían la historia de aquel par que ahora llegaba, Nanoha vistió un traje de pantalón y chaqueta de color gris, una blusa color vino que combinaba perfectamente y sus zapatos oscuros, Fate vistió pantalones azules y una blusa de cuello alto gris oscuro, el abrigo hacía juego, se veían perfectas... la ceremonia de reapertura fue corta y emotiva, recordaron al joven fallecido y brindaron en su memoria, al presentar a la nueva investigadora del departamento, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo por parte de los maestros que sabían que la pelirroja era una mujer capaz e idónea para el puesto. Sobra decir que ella fue el cetro de atención esa noche, algunos de los hombres jóvenes que asistieron esa noche, dirigieron tanto miradas como palabras a la chica; mientras Fate conversaba con uno de los profesores de Nanoha un joven se acercó a la pelirroja, le hizo un par de preguntas a las que ella contestó amablemente... se sintió observada, era Fate, Nanoha se encaminó hasta dónde su chica, tomó un par de las copas que ofrecían y le dio una a la rubia, se sonrieron una a la otra y bebieron el vino que en ellas estaba, el chico que había estado hablando con Nanoha se acercó un poco, se reunió con tres o cuatro jóvenes más y hablaron un poco alto acerca de lo bella que era la nueva investigadora, dirigieron miradas un poco lascivas, eran hijos de quienes con su dinero hacían funcionar el departamento, la pelirroja notó el silencio de la rubia, ella les reconocía bien y sabía respetarlos, ya conocía sus silencios preocupados, como el de la noche en que la condujo hasta la clínica con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, los tiernos, cómo cuando se sorprendía siendo observada con devoción por la rubia en medio de alguna tarea cotidiana; sabía muy bien de sus silencios de deseo... aquellos que a veces la asaltaban en mitad de la noche y se encontraba siendo amada y besada en las sombras, éste era uno nuevo, pero sabía muy bien de qué se trataba, vio en sus ojos carmesí una leve chispa de celos, bien sabía que la rubia nunca le haría algún reclamo, pues como habían conversado un día, reclamaría si viera en ella una actitud de interés hacia otra persona, pero si el interés era externo pues ella no podría hacer nada, aunque no podría evitar molestarse un poco, no con la pelirroja, pero sin duda la situación no le sería para nada agradable. Nanoha supo que ese era un buen momento para demostrarle cuánto la amaba, tomó su mano más fuerte y la atrajo hacia sí, besó suave y largamente sus labios, los chicos de los comentarios callaron, algunos dirigieron su mirada a otro sitio, otros observaron atónitos como las manos de la rubia sujetaban el rostro de Nanoha y poco a poco detenía su cabello entre sus dedos... vieron cómo la pelirroja se amarraba a la cintura de la delgada chica, les vieron separarse del beso breves instantes para volverlo a empezar.

Las chicas abandonaron el lugar, ya era tarde y había que dormir, era tan sólo una excusa para volver a casa, Fate estaba feliz, Nanoha le demostraba cuanto la amaba y le daba su lugar, maravillosa era una palabra que quedaba corta para nombrar las cualidades de su amada, sonrió durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa, Nanoha llevaba su mano en la pierna de Fate, poco a poco fue moviéndola del sitio habitual hasta alcanzar uno que hizo a Fate dar un pequeño salto dentro del auto, allí estaba, la chispa que nunca les abandonaba. Esa noche Fate llevó hasta la cama unas cerezas... estaba muy imaginativa, dijo que jugarían "Cerezas con premio".. colocó algunas de las frutillas en sitios estratégicos de la blanca geografía de su chica, y comió una a una mientras lamía el sitio que era el premio...más tarde se invirtieron los papeles, cada una comió del cuerpo de la otra, volvieron a ser una.

La mañana las sorprendió, se les estaba haciendo tarde, tomaron el baño juntas. -Dios, aún tengo un poco de miel de las cerezas-... dijo la pelirroja al observar una leve mancha rosada en su vientre.

-Te prometo que hoy por la noche hago mejor mi trabajo, rió la rubia al tiempo que robaba un beso a su amor, se vistieron apresuradamente, Nanoha retiró las sábanas de la cama y colocó otras...

-nos comerán las hormigas- dijo a Fate mientras hacía el cambio, no si yo te como primero... replicó la pelirubia... de esta noche no pasas... volvieron a reír... Fate había vuelto a la normalidad, ya la preocupación por lo del empleo no era tal, su actitud volvía a ser la misma... la desenfadada y alegre Fate.

FATE

En la academia Fate se dio a la tarea de preguntar con todos acerca de alguna propuesta de trabajo, amigos, maestros, todos, verificó todos los días la cartelera de anuncios que se encontraba en el amplio pasillo que se recortaba periódicamente por las puertas de cada salón... nada, había pasado ya más de una semana desde que su único trabajo era el del colegio, podía respirar tranquila por las cuentas de la casa, pero en su interior se sentía inútil, ella ya había tomado como propio el papel de proveedora de la casa, según ella esa era una responsabilidad que le correspondía... se sentía incómoda por llegar a casa y ver que su pelirroja aún no había llegado, ahora volvía hasta las cinco... no le molestaba su éxito, no, se sentía orgullosa de que su amada niña al fin fuera recompensada por el esfuerzo y la perseverancia en todo lo que hacía, su pelirroja merecía eso y más, pero lamentaba enormemente el perder preciosos momentos con ella.

Nanoha observaba a la rubia mientras cenaban, estaba callada, sabía muy bien que el no tener un empleo le preocupaba.

-Espera... dijo levantándose de la mesa... tengo algo que te gustará... la pelirroja fue hasta el pequeño frigorífico y sacó un trozo grande de pastel... –Chocolate con chispas- dijo en un tono melodioso -tu favorito-.

Fate sonrió débilmente -gracias amor-pero no tengo mucha hambre... Nanoha no quiso forzar nada, comprendía muy bien el carácter de su chica, sus ojitos rubí estaban tristes.

-Mañana... cuando tengas hambre comerás... dijo sonriendo y dando un beso en la blanca mejilla... la pelirroja confiaba en que Fate se desahogara con ella o que pronto saliera de ese estado de abstracción en el que llevaba ya varios días... quizá debiera hablar con ella, pero por otro lado no quería hacer sentir peor a su amor, decidió esperar unos días para observar cómo evolucionaban las cosas, era mejor dar tiempo, tampoco había que hacer escándalo, su niña pasaba por una crisis y pues también podía apoyarla dándole su espacio y respetando sus silencios.

-Ya vine amor- dijo Fate al abrir la puerta, no escuchó respuesta, que extraño, los jueves Nanoha volvía casi a las tres de la universidad, ese era el único día en que no se quedaba en el departamento de psicología infantil, o cómo ella le llamaba, el mini psiquiátrico, se dirigió a la habitación, empezó a mudar sus ropas, necesitaba sacar sus piernas de los vaqueros, estaba por congelarse, por un afortunado incidente se había mojado las ropas en la facultad, en realidad le habían metido a una de las fuentes de la entrada por haber obtenido nota perfecta en una de las materias y como era costumbre entre estudiantes... nota perfecta significaba chapuzón, logró saltar a tiempo y sólo los zapatos y los pantalones se empaparon. Se quitó la ropa despacio y mientras buscaba otra que ponerse encontró el disfraz de conejo... sonrió, una idea pasó por su cabeza, sin más se puso el disfraz y se dirigió a la sala a esperar que su amor regresara... se recostó en el sofá cuando el sonido del teléfono le hizo dar un salto.

-¿diga?

-mi amor... escuchó decir a la suave voz al otro lado del teléfono...

-Nanoha, ¿dónde estás?... dijo sin dar tiempo a la pelirroja hablar... pensé que ya estarías en casa.

-Lo siento, es que aún estoy en la universidad, Hayate me prestó su teléfono para llamarte, estoy revisando algunos documentos, cambiaron mi día de descanso para los viernes, así que llegaré hasta las cinco.

-Pero aún faltan dos horas, dijo en tono suplicante la rubia.

-Lo sé mi amor, lo sé, pero haré todo lo posible para terminar el trabajo lo más rápido que pueda. Nanoha lamentaba tanto escuchar a su amada niña con ese tono triste, sabía que en estos días la necesitaba más que nunca.

-¿sabes? dijo la rubia, te estoy esperando, hoy soy conejo. La pelirroja rió, si le hubieran visto se habrían percatado muy bien del calor que invadió su cuerpo, su rostro sin duda estaba teñido de carmesí.

-Ya llegaré conejo... y cenaré conejo.

-Y ¿no quieres merendar conejo?... dijo la rubia.

-Mi vida- empezó nuevamente la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes- interrumpió -anda, tómate tu tiempo... yo te espero... te amo pecosa-

-Hasta pronto alfiler- dijo la pelirroja antes de oprimir el botoncito rojo del teléfono, sintió el impulso de salir corriendo a casa, "luego" pensó el llamar otra vez, no, era mejor terminar con lo que estaba haciendo para irse pronto... terminó en menos de las dos horas señaladas, salió y encontró a Hayate en la cafetería, allí estaría hasta pasadas las seis, pues siempre se quedaba hasta tarde para estar con su novio, Veyron, gracias Hayate, dijo Nanoha al devolver el aparato, adiós Veyron, les veo mañana chicos... iba apurada, apenas se despidieron cuando ella ya iba por la puerta, se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento para conducir hasta los brazos de su amor.

Subió las gradas despacio, no eran muchas, apenas era la siguiente planta, quizá 10 ó 12 escalones metió la llave en la cerradura, por qué cada vez que sabía que Fate le esperaba su corazón quería adelantársele?, rió por un breve momento y abrió... un nudo se formó en su garganta, que imagen más tierna... allí estaba la chica rubia, con el disfraz de conejo, recostada en el sofá con el pequeño Erio durmiendo sobre su pecho.

Trató de no hacer ruido, allí estaba su amada niña, durmiendo con aquel chico tan parecido a ella, sería lindo poder llegar a casa y encontrarse con una personita que abrazara con sus manitas su cuello, una personita que tuviera los mismo ojos rubí de Fate... era un sueño, sin duda no era posible... quizá, pero no por ahora, pero igual esa fantasía le hizo sentir el corazón rebosante de dicha.

Se dirigió hasta la habitación caminando de puntillas, tomó una cobija y volvió a la salita, despacio la colocó sobre el par, Fate se movió un poco, pero continuó con los ojos cerrados... Nanoha se sentó en el sofá pequeño, se quedó allí, observando esa bella escena... apenas pasaron unos minutos y Fate abrió los ojos.

-hola, dijo dibujando con sus labios la palabra, la pelirroja se levantó para luego hincarse junto al sofá.

-hola mi vida, dijo en un susurro, ¿cómo estás?.

-Teana me pidió el favor de cuidar al grillo este, claro que acepté... dijo también en tono bajo la rubia.

-Supongo que se sorprendería de encontrarte vestida de conejo, dijo Nanoha, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en aquel rostro... sus ojos carmesís parecían brillar aún un poco más... rió, Teana me dijo: "ni me cuentes, que con tu sonrisa me basta" y me dejo a la pulga... la pelirroja rió, Teana sabía de qué se trataba todo eso...

Nanoha levantó al chico de encima de Fate, le alzó sin despertarle, Fate se incorporó y extendió los brazos para llevar ella al niño.

-Deja, yo lo llevo- dijo... la pelirroja accedió y ambas caminaron hasta la habitación, acomodaron al pequeño en su cama.

-Ven- dijo la pelirroja extendiendo su mano a la rubia, Fate sujetó su mano y volvieron a la salita. -Ven acá conejo... dijo a su pequeña al atraerla a ella hasta el sofá, Fate volvió a la posición en que la encontró la pelirroja, sólo que esta vez era ella misma quien ocupaba el lugar del niño... tenemos mala suerte conejo... dijo riendo.

-¿por qué? Preguntó Fate.

-Porque aunque tengo ganas de merendar no se puede, allí está Erio y pues... aún está muy chico para aprender... la pelirroja sonrió, sus ojos formaron dos rallitas que hacían ver esa expresión hermosa...

-¡ja!... dijo la rubia, el bicho es inocente, igual no se enteraría de nada... sonrió y pellizcó suavemente las caderas de Nanoha... se fundieron en un beso suave, no se dejarían llevar, pero la complicidad de estar en la sala sin hacer ruido hacía de ese momento uno muy especial.

-¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy? Preguntó Fate a su pelirroja.

-Muchos documentos que revisar, bastante del trabajo del chico que murió quedó inconcluso., hay muchos datos que se deben evaluar, clasificar, en fin, mucho que hacer... Fate admiraba en la pelirroja esa pasión por su carrera, sin duda tendría éxito con lo que se propusiera.

-Amor, dijo la rubia, creo que mejor voy y me quito el disfraz, ya pasé un rato divertido mientras miraba la sonrisa de Teana... las chicas se levantaron, Nanoha sacó de uno de los cajones unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta para su rubia, le mudó la ropa... como siempre que podía, le encantaba hacerlo.

NADA

-Parece mentira- dijo Fate esa tarde de viernes en que Nanoha pasó por ella a la academia.

-qué parece mentira?- Dijo la pelirroja mientras abrochaba su cinturón ahora desde el asiento del acompañante.

-Que no encuentre trabajo, no es posible- el tono que había adoptado la rubia era uno de enfado, Nanoha comprendía bien, así que trató de distraerla...

-A veces tenemos que esperar por algo muy bueno, ve mi ejemplo... esperé 18 años por ti- Fate esbozó una sonrisa, ese comentario había calmado un poco el enojo que llevaba dentro- ¿adivina?- Dijo la pelirroja.

-¿nos quedaremos sin combustible?- bromeó Fate... -no, ya sé, perderé el trabajo en el colegio también- Nanoha dirigió una mirada a su novia -lo siento, no me hagas caso, es que tuve un día muy malo. Dime, ¿qué adivino?- la pelirroja volvió a su actitud anterior, aunque ese comentario le preocupó.

-Iremos al cine- anunció- ¿recuerdas aquella película que dijiste querías ver?.

-¿cuál?

-Aquella, la del vídeo que no debes ver porque si le ves mueres en una semana?.

-Ah, si, ya recuerdo... pero... por qué mejor no nos vamos al apartamento, estoy cansada.

-Un momento Fate, ¿dime qué te pasa?

-Nada... fue la respuesta de la rubia, nada me pasa, sólo estoy cansada.

-Está bien, vamos a casa, descansas y luego hablamos, te amo y lo sabes... descansarás y hablaremos...

La rubia condujo en silencio hasta el apartamento, sabía que había llegado la hora de hablar, había agradecido el espacio que le brindaba Nanoha al no comentar nada sobre su estado de ánimo, pero también sabía que había que enfrentar la situación pues ésta no era justa para su pelirroja. Al bajar del auto, Nanoha tomó la mano de su amada, fuertemente la sujetó y caminó con ella hasta la puerta, usó su copia de la llave y abrió, se encaminó hasta la habitación y corrió las cortinas.

-Ven mi amor- dijo a la rubia, quitó su abrigo e hizo lo mismo con el de ella, vamos a descansar un rato, después hablaremos, si así lo quieres.

-Está bien, más tarde hablaremos- Eran para entonces las cuatro y minutos, Nanoha abrazó a Fate y trató de transmitir en ese abrazo todo el amor que sentía, le apoyaría... pero tenía que ser Fate quien hablara, así debía ser.

Durmieron por unas dos horas, Fate se sintió deliciosamente cómoda, los brazos de su amada eran todo lo que necesitaba para que su corazón y preocupaciones se calmaran. Nanoha fue la primera en despertar, su pequeño demonio de ojos rubí dormía sujetando su cintura, su rostro estaba en calma, dulce, Fate era para ella todo eso y mucho más, Fate siempre sabía que la suavidad le gustaba, pero a la vez sabía adivinar algunos otros de sus deseos, amarla no era complicado, amaba todo lo que ella era y hacía... ahora debía hablar con ella de lo que sentía, la pelirroja comprendía muy bien a la rubia, ese era su carácter, Fate también podía ser fuerte y decidida, nunca dudaba en lo que debía hacer.

La rubia abrió los ojos, aquellos ojos celeste que amaba estaban fijos en los de ella...

-¿quieres hablar? Preguntó la pelirroja. La rubia aún no respondía. -sé perfectamente qué te pasa- continuó Nanoha- pero creo que debes aprender a compartir tus preocupaciones conmigo, sé que somos jóvenes, pero no somos unas niñas, prometimos decirnos siempre la verdad, ¿no?. La pelirubia asintió con la cabeza, Nanoha prosiguió... ya hace varios días que te acuestas y apenas me das un beso de buenas noches. No es que me moleste sólo dormir a tu lado, tú bien sabes cuánto disfruto de tu compañía, sé que tienes tantas ganas de mi, como yo las tengo de ti... pero sé que con la preocupación que tienes en tu cabeza no estás para nada.

-Es que no quiero preocuparte- empezó Fate

-Sé lo que estás pasando, pero aprende a compartir también tus problemas.

-Lo sé... es que el no tener trabajo, el no poder ayudar con el dinero... esa es mi responsabilidad- dijo la rubia apretando al tiempo las manos.

-Responsabilidad que tú sola te impusiste- dijo Nanoha -¿recuerdas que somos una pareja? eso implica que es igual para ambas.

-Lo sé, pero es que me siento mal, impotente... no quiero ser una carga para ti- respondió Fate. La pelirroja posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la rubia y la acarició suavemente.

-Tú no eres una carga para mi- dijo y besó sus labios... así como sé que yo tampoco lo he sido a pesar de que durante casi un año has sido tú quien ganó el dinero que pagó todo en esta casa, tú has trabajado duro... y con amor me has dado todo lo que ha estado a tu alcance, incluso has sacrificado tus intereses y has hecho grandes sacrificios... cada vez que comí, que me puse ropa nueva, esos zapatos que están junto a la cama, me los diste con amor y así, con amor los recibí, porque perfectamente sé que no soy una carga, sé que me amas... no seas injusta conmigo, déjame hacer algo por ti, deja que yo también comparta contigo lo que puedo y quiero darte con amor...

La pelirroja tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, aunque ahora también se sentía incómoda por haber sido injusta, ciertamente ella había dado todo a su novia porque quería hacerlo, Nanoha también quería corresponder. Fate se sentó en la cama, la pelirroja hizo lo mismo.

-Mi amor- empezó la rubia -lamento haber actuado de modo tan infantil- Nanoha tomó sus manos -perfectamente sé que somos pareja, dos... y a la vez una, que tanto tú como yo tenemos los mismos derechos y responsabilidades, disculpa el que no te haya hecho mi confidente de preocupaciones, pero no he querido preocuparte- la pelirroja sonrió. -Ya sé, dijo Fate -tú has sabido desde el principio de que se ha tratado mi cambio de humor, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, aunque no puedo prometerte dejar de sentirme incómoda por no tener trabajo... por no poder aportar más... tú conoces mi carácter. Nanoha escuchó atentamente, si hubiese hablado Fate no habría dicho todo eso... cuando la rubia finalizó de hablar, Nanoha la atrajo hacia sí, le abrazó fuertemente y dijo en su oído... -mi vida, siempre estaré a tu lado, te amo... eres lo más hermoso que pudo haberme sucedido, sé que encontrarás un trabajo aún mejor que el del hotel... sólo espera- Nanoha empezaba a retroceder para tomar su anterior postura, Fate le impidió la retirada, sujetó con más fuerza la cintura de su pelirroja, la recostó nuevamente en la cama y sobre ella besaba apasionadamente sus labios...no pronunció palabra, no hacía falta, las caricias hechas a los cabellos de la pelirroja eran un mejor lenguaje, Nanoha sujetaba las caderas de su rubia, la apretaba contra sí, tal y como lo había dicho, querer tenerse una a la otra era parte del amor que compartían, ¿cómo no querer tenerse? ¿Cómo no desearse? si una era a quien la otra amaba, si sus corazones bailaban al unísono cuando unían sus manos al atardecer, si su vida no encontraba más felicidad que la felicidad de la otra... amarse así, físicamente era el complemento del profundo amor que se tenían, sentir sus suaves y tibias pieles, sentirse con sus manos, con sus labios, con todo su cuerpo...sin prisas... despacio... la rubia pasó poco a poco la barrera de los botones de la blusa de su amada niña, cubrió sus hombros con suaves besos... el sujetador de la pelirroja terminó a un lado del lecho... Fate encorvada besaba y acariciaba aquellos senos suaves y redondos que la volvían loca, eran botones de rosa... para ella sola, Nanoha podía leer perfectamente los ojos de su chica, allí estaba escrito el amor, el deseo, la entrega. Llevó sus manos hasta los rubios cabellos de su chica y le atrajo para besarle, la rubia volvió a sus labios, no había mejor vino que el sabor de su pecosa niña, Nanoha también quería sentirla, sacó despacio la camisa que estaba dentro de los vaqueros de su novia, maniobró perfectamente con los botones también, la rubia se levantó un poco para ayudar a su amada en el rito de la desnudez, Nanoha retiró el sujetador de su chica y la atrajo nuevamente, sintió cómo sus corazones acompasaron su paso que poco a poco se aceleraba, sentía lo tibio de su piel, en medio de sus besos la pelirroja acariciaba la espalda de su niña, llevó sus manos hasta la parte baja, las introdujo dentro de los vaqueros un poquito, esa prenda ya empezaba a estorbar... giró sobre Fate y quitó sus pantalones con algo de impaciencia y empezó a quitar los propios, la deseaba tanto, la rubia le interrumpió y terminó la tarea, se volvieron a enredar en la cama.

-te amo... decía Fate entre beso y caricia.

-yo también te amo mi amor- respondía sincera la pelirroja, por alguna razón que ninguna conocía, aún su desnudez era incompleta, su deseo iba en aumento, la rubia empezó a trazar un camino dirigido al sur de su niña, dibujó despacio su cintura, sujetó sus caderas y volvió a su cuello, no sabes cuánto te amo Nanoha, no sabes cuánto... dijo lo más claro que su entrecortada respiración se lo permitió, al tiempo que retiraba las bragas de su niña, la pelirroja sólo emitió un gemido cuando sintió a su amada rubia dentro de ella, echó su cabeza atrás, sensuales jadeos llenaron todos los espacios, llenaron los poros de piel de la rubia, llenaron sus sentidos, la melodía más dulce que jamás había escuchado era la voz de su amada pelirroja nombrándola, Fate... siiii, te amo Fate, Nanoha jugaba con los cabellos de la rubia, mientras la besaba, suspiraba con cada trazo hecho dentro de ella, su amada rubia sabía cómo interpretar la mejor sinfonía en ella, deslizó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de la pelirubia, descendió un poco más y dentro de sus bragas acarició suavemente la curvatura de su derriere, no pudo evitar apretarle con fuerza cuando la chica de cabello revuelto aceleró un poco el ritmo, suaves exclamaciones fueron la antesala a un placer intenso, Fate sintió cómo sus labios eran suavemente mordidos, con la mano libre atrajo a Nanoha para sentirla más cerca, sus jadeos se ahogaban en su cuello, sintió su piel erizarse cuando sentía los besos de su pelirroja recorrer su mentón... Fate quería sentirla por completo, fue marcando con besos el camino hasta el centro de placer de su amada niña... besó suavemente su ingle... los jadeos de la pelirroja alcanzaron una nota más alta, sintió cómo era suavemente acariciada por la boca de la rubia, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a sentir con todo su ser todo aquello que le provocaba ese ángel de ojos carmesí, vibraba con cada una de sus caricias, era suave y dulce, le conocía perfectamente... conocía el camino que le hacía volar y lo recorría con ella... ahora... si, allí estaba otra vez, el delicioso calor que la envolvía, el calor llamado Fate, volaba de la mano de su amor... ahogó sus gritos de placer mordiendo la sábana que haló con una de sus manos... prefería hacerlo así... no quería correr el riesgo de que les echaran del edificio... era mejor mantener su amor y placer en esas cuatro paredes y no hacer partícipe al resto de inquilinos.

El corazón de Nanoha poco a poco regresó a la calma, los delgados dedos de la rubia seguían enredándose en los rojos cabellos de su niña -Tú me calmas-... dijo con voz suave... -Eres tú todo lo que yo necesito- la pelirroja sonreía.

-Y tú me quitas la calma- dijo sonriendo un poco más...creo que hemos arreglado las cosas, ¿verdad mi amor?

-Si, tú arreglas todo, tu sonrisa es la solución a todos mis problemas. La rubia abrazó a su amada niña y decidieron levantarse -Tengo hambre- dijo Fate... la calefacción funcionaba bien, su padre se había equivocado cuando predijo que fallaría. En bragas y camiseta ambas fueron a la cocina, prepararon algo sencillo, Fate apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la pelirroja mientras ésta partía unas patatas. Amarró su cintura con las manos y no le abandonó ni un segundo. Luego los papeles se invirtieron mientras era Fate quien preparaba unos trozos de pollo para revolverlos con la ensalada.

¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO METIDA?

-Hoy por la tarde iré a una entrevista de trabajo- comentó Fate la mañana de aquel jueves.

-¿A qué hora?- Preguntó Nanoha mientras acomodaba su blusa dentro de los vaqueros.

-Como a las cinco- contestó Fate desde el baño antes de empezar a cepillarse los dientes.

-Entonces volveré pronto para que te lleves el auto- respondió Nanoha mientras se arreglaba el cabello al espejo desde atrás de la rubia.

-Vale mi amor- dijo Fate -A ver si tengo suerte-

-Sé que la tendrás- respondió y besó los revueltos cabellos de su amada. Fate volvió tan pronto como pudo y tomó una ducha, sacó prendas sobrias y las vistió, debía causar una buena impresión, enfundó sus delicadas manos en los guantes y esperó el regreso de su amada pelirroja. Nanoha hizo la ruta desde la universidad al apartamento lo más rápido que pudo, quería que Fate llegara temprano a la cita, el tráfico le atrasó un poco, apenas un beso rápido fue la despedida, faltaban apenas 15 minutos para las cinco. Ya eran las ocho y Nanoha no tenía noticias de Fate, ¿dónde estará?... se preguntaba, había preparado una deliciosa cena, ya fuera para celebrar un nuevo empleo o para tratar de alegrar el mal rato si no lo obtenía.

Pensó en llamar a Clyde, pero aún no era tan tarde, además, no quería preocuparles... cuando estaban por dar las nueve estaba al borde de las lágrimas, algo debía haberle pasado a Fate, ni una llamada ni nada, cada vez que decidía salir a buscarle pensaba que quizá llamaría y no la encontraría, no sabía que hacer... su corazón se agitaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho, era la primera vez que se sentía así de preocupada por su rubia, no, no podía pasarle nada, sin aquellos ojos rubí no había nada que valiera la pena.

Faltando 15 minutos para las diez, el teléfono sonó. -¿Nanoha? Dijo débilmente Fate desde el otra lado.

-¿Dónde has estado metida mi amor? Preguntó la pelirroja preocupada y llorando un poco, su corazón dio un respiro, allí estaba, su niña.

-Estoy en un problema.

-¿qué pasó? Preguntó en tono preocupado la pelirroja.

-Ven y te explico.

-¿pero dónde estás?.

-En la estación de policía que está cerca del planetario. Puedes traer dinero y venir? Preguntó la rubia casi con vergüenza, te prometo que te lo devuelvo- dijo antes de que Nanoha pudiera responder algo.

-Enseguida voy- dijo y terminó la llamada oprimiendo con el dedo para colgar y empezar a llamar a algún taxi.

Bien abrigada llegó Nanoha casi a las 10:30 a la estación de policía, vio a Fate sentada en una rústica banca de madera frente a un mostrador detrás del cual se encontraba un policía que parecía un oso polar, grande, gordo y blanco, con una gran barba y bigotes...

-¿qué pasó? Preguntó la pelirroja al tiempo que tomaba las manos de su niña.

-Casi nada- dijo molesta -ese imbécil, empezó diciendo en un tono más bajo mientras señalaba con el mentón a un hombre sentado en una banca similar al otro lado de la habitación, golpeó el auto.

-¿pero por qué estás tú aquí?... dijo Nanoha quien sabía que la explicación tendría como parte de la respuesta que el carácter de su amado terremoto le había llevado hasta ese lugar.

-Verás, la entrevista terminó a eso de las 6:30. Nada, el trabajo lo tiene desde ayer alguien más y me hicieron perder el tiempo inútilmente, al salir allí, estaba el estúpido ese- continuó y volvió a señalar al hombre, discutiendo con su mujer, la pobre mujer estaba llorando y él la tomaba del brazo por la fuerza, no pude resistirme y le grité... "así serás valiente cobarde, con una pobre mujer"... "métete con uno de tu tamaño"...y pues, el hombre se molestó, lo bueno es que soltó a su mujer quien corrió, y empezó a discutir conmigo.

-¿te hizo algo? Preguntó la pelirroja...

-No, de palabras no pasamos, pero fue fuerte, al final decidimos retirarnos, tanto él como yo estábamos estacionados en el mismo sitio, cuando di marcha atrás para salir, él también hizo lo mismo y golpeó el auto... entonces salimos y empezamos a discutir de nuevo hasta que llegó la policía... me han tenido sentada aquí hasta que hace un rato pude llamarte, hemos llegado a un arreglo, él paga los daños de nuestro auto y yo pago lo de él... esto último lo dijo la rubia bajando su rostro. Gran ayuda soy, dijo con la vista clavada en el suelo. No gano dinero y ahora tengo que pedirte... pero prometo que te lo pagaré.

-Ay Fate... dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba suavemente su mentón y le levantaba para verle a los ojos. -Mi querida Fate, dijo halándola para abrazarla... arreglemos esto y salgamos de aquí...desde ese momento la pelirroja habló con el policía y con el hombre del problema, Fate sólo dirigía miradas de enojo al hombre... el tipo hacía lo mismo... cuando uno de los hijos del hombre llegó con el dinero para pagar, ambos, Fate y el tipo firmaron un documento, sus respectivos permisos para conducir les fueron devueltos y se retiraron.

-Lo siento Nanoha, dijo Fate.

-No lo lamentes más, sólo controla tu carácter... podrías lastimarte y no quiero que te pase nada.

-Conduce tú, no estoy de humor dijo Fate dando las llaves a su niña.

-Claro, respondió la pelirroja al tiempo que tomaba las llaves, cuán comprensiva era su niña, esos gestos, su manera de enfrentar las cosas le demostraban cuánto la amaba, Nanoha condujo despacio.

-A dónde vamos, preguntó la rubia al ver que le pelirroja se dirigía en dirección contraria al apartamento.

-Debes tener hambre mi amor.

-si, mucha... dijo Fate.

-Pues te llevo a comer-

-Además me premias... eres maravillosa Nanoha, eres maravillosa... fueron a un modesto café italiano que atendía hasta tarde, ninguna de las dos había comido, la cena se quedó en casa, igual, podrían comerla al otro día, si llevaba a Fate y notaba que Nanoha había preparado algo especial se sentiría mal, ya había pasado un mal rato ese día, para qué otro... comieron pasta y bebieron té, luego partieron a casa para descansar luego de un día tan particular... ya eran las doce cuando llegaron... apenas unas horas para dormir y luego otro día duro de trabajo y estudio.

-Hoy sales temprano- comentó la rubia mientras desayunaban.

-si- respondió la pelirroja -¿Quisieras acompañarme a visitar a mi padre a su oficina?

-Claro, lo que tú quieras, debo permanecer más tiempo contigo... sino terminaré un día de estos en la cárcel... rió de la ocurrencia -no, mejor no, y si me violan?- Dijo con un gesto chistoso la rubia.

-ah, no, dijo aún más divertida Nanoha, ese derecho es solamente mío- rieron ambas. -Mira, que se nos hace tarde- dijo Nanoha consultando el reloj de su muñeca.

-Vamos... casi presidiaria, vas a llegar tarde al colegio- se despidieron como de costumbre en el estacionamiento de la escuela, acordaron que Fate llegaría a la Universidad para reunirse con ella e ir a la oficina de Shiro, si su amada niña se lo pidiera hasta iría con la madre de ésta.

-Señor Takamachi, su hija está aquí- fue el anuncio hecho por la secretaria del padre de la pelirroja.

-Hazla pasar-

-Dice que pasen-

-Gracias Shari- dijo la pelirroja dirigiendo una sonrisa... de la mano de la rubia entró a la oficina de su padre... -¡papá!- Exclamó al tiempo que se lanzó a sus brazos. -Deseaba verte-

-Yo también cariño- dijo el hombre al besar sus mejillas -hola Fate- dijo al abrazar a la rubia.

-¿cómo ha estado?

-Bien, bastante mejor desde que recuperé a mi hija.

-nunca me perdiste... siempre he estado allí...-

¿LA SINFÓNICA DE UNIMARI?

-Vamos, les invito a comer- dijo el hombre mientras posaba las manos sobre el escritorio.

-claro- dijo la pelirroja al ver la cara de aprobación de la rubia.

-Está bien, ¿qué quieren comer? ¿oriental?- dijo el hombre sabiendo que su niña adoraba esos platillos, la sonrisa en su rostro fue la afirmación, salieron los tres, Nanoha iba en el medio de los dos, tomando a cada quien con una mano. Shari les vio salir y se despidió de ellos. Shiro condujo delante y las chicas fueron atrás en el auto, llegaron hasta un lujoso restaurante "Kyoto"... se podía leer en letras con trazos orientales... tomaron una mesa y de dispusieron a comer.

-¿Fate hoy no trabajas? Preguntó Shiro, pues siendo viernes debería estar por salir.

-No- respondió Fate -ya no tengo ese trabajo, Nanoha tomó la mano de su niña.

-Está buscando otro, pero está difícil, sé que pronto le encontrará...

-Lo siento, dijo el padre de la pelirroja, me gustaría poder ayudar en algo.

-No se preocupe, dijo la rubia rápidamente, pronto encontraré otro empleo.

-Saben que pueden contar conmigo, para lo que sea, claro que respetaré las decisiones que tomen-

-Gracias papá- dijo la pelirroja -si te necesitamos no dudaremos en hablar contigo. Olvidaron el tema del trabajo de Fate y hablaron del nuevo puesto de Nanoha en la facultad.

-Al fin se dieron cuenta de su capacidad- dijo la rubia.

-Te felicito mi amor, dijo el padre... me haces sentir tan orgulloso, hizo un gesto Shiro, como si hubiese olvidado algo.

-¿ocurre algo papá?

-Nada, es que no llamé a casa para avisar que no llegaría a cenar, es que siempre me esperan- dijo a modo de explicación para la rubia... llamaré para que coman y no esperen más... disculpen... Shiro marcó a su casa desde el teléfono que sacó del bolsillo del saco... -Mariel, comuníqueme con la señora por favor. Hola, no me esperen para cenar... no, no es el trabajo, estoy cenando con Nanoha y Fate. Si, le diré... hasta pronto.

-"¿si le diré?"- dijo Nanoha.

-Tu madre me pidió que te dijera que espera que ya estés recuperada... y que te felicita por lo del trabajo.

-¿crees que ya todo está bien?-

-no lo sé, pero creo que las cosas están tomando por el rumbo correcto al fin.

El corazón de Momoko saltó cuando escuchó que estaba con su pequeña y la otra... por qué no podía aceptarles?... su amada niña estaba bien, tenía un trabajo que era un reconocimiento a sus esfuerzos, ella era una necia, pero aún no podía imaginarse ver a su hija con Fate, su mente no lograba borrar aquella imagen de la rubia y su niña, era un dilema... su hija, la amaba, pero y la otra muchacha... ¿acaso no la amaba ella también?... tenía que hacer algo, sintió envidia de su esposo, él podía disfrutar de la compañía y confianza de su hija, ¿por qué ella no?

Las chicas se despidieron de Shiro... se condujeron al apartamento...

-¿no crees que tu padres se molestó cuando rechacé su ayuda?...

-no lo creo, él entiende perfectamente que tú y yo queremos ser independientes, que no queremos que estén en el medio.

-Pero igual, fue muy amable y yo fui un poco ruda... le dije que no...

-Bueno, pero como le contestamos, si le necesitamos hablamos con él.

-Pues si... tienes razón- No era muy tarde pero estaban cansadas, el fin de semana les cargaría de energía, estaban ya a primeros de noviembre, dentro unos días... el siete se cumpliría un año de que el par se había entregado el corazón con miradas... hacía un año... que se habían vuelto una en una helada tarde... en la ruta a Shirakawa.

Al entrar al apartamento sintieron el intenso frío, para esos días ya el río que atravesaba la ciudad estaba completamente congelado, sin duda ese invierno sería terrible. Fate frotó sus manos y accionó el interruptor.

-Vaya, qué frío... dijo al dirigirse hasta el aparato de la calefacción... no funcionó.

-¿qué pasa Fate?

-¡ah!, lo que nos faltaba, el maldito aparato no funciona.

-Ay no, nos vamos a congelar.

-Mañana veremos, llamaré a mi padre, quizá él pueda hacer algo, mientras tanto sake, té y bastantes cobijas- Con los gruesos abrigos puestos empezaron a arreglárselas, Nanoha puso agua en la estufa para preparar té, buscó una botella de sake que habían llevado sus hermanos la última vez, por su parte Fate sacó las sábanas y las cobijas más gruesas que encontró, sacó la ropa de dormir y conectó la plancha, al menos podría ponerla tibia para colocársela... Nanoha llegó a la habitación con el té y el sake, bebieron ambas cosas y se colocaron la ropa que estaba tibia, se arroparon y se abrazaron, juntas el frío apenas se sentía, era maravilloso poder abrazarse para quitarse el frío, era maravilloso abrazarse porque se amaban.

Al amanecer, ambas estaban completamente amarradas en un abrazo, pasaron la noche bien, sólo durante un momento en el que Fate al moverse había destapado un poco sus piernas, la pelirroja le sintió temblar y la arropó para calmarla, Nanoha despertó primero, como era usual, se abrigó perfectamente y calentó más agua, preparó un poco de chocolate con leche y volvió a la cama con el par de tazas, Fate casi había despertado, aún sostenía una lucha con el sueño.

-Toma mi amor, será mejor que veamos qué podemos hacer con la calefacción- bebieron el chocolate, se abrigaron bien y se dirigieron a la casa de los padres de la rubia.

-Uy, qué les picó, en sábado y tan temprano- dijo Clyde al abrir la puerta.

-Papá, la calefacción no funciona desde anoche.

-Pobres- dijo Lindy quien ya estaba saludándoles.

-Usamos todo lo que teníamos para cubrirnos, dijo la rubia.

-Debieron venirse, podían haber pasado la noche aquí.

-Bueno, ya pasó, ¿papá, podrías ayudarme a arreglarla?.

-Claro, pero primero a desayunar y luego el trabajo. Comieron sentadas cómodamente tibias en aquella casa. Te dije que te iba a dar problemas, recordó el padre.

-Si y vaya si los dio- Nanoha y Lindy se quedaron en casa mientras Clyde y Fate fueron por un amigo del padre que sabía de esos aparatos, para el medio día ya estaba arreglado, Fate pagó con el poco dinero que había cobrado en el colegio, volvieron a casa con la buena nueva.

-Ya está, dijo Fate al entrar, ahora volvió a ser un apartamento, ya no es más un frigorífico.

-Creo que dentro del frigorífico estaba más tibio- bromeó Nanoha.

-Lástima que no cupiéramos- dijo la rubia... pasaron hasta poco después del almuerzo en esa casa... tenían cosas que arreglar en su propio hogar y ahora que ya estaba tibio... pues podrían hacerlas.

A media tarde, el teléfono sonó. -¡hola papá! Exclamó la pelirroja, ah, claro, un segundo... Nanoha con un gesto de sorpresa dijo a su amada... -quiere hablar contigo-

-¿si?... dijo Fate también extrañada ante tan inusual petición- diga... si, claro... ¿la sinfónica de Unimari?. Oh... seguro... si, dígame cuándo, gracias... si, así será mejor... se lo agradezco igual... si, gracias... adiós señor Takamachi.

Nanoha sentía una enorme curiosidad. -¿Qué te dijo?... preguntó...

-Me dijo que dentro de un par de semanas habrá pruebas para seleccionar a un nuevo pianista y un suplente para la sinfónica. Tu padre me dijo que él pertenece a…

-…una asociación que provee de fondos a la orquesta- concluyó Nanoha- lo había olvidado.

-El hecho es que muy poca gente sabe de esto, sólo algunos respetados músicos y un par de chicos con influencias- tu padre me ofreció recomendarme y luego me preguntó si prefería llegar sin su influencia, dije que era mejor, pero tengo la fecha y él me dará el nombre de la persona con quien debo hablar para conseguir una oportunidad.

-Eso es maravilloso- dijo Nanoha saltando a los brazos de su amada, Fate perdió un poco el equilibrio, qué suerte que estaban junto al sofá, cayeron al sitio y rieron mientras besaban sus labios. -Si te dan la oportunidad sin duda te seleccionan, eres maravillosa con el piano, tienes un increíble talento.

Fate sonrió -lo dices porque me amas-

-No, lo digo porque es verdad. Aunque es cierto-

-¿qué?

-te amo hermosa, te amo- exclamó Nanoha y volvió a besar sus labios... ahora a cuidar tus bellas manos... tienes que estar perfecta para cuando sea la prueba.

-Ah, yo creí que tendría que estar perfecta para el aniversario... cuidando mis manos... dijo Fate con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro...

-Para todo eso... estás perfecta dijo Nanoha mientras daba una nalgada a su niña.

-Ay... dijo dando un pequeño salto... me las pagarás... advirtió la rubia antes de lanzarse a hacer cosquillas a su niña... esa noche fueron temprano a la cama, se arroparon y soñaron una con la otra... así, abrazadas... siendo un solo corazón, un solo cuerpo, una sola persona... una sola alma.

* * *

Este capítulo va dirigido a **sachikovirtual**Gracias por tus comentarios! aún no te gusta? jajaja o demasiado cursi todavía? :P

Saludos y espero verlos el miércoles!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! **Una disculpa que no subí ayer el capítulo, por más que intente seguir la adaptación me distraía hahaha. Okay, espero que a los que les guste lo cursi la sigan porque me empalague terrible con este capítulo XD... Faltan dos para que acabe así que la siguiente semana será su final, espérenlo xD

**andreinasophie. garcia: **Gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios, este capítulo es para ti! :)

Disclaimer: "Luz de luna" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

LUZ DE LUNA

ANIVERSARIO

Nanoha estaba preparando algo para la cena de ese jueves, Fate partía unos cuantos tomates para una ensalada, observaba a la pelirroja, -amor...- dijo desde la silla dónde estaba.

-Dime...- contestó dándose la vuelta para verle de frente... -¿si?-

-te amo... dijo la rubia, la pelirroja bajó un poco su mirada y sonrió,

-lo sé... sé que me amas, lo puedo sentir..- la pelirubia se levantó y tomó sus manos -Nanoha, no sé qué sería de mi vida si no fueras tú mi vida entera... amo todo de ti, cada detalle, todo, la manera en que tomas el bolígrafo con el que escribes, cómo me ves cuando me equivoco en algo... tu sonrisa... tus opiniones... tu forma de hacer el amor, el color de tu pelo, el olor de tu piel...- Fate no dejaba de mencionar todos los detalles que amaba de su niña, Nanoha entrecerraba sus ojos complacida, la rubia le sorprendía cada día un poco más... esta declarada devoción la hacia sonreír alegremente...

-Yo también te amo alfiler- dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que abrazaba la cintura de su amada, vio directamente a sus ojos, desde que estoy contigo... vivo en el cielo, amo cada parte de ti, desde tu sentido del humor hasta tu carácter... que a veces te mete en problemas... amo cerrar los ojos y sentir tus manos por mi piel, amo tu pelo revuelto por las mañanas, amo tus silencios... se acercó despacio y rozó su nariz con la de la rubia, con sus ojos cerrados recorrió ese rostro que amaba, hasta llegar a los dulces labios que bebían su alma... lentamente se fundieron en un beso largo y húmedo, suave... delicioso...

-Mañana será un año que mi vida cambió- dijo Fate al terminar el beso.

-si- dijo Nanoha -dime... ¿qué fue lo primero que pasó por tu cabeza cuando me viste a la orilla de la carretera?- Fate sonrió un poco, sinceramente pensé que eras otra niña mimada que había olvidado ponerle combustible al auto, que sencillamente no sabías que eso se debía hacer- Nanoha rió, pensaste que era una chica tonta.

-Casi, aunque aún no sé por qué me detuve, nunca lo había hecho. Pero cuando bajé del auto y me pude ver en tus ojos... allí mismo me enamoré de ti... aunque te seré sincera, nunca imaginé que podrías verme como me ves ahora.

-¿no te entiendo?.

-Es que tú tan bella, tan lejana a mi, ese día recuerdo que te dije que tú y yo estábamos como de la tierra a la luna- la pelirroja sonrió - a ver- comenzó Fate mientras acariciaba el cabello rojizo de su amada, -¿qué pensaste tú?-

-me alegré muchísimo de que alguien parara, ya me estaba preocupando y... –

-¿y?

-Cuando me diste la mano para saludar... me puse muy nerviosa... quedé prendada de tus bellos ojos rubí. Esa noche, luego de que me dejaste en casa apenas dormí, pensaba sólo en ti...

Las chicas cenaron viéndose a los ojos, Fate sorprendería mañana a su pelirroja, Nanoha por su lado también había preparado algo para sorprender a su chica de ojos rubí, bebieron un poco de vino que había quedado en la botella, ya era un año, casi, un año en el cual no habían faltado los problemas, pero su amor era firme, además, los problemas eran externos, ellas no tenían motivo para pelear, se amaban, se respetaban y se tenían confianza, la vida no había sido del todo justa, pero estar juntas era lo más valioso que tenían.

Al despertar Nanoha notó que Fate se había levantado ya, no sabía qué esperar, su amada rubia era totalmente inesperada en cuanto a esas celebraciones, no sabía si ahora tendría otro disfraz, quizá le saltaría al salir de la habitación... en fin, sonrió al levantarse y se dispuso a ir al baño y esperar cualquier cosa...la sorpresa de ella tendría lugar por la noche. Fue hasta el baño y aún no pasaba nada, quizá cuando volviera a la habitación, la pelirroja no escuchaba ningún ruido, decidió ir hasta la cocina pues como era viernes aún debían ir a la universidad, colegio y academia, cuando asomó por la puerta... vio como la sala estaba llena de rosas blancas... la rubia estaba sentada en el sofá, ya estaba vestida, parecía un chico esperando a su pareja para la fiesta, se había vestido de negro, una camisa blanca, su abrigo y bufanda... sostenía en sus manos doce rosas rojas de tallo largo. Su cabello suelto, así a propósito, no pronunció palabra, solamente dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la expresión de su amada niña de cabello rojo.

-amor... dijo Nanoha al acercarse... la rubia se levantó y empezó dando cada una de las rosas al tiempo que nombraba los meses

-...noviembre... el mes en que conocí a la mujer que posee mi vida, diciembre... tú y yo, nos volvimos una, nuestro primer año nuevo, enero... el sueño de mi vida... tú y yo... nadie más... febrero, amarnos bajo nuestro techo, el primero de mis mejores cumpleaños... marzo... obtuviste un trabajo, abril, intentaron separarnos, pero nos demostramos que somos más fuertes que eso, mayo... el séptimo mes, cabalístico, te vi dormir casi todas las noches pensando en lo afortunada que soy... junio... el inicio de un gran verano... julio... me dedicaste aquella medalla que te premiaba a ti, delante de todos dijiste que me amabas, agosto... recuerdas... junto al río... septiembre, comprendí que jamás podría volver a estar sin ti, conseguimos el bebé... la pelirroja sonrió, el bebé dijo... y posó su mano en el vientre, aquella cicatriz... octubre, el cumpleaños de mi amor... no puedo darte mucho, pero puedo darme entera... dijo tomando la mano que quedaba libre, y le besó suave y delicadamente... Nanoha tomó la mano de la rubia y la posó en su mejilla, Fate sintió que se humedecía... vio a los ojos de su chica. Besó sus labios y secó con ellos las lágrimas.

-Te amo Fate, te amo... no tienes que darme más de lo que me has dado, todo lo que yo quiero lo encuentro en tus ojos al amanecer.

Fate preparó el desayuno esa mañana, se esmeró y no permitió que Nanoha hiciera nada.

-Tú siempre cocinas para mí- dijo la rubia, yo apenas ayudo en ese campo. Se marcharon para cumplir cada quien con sus respectivas obligaciones, se reunirían de nuevo a las tres, Nanoha había dicho que irían a patinar... y luego le tendría una sorpresa... lo que la pelirroja no sabía era que ella misma iba a ser la sorprendida.

-Señor Katín, a las 7 en el apartamento, si, Nanoha no sabe nada- Fate colgó el teléfono en la cabina y empezó una nueva llamada - mamá, llega a las 6:30, prepara todo y nosotras llegaremos a eso de las 7:15, el padre de Nanoha llegará- colgó, la rubia posó su mano en el bolsillo del abrigo, aquel pequeño bultito le sacó una sonrisa, -mi amor, hoy te probaré cuánto te amo- la chica que esperaba en la fila para llamar, sonrió ante el comentario de la rubia, Fate hablaba en voz alta aún creyendo no hacerlo, sacó el paquetito y lo puso en sus pantalones... el saco se lo podría quitar en cualquier momento, pero los pantalones... esos definitivamente se los quitaría en casa.

Shiro no sabía de qué se trataba todo eso, hacía cuatro días había recibido una llamada de la rubia solicitando su presencia el siete en el apartamento, dijo querer dar una sorpresa a Nanoha, así que ella no estaba enterada de nada, pero... luego, el día siguiente la llamada que recibió fue la de la pelirroja, "papá... quiero que estés conmigo, el siete, no te puedo adelantar nada, pero quiero que estés, Fate no sabe nada, así que ya sabes, sorpresa" el sorprendido era él, qué se traían entre manos las chicas, qué sorpresa era la que las dos se querían dar y ninguna sabía, y qué iba a hacer él en medio de la sorpresa?... no pudo negarse, a ninguna de las dos, claro, cuando preguntó el motivo, apenas le respondieron que celebrarían un año de conocerse, el hombre recordó aquel momento, recordó haber ofrecido dinero a la chica y el gesto de preocupación de su hija ante la muchacha rubia.

Fate esperaba sentada cerca del estacionamiento cuando vio venir el auto verde, su amada niña venía por ella, la rubia se acercó al auto... abrió la puerta de donde descendió su diosa de cabello rojo, siempre se saludaban con un beso en los labios, un leve roce, esta vez no, Fate atrajo a su chica y la apretó contra ella, besó sus labios como si llevara años sin hacerlo... con una de sus manos sujetó el cabello suelto de su amada para que no se interpusiera en el beso, Nanoha estrechó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su niña, se quedaron un par de minutos en su paraíso privado.

-Te amo preciosa- dijo Fate al terminar el beso.

-¿qué te pasa?... dijo Nanoha, ya no tenía problema en corresponder a los cariños de su pelirubia, últimamente le estaba sorprendiendo,

-no me pasa nada, sólo quiero decirte que te amo- Nanoha dio las llaves a Fate tal y como lo acostumbraban, la rubia abrió la puerta del acompañante y la cerró cuando su niña se acomodó, caminó por el frente del auto... viendo hacia su novia y sonrió... abrió luego su puerta y tomó su sitio...recién la noche anterior había nevado, ya en el parque del centro el pequeño lago estaba congelado, se calzaron los patines que habían metido en el auto desde la mañana... tomadas de la mano la tarde fue cayendo, el frío se hizo más intenso, Nanoha sacó de entre las cosas una botella de sake y sirvió dos vasos, brindaron por ese año maravilloso, brindaron por ese mágico día en que se conocieron, Nanoha tosió un poco, aún no se acostumbraba al fuerte sabor del sake, rieron cuando Fate recordó el té del camino y cómo la pelirroja casi se ahoga cuando lo bebió.

Shiro volvió pronto de su oficina, comunicó que no cenaría esa noche en casa, Lindy preguntó a su marido el motivo.

-Debo ir con Nanoha, quiere dar una sorpresa a Fate... hoy cumplen un año de conocerse.

-Ah, ya es un año- comentó la madre de la pelirroja.

-si, ya es un año... así que iré con ellas-

-cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- preguntó sin ánimo de pelear, genuinamente quería saber cómo enfrentaba su esposo la situación.

-Nanoha es mi hija... nuestra hija, nuestra obligación es apoyarla, ella no es mala por amar a Fate, además, esa chica ama verdaderamente a Nanoha, ha hecho todo lo que ha podido porque nada les falte, creo que hemos sido injustos, si vieras a los padres de Fate, ellos les tratan como si las dos fueran sus hijas... no es fácil, pero definitivamente es más fácil que perder a mi hija.

Shiro se preparó para la sorpresa, él mismo iba a sorprenderse, decidió llevar un par de regalos, salió temprano y buscó unos abrigos, le gustaron unos de piel bastante costosos, pero era invierno y ansiaba tanto poder hacer más por su hija, sabía que debía darles su espacio, respetar su relación y que ahora ellas eran una pareja... fue recibido por los padres de Fate, les reconoció pues les había visto en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija... en aquel pequeño apartamento apenas cabían, allí estaba Hayate y su novio, Vice, Teana y Erio, los hermanos de la pelirroja, los padres de la rubia y él...

-¿qué se traen las chicas entre manos?, preguntó a Clyde, mientras se sentaban a la mesa y se servían un par de vasos con sake, esas dos están loquitas... dijo Clyde bromista como siempre... -las dos están organizando algo y ninguna de la otra lo sabe, aún no sé que será, Fate sólo nos pidió estar aquí, pidió a Lindy que cocinara algo, luego Nanoha hizo una petición parecida, y pues, no sé qué va a pasar, pero ellas dos se van a sorprender más. Ambos padres brindaron, me alegro mucho de que haya arreglado las cosas con Nanoha, su hija es fantástica.

Shiro sonrió -he aprendido tarde, pero lo he hecho, además, su hija es estupenda, ella ha contribuido en gran parte a que yo abriera los ojos, sé de los sacrificios que ha hecho por Nanoha... le agradezco que la ame como la ama-

La tarde se había despedido -será mejor que nos vayamos, nos vamos a congelar-dijo Nanoha, sí, tienes razón asintió Fate, la última vuelta, dijo Fate tomando la mano de su niña, empezó a patinar un poco más rápido, se detuvo repentinamente y alzó a su niña, no fue mucho tiempo, pero al irla descendiendo se amarraron en un abrazo en el medio del lago congelado sus corazones se sintieron completos, eran una sola... y así seguirían siendo, un solo corazón.

Se condujeron al apartamento, Fate sonreía pues sabía que su amada pelirroja comprobaría hoy su amor, Nanoha iba pensando en la expresión del rostro de su rubia cuando viera lo que había preparado.. las dos fingiendo sorpresa preguntaron al unísono... ¿qué hacen tus padres aquí?, ¿qué hace tu padre aquí?... rieron...

-nada, dijo Fate.

-quizá vinieron por casualidad completó Nanoha- se tomaron de la mano y se encaminaron hasta el apartamento... al abrir la puerta tanto una como la otra y todos los invitados gritaron sorpresa!..Fate quiso ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Nanoha, la pelirroja hizo lo mismo...

-¿no te sorprende? Preguntó lo rubia.

-¿no estás sorprendida? preguntó Nanoha, los padres de Fate empezaron a reír... Clyde dijo en voz alta... las dos organizaron la sorpresa, pero ninguna lo sabía... ambas cerraron los ojos y moviendo la cabeza empezaron a reír...

-es una cena, dijo Fate, si, es una cena, dijo Nanoha, con la gente que nos quiere...comieron como pudieron, algunos en la mesa, otros repartidos en los sofás, todos felicitaban al par por el tiempo que llevaban compartido, les felicitaron por amarse como se amaban.

-Tengo un regalo para ti- dijo Fate luego de la cena.

-Yo también quiero darte algo- dijo la pelirroja.

-Primero tú... dijo le rubia cediendo.

-no, tú primero.

-¿por qué no las dos? tú me lo das y yo te lo doy... la mencionada sorpresa era más para ellas dos que para los invitados.

Fate apretó con su mano el paquetito que traía en la bolsa de sus pantalones.

-mi amor, empezó diciendo la pelirroja, con todo mi corazón... Nanoha sacó una pequeña cajita cubierta con terciopelo azul.

Fate sonrió, sacó de su bolsillo el paquetito, una cajita similar, pero forrada en terciopelo rojo. esto es para ti... todos en el apartamento supieron de qué se trataba, las dos chicas abrieron al mismo tiempo sus respectivos presentes, cada una encontró una argolla de oro, Fate había hecho grabar en la que entregó a su pelirroja, "sólo puedo ser tuya... Fate", la rubia leyó en el suyo... "entera para ti... Nanoha"... tanto los ojos de una como de la otra se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿puedo hablar primero? Preguntó la rubia.

-claro mi amor, habla primero...

TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE

-Perfectamente bien sé que mucha gente no ve con buenos ojos que parejas como las que conformamos Nanoha y yo sean reconocidas como tal, para algunos de ustedes aún es un poco difícil- dijo la rubia viendo un poco al padre de Nanoha- pero luchan contra lo establecido por el amor que nos tienen, sé que lo que pretendo no mejorará en nada todo esto que he dicho, pero quiero hacer un compromiso con Nanoha y quiero que ustedes sean testigos de la promesa que haré y pretendo cumplir, especialmente con usted, señor Takamachi, porque sé que la felicidad de Nanoha es la suya... así como la mía. Fate tomó las manos de Nanoha y viendo fijamente sus ojos celestes -Aquí, frente a nuestros padres, parientes y amigos quiero agradecerte por cada momento que hemos compartido, por todo el amor y comprensión, por respetar mis ideas, por hacerme ver mis errores, por amarme, te prometo que haré todo lo que yo pueda para hacerte feliz, prometo que te amaré cada día más y que no dejaré de hacerlo, prometo cuidarte del mismo modo que tú lo haces conmigo, sonreír y llorar contigo si hace falta, ser sólo de ti, porque solamente puedo ser tuya.

La pelirroja visiblemente emocionada abrazó a la rubia y susurró en su oído -eres un sueño, me haces tan feliz- lloró un poco y sollozando empezó a decir -sabes que te amo y que estamos tan unidas que hasta llegamos a pensar lo mismo- todos sonrieron un poco -cuando hablé con tus padres noté una sonrisa, debí saber que habías planeado algo... yo también he querido decirte ante todos que te amo, a tus padres... porque te aman, a nuestros amigos... porque son quienes ven nuestro día a día, a mi familia... porque quiero reconocerte ante ellos. Tal y como dice la argollita, que representa la unión, soy entera para ti, lo he sido siempre, y hace un año tomé conciencia de ello, fui tuya desde antes, porque sé que te amaba antes de conocerte, cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que solamente podía pertenecer a esos ojos carmesí que pueden leer mi alma, Fate prometo aquí, frente a quienes amamos y nos aman, que te haré feliz, tanto como tú me haces feliz, que estaré siempre contigo, que te apoyaré y te diré cuando estés equivocada, prometo que cuidaré de ti como tú me cuidas, prometo reír y llorar contigo, tomar tu mano y hacer de ahora en adelante un solo destino... porque te amo.

La pelirroja atrajo a la rubia, sus ojos parecían más rojizos si eso era posible, cuando Nanoha posó su mano en la mejilla derecha de su niña, ya no fue posible contener las lágrimas, grandes líneas se trazaron a lo largo de las blancas mejillas. Aún saladas supieron dulces, Nanoha besó suavemente sus labios y le abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, Fate correspondió... el beso suave terminó con un abrazo estrecho y a ojos cerrados.

Los invitados no pudieron evitar algunas lágrimas, el mismo Shiro sintió su corazón lleno de dicha al comprobar que su hija era amada sinceramente y que ese amor le llenaba de felicidad... los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, tanto la pelirroja como la rubia fueron felicitadas, sus amigos y parientes entregaron algunos presentes que habían llevado, sabían que era un aniversario de haberse conocido, pero hasta ahora supieron que además era el día que señalaba el compromiso de las dos a pertenecerse, a amarse por siempre.

MAMÁ

Fate fue hasta la habitación y volvió con un par de botellas de champagne, unos golpes en la puerta reclamaron la atención de la madre de la rubia, quizá era un invitado retrasado, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mujer pelirroja, jamás le había visto pero no hacía falta, sabía quien era, ese cabello y la blanca piel eran la identificación de la madre de Nanoha.

-Buenas noches, saludó Momoko con voz suave. Lindy saludó y preguntó que en qué podía servirle.

-Quiero ver a mi hija... Nanoha.

Ya para ese momento, la pelirroja había prestado atención a la puerta, vio a su madre allí hablando con Lindy y se acercó.

-¡Mamá!, dijo emocionada, el amor pudo más.. sus ojos azulados se llenaron de lágrimas al igual que su madre, ambas se abrazaron... entrecortadamente la madre dijo a su hija, mi amor, perdóname, te amo y eso es lo que debe importarme... ambas, madre e hija lloraron durante unos minutos, el corazón de la rubia se encontraba feliz, su amada por fin había recuperado a su familia, al fin su amor era completamente feliz... Hayate y su novio se despidieron al igual que los vecinos quienes ya llevaban en brazos al pequeño Erio, era mejor dejar solamente a la familia, incluso, los hermanos de Nanoha prefirieron marcharse y dejar que su madre hablara cómodamente con Nanoha... los padres de Fate empezaban a despedirse cuando Momoko les detuvo. -Deseo hablar con ustedes también- dijo en tono de súplica, quería hacer las cosas bien. –Fate- dijo acercándose a la chica delgada.

-Diga-

-Quiero que me disculpes...no, que me perdones por haberte tratado como lo hice, no tenía derecho de hacerlo, dame la oportunidad de conocerte... de apreciar las cualidades que desde un principio Nanoha ha podido ver en ti y que al parecer Shiro ya ha descubierto... Fate bajó la mirada, era difícil decir algo, cómo responder a la madre de su amada niña.

-Usted tenía sus razones para odiarme, no la culpo- dijo la rubia, usted ama a Nanoha, es totalmente comprensible... Momoko se acercó hasta Fate y le abrazó, la chica correspondió al abrazo, Shiro, Nanoha y los padres de Fate observaron en completo silencio...

-Gracias a ustedes, por tratar a Nanoha como una propia hija, por hacer todo lo que yo he dejado de hacer...

-Nosotros, agregó un tono bajo Shiro, olvidamos nuestro deber de padres- el hombre prosiguió el discurso empezado por su esposa... debimos apoyar a Nanoha desde el principio, si la gente de fuera iba a ser dura con ellas nosotros debimos haber sido quienes le comprendieran... La plática llegó hasta poco más allá de las once de la noche, los padres de ambas comprendieron que era mejor dejarlas solas, Momoko se enteró de las promesas hechas por las chicas... abrazó a ambas antes de retirarse con su esposo.

-Las quiero a las dos, te conoceré más Fate, también tú serás mi hija…

-gracias mamá, dijo la pelirroja al abrazar y besar a su madre... soy completamente feliz... espero que vuelvas pronto.

-Y yo espero que vayas a casa... se te extraña tanto... besó a su padre al igual que la rubia... se retiraron y dejaron a aquel par en el pequeño apartamento... el sitio más bello para estar... el paraíso en una calle estrecha de un barrio obrero de Unimari.

-Te amo pecosa- dijo Fate al tomar la mano de su niña para ir a descansar.

-soy tuya alfiler, lo sabes...

-claro que lo sé, soy feliz por ello, hoy... soy completamente feliz.

-lo sé, sé que eres feliz porque me amas y el que mi madre haya venido hoy y comprenda.. el que haya recuperado a mi familia te hace feliz, porque yo lo soy...

-Hace un año mi amor, hace un año... me perdí en tus ojos y en tu cabello rojizo...

-ja! Sonrió Nanoha, hasta poeta te ha vuelto el amor...

-¿sabes?... tienes razón... escribí algo para ti, algo por ese año en que todo cambió y se volvió perfecto... ven... se condujeron hasta la habitación, la rubia sentó a su niña al borde de la cama y agachó frente a ella, apoyó uno de sus brazos en las piernas de Nanoha, sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro... la extendió y leyó con la voz un tanto quebrada.. "la helada tarde de aquel día, de nuestro encuentro fue testigo... mi corazón encontró su camino, eres desde entonces mi alegría. Azar, suerte, no sé... destino, antes de ti mi vida estaba vacía, eres desde entonces mi alegría, cambié tanto desde que estoy contigo. Por nada del mundo el hoy cambiaría, vivir sin ti ya no es posible... desde que te conocí soy más sensible... eres desde entonces mi alegría. Te doy mis manos y junto a ellas mi vida, sin duda mereces más, pero soy tuya... problemas habrán pero no quien destruya, este amor que nació aquel día... pues eres desde entonces... mi alegría" ...sé que no es bueno, dijo Fate, lo mío es la música... no me defiendo bien con las letras...

La pelirroja levantó a la rubia tomándola de las manos -esto es lo que pienso de lo que escribiste- dijo la pelirroja antes de besar los labios de su amada... suavemente deslizó su lengua para sentir la dulce humedad de su niña... el beso suave poco a poco se transformó en un beso lleno de pasión y de deseo... exploraron sus bocas, Fate llevó sus manos hasta los cabellos de la pelirroja, siempre lo hacía, le encantaba el perfume que desprendía de ellos, ese perfume que le acompañaba durante el día entero... si niña, su amor... Nanoha posó sus manos en la cintura de la rubia y la atrajo contra sí...

-te amo Fate... tú me das fuerza, contigo a un lado sé que no hay imposibles...recorrió con las yemas de los dedos la piel de su niña, aquel lunar que tenía un poco más abajo del cuello, ven acá... dijo al llevarla hasta la cama, se quitó la bufanda que llevaba suelta y vendó con ella los ojos de Fate... ahora solamente vas a sentir... rió al tiempo que retiraba los botones de la blusa de su amada, la rubia intentó llevar sus manos hasta el cuerpo de su pecosa, ésta no se lo permitió –mm, mm- dijo -nada de tocar, sólo sentir- descubrió despacio el delgado cuerpo de Fate, besó su blanca piel... suavemente la acomodó en el lecho y trazó senderos de besos por aquella geografía que amaba, dibujó cada uno de sus accidentes, sus montañas... grandes, dispuestas y deseándola... mordisqueó los botoncitos que estaban allí firmes y con el calor del deseo posesionados de ellos... la rubia sujetaba con fuerza la sábana que no retiraron, deseaba tanto poder sentir a su pecosa... no sabía que venía, solamente se estremecía cuando sentía nuevamente los labios de su amante recorrerla... un nuevo sitio, una nueva caricia... Nanoha se alejó... supo que estaba liberando a su cuerpo de las ropas al escuchar la cremallera de sus pantalones... sintió la piel de su amada pelirroja fundirse con la de ella, sintió cómo sus cabellos le acariciaban el pecho al sentirla besar su cuello, Fate intentó nuevamente buscar con sus manos a su amada, Nanoha sujetó con sus manos las de la rubia y no se lo permitió.

-Espera... aún no-

Recorrió su delgada cintura, besó el vientre de la rubia y siguió la ruta que ella deseaba y ella misma quería, Fate gemía con cada beso, la oscuridad obligada en la que estaba la excitaba, no sabía que esperar... y allí estaba su niña, amándola por completo, haciéndola sentir, vibrando con cada caricia, con sus manos y su boca estaba llevando a la pelirubia a sitios insospechados, jamás ninguna chica le había amado como la pelirroja, jamás ninguna mujer le había podido brindar tanto placer... ese era el amor, volar de la mano de su pecosa... de esa mujer... la que le pertenecía así como ella se daba... completa...

Fate empezó a gemir -si Nanoha, así- decía entrecortadamente, no pudo más y retiró la bufanda de sus ojos y atrajo a la pelirroja hasta sus labios -te amo preciosa, eres a quien necesito para ser yo- la rubia giró para quedar sobre la chica que amaba, la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, aún delgados la fuerza de su amor hacía sentir completamente segura a la chica... besaba el cuello de su pecosa amada, se aferró fuertemente a su cuerpo... besó su boca como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo, con sus dientes sujetó el labio inferior de la pelirroja para no permitirle escapar, era un dolor dulce, esa rubia la amaba y la quería para ella... descendió aquel camino conocido y deseado, hizo salir jadeos de la boca de la pelirroja cuando con su lengua acarició sus senos, sus hermosos y dulces senos... notó como la piel de Nanoha se erizaba con sus besos, la excitación se apoderó de sus cuerpos, Fate llegó hasta el sitio que le esperaba, con sus juguetonas manos hizo vibrar a Nanoha, la pelirroja la sentía por todo su cuerpo, le haló un poco por los cabellos para besarle, la rubia llegó hasta ellos, el mejor sabor lo bebía de allí, el dulce sabor de su niña, el ritmo se incrementó y Nanoha ahogaba sus gemidos en los labios de la pelirubia, esta vez Fate si sintió como se trazaban unas líneas en su espalda, ese pequeño dolor coincidió con el grito de placer de su niña, los espasmos de su cuerpo le indicaban que estaba volando... su corazón se llenaba de felicidad cuando veía el gesto de la pelirroja, cuando sabía por la expresión de sus ojos que la estaba sintiendo, que ahora eran una sola, Fate apretó fuertemente a Nanoha mientras temblaba... -te amo... Fate- el corazón de la rubia también se encontraba acelerado, ambas sentían cómo palpitaban estruendosamente dentro de sus pechos.

-Llevamos un año juntas... y deseo que sean miles- susurraba Fate al oído de la pelirroja, acariciaba sus rojos cabellos y se perdía en el azul de su mirada.

Nanoha sonreía al ver su reflejo en los rubí de su rubia -eres bella- dijo la pelirroja -me amas y te amo... este año ha sido toda una aventura que volvería a repetir sin ninguna duda, estar contigo es mi destino... ser de ti... acompañarnos por el resto de nuestras vidas- sonrió y dijo a su rubia -Espera un segundo, ahora vuelvo- se levantó y caminó fuera de la habitación, la pelirubia observó aquel espectáculo apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos, que bella era aquella chica, vio su cuerpo desnudo, la blanca piel salpicada de pecas, sus formas bellas... vio saltar su cabello luego de guiñar un ojo antes de cruzar por la puerta. Volvió a los pocos segundos... asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, de lado sonrió maliciosamente... -se me antojó helado...- dijo a la rubia.

-¡en invierno!- rió Fate.

-Si, y me lo quiero comer ahora- respondió levantando una de sus cejas coquetamente... volvió al lecho llevando un tarro con helado de vainilla, con una pequeña cuchara sacó un poco y lo llevó a la boca de la rubia...mmm, mmmm, rico, Nanoha tomó un poco y lo saboreó, con sus labios fríos besó el cuello de su niña, la rubia dio un saltito... -ahora sientes frío- dijo Nanoha -espera...- tomó otro poco con la cuchara y lo puso en el pecho de Fate, la pelirubia empezó a reír, el helado le estaba haciendo cosquillas... entonces Nanoha dirigió sus labios hasta el sitio y empezó a retirarlo con su lengua, Fate cerraba sus ojos, gemía con cada contacto... primero algo frío... luego el placer de sentir las caricias delicadas de su amada, le estaba llenando de calor, de una urgencia de tenerla por completo, el cuerpo de la chica de ojos rubí fue cubierto de helado y besos, la pelirroja retiró despacio el dulce para llegar hasta donde su niña quería que llegara, hasta el sitio que le hacía temblar...Nanoha estaba en ella, brindándole amor y placer... sabía que la rubia la deseaba, podía sentirla con sus labios... con sus dedos enredados en los cabellos rojos de su amada Fate era transportada a otro mundo, sólo podía pronunciar el nombre de su pelirroja, afirmar porque lo que sentía por su cuerpo también lo sentía en su alma... la pelirroja había aprendido a conocerla, sabía cómo hacerla sentir, la rubia apretaba sus caderas contra su niña, quería sentirla por completo... el ritmo y el calor se incrementaron, la rubia echó su cabeza hacia atrás y formó un arco con su cuerpo... alcanzó el orgasmo aferrada a su pelirroja... -te amo Nanoha...- dijo casi sin aliento... se abrazaron fuertemente y así, enlazadas en ese abrazo durmieron... desde hacía un año eran una sola, le felicidad era completa, Nanoha había recuperado a su familia, tenía un empleo en el cual se apreciaban sus talentos, Fate iba a tener una oportunidad para ingresar a la sinfónica de Unimari, era talentosa, no era posible que ese talento pasara desapercibido, estaban juntas, se amaban, tenían amigos que las apreciaban y cada mañana podían; una en los ojos de la otra, ver que la vida sonreía, que el sol brillaba más... abrazadas podrían enfrentar al mundo, ya lo habían hecho y su amor había ganado.

Despertaron hasta bien entrada la mañana, no había nada que hacer, era sábado y podrían disfrutar del descanso y de la soledad que era su perfecta compañera. La pelirroja se levantó mientras su rubia aún dormía, hacía un poco de frío así que buscó una frazada para agregarla a la que ya cubría a su chica...su bello rostro estaba de lado sobre la delgada almohada que acostumbraba, sus flequilla ya había crecido un poco más -ya necesitas un corte...- dijo en voz baja, -Quizá hoy por la tarde- fue hasta el baño y observó su rostro, no podía quitar esa sonrisa que tan bien sabía colocar la pelirubia... se sabía bella y lo comprobaba cada día al ver la devoción de aquellos ojos rubí que tanto amaba.

Estaba a media ducha con sus ojos cerrados para quitar el enjuague del cabello cuando las manos de su rubia sujetaron su cintura y sintió sus suaves labios besarle el cuello... -¿nos duchamos juntas?- preguntó.

-Claro- respondió Nanoha mientras tomaba la esponja para lavar el cuerpo de su chica.

-El día 17 será la prueba para la sinfónica... me gustaría mucho que estuvieras conmigo- comentó Fate.

-¿A qué hora es?-

- A las 3:00 de la tarde-

-Mmm, sabes que debo trabajar hasta las cinco, pediré una hora para salir más temprano y llegaré, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro, así cuando digan el resultado tú estarás conmigo.

-Si mi amor, estaré contigo- El baño terminó y optaron por vestir prendas cómodas. Se abrigaron y fueron hasta la abarrotería para comprar unas cuantas cosas para el apartamento y el diario, había que enterarse de cómo marchaba el país... Nanoha leyó el periódico para las dos, así lo acostumbraban, la pelirroja leía y muchas veces comentaban por bastante rato las situaciones locales y mundiales, su amor jamás podría caer en la rutina, ellas compartían muchos intereses y cada día descubrían nuevas situaciones que hacían de su amor uno bastante singular... por la tarde la pelirroja sugirió salir para que la rubia se cortara el cabello.

-Te gusta que lleve corto el flequillo... afirmó Fate.

-Claro amor, hace resaltar aún más tus bellos ojos.

-¿por qué no me lo cortas tú?- dijo la rubia mientras buscaba unas tijeras entres las cosas de la gaveta del mueble de la sala.

-Pero no sé si podré.

-No es tan difícil, tú solo corta un poco de cada lado y ya- Fate se sentó en una silla del comedor, se puso una toalla en los hombros y sonriendo dijo -bueno señorita, a cortar-

Nanoha empezó con la tarea, un poco aquí, un poco allá, al cabo de unos minutos había cortado ya el cabello, quizá se le pasó un poco la mano. -creo que corté mucho- dijo disculpándose.

-No, está perfecto- de ahora en adelante sólo tú me cortarás el cabello, Fate pensó que en efecto estaba un poco corto, pero el placer de sentir los dedos de la pelirroja enredados en su cabello no tenían comparación, así se cortara el cabello cada vez, quería disfrutar de esa atención más de su amada chica.

LA SINFÓNICA

El lunes por la mañana, luego de un tranquilo fin de semana, se levantaron temprano para iniciar bien la semana, a tan sólo siete días estaba la prueba para la sinfónica, Fate ya había llamado y le esperaban para ella, serían apenas seis candidatos, sólo lo más selecto del mundo de la música y ella tendría su oportunidad, decidió que ensayaría hasta tarde, así que Nanoha podría pasar por ella luego de terminar en la universidad, una semana no era mucho, pero la rubia confiaba en que podría presentarse y hacer una estupenda interpretación, había que repasar los clásicos, además si le dejaban libertad Luz de Luna era su opción, muy bien sabía que la interpretaba como pocos, sabía que podía impresionar a cualquiera con su talento... "así que a practicar" dijo Nanoha al despedirse con un beso en el estacionamiento del colegio, todo el día lo pasó pensando en su niña y en transmitirle sus buenos deseos, le vería a las cinco, había que motivarla y hacerla sentir bien, Fate feliz era invencible, así lo pensaba la pelirroja, por lo tanto hacerla feliz era su tarea.

Al medio día, la rubia en lugar de tomar el receso para ir a comer decidió dedicar esa hora para practicar, se dirigió al salón de piano que estaba a medio remodelar, entre los andamios estaban los pianos cubiertos, descubrió uno de ellos, su favorito, tomó su puesto en el banco y colocó las partituras al frente, sin ningún error interpretó más de diez de las piezas obligadas en una presentación sinfónica, el embriagante sonido sacado del piano por las manos de la rubia atrajo la atención de varios de los estudiantes, poco a poco el salón vacío hacía algunos minutos albergaba ya a más de una docena de espectadores, siendo todos ellos estudiantes de música, sabían apreciar el talento y le identificaron enseguida, cuando por fin, la pelirubia concluyó su práctica, pues debía volver a sus clases regulares, su recién formado auditorio aplaudió eufórico, incluso, el maestro se unió al grupo, "felicidades señorita Testarossa, usted es un orgullo para esta academia", la rubia se ruborizó, su intención no era armar ese pequeño espectáculo, pero ya estaba hecho, agradeció a cada uno de ellos y se dispuso a abandonar el salón, la concurrencia hizo lo mismo, sólo que por un descuido una de las chicas que había observado la interpretación empujó un poco uno de los andamios, esto hizo caer una cubeta e instantáneamente parte del andamio se desarmó... Fate empujó a la chica que había provocado el accidente, justo antes de que la cubeta que contenía herramienta cayera sobre ella, con tan mala suerte que a quien golpeó fue a ella misma, su mano derecha recibió el impacto total del objeto, un grito salió de sus labios, enseguida el profesor hizo llamar a un médico, había sangre en su mano y se estaba inflamando, quizá la tuviera fracturada, la rubia tenía los ojos a punto de las lágrimas, no sólo por el dolor, no, su oportunidad para tocar en la sinfónica dependía del estado de su mano.

-¡qué he hecho para que pase todo esto!- dijo en un tono fuerte, la chica que provocó el accidente estaba llorando, en realidad lamentaba haber provocado tanto daño por una estupidez...

Fate volvió hasta casi las cinco a la academia, luego de algunos análisis y hacer radiografías de su mano, concluyeron que por suerte no había fractura, pero tenía un corte grande en el dorso y sin duda alcanzaría casi el doble de su tamaño normal. Se sentía desolada, su futuro aún no empezaba a brillar cuando ya una nube negra se cernía sobre ella, el rubí de sus ojos estaba circundado por un rojo intenso, quería llorar y no lo hacía, se mordía los labios, no quería decepcionar a su amada pelirroja... se sentó en el borde de cemento donde acostumbraba esperar a Nanoha, pasaron tan solo unos minutos cuando vio venir el auto verde, el profesor estaba sentado al lado de ella, no decía nada, no había nada que decir, ninguna de sus palabras servirían de nada, ya la rubia le había confiado su enojo por lo injusto de su suerte, tenía un oportunidad y ahora todo estaba en la basura.

La pelirroja bajó del auto y apenas alcanzó a cerrar la puerta, corrió hasta Fate antes que esta se levantara... vio que tenía su brazo sostenido por un cabestrillo y su mano envuelta en unas gasas blancas, toda la resistencia de la rubia se quebró cuando vio lágrimas en los ojos de su niña...

-¿qué te pasó amor?, preguntó apenas Nanoha.

-Me lastimé, no podré tocar para la prueba!... la pelirroja abrazó a la chica, lamentaba todo, que se hubiese lastimado, lamentaba que además de su mano... su corazón se encontrara hecho un ovillo dentro de su pecho... el profesor explicó que no había fractura y dio instrucciones a Nanoha, todo lo que el médico había recomendado, hielo para desinflamar, las pastillas, cuidar la herida para que no se infectara, la pelirroja atendió a todo lo indicado, la rubia ya había tomado su sitio en el auto, miraba por la ventana, a ningún sitio particular... el profesor insistió a Nanoha que animara a Fate, él entendía muy bien lo que era perder una oportunidad de esas... sabía que era una de esas oportunidades que sólo suceden una vez en la vida.

La pelirroja condujo despacio, la rubia permanecía viendo por la ventana, desde ese lado Nanoha miraba cómo las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla. -mi amor, yo estoy contigo- dijo -tu mano se recuperará, yo haré todo lo que sea necesario para que mejore pronto-

-no podré tocar...- respondió Fate, mientras negaba con la cabeza decía. -No tendré la oportunidad, si no es una cosa es otra. Fui una estúpida al no cuidar más mis manos...-

-no te insultes...- el profesor me dijo que fue un accidente, que de no ser por ti, el cubo le cae a la chica y quizá no hubiese sido una herida... eres muy noble, pensaste primero en los demás y luego en ti, esa es la Fate que admiro y amo...

-La Fate que permanecerá desempleada...- dijo y rió sobriamente la rubia.

-Vamos a casa de mis padres...- dijo la pelirubia, -será mejor que se enteren viéndome, si les llamas y se los dices por teléfono seguro que mamá irá hasta el apartamento para ver si no he muerto...-

-claro, pasemos llevando algo para cenar con ellos, ¿te parece?...-

-seguro, hace tiempo que no cenamos con ellos... mira que ahora lo haremos para celebrar...-

-no seas sarcástica Fate, sé que te sientes mal... y tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta, enojada... te comprendo, pero debemos seguir, tú y yo somos fuertes, si no es esta oportunidad será otra...- aquellas palabras sonaron un poco duras, sin embargo la rubia sabía que la chica tenía razón y que si le hablaba de esa manera era por el amor que le tenía...

-te amo Nanoha- dijo -vamos a casa-.

Lindy estaba al borde de las lágrimas, de hecho cuando vio los ojos rojos de su hija al comentar lo de la oportunidad perdida lloró un poco... Clyde por su lado abrazó a su pequeña y le aconsejó que tomara las cosas con calma, era lo mejor que podía hacer, observaron el largo corte en la mano de Fate y las suturas que habían sido hechas para curarle... ya estaba tomando un color muy cercano al púrpura y rojo en algunas áreas... ahora con el frío nocturno el dolor era aún mayor.

Al terminar la cena se sentaron todos en la sala, conversarían de todo, esa era la costumbre, Fate se disculpó y salió de la habitación... "llamado de la naturaleza", dijo antes de cruzar por la puerta... un par de minutos más tarde llamó a su pelirroja desde el segundo nivel.

¡Nanoha!... ¿puedes venir un minuto?-

ahora voy, contestó Nanoha al levantarse del sofá dónde había estado sentada –dime- dijo cuando alcanzaba la última grada de las escaleras.

Ayúdame- dijo en tono suplicante, había podido desabrochar sus pantalones, pero no había podido hacerlo al contrario... -¡ah!. Para colmo inútil!- dijo cuando Nanoha terminó de ajustar su cinturón.

No mi amor, inútil no, además tú sabes cuánto me gusta vestirte... y desvestirte- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Volvieron al apartamento... era hora de descansar, Nanoha iría por la mañana al colegio y llevaría el reporte médico, Fate no podría impartir clases hasta no recuperarse por completo; también iría a la universidad, hablaría con algunos de sus maestros, claro que no podría faltar, pero pedirá al del primer curso unos minutos para llegar tarde y pediría salir una hora más temprano en el trabajo... quizá más, si, llevaría trabajo a casa, pero podría estar con la rubia si ésta la necesitaba.

Fate se sentó al lado derecho de la cama, la pelirroja quitó su ropa, sus zapatos y acomodó sus pijamas. -Al menos puedo decir que he tenido suerte en algo- dijo la rubia al tomar su sitio. -Ya que acostumbro dormir boca abajo podré abrazarte al dormir como siempre lo hago- sonrió -creo que aunque doliera te abrazaría... Nanoha dirigió una tierna sonrisa a su niña, fue hasta la cocina y volvió con un vaso con agua.

-Toma- dijo dándole una pastilla color celeste que tenía en su mano, -son para quitar la inflamación y el dolor-

En la madrugada, la pelirroja sintió que el abrazo de Fate la abandonaba, la rubia salió de la cama y salió de la habitación... pensó quizá se dirigía al baño... en vano esperó, la rubia no volvió, la pelirroja preocupada fue hasta el baño, quizá algo le pasaba, no estaba allí, salió de la habitación y la encontró acostada en el sofá grande, con sus pies sobre uno de los apoyabrazos.

-¿qué tienes mi amor?- preguntó suavemente para no asustarla...

-creo que todo esto es injusto- pero dejaré de quejarme, no me importa cual sea el resultado, el próximo lunes iré a esa prueba, quizá no pueda tocar nada, pero iré, porque esa oportunidad es mía.

-Así se habla mi vida- dijo antes de ir a la habitación, volvió con una sábana y se acomodó junto a su niña en el sofá, cuidando mucho de la mano de la rubia, se abrazaron y durmieron el resto de la madrugada en ese sitio.

El miércoles por la mañana, luego de la partida de la pelirroja, llamaron a la puerta, la rubia supuso que quizá su madre había llegado a verle, al abrir se encontró con Momoko –señora- dijo un poco sorprendida, Nanoha no se encuentra.

-Lo sé, me llamó y me dijo del accidente que tuviste, he venido a hacerte compañía... y no me digas "señora"... llámame Momoko. Quiso abrazar a la rubia, pero no pudo, tenía los brazos ocupados, Fate trató de ayudarle con las flores y bolsas que llevaba. -Deja, tú no puedes hacer esfuerzo- eso dijo Nanoha. -Yo puedo con esto- depositó sobre la mesa las bolsas, sacó frutas, dulces, un poco de carne y algunas revistas... -no sabía cuáles te gustaban- dijo al explicar lo variado de las publicaciones, pero creo que más de una si te gustará- Fate no se sentía incómoda, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la presencia de la madre de su amada pecosa.

-Sé que estarás extrañada de verme, cuando Nanoha me llamó ayer por la tarde quise venir enseguida, pero creo que es mejor que lo haya hecho hoy, me gustaría poder hablar contigo sin que Nanoha esté, creo que puedo hablar contigo más libremente...es una pena que no puedas hacer la prueba para la sinfónica-

-La haré- interrumpió Fate -quizá no logre nada, sé que no lo lograré si no puedo tocar, pero esa oportunidad es mía y tengo que tomarla, estoy resuelta a ello-

-muy bien- dijo la madre admirando por completo la entereza de la chica -Nanoha ha hecho la mejor elección que jamás pudiera hacer, eres una chica con carácter y eso lleva lejos a las personas-

Pasaron buena parte de la mañana hablando en la salita -¿qué pensabas comer?- Preguntó la madre de la pelirroja.

-Ah... mi madre no tardará en traerme algo, me ofreció venir por mi para comer con ellos, pero prefiero comer aquí.-

-¿Por qué no llamas a tu madre, yo cocinaré para ti- La rubia pensó en decir "no se moleste", pero lo pensó mejor y agradeció, marcó hasta su casa y comunicó a su madre de las intenciones de Momoko, la madre un poco sorprendida preguntó, "¿estás segura?"... claro mamá, dijo Fate, más tarde te veo...

Fate explicó poco a poco el sitio de cada uno de los utensilios de esa cocina, algunos no los sabía muy bien.

-Es que Nanoha es quien más suele cocinar... a mi me cuesta un poco- dijo como disculpándose.

-¿Nanoha cocina?- Preguntó la madre.

-Claro, delicioso, mi madre le enseñó, pero es un talento natural... Nanoha es fantástica- dijo Fate mientras entrecerraba sus ojos un poco, casi al instante, su cara se tornó un poco roja y bajó la mirada.

-No temas expresarte, dijo Momoko quien comprendió el rubor de la rubia -sé que amas a mi hija y si tú eres su felicidad yo debo estar de acuerdo-

Momoko preparó algo con las cosas que llevó, las dos se sentaron a la mesa juntas, incluso, la madre de la pelirroja cortó unos trozos de carne que sabía la rubia no podía partir, ambas se sinceraron mientras bebían un poco de vino rojo luego de las viandas, sentadas en la salita una comprendió lo profundo del amor de esa chica por su hija, comprendió cómo tenían organizada su vida, entendió que estaban unidas por un lazo irrompible... la rubia se sintió más cómoda cuando la mujer dijo que amaba a su hija por sobre todas las cosas y que aquel último año había sido una prueba dura, que al principio no había sabido distinguir que quien le preocupaba era ella misma y lo que la gente dijera, que luego comprendió que quien debía importarle era su hija, confió a la rubia haber sido partícipe del intento de trampa hacía un tiempo, dijo que ella había forzado a la amiga de la pelirroja, Fate comprendió mejor la actitud de Hayate, hubo disculpas y abrazos antes de la partida, ya todo estaba dicho, ya no habrían más malos entendidos.

Justo al salir, Nanoha abría la puerta... -¡mamá!- Dijo sorprendida...

-hola hija- dijo -mira, tú que llegas y yo que estoy por irme, he pasado casi todo el día aquí, sin duda tu padre debe pensar que me he fugado- rieron las tres, Nanoha se despidió de su madre y extrañadísima empezó a interrogar a su amada.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Nada- dijo Fate en medio de una sonrisa -tu madre vino a hacerme compañía, trajo comida, flores y unas revistas... incluso cocinó para mí-

-Vaya- dijo la pelirroja quien aún no salía de su asombro -me sorprende... bueno no, mi madre es buena, pero creo que todo va muy bien y demasiado rápido-

-Hablamos de muchas cosas, bueno, mayormente sobre ti... le dije que te amo, ella bien lo sabe y dijo que no pudiste haber elegido mejor... este comentario lo acompañó con un gesto de orgullo-

-claro alfiler- dijo Nanoha mientras le abrazaba, no pude haber elegido mejor... terminó diciendo y besó sus labios.

* * *

POR FIIIN la mamá de Nanoha abrió los ojos :'D

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! me alegro que la historia les guste y la sigan! :)

Hasta el Domingo!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!** Bien he aquí la continuación de esta historia llena de melosidad y caray que me ha costado adaptarla! jajaja. El próximo capítulo es el final. Es un pequeño epílogo :)

**Carmenrosa. aguilar .9 **y a **andreinasophie. garcia **Gracias por sus comentarios! este capítulo es para ustedes :)

Disclaimer: "Luz de luna" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

EL SALÓN DE PIANO

Cuando Nanoha volvió a eso del medio día, el viernes, Lindy se estaba marchando de casa -ya dejé algo hecho- dijo a Nanoha al saludarle -creo que la mano de Fate va mejor- pero no sé si pueda tocar el lunes.

-No importa, pero está haciendo lo correcto, debe ser fuerte…-

-Claro- dijo Lindy -ya veremos que pasa... les veo luego...- dijo y se marchó.

-Ya vine amor- dijo Nanoha dirigiéndose a la habitación. Encontró a Fate tratando de amarrarse un pañuelo en la cabeza. -A ver, dame acá- dijo la pelirroja extendiendo sus manos -¿tienes frío?- preguntó.

-No, pero quiero ponerme ese pañuelo- se lo anudó y dio un beso mientras lo hacía.

-Pasé por la academia, hablé con tú profesor- dijo que llegará el domingo a las 9 de la mañana para que puedas usar un piano,

-Gracias- dijo Fate -un poco de ensayo no me vendrá mal- ya lo habían acordado, la noche anterior, mientras Nanoha se encontraba recostada sobre Fate acariciando sus cabellos, a la rubia se le ocurrió que podría pedirle ese favor al profesor, que le dejara entrar al salón de piano y quizá pudiera ensayar, aún le dolía mucho su mano, aunque gracias a los cuidados de su novia ya no se encontraba tan inflamada y su aspecto era más normal. -El domingo a las nueve- dijo -sabré que tan mal estoy...- se sentaron a la mesa y comieron lo preparado por la madre de la rubia, al terminar, mientras Nanoha lavaba los platos, comentó a su chica...

-Compré un libro, para que leamos las dos...-

-Mmm, dijo Fate -¿leer?...-

-Compré uno de terror, creo que te gustará...-

-¿terror?...- seguía dudando la chica... -bueno, habrá que darle una oportunidad, dijo retirando el pañuelo de su cabeza... su flequillo quedó apuntando al cielo... -claro, sólo termino de lavar los platos y empezamos con la lectura-

Acomodadas en el lecho, la pelirroja sentada, con su espalda recostada en las almohadas y las piernas extendidas, atrajo a su niña hasta sentarla en el medio de sus piernas, sus cabezas estaban casi a la misma altura, a veces los cabellos de la rubia hacían cosquillas en el mentón de la pelirroja quien ladeaba su cabeza para leer el libro que tenía entre las manos...

-¿segura que este libro me gustará? ¿It? Preguntó Fate. -Está muy grande...-

-Te gustará... yo sé lo que te digo... empecemos..." El terror, que no terminaría por otros veintiocho años –si acaso terminó alguna vez-, comenzó, hasta donde lo sé o puedo decirlo, con un barco hecho de una hoja de diario que flotaba por una alcantarilla hinchada de lluvia"- la voz de la pelirroja inundaba la habitación, la lectura no era una de las actividades favoritas de la rubia... pero... esas palabras de los labios de su niña eran cautivadoras... la lectura les entretuvo, en algunas partes, cuando Nanoha necesitaba un respiro, la pelirubia continuaba, así llegó la noche... y el avance de la lectura fue impresionante...

-bueno- dijo la pelirroja al tratar de levantarse -debo ir a hacer la cena...-

-¿No podemos ordenar algo por teléfono?- preguntó la rubia, mira en los bolsillos de mis pantalones -allí hay un poco de dinero...- Nanoha sonrió...

-¿y ahora qué? ¿aficionada a la lectura?...-

-Es que este libro está muy bueno, sigamos, cuando venga la comida comemos y después a leer, al cabo mañana es sábado y tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que le pasará al chico ese, el tartamudo...- así lo hicieron, ordenaron comida china y mientras esperaban por ella continuaron la lectura... ahora ambas se encontraban boca abajo en la cama y con el libro en el suelo, Nanoha cambiaba las páginas y Fate leía...

-Entiendo bien a ese niño gordito...- dijo al comentar la lectura...

-¿a Ben? Preguntó Nanoha.

-Si, sé por qué está enamorado de Beberly...-

-¿por qué?...-

-Es que ella es una linda pelirroja... pero no tan linda como tú...- al decir esto Fate atrajo a su niña con su mano izquierda... -te extraño tanto...- dijo en su oído al momento de besarle...

-Lo sé, yo también- dijo dándose la vuelta... -pero podemos lastimar tu mano.

-¡bah!, no me importa la mano, te quiero...- dijo y empezó a besar sus labios mientras quitaba unos cabellos que enmarcaban su rostro...

-sería menos complicado si te recuestas tú..- dijo suavemente Nanoha antes de besar su mentón... obedientemente Fate poco a poco, cuidando su mano, quedó bajo la pelirroja quien empezó a quitar su camiseta de botones.

-Quiero verte...- dijo la rubia con sus ojos brillantes, siempre cobraban aquel brillo que la pecosa sabía reconocer... ese brillo le hacía saber que era deseada... que ese rubí quería poseerla y ella no opondría resistencia pues deseaba pertenecerle por completo... la pelirroja hizo lo que su amor pidió, quitó su blusa y sostén... -eres tan bella- dijo la rubia... mientras con sus manos recorría suavemente la curvatura de sus senos... dibujó lentamente los detalles de esa pecosa que tanto amaba... estaba la pelirubia completamente concentrada en lo que hacía, deslizó caricias delicadas y besos por el blanco y pecoso cuerpo de su niña... la puerta reclamó su atención...

-Debe ser la comida- comentó Nanoha quien se levantó y buscó algo para cubrirse... tomó la camisa que había tenido puesta la rubia y salió abotonándosela... Fate se levantó tras ella, con medio cuerpo desnudo, la pelirroja abrió la puerta y se encontró con un joven de unos veinticinco años, con el uniforme del restaurante y con unas bolsas de papel en las manos, el joven rubio y de ojos oscuros se sorprendió al ver a la belleza que abrió la puerta, con aquella minúscula camiseta que hacía resaltar aún más sus atributos...

-De haber sabido lo bella que era la cliente hubiera venido más rápido...- dijo el hombre viendo a la pelirroja lascivamente.

-¿cuánto es?- preguntó Nanoha tratando de ignorar el comentario del muchacho.

-Depende... podría no ser nada...- dijo nuevamente el hombre sonriendo ya de modo que molestó a la pelirroja... Fate escuchó la conversación y decidió intervenir... así como estaba, con su pecho desnudo caminó hasta el medio de la sala.

-¡Nanoha!... ¿ya vino la comida?...-

-Si, respondió la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo, te espero en la habitación...- el hombre cambió el gesto inmediatamente, claro que vio a la otra chica medio desnuda... mencionó la cantidad, Nanoha sacó de sus bolsillos los rublos mencionados, el hombre recibió el dinero y empezó a buscar en su bolsillo el cambio...

-Quédese con él- dijo Nanoha justo antes de cerrar la puerta... sonrió y gritó desde allí... -¡Fate... eres terrible!- la pelirroja volvió a la habitación llevando las bolsas... la rubia estaba tumbada en la cama riendo.

-Supongo que se te quedó viendo con cara de... ¡por Dios!... ¡es lesbiana!-

-Claro que así pasó... ¿qué creías?... hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando te vio allí a medio vestir y diciendo "te espero en la habitación".-

-Comamos en la mesa...- sugirió la pelirroja -tengo hambre y quiero comer...- sonrió

-Será mejor- dijo la rubia -dudo que coma si nos llevamos esto a la cama...- Fate sentó a la pelirroja en sus piernas... con las manos acariciando sus caderas recibió cada bocado que daba su niña, uno para la rubia uno para ella, comida, besos y bebida fueron la maravillosa cena...

-¿Volvemos a la cama para leer?...- preguntó la pelirroja sabiendo de antemano la respuesta...

-A leer no, pero claro que volvemos a la cama...- la rubia tomó las manos de Nanoha y caminando de espaldas, para no perderla de vista, la llevó hasta la habitación, con un poco de esfuerzo por hacerlo con una mano Fate retiró los botones de la camiseta que hasta un rato había llevado ella. -Te amo pecosa... te amo Nanoha- decía mientras volvía a recorrerla con sus manos, Nanoha tenía fuertemente sujeta la cintura de su niña, levantó sus manos hasta llevarlas a sus cabellos, sujetó su rostro con ellas y besó sus labios con vehemencia...

-Mi diablillo de ojos rubí...- dijo al dejar por unos instantes el beso... -te amo...- la pelirroja recostó a su rubia en el lecho y retiró sus pantalones, completó la desnudez de la rubia, besó su blanca piel y empezó la desnudez propia... se amaron lentamente, despacio... sintiéndose a cada segundo, bebiendo la una de la otra... el amanecer les sorprendió amándose aún.

-Siempre deseo tenerte conmigo- dijo la rubia

-Ya lo noté- contestó la pelirroja.

-Jamás me cansaré de amarte...-

-Pero habrá que descansar...- sonrió Nanoha...

-claro... respiraré por unas dos horas y volvemos a empezar...- sonrió ahora Fate... juntaron sus labios una vez más y se abrazaron para dormir... -mañana leeremos... susurró Fate... pero en la sala y de día.

El domingo se levantaron temprano, ese día Fate podría ensayar, Nanoha preparó algunos emparedados para llevar y comerlos allá, llevó refrescos y juntas fueron hasta la academia, el profesor abrió el salón de piano.

-Son las diez, a las siete vuelvo para cerrar, si se marchan antes me llaman y entonces vendré... ¿de acuerdo?-

-Gracias profesor- dijo Fate extendiendo su mano izquierda... pero estaremos aquí hasta las siete.

La pelirroja retiró la tela que cubría aún el piano, las tareas de remodelación aún no habían sido terminadas, Fate sintió un escalofrío cuando vio el andamio del que había caído la cubeta aquella...

-Vamos mi amor, te acompañaré- dijo la Nanoha al tomarle de la mano.. la rubia ocupó su lugar, trató de mover los dedos de su mano derecha, lo logró, pero con mucho dolor... la pecosa vio el gesto en su rostro -¿te duele mucho?-

-Un poco, pero creo que puedo tocar...- empezó con las escalas, como de costumbre, no salieron como quería, no estaba totalmente mal, pero a veces era imposible alcanzar todas las teclas... siguió así, empezó el repertorio de clásicas... algunos errores involuntarios, su mano no le permitía tocar bien, las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos, Nanoha observó el esfuerzo y cómo las lágrimas empezaban a salir... la pelirroja se levantó de donde estaba.

-Espera...- dijo a la rubia, le empujó un poco a la orilla del banco y se sentó tras ella, poniendo una pierna a cada lado, abrazó su cintura y con su mentón en el delgado hombro de su niña, dijo: toca para mi, sé que puedes hacerlo... Fate empezó entonces la interpretación de Luz de Luna, bien sabía que aquella melodía tenía que interpretarla con el corazón... cerró sus ojos y de memoria, sin leer en las partituras, interpretó la melodía.

Casi perfecta, dijo la rubia al terminar la interpretación... en efecto así había sido, un titubeo al principio fue el error, luego, mientras sentía a la pelirroja en su cintura, Luz de luna cobró vida de sus manos, las más dulces notas llenaron sus sentidos, el fondo musical de su gran amor sonó maravillosa con la acústica del salón, Fate giró para encontrar los labios de su pecosa, les encontró, como siempre, dispuestos y deseándola... la pelirroja giró para acomodarse en las piernas de su terremoto, miró su rostro detenidamente al quedar frente a frente...

-Tú conoces todo de mí, aunque yo no te diga nada, sabes leer en mis ojos... conoces el lenguaje de mis suspiros... tú estás en cada uno de ellos... te conozco porque solamente soy un reflejo tuyo, porque cuando veo tus ojos y me veo allí... entonces lo sé todo... todo...- Nanoha posó sus brazos en los hombros de su chica, la rubia situó sus manos en las caderas de la pelirroja sus labios se acercaron poco a poco, con sus ojos enganchados, no querían perder ningún detalle, se acercaron tanto que aún, antes de cerrarlos pudieron ver el reflejo de ellos en los de la otra... el beso suave se inició, las blancas manos de Nanoha acariciaban los cabellos de su amada, los suspiros aumentaron de intensidad al igual que el beso... Fate dirigió su mano izquierda al botón y la cremallera de los vaqueros de su niña, la pelirroja sacó desde atrás la sudadera de la rubia, deslizó sus manos debajo de ella y acarició su espalda...

-¿no se te hace interesante este sitio?... preguntó la rubia en medio de un jadeo...

-mmjmm...- dijo Nanoha a modo de afirmación... -¿qué estás pensando?- completó... la rubia sonrió pícaramente...

-muchas cosas...- dijo y empujó un poco a la chica hasta arrancar unos sonidos de las teclas que ahora eran oprimidas con su cuerpo...

-shhh- dijo la pecosa... -van a venir a vernos-

-No te preocupes... seguridad sabe que siempre suena extraño el salón de piano, además el profesor les dijo que estaríamos aquí-

La luz del medio día se colaba por los amplios ventanales del salón, la rubia había descubierto casi todos los pianos, colocó todas las mantas blancas en una de las esquinas... sus abrigos completaron el sitio, Fate tomó de la mano a Nanoha quien se encontraba sentada en el banco del piano, observando a su niña, se había acercado para ayudarle, quizá si la hubiese dejado no estaría sentada en ese momento... pero su chica no se lo permitió.

-Deja, quiero hacerlo yo- dijo... siempre era así... quería prepararlo todo, atender a su amada por completo... se encaminaron hasta el sitio preparado, Fate completó la tarea iniciada en el banco del piano, quitó por completo los pantalones de su niña y empezó a retirar la propia sudadera.

-Levanta los brazos...- dijo Nanoha quien recorrió la piel de su amada mientras deslizaba la prenda por su cuerpo, recostó a la pelirubia sobre las mantas y abrigos, besó su cuello... entregó sus besos al terremoto que podía poner a hervir su sangre y luego calmarla con besos... no había sitio más hermoso que el que se compartiera con aquella pelirroja, sus besos y dulzura al hacer el amor embriagaban los sentidos de la rubia, amarla era delicioso... sentir su perfume... la suavidad de su piel... el calor de sus besos; el ensayo podría tomar lugar más tarde, su alma necesitaba sentir a su amada pecosa... quería verse en sus ojos cuando la sintiera, quería leer en ella lo que su alma gritaba... en un abrazo estrecho, Nanoha besaba los labios de su niña, mordisqueó su boca, "te amo... Fate", dijo en su oído y deslizó sus besos a lo largo de su cuello, la piel de la chica se erizaba, con ambas manos acariciaba sus mejillas, el calor de sus pieles hacía desprender el suave perfume de cada una que se mezclaba hasta volverse uno solo, la rubia dibujaba en la espalda de la pecosa, siempre con un poco de temor al usar su mano derecha, aún dolía pero el contacto de su niña podía sanar todas sus heridas... sintió cada estación de la ruta que siguió la pelirroja, se detuvo en sus senos, grandes, firmes y esperando por ella, sus suspiros aumentaron cuando los rojos cabellos hicieron cosquillas en su vientre... luego sus labios... suaves escribiendo su historia de amor con besos.

"Mmmm, mmmm" era el suave sonido que salía de los labios de la rubia, su niña sabía perfectamente dónde sentía... su corazón parecía que iba a saltar de su pecho en cualquier momento, pero bien sabía que no, que su corazón estaba en el mejor lugar, dentro de la pelirroja...las caricias de su niña habían acelerado su respiración, gemía con cada nuevo beso... las manos de su pecosa recorrían sus piernas.

-Eres mi vida Nanoha...- dijo entrecortadamente... enredó sus manos en los rizos rojos de la chica, allí estaba su pecosa, haciéndola sentir... llevándola a ese sitio en donde con sus ojos cerrados podía ver los celestes de su amada... más allá del placer físico, entregaba su alma, cada uno de sus pensamientos y suspiros a la única y definitiva dueña de su vida... ese ángel de cabellos rojos, ese ángel que lograba calmar su carácter...aquella mujer por la que valía la pena cualquier esfuerzo y cualquier sacrificio... ahora mismo la pelirroja le hacía gemir apresuradamente... el delicioso calor de su vientre se extendió a todo su cuerpo y alcanzó el orgasmo con sus besos y caricias...-te amo mi vida, te amo...- repetía...atrajo a su niña hasta sus labios... besó por completo el amado rostro infantil... sus mejillas sonrosadas... sus labios dulces y suaves... sus párpados, su mentón... -eres mi cielo en esta tierra...- dijo a Nanoha -de verdad no sé que sería de mí si no te hubiese encontrado- hizo girar a su niña para quedar sobre ella.

-Cuida tu mano...- dijo al ver un gesto de dolor en su rostro... -¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó...

-si me duele, pero estoy bien... si estoy contigo... estoy muy bien- la pelirroja acarició la mejilla de la rubia, -eres bella-

-tú siempre me lo dices, pero tú eres increíblemente bella...- podría morir por tus ojos, Fate bajó un poco la vista... -acéptalo... eres bella...-

-no tanto como tú...- afirmó y fundió sus labios con los de su amada pecosa, aquel beso húmedo y profundo... se fue transformando en uno suave... uno en el que se entregaba el corazón...la rubia empezó el recorrido con sus labios del cuerpo de su amada, la devoción que imprimía en cada uno de esos besos era sentida por completo por la chica... Fate sabía cómo amarla... sabía mecerla suavemente con sus caricias... sabía conducirla hasta el sitio en dónde su corazón parecía dejar de latir. Los botones firmes en sus senos invitaron a la rubia a ese paraíso, con sus manos y sus labios dibujó esas perfectas formas... los jadeos de la pelirroja le indicaban que estaba haciendo lo correcto, cada vez que sus manos les recorrían un nuevo suspiro llenaba sus sentidos, el perfume de la piel de su amada niña estaba impregnado en su piel misma... delicioso... embriagante... continuó la ruta iniciada, llevó las manos hasta la cintura de su niña y trazó un camino de besos hasta su ingle... gimió al contacto de sus labios, si Fate... si, así mi amor, fueron las palabras que pronunció cuando la sintió en ella, jamás había imaginado que el placer se pudiera sentir así, que aquello de lo que todos hablaban de verdad fuera tan fuerte, aquella tarde helada semejaba mucho a aquella vivida en Shirakawa, ella misma mordió sus labios cuando una de las manos de la rubia continuó la tarea que habían empezado su boca... no había necesidad de decirle que deseaba ser amada despacio... lentamente... que quería sentirla... la rubia claro que leía su alma y comprendía perfectamente el lenguaje de su cuerpo, se dirigió a sus labios y acompañó con besos cada una de sus caricias... minúsculas gotas cubrieron sus cuerpos, la rubia mordió los labios de su pelirroja al tiempo que ella apretó fuertemente un poco más abajo de las caderas, atrajo aún más cerca de su niña, quería fundirse con ella y no volver a ser dos cuerpos sino sólo uno... poco a poco los trazos hechos con su mano se hicieron más rápidos... la pelirroja emitió un gritito cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, echó hacia atrás su cabeza y mojó sus labios... Fate se concentró en besar sus hombros y su cuello, te amo, decía entre beso y beso, con sus delgados brazos estrechó tan fuerte como pudo a su amada niña, -no quiero dejarte ir nunca...-

-nunca me iré...-

-mañana, así llore del dolor tocaré para ti, ya no es la sinfónica... tocaré tan solo para mi amada y bella pelirroja-

Cuidando no ser observada por ninguna de las ventanas, Nanoha llevó hasta el sitio en donde hizo el amor con su niña, los emparedados y refrescos que llevó, vestidas con sus bragas y camisetas comieron poco más tarde del medio día... ninguna podía quitar la sonrisa de sus rostros, ambos bellos, frescos y enamorados.

El ensayo volvió, en efecto, duró hasta casi las siete, volvieron las mantas a los pianos -cada vez que entre a este salón...definitivamente sonreiré... espero que no puedan leerme el pensamiento... nunca podré olvidar el salón del piano...-

El profesor volvió a eso de las siete, deseó suerte a la rubia; en otra situación la suerte no tendría nada que ver, él sabía de su talento, pero ahora... con su mano lastimada la suerte no le vendría mal.

YUNNO

-Mi amor... vendré al medio día, te ayudaré con la ropa, te llevaré hasta el teatro... ¿a las tres dijiste?-

-si, a las tres...- dijo la rubia dirigiendo la mirada hacia el techo...

-hablaré con Lindy-

-¿para qué?...-

-no intentes hacer nada, descansa... tanto tus manos como tu alma... tienes que estar tranquila... le pediré que venga para asegurarse de que estés quieta-

-no te preocupes, no es necesario, pasaré la mañana en la cama leyendo las partituras-

-mmm- dijo Nanoha -no me convences, pero te creeré- dijo al alzar un poco el mentón de la rubia para besar sus labios... -te amo mi vida, te veo más tarde- dijo y salió del apartamento; la rubia empezó a levantar los platos de la mesa y empezó a lavarlos, escuchó la llave girar en la cerradura... -¿qué haces mi amor?... acaso me vas a mentir diciéndome que no me preocupe, ¿que descansarás?-

-lo siento, no quería que encontraras los platos sucios...-

-déjalos, yo lo haré cuando vuelva, se me hace tarde y casi olvido estos informes- dijo tomando las carpetas azules que estaban en el sofá pequeño... con ellas en la mano fue hasta su niña... -mi vida, descansa por favor, si me amas... descansa- posó su mano en la mejilla de la rubia y dio un beso en su sien.

-Gracias Nanoha...- ya se estaba retirando y giró con un gesto de interrogación en el rostro...

-¿gracias?...-

-por amarme como me amas... por ser tan dulce, por preocuparte por mí que soy un desastre...-

-mi vida no me des las gracias... con amarme es suficiente...- sonrió coquetamente y dijo, -te veo luego...-

El día parecía eterno, leyó las partituras, se recostó en la cama... que ahora sin su niña era inmensa... así, viendo el techo de esa habitación hizo un balance de todo lo que había sucedido en su vida... cuando recién descubrió su atracción por las chicas jamás imaginó encontrar a alguien como la pelirroja, hizo el recuento de los errores cometidos, de aquellas que pasaron por su vida siendo tan sólo un nombre más en una lista, a veces se sorprendía pensando en que hubiera sido hermoso no tener pasado para ofrecer también su primera vez a esa mujer que amaba, aunque luego pensaba que de no haber conocido a esas chicas jamás hubiese peleado con Ginga y pues... de Nanoha nada, sonrió imaginar una gran máquina que funcionaba a la perfección aunque no se le entendiera, todo estaba organizado para poner frente a una a la persona que es tu destino... ya sólo era cuestión de saberle reconocer... recordó el rubor que cubrió el cuerpo de su niña esa tarde... un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando en su mente vibraron aquellas palabras... "¿no vas a llevarme a la habitación de tus padres?"... habían tantas memorias hermosas, todas aquellas imágenes de la pelirroja durmiendo en su habitación en la casa de sus padres... inocente con sus cabellos regados en la almohada, sus labios sonrosados dispuestos al beso, su bello cuerpo desnudo enredado con el de ella, su guiño coqueto que brindaba justo antes de salir de la habitación... perfección era la única palabra que podía nombrar todo lo que encontraba en su pelirroja... ella era la mujer perfecta, el amor perfecto... errores, sin duda ambas los tenían, pero su amor era más fuerte y tomadas de la mano... nada era imposible...

-Ya volví amor...- la suave voz de Nanoha llegó hasta sus oídos, le vio entrar a la habitación

-¿ves?... descansando como prometí- la cama estaba llena de papeles, las partituras estudiadas... -me daré un baño- dijo la rubia.

-Está bien, cuando salgas ya tendré listo algo para comer-.

-Vale, gracias-

-Todo saldrá bien mi amor- decía la pelirroja a su niña mientras comían.

-Eso espero... por cierto, ¿me prestas tus guantes negros de lana?...

-claro, pero te quedan un poco grandes- dijo la pecosa.

-no quiero causar lástima, si me ven la mano seguro que no dejarán que toque o estarán predispuestos... quiero que todo sea normal...

-seguro, luego les busco-

La pelirroja ayudó a su niña con la ropa, vistió ropas negras, pantalones, camisa, abrigo, bufanda y los guantes de su amada, a las dos con quince minutos partieron del apartamento, Nanoha dejó a Fate frente al Teatro, allí tendrían lugar las pruebas. Apenas eran seis personas quienes aspiraban a los puestos, Fate confirmó su nombre en la lista que tenía en las manos el pequeño hombre calvo, sería la cuarta, así que tendría que esperar... salió unos minutos y volvió con un cigarrillo en sus labios, bien sabía que a Nanoha no le gustaba que fumara, su salud... ¿qué hago si te pasa algo?... era lo que decía siempre su niña, sin embargo ahora, para calmar la tensión bien sabía que su niña le entendería.

Siete personas integraban el jurado de selección, les fueron presentados a los aspirantes y la prueba comenzó... sólo otra mujer más y cuatro hombres eran quienes tendrían la oportunidad de ser escuchados, Zest Grangeitz fue el primero, la rubia sabía de él, había formado parte de la orquesta de bellas artes, sin duda tenía grandes posibilidades, luego seguiría el maestro Claus Ingvalt... el hombre era una leyenda en el mundo de la música clásica, seguiría Tiida Lanster a él no le conocía, el joven, casi tanto como ella, al parecer había obtenido la oportunidad por influencias, lo supo cuando el calvito le llamó y dijo "tu tío ya había dado tu nombre"... claro, Leone Phils... el sub secretario de la Academia de música, ella seguiría a aquel muchacho, luego vendría Micaiah Chevelle... la mujer iba en busca de su antiguo puesto, ella le había abandonado antes de su matrimonio, ahora divorciada pretendía volver a él... por último el candidato más fuerte Jail Scaglietti, quizá el más cotizado pianista moderno, lo único que no había hecho era tocar para la sinfónica de Unimari, esto era un reto personal... todos ellos grandes o con grandes influencias, ella era apenas una chica desconocida que tenía una mano seriamente lastimada, pero ella poseía algo que ninguno de ellos tenía, ella no tocaría por ella, ella tocaría por su amor.

Vio salir una a uno con una sonrisa de satisfacción, estar en la pequeña habitación que era la de espera para ellos aumentaba aún más la tensión, podían escuchar las notas interpretadas... ella les escuchó, perfectas sin duda, aunque demasiado mecánicas para su gusto, al interpretar hay que poner el corazón, no se puede de otra manera. Fate estaba fumando ya su cigarrillo número ocho para cuando su nombre fue dicho en voz alta, lo apagó en una de los ceniceros de pedestal del pequeño salón y se encaminó hasta donde le llamaron... saludó de mano a todos los presentes, algunos de ellos apretaron un poco más su mano derecha, no se quitó los guantes, no quería que le vieran, entregó la carpeta que contenía todos los datos solicitados, acreditaciones, currículum, copia de documentos legales y los dados por la academia... se dirigió hasta el piano, su mano dolía ahora un poco más luego de los apretones, hasta allí retiró sus guantes, colocó las partituras en su sitio y empezó a tocar...

Cada vez que una punzada de dolor lastimaba su mano, pensaba inmediatamente en su amada niña de ojos azules, por ella tenía que lograrlo, interpretó los clásicos sin errores, llegó a la parte en que interpretaría lo que ellos solicitaran, algo más moderno, algunas piezas italianas.

-ahora...- dijo el hombre que presidía el jurado, toca algo que tú quieras tocar, algo que haga resaltar tu talento... esta era su oportunidad, su melodía, la de las dos, Luz de Luna... las notas altas dolían bastante en su mano, el acompañamiento no era el problema, aún con dolor no titubeó ni una sola vez, una mujer de mediana edad integrante del jurado se levantó, encaminó sus pasos hasta la chica... estaba impresionada con la emoción que inundaba sus sentidos, esa interpretación iba más allá de lo perfecto... sublime era una palabra cercana a lo que les hacía sentir. La rubia no leía las notas, su corazón guiaba sus manos y con sus ojos cerrados pensaba en su pelirroja... la mujer abrió aún más sus ojos al ver el corte y las suturas en la mano derecha de Fate, vio además un par de lágrimas surcar sus mejillas, la mano aún estaba inflamada, cómo podía esa chica tocar con semejante herida?... no dijo nada y volvió a su sitio, la pelirubia no se enteró de que había sido observada de cerca.

Su turno terminó, colocó los guantes en sus manos antes de levantarse, a punto de cruzar la puerta estaba cuando se topó de frente con Yunno... el chico con el que había tenido problemas... aquel que había molestado a su pelirroja, enfrentó sus ojos sin decir palabra... hola! dijo el muchacho al calvo que había recogido los nombres de los candidatos...puedo hablar con "mi abuelo"?... hizo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras y sonrió, estaba claro que sabía lo de la prueba que se llevaba a cabo, la rubia vio como saludó a uno de los hombres del jurado, al mayor... se sintió desolada aunque no cambió su gesto, ahora ese estúpido tiene la oportunidad de vengarse... pensó... seguro lo hará... regresó al salón de espera, aún faltaban dos más... cuando el muchacho salió dirigió una mirada burlona a la chica ojiazul, disfrutó un poco al ver el enojo en sus ojos... salió de allí y la rubia se sentó en el suelo y prendió fuego a su noveno cigarrillo.

Pocos minutos antes de dar las cinco, la pelirroja llegó hasta el sitio de la prueba, vio a lo lejos a su niña sentada en el suelo de un pequeño salón, estaba fumando, Fate, quien tenía la vista clavada en el sus zapatos no se percató de la llegada de su amor, sólo al reconocer su calzado alzó la vista y sonrió débilmente... –Nanoha- dijo muy suave... la pelirroja se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-¿cómo va todo?- preguntó... aunque sabía que algo andaba mal, a aquellos ojos rubíes les hacía falta la chispa... estaban un poquito apagados, tristes.

Fate dijo a su niña cuál había sido el orden de interpretación, mencionó lo que sabía de cada uno de los aspirantes.

-¿qué más?- preguntó... sé que algo pasa, aún no me lo has dicho todo.

-Yunno- dijo Fate con un tono molesto, el abuelo del estúpido es parte del jurado... Nanoha recordó hasta ese momento que claro, quien había logrado el apoyo económico del padre de la pelirroja para la sinfónica había sido precisamente Hückebein, el abuelo de Yunno...

-¿qué sucedió?- preguntó...

-vino y nos topamos justo al salir, seguro que habló con su abuelo para que olvide mi nombre y mi interpretación...ah!, ese desgraciado tiene ahora una oportunidad para vengarse.

En efecto, cuando Yunno saludó a su abuelo, automáticamente preguntó por la chica que acababa de salir.

-¿qué tal tocó esa muchacha?... antes de que Hückebein tuviera el tiempo de responder, la mujer que se había acercado hasta Fate dijo: es estupenda... domina la técnica pero además la emoción... aún faltan dos, pero esa chica sin duda tiene talento... Yunno escuchó solamente los comentarios, haló a su abuelo hasta apartarlo un poco y le dijo: ojisan... esa es la muchacha...

-¿qué muchacha? Dijo el hombre...

-La que está con Nanoha, la que me quitó a Nanoha, no dejes que pase esta prueba- El abuelo del muchacho se le quedó viendo fijamente.

-¿qué me estás pidiendo?... quieres que deje de ser objetivo porque a ti se te antoja?... me das vergüenza muchacho, Nanoha jamás estuvo contigo, nadie te ha quitado nada, aunque ahora comprendo a esa muchacha, lo que acabas de hacer es bajo Yunno, pensaré que nunca lo dijiste, olvidaré esto, pero lárgate, hablaremos otro día- el muchacho apenas dijo el motivo que lo había llevado hasta allí y salió, no había logrado más que el desprecio de su abuelo, pero al ver a la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, al menos le haría pasar un mal rato imaginando lo que él habría podido decir.

El joven que había antecedido a la rubia en la prueba se acercó un poco a las chicas...

-¡hola! Sonrió, interpretaste hermoso.

-Gracias, respondió Fate.

-Déjame decirte que sin duda jamás escuché Luz de Luna de esa manera, Nanoha vio con agradecimiento los ojos rubí de su amor -tienes mucho talento... Tiida Lanster...- dijo mientras extendía su mano.

-Fate Testarossa...-

-Nanoha Takamachi... hola, joven Lanster-

-Llámenme Tiida, así me llaman mis amigos-

-Claro... Tiida-

-¿Tú eres sobrino del sub secretario de la academia?-

-si, Leone es mi tío...- no pudo evitar mirar fijamente las manos de las dos, se encontraban enlazadas, vio el corte en el dorso de la mano derecha de la chica de cabello rubio.

-Me lastimé...- explicó Fate

-Lo siento, ¿te duele mucho?

-Un poco, tú también tocaste bien...-

-jamás podré hacerlo como tú...-

-Dame un segundo amor- dijo Nanoha -ahora vuelvo- se levantó y salió de la habitación.

-¿amor?...- preguntó el muchacho.

-Si, Nanoha y yo somos pareja, vivimos juntas hace ya casi un año-

-felicitaciones... es muy linda-

-Gracias, claro que es bella... casi tanto como lo es por dentro- La pelirroja volvió trayendo un vaso de papel con agua.

-Toma, ya es hora...- la rubia tragó la pastilla que llevó su niña, bebió el agua y se dispuso a esperar.

A eso de las seis, el hombre calvo volvió a llamar a cada uno en el orden en el que interpretaron, se les comunicó que ya no volverían a salir por esa habitación, así que si tenían pertenencias debían llevarlas de una buena vez con ellos... cuando llegó el turno de Tiida, Fate apagó su cigarrillo.

-Me iré fuera en cuanto te llamen- dijo Nanoha -supongo que saldrán por le puerta del vestuario, te esperaré allí-

-si, cómo me gustaría que pudieras entrar conmigo, tomando mi mano-

-sé que lo hiciste muy bien, la competencia será dura, pero recuerda que lo más importante es que te hayas cumplido a ti misma, los demás no importan...- la rubia escuchó su nombre, besó brevemente los labios de su niña y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Señorita Testarossa- dijo el hombre que presidía el jurado, su interpretación ha sido notable, sin duda es una mujer con talento, la rubia no sabía dónde posar su mirada, las emociones le traicionaban, su futuro estaba en manos de siete desconocidos, bueno, seis y el abuelo del muchacho, sentada frente a ellos, en su mente la imagen de su amada pecosa con cara de decepción cruzó.

-Felicitaciones señorita Testarossa usted ha sido elegida para ser la pianista titular de la sinfónica- la rubia no escuchó, su mente estaba en otro sitio. -¿Señorita Testarossa?... felicitaciones- la mujer que había visto su mano se le acercó y esa cercanía sacó a la chica del estado hipnótico en que estaba.

-¿si?...

-felicidades...- la rubia se levantó y se dirigió a estrechar las manos del jurado, todos ellos sujetaron ahora con más delicadeza.

-¿cuándo empiezo?- preguntó.

-En cuanto su mano se recupere- dijo el abuelo de Yunno -venga mañana para formalizar la contratación- Fate no salía de su asombro, había obtenido el puesto, iba a tocar con la sinfónica de Unimari...

Con una bella sonrisa en el rostro salió por la puerta que le indicaron... afuera, su pelirroja estaba sentada junto a Tiida, Nanoha se levantó, tan sólo al ver el brillo de sus ojos supo que había obtenido el puesto, se abrazaron tan fuerte como pudieron, la pelirroja alzó un poco a su rubia.

-Lo conseguí amor, lo conseguí...- dijo antes de besar sus labios, quien sabe cuanto duraron en el beso, ambas tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, el esfuerzo de años de estudio estaban hoy dando sus frutos, Tiida no quiso interrumpir, él había sido seleccionado como el pianista suplente, también se encontraba feliz... al terminar las chicas el beso, el joven se les acercó.

-Felicidades Fate, te lo mereces- los ojos de la rubia brillaban intensamente.

-Gracias Tiida-

-Vamos- dijo el muchacho -les invito a celebrar-

Durante el trayecto hasta aquel pequeño bar del centro, Nanoha contó a la rubia que Tiida había sido seleccionado suplente, Fate sonreía y besaba la mano de su amada, a veces se veía interrumpida en los besos cuando la pelirroja tenía que realizar algún cambio, pero volvía a iniciar la tarea.

-Te amo Nanoha- decía, su corazón apenas podía con la emoción, el muchacho era testigo de aquel amor desde el asiento trasero del auto verde... en un principio los tres bebieron sake, luego solamente la pelirubia y el chico lo hicieron, debo conducir, dijo Nanoha cuando empezó a beber agua gaseosa, constantemente la pelirroja sintió los brazos de su niña, quizá si bebió unas cuantas copas de más, pero ¿cómo culparla?, ese era su momento, la pelirroja sabía que no había por qué preocuparse, mañana ayudaría a calmar su dolor de cabeza y malestar, pero por ahora para qué molestarle.

Cuando eran casi las tres de la mañana, abandonaron el lugar, Nanoha condujo hasta la dirección que había obtenido del muchacho, vio que cruzara la puerta y se dirigió hasta el apartamento... la rubia descansaba en sus piernas, por esa razón condujo muy despacio, se veía tan linda, aún no dormía, a pesar de las emociones y el sake, aún no se había rendido, iba murmurando palabras para su chica, inventó canciones para su amor... "si quisieras saber qué es la poesía, tan sólo tienes que ver tu rostro en el espejo, no hay nadie más afortunada que yo... amo a la mujer perfecta y ella me ama también... " continuó así hasta el apartamento, Nanoha reía con cada nueva ocurrencia, le ayudó a bajar del auto, empezó a reír...

-Mira que ahora tienes que lidiar con una borracha...- dijo riendo un poco más fuerte.

-te amo mi vida, te amo...- dijo alto, abrazó a su niña, aunque el estado en el que se encontraba casi hizo que perdieran el equilibrio,

-vamos amor- dijo Nanoha luego del abrazo, besó sus labios brevemente -vamos a casa, es hora de descansar-. Subieron las escaleras y ya en la salita la pelirroja volvió nuevamente a los labios de su niña, aquel beso fue tan profundo que casi aclaró la mente de la rubia -te amo alfiler- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -sabía que lo lograrías-

-si lo logré fue por ti, fuiste tú mi inspiración en esa prueba, eres tú mi motivo... todo lo que necesito- era hora de descansar, la pelirroja desvistió a su niña quien ya había caído rendida ante el sueño, el cansancio y el alcohol, hacía frío, le puso los pantalones del pijama, las calcetas y una camiseta, ella vistió la camisa de los pijamas de la rubia y sus bragas... abrazó a su ahora calmo terremoto y durmió...

ESTA ERA MI HABITACIÓN

El teléfono hizo dar un salto a la pelirroja, -¿si?... dijo en voz baja, no quería despertar a su niña.

-¿Nanoha?... la voz de Lindy llegó desde el otro lado de la línea,

-buenos días Lindy- dijo

-Ayer estuvimos llamando hasta tarde, pero nadie respondió, todo está bien?-

-si, todo está bien, Fate obtuvo la plaza titular...- respondió aún bajito -volvimos tarde, celebramos el acontecimiento, disculpen si no llamamos, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era muy tarde...-

-¿Fate aún duerme verdad?, dijo Lindy quien supuso la clase de celebración...

-si- dijo Nanoha -aún duerme, ¿quiere que le despierte?-

-no, deja, más tarde iremos a visitarles... luego de la comida-

-les esperamos..-. la madre de la rubia colgó, ¿qué hora será? Se preguntó la chica, consultó su reloj que siempre dejaba en la mesa de noche, vaya, las doce, con razón estaban preocupados... miró a su niña, dormía, aunque cuando despertara sin duda se sentiría terrible, hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía de esa manera ni esa cantidad, hoy vas a padecer amor, dijo sonriendo, se levantó... se daría un baño y tendría preparado algo para cuando su amada se levantara, un poco de sopa no le vendría mal...

Mientras preparaba una sopa de pollo, el teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez era su madre... -mi amor- dijo al escuchar la voz de su hija.

-¡hola mamá!-

-Dime, ¿cómo le fue a Fate con la prueba?... Nanoha sintió profunda alegría al saber el motivo de la llamada de su madre. -Tu padre y yo queremos saber-

-Obtuvo la plaza- dijo emocionada -lo consiguió mamá, lo consiguió...- escuchó cómo su madre comentaba en voz alta a su padre... escuchó a lo lejos la voz de él, qué bien!, le escuchó exclamar, ahora si, haremos esa cena especial... estábamos pensando con tu padre en preparar una cena para celebrar, ¿está bien?...-

-claro respondió Nanoha, le diré a los padres de Fate que nos acompañen-

-no- dijo la madre. La pelirroja pareció contrariada, sin embargo el comentario final de su madre le hizo sonreír -dame su número telefónico, yo misma les invitar-. la pecosa dio el número y se despidió de su madre.

Colocando el teléfono en su sitio estaba cuando vio la figura de su amada cruzar la puerta... venía frotándose los ojos.

-¿amor?... me siento terrible.

-Lo sé mi vida, ven acá... la rubia obedeció y se dirigió hasta el sofá en dónde estaba su niña, -¿quieres un sake?- preguntó sabiendo el gesto que vería.

-¡no!, quiero morirme... me está matando el dolor de cabeza...-

-ven, haré algo por ti...- tomó su mano y le llevó hasta el baño -la tina ya está lista- dijo, vamos a darte un baño... le hizo meterse a la tina.

-¿tú no te bañarás conmigo? Dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero.

-No, ya me bañé, ahora te bañaré a ti...sentada en el borde Nanoha lavó suavemente el cuerpo de su niña, ésta cerraba los ojos y sentía cómo el agua caliente relajaba sus sentidos y aliviaba su malestar. -Mis padres nos invitaron a cenar hoy... quieren celebrar lo del trabajo.

-Claro, llamaré a mis padres para decirles que les veremos mañana.

-Pues no, mis padres también les invitaron, así que hoy en la noche iremos a casa de ellos.

-Está bien, aunque será raro...oye, a todo esto, ¿por qué no estás en la universidad?... seguro que no son las ocho de la mañana.

-Desde ayer pedí permiso en el trabajo, mañana pondré al día todo, sabía que hoy sería un día especial... diciendo esto se acercó un poco hasta su niña para besarle, ocasión que aprovechó la rubia, sujetó la cintura de su niña y la atrajo hasta meterla con ella a la tina... rieron mientras se besaban, parece que ya recuperó sus fuerzas "señorita"...

-Claro- dijo Fate mientras alzaba una de sus cejas -por ti... tengo fuerzas para todo- el baño terminó, la pelirubia disfrutó enormemente ver a su niña quitar su ropa mojada y ver su bello cuerpo desnudo.

-Ven alfiler pervertido...- dijo, la rubia rió. -vi como me mirabas... bandida- se vistieron y se sentaron a la mesa... -bebe la sopa, te ayudará-

-Gracias amor, no hay nadie como tú-

-No te creas... como tú tampoco- dijo Nanoha...

-No, después de mí tiraron el molde- dijo con cierto aire de orgullo...

-Claro, no había que cometer el mismo error dos veces- ambas rieron en la mesa, las preocupaciones eran cosa del pasado, ahora sí, el futuro brillaba para ambas... al fin, la fortuna sonreía a las dos.

Después de la comida, la rubia recibió la felicitación telefónica de sus padres, además de un regaño materno por beber. -Mira que Nanoha te tiene paciencia, no abuses- le dijo Lindy.

-No te preocupes mamá, no volverá a ocurrir, me siento terrible, aunque ya Nanoha me dio sopa y unas aspirinas- quedaron en verse en la noche, ellas pasarían para indicarles el camino a la casa de la pelirroja. Nanoha buscaba que vestir esa noche.

-Quizá el vestido gris oscuro- dijo Fate, te ves espectacular en él, la pecosa sonrió.

-Te das cuenta que casi es un año que no voy a casa, que desde que salí aquel día no he vuelto, de verdad estoy emocionada...-

-Pues si tú estás así, yo estoy nerviosa, yo sólo vi tu casa por fuera, jamás he entrado allí-

-Ven alfiler, buscaremos tu ropa, tú también te vas a ver bella esta noche-

Cuando pasaron por los padres de la rubia, éstos se quedaron sin palabras, ambas estaban radiantes, Nanoha en el vestido gris a pedido de su chica y Fate con un conjunto azul marino.

-Que elegancia- dijo la rubia al ver a su padre vistiendo su mejor traje.

-Es una noche especial, mi hija, la pianista de la sinfónica de Unimari...- cada par en su auto se dirigieron hasta aquella área de Unimari, la más elegante... el corazón de Nanoha palpitaba fuertemente... apretó la mano de su niña cuando vio, al doblar la esquina su casa, allí estaba el sitio que había abandonado para seguir a su corazón, ahora volvía con el amor de su mano.

Los cuatro estaban a las puertas de aquel palacio, Nanoha presionó el botón del intercomunicador -soy Nanoha- dijo... antes de terminar el sonido eléctrico de la cerradura le indicó que podía abrir... allí estaba todo, como le había dejado... incluso su auto estaba en el sitio acostumbrado en el estacionamiento... sus padres salieron al encuentro, Momoko no pudo evitar unas lágrimas... se abrazaron, Shiro felicitó a la rubia por su logro, luego lo hizo la madre, entraron a la casa para conversar, poco a poco todos se sintieron cómodos, Clyde y Shiro hablaban sobre algunas cosas, Lindy y Momoko de otras y los hermanos de la pelirroja les interrogaban a las dos acerca de la prueba de la sinfónica, antes de cenar, la pelirroja fue hasta la cocina llevando a la rubia de la mano, ven, quiero que conozcas a gente que aprecio, saludó con besos a todos aquellos que estaban empleados en su casa, Noel... dijo abrazando a una mujer un poco mayor, ella me conoce desde niña... explicó a Fate, la rubia saludó con besos también...era hora de cenar... se despidieron de ellos y se encaminaron hasta el comedor. Todos en esa casa comentaron el regreso de la niña Nanoha, estaba tan linda, se le veía feliz... ellos claro que sabían que ahora vivía con una chica, le conocieron y les agradó enseguida, notaron el amor en aquellos ojos carmesí.

Cenaron los manjares, los padres de ambas hicieron la sobremesa en el salón de té, bebieron algunas copas, Fate rechazó cortésmente... los padres de ella rieron... Clyde, como siempre hizo un comentario gracioso... -ya no más para ella, ayer tuvo suficiente-

-mamá... ¿puedo ir a la que era mi habitación?... preguntó Nanoha...

-claro mi amor, esta casa es tuya... y tuya- dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia.

-Ven- dijo -iremos a la que fue mi habitación...- un escalofrío llenó el cuerpo de la chica, volvía a aquel sitio que fue testigo de su amor oculto, aquel sitio que fue testigo de la decisión más importante de su vida, la más acertada decisión que hubiese tomado.

-Esta era mi habitación- dijo al momento de abrir la puerta, Fate vio todo aquello, su ordenador, su preciosa cama, el escritorio, todos muebles finos y de buen gusto.

-Dejaste todo esto por mí- dijo sin esperar respuesta la rubia.

-Y lo volvería a hacer- respondió con plena seguridad la chica de ojos azules... -te amo Fate, por encima de todo, te amo.

* * *

**Nos vemos! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Ojojojo. Pensé en dejar esto para la próxima semana, pero MEH. Acabemos esto de una vez jajaja.

Esta historia la leí aproximadamente hace 9 años. Fue de las primeras que leí con temática lésbica y me enseñó que hay mucho amor de por medio. Aunque es terriblemente cursi siempre le he tenido un cariño especial...

Espero les haya gustado y disfrutado. Este capítulo va para todos los que la siguieron y comentaron :) (y este capítulo en especial a **nanofate24 **por estar desde el día uno en la zona de comentarios xP)

**Lorei, , tsunade-obachan, Shisuki27, NanoFate24, lina-chan, jezaira, gabypattinson77, sachikovirtual, Yurilover24, AiemVela, Aili w, Sele17, sombra, carmenrosaaguilar9, NekoHatsuneTakamachi, Aria T., Alia Ninfa, andreinasophie. garcia y a todos los guest xP**... GRACIAS!

disclaimer: "Luz de luna" pertenece a Ana Lozano. La historia ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

¿EL FINAL?

Los días pasaron volando, ya estaban por celebrar el año nuevo, Fate ya se había recuperado de la herida de su mano derecha, tenían unos días para descansar, el cinco de enero la sinfónica viajaría a Tokio, abrazadas ante la chimenea de la cabaña en Shirakawa, sitio al que habían ido para disfrutar de la calma, sus labios se juntaban.

-Soy completamente feliz alfiler...-

-Yo también amor, no necesito nada más que a ti para ser feliz... irías conmigo a Estocolmo?...- preguntó la rubia.

-¿no te traería problemas?...-

-no lo creo, el director por lo general viaja con su esposa... por qué no podrías ir tú conmigo, ahora que tienes un descanso sería ideal-quizá en otra oportunidad no puedas viajar conmigo.

-Claro amor... iré contigo.

Ese año nuevo estuvieron de un sitio a otro, primero a la casa de los padres de la pelirroja, luego a donde los padres de la rubia, pero a la media noche, estaban juntas, en su pequeño apartamento...

-dicen- empezó la rubia, que uno repite todo el año lo que hace a la media noche de la nochevieja.

-si es así... que año el que tendremos- dijo la pelirroja... se estaban amando, sus cuerpos desnudos estaban abrazados mientras se sentían una a la otra, al tiempo que las campanadas se escuchaban por toda la ciudad, la pelirroja alcanzaba el orgasmo de la mano de su niña de ojos rubí... ella también escuchaba campanadas en su interior, aquel terremoto de ojos rubí y aspecto de ángel la amaba, lo podía sentir en cada beso, en la entrega total de su amor... tenían juntas toda una vida para amarse... ambas lo habían prometido. Aquel amor tan grande se veía reflejado en sus rostros, completamente feliz dijo a su rubia...

-quizá más adelante otro de mis sueños se haga realidad-

-¿cuál?- dijo la rubia -¿otro?-

-si, el primero has sido tú, tú eres un sueño hecho realidad-

-¿y el otro sueño?-

-Unos pequeños pasitos por la casa...-

-¿quieres ser madre?- Preguntó con gesto un poco triste la rubia,

-quizá- aunque ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso, aún somos muy jóvenes.

-¿estás hablando de inseminación?- Preguntó nuevamente Fate.

-No lo creo- respondió sincera -no podría admitir a nadie entre las dos, aunque no conociera ni su nombre ni su rostro no creo que pudiera... hay otras alternativas, pero para eso hay tiempo, tenemos toda una vida...- dijo al tiempo que besaba su cuello y trazaba un camino hacia el sur de su niña... le amó con toda su alma, le sintió gemir y temblar al llegar a la cima... se abrazaron y recibieron el nuevo año una en los brazos de la otra... aunque para algunos ese puede ser el final de una historia, para ellas era tan solo el principio.

FIN

La Carta

"Mi preciosa Nanoha:

No estás... ¿cómo lo sé?... lo sé porque no tengo tu sabor en mi boca esta mañana, porque me duché, me mudé de ropa y peiné y aún no me veo al espejo... sé que no estás porque mi camisa está arrugada, porque no me sonreíste ni entrecerraste tus ojos azules al preguntar de qué botella la había sacado... no estás y lo sé, porque el aire se está volviendo irrespirable, porque esta ciudad está muerta... Unimari vive porque te tiene a ti... las obligaciones dijiste... y estoy aquí cumpliendo con ellas, qué ganas de mandar al diablo todo y volver a tus brazos... esta ha sido mi primer noche sin ti desde que tú y yo estamos juntas... desde que un día tu destino y el mío se volvieron uno... te extraño Nanoha... anoche no pude dormir en esa cama, intenté calmar el cansancio del día pero es imposible estar en un lecho donde tú no estés... junto a mi... para darme la paz que sólo tú puedes darme... no quiero volver a estar fuera de casa, no quiero volver a pasar una noche sin que compartamos ese trozo de cielo, no quiero volver a despertar amontonada en una silla extrañando tu calor, no quiero volver a despertar sin tu sabor en mis labios y sin tu caricia en mis cabellos.

Anoche intenté calmar esta angustia al llamar por teléfono, maldición, esta nevada no cesa aún y tendré que pasarme el resto del día sin poder escucharte... no he podido escuchar la melodía que es tu voz... hoy he comprendido que dejé de ser yo para ser nosotras... que no existe más una Fate Testarossa así, a secas... ahora somos tú y yo.

Me di tiempo el tiempo para pensar y así pensando el sueño me venció por la madrugada, recordé cada detalle de nuestro encuentro... aquella orilla del camino, tu mirada afligida, tu sonrisa y el temblor de mi corazón al tocar tu mano en el saludo... el modo en que tu nombre resonó en mi, en mi corazón.

Recordé también cuando afligida te marchaste de aquel café luego que tu madre nos sorprendiera... cuando llegaste a casa con tus maletas me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo... me dedicaste aquella medalla de la universidad... has hecho tanto por mí... y me amas... soy dichosa por tenerte... lo menos que puedo hacer es amarte, respetar el amor que me tienes, con fidelidad y mis mejores esfuerzos por ser cada día mejor, por merecerte cada día.

Anoche pensé en lo que dijiste el año nuevo... cerré mis ojos y por un momento te imaginé usando ropa holgada y logré ver cómo tu vientre tomaba nueva forma... estoy soñando lo sé, pero la emoción me llenó y lloré... si, lloré porque sí mi amor, deseo formar una familia contigo... y lloré porque hay magníficos regalos que la naturaleza no me permite...

Tendremos que encontrar maneras... soluciones... y haré lo que sea necesario para que el que antes era tu sueño y ahora es el nuestro se vea hecho una realidad...

Te amo pecosa... no puedo vivir sin tu sonrisa, no puedo ser yo si no comparto mis pensamientos para que los engrandezcas con los tuyos... no puedo ser yo si no veo tus ojos... si no toco tus manos... eres lo mejor de mí...porque eres mía... y orgullosa lo digo, siento y escribo... eres mía Nanoha... eres la mujer que es mía.

Yo por mi lado... te doy lo que soy... sabes que me tienes... desde aquel día, por completo, mi corazón, mi mente y mis manos... todo... este alfiler te pertenece. Haré todo lo que pueda por construir tus sueños... cueste lo que cueste... piedra a piedra... con mis manos y yo misma si es necesario.

No quiero volver a estar sin ti, no lo soporto... mi corazón no da más y solamente soy un cuerpo que se mueve mecánicamente... porque mis sueños, deseos y voluntad... son tuyos y allí se han quedado...te amo... eres mi cielo en esta tierra.

Tuya... siempre tuya... Fate"

Nanoha dobló el papel de nuevo y lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Fate...aún no sabía a qué hora de la madrugada llegó... sólo había sentido su abrazo... cuando estaba por preguntar... la rubia había callado sus labios con un beso...vio de nuevo al lecho... allí estaba su amada de cabello rubio... en su sitio... junto a ella.

No pudo evitar unas lágrimas... dulces muy dulces... te amo, dijo en un susurro y volvió para abrazar a su amor.

FIN


End file.
